


La loi de l'Amour

by Rose_British



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marriage Law Challenge, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Weasley Bashing, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 93,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: Pour garder son contrôle sur Harry, Dumbledore prévoit de le marier de force et fait instaurer une loi de mariage pour camoufler ses traces. Sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...





	1. Législation manipulée

**Author's Note:**

> Disponible également sur FFN.net  
> Tous les personnages et lieux provenant de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.  
> Seule l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages m'appartiennent.

Abus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et directeur de l’école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, était assis à son bureau, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche.

Le problème que présentait un certain Harry Potter n’était toujours pas réglé. C’était vraiment du pur gâchis que le destin de la société sorcière repose entre les mains d’un garçon à peine majeur. Cela aurait dû être lui le héros de la guerre contre Voldemort, comme il l’avait été face à Grindelwald. Mais non, il avait fallu que Lily Evans fasse étalage de ses connaissances. Elle qui avait toujours été curieuse, elle avait été au paradis face à la bibliothèque des Potter. Cela ne l’avait pas gêné au départ, il l’avait même guidé vers le type d’informations qu’il voulait qu’elle ait connaissance. Il n’avait juste pas envisagé que la famille Potter puisse posséder quelques livres noirs tels que ceux parlant de la magie du sang. Et que Lily les lise puis les mette à profit juste avant de mourir : se sacrifier pour son fils, créant ainsi un sortilège de protection tellement puissant autour du jeune Harry que même l’Avada Kedavra de Tom Jedusor ne n’avait pu le franchir et avait même rebondi. Mettant le Seigneur des Ténèbres totalement hors circuit pendant 13 ans.

Albus ne souhaitait pas la mort du jeune Potter, loin de là, mais il devait avouer qu’il rencontrait plus d’obstacles dans sa lutte contre son ancien élève avec le jeune héritier vivant. Ainsi, quand il avait appris les événements de Godric’s Hollow, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Parce qu’il était le seul survivant, la conclusion générale serait qu’il dispose d’un pouvoir particulier et qu’il est capable de vaincre les mages noirs sans être blessé.

Un héros invincible.

Le parfait Messie.

Et lui, le grand Dumbledore, serait relégué au placard et il en était hors de question.

Aussi, le fait que Sirius Black se soit lancé à la poursuite du vrai traître, Peter Pettigrew, pour finir piéger avait arrangé ses affaires. Il n’avait eu qu’à ignorer le fait que l’aristocrate rebelle avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Et cerise sur le gâteau, les Londubat avait été attaqués et rendus inaptes à s’occuper d’un enfant moins de 24h après. Et cette chère Augusta étant trop vieille pour s’occuper de deux bambins, il avait donc eu la voie libre pour placer le bambin héros-malgré-lui là où il lui plaisait. Et il l’avait donc placé chez sa tante Pétunia, qui avait horreur de tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. Lui garantissant un Harry soumis d’ici son arrivée dans le monde magique. Il avait alors suffit d’envoyer Hagrid le chercher et il était assuré d’être un héros aux yeux du jeune garçon.

Et tout se passait très bien jusqu’à ce que Black réussisse l’impossible et s’évade d’Azkaban. Ce qui voulait dire qu’un moment ou à un autre, il allait chercher à entrer en contact avec son filleul. Ou même à capturer Pettigrew, qu’il savait l’animal de compagnie du plus jeune fils Weasley. Heureusement, la chance était encore de son côté et voilà Black de nouveau en cavale. Puis Tom avait refait surface l’année suivante, le poussant à remettre sur pied l’Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait alors eu grand besoin d’un quartier général suffisamment grand pour abriter, si besoin, des personnes et Sirius était le seul à disposer d’une telle demeure. Bien évidemment, celui-ci avait décidé de rester à plein temps dans la résidence ancestrale de sa famille. Lui donnant un accès plus rapproché à Harry.

Et ça n’avait pas manqué. Ils avaient échangé des lettres. Il ne savait comment, dans la mesure où il faisait rediriger le courrier du jeune sorcier par son bureau auparavant. D’ailleurs, il avait une pile assez conséquente de lettres provenant de Gringotts qui lui étaient adressées. Il n’avait pas envie que le jeune homme découvre son patrimoine et sa position sociale avant le moment opportun. Or Sirius Black compromettait tout ceci. Il avait espéré qu’il se fasse attraper au Ministère lors de l’histoire de la prophétie lors de la 5e année d’Harry mais peine perdue. Il avait dû alors mettre à mal la position de son espion, Severus Rogue. Sirius, ancien enfant gâté, s’était plaint du manque d’air frais et il avait négocié avec lui de pouvoir se balader sous sa forme d’animagus, avec Harry et au moins un autre membre de l’Ordre dans le parc en face du QG cet été. Il ne lui avait plus que suffit de donner l’info sous couvert d’anonymat au Ministère.

Résultat des courses, cela faisait à peine une semaine que Sirius Orion Black avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur, en face de son filleul adoré. Filleul d’ailleurs traumatisé et que lui, Albus Dumbledore, se faisait un devoir de consoler. Pas que cela marche. Il s’était arrangé pour semer le doute sur la loyauté de Severus – il était le seul à avoir les moyens ET les raisons de faire tomber Sirius – mais apparemment, Harry n’en avait eu que faire. Il était à la limite de croire que le jeune homme le tenait responsable du décès de son parrain. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Néanmoins, il restait le problème que dans moins de 3 semaines, le jeune homme serait majeur et qu’il ne pourra plus détourner son courrier, entre autres choses. Et il avait sérieusement besoin de garder le jeune homme sous sa coupe.

Le seul désavantage à la mort de Sirius, selon Albus, était qu’il ne pouvait plus compter sur la fortune des Blacks. Enfin, le temps de la succession. Car il était sûr que Sirius léguait sa fortune à Harry et Remus. Charitable qu’il était, il ne demanderait pas d’argent au loup-garou, qui a déjà bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts le reste du temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu’Harry, qui avait également la fortune Potter à sa disposition…

Pas que cela lui soit vraiment utile pour le moment, Harry s’étant enfermé dans une chambre à Square Grimmauld et ne parlant qu’à Remus ou Hermione Granger. Et les jumeaux Weasley quand ils étaient de passage. En même temps, le reste de la famille de roux manquait cruellement de tact…

La voilà la solution ! La famille Weasley lui était totalement fidèle, en particulier parce qu’il s’était arrangé pour que la famille touche la bourse maximale pour chacun de ses enfants, quand bien même il le faisait au détriment d’autres enfants aux capacités magiques plus élevées. Ses membres, à l’exception des jumeaux et de Perceval, ferait tout ce qu’il désire. En particulier Ginevra et surtout si cela concerne un certain jeune sorcier aux yeux verts et lunettes rondes... Si Ginny Weasley sortait avec Harry Potter, cela lui garantissait d’avoir le jeune sous sa coupe. Sauf qu’il savait que pour le jeune héros, la demoiselle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une sœur... Il fallait trouver un moyen pour le forcer à sortir avec la jeune rouquine et cela sans pouvoir s’en sortir...

Une loi !

Une loi de mariage, voilà le plan parfait !

* * *

 

_ LA LOI D’UNION CIVILE ADOPTEE _

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Aujourd’hui, le Magenmagot a adopté à 23 voix contre 17 la nouvelle loi de mariage !_

_Cette loi concernera tous les sorciers célibataires et n’ayant jamais été mariés âgés de 15 ans et plus._

_Toutes les personnes assujetties à cette loi recevront une lettre les informant de leur condition dans les jours qui suivent ainsi que d’explications plus détaillées._

_J’ai pu interviewer notre estimé Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, qui sortait d’un dîner de grande importance :_

_« J’ai hésité grandement à proposer cette loi devant le Magenmagot. Mais après mures réflexions, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que notre société en avait besoin. Cette loi amènera un flux nouveau de naissances au sein de notre société, faisant augmenter significativement notre population, dont le nombre a malheureusement drastiquement chuté aux cours des quarante dernières années [...] Les couples seront repartis grâce aux soins du Ministère suivant divers critères, l’un d’entre eux étant le niveau de puissance magique [...] Nous voulons un avenir radieux pour notre peuple. »_

_Pour ceux et celles qui craindraient de se retrouver avec leur ancien ennemi de Poudlard, sachez que notre jeune héros, Harry Potter, est également assujetti à la loi !_

_Et oui, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, l’une (ou l’un) d’entre vous deviendra la moitié de Lord Potter._

_Ne perdez pas espoir ! »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je considère le Magenmagot comme le tribunal mais aussi le parlement magique. Voici sa composition, à raison d’un vote/siège :  
> 7 départements au Ministère : 1 siège/département => 7 sièges  
> Lords Sorciers : les 28 sacrés (sauf Ollivander, Abbot, Weasley, Prewett, Slughorn) + Potter + Bones + Diggory + Goyle + Crabbe = 28 =>> 35 sièges  
> Ordre de Merlin Commandeur/1re classe (Dumbledore, Fudge) = 2 => 37 sièges  
> Anciens PM encore vivants : Léonard Spencer-Moon, Ignatius Tuft, Nobby Leach, Eugenia Jenkins, Harold Minchum, Millicent Bagnold soit 6 ex-PM =>> 43 sièges  
> Le PM en exercice a droit à une voix => 44 sièges (oui, cet idiot de Fudge a actuellement 2 voix !)  
> Le Président-sorcier a également une vois => 45 voix (Dumby a 2 voix aussi)
> 
> Sièges inactifs (lignée supposée éteinte) : Croupton, Rosier, Gaunt => 42 sièges actifs  
> Sièges actifs vacants : Black, Lestrange, Croupton = 3 sièges =>> 39 sièges occupés (Elphias Doge est proxy sur le siège d’Harry, devinez grâce à qui)
> 
> Lors du vote, toutes les familles de Mangemort & affiliées ont votés contre : 19 dont 5 inactifs/inoccupés =>> 14 votes contre et 22 votes pour et 2 abstentions (Bones, Shakelbolt)


	2. Dépression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Une question récurrente sur FFN: comment Albus compte coupler Harry et Ginny ensemble dans le cadre de la loi alors qu’ils n’ont pas le même niveau magique ?  
> Ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’explique dans l’histoire mais plus quelque chose ayant trait à mes éléments récurrents de storyline. L'idée c'est que Dumbledore pense qu'un niveau magique dépend de la génétique mais aussi de l'entrainement.  
> Admettons que le niveau magique initial d'Harry est au-dessus de la moyenne (par ex. 8/10) mais comme il ne cherche pas à l’entraîner, il est stagnant. A l'inverse, le niveau magique de base de Ginny est dans la moyenne (6/10) sauf que tout le monde sait qu'elle est capable de jeter des sortilèges plutôt vicieux qui sous-entendent qu'elle s'est entraînée. Elle rattraperait dont Harry (7-8/10).  
> Mais ça, c'est la vision de Dumbledore ;-). Parce que même avec un niveau final proche, parce qu'ils ne l'obtiennent pas de la même façon, Ginny n'est pas l'égale magique d'Harry car si elle arrête de s’entraîner, elle redescendra à 6 alors qu'Harry ne peut qu'aller au-dessus de son 8.  
> Prenez en compte également le fait qu'elle est la 1re fille Weasley depuis belle lurette, qu'elle est la 7e enfant et seule fille de sa fratrie, et vous avez de quoi alimenter le fait que tout le monde pense qu'elle est naturellement puissante alors qu'elle est juste moyenne avec une bonne capacité d'apprentissage.
> 
> 2\. Je sous-entends dans ce chapitre et pour le reste de l’histoire qu’il y a plus que 28 familles inscrites dans le Registre de T. Nott : les lignées Potter, Crabbe, Goyle, Diggory, Bones sont de ces familles supplémentaires.
> 
> 3\. Je considére Dorea Black et Charlus Potter comme les parents de James.

Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit au 12, Square Grimmauld, en proie à la dépression la plus totale. Celle-ci avait une double origine.

Jusqu’il y a peu, cette chambre avait été celle de Sirius Black, son parrain. Mais il était mort d’un baiser de Détraqueur après que sa localisation et ses capacités d’animagus aient été mystérieusement révélées aux aurors. Pratiquement tout l’Ordre du Phoenix était sûr que c’était du fait de Severus Rogue et que celui était plus un espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu’un espion de Dumbledore. Cependant, Harry avait suffisamment bien cerné son professeur pour savoir que quitte à ce que Sirius meure, autant que cela soit de sa main…

_BANG !_

\- Fichue maison empreinte de magie noire !

Molly Weasley venait encore de tenter d’ouvrir la porte à l’aide d’un _Alohomora_ pour lui donner à manger. Comme si cela aurait été possible. Personne n’entre dans une pièce sans qu’il le sache ou l’autorise ! Il était le propriétaire de cette maison, par Merlin ! Même si ce n’était pas officiel. De toute façon, bien qu’elle soit très bonne, il ne faisait plus trop confiance au contenu de la cuisine de la matriarche rousse. Et puis, il avait Kreattur pour le nourrir en secret.

Comment il savait qu’il était le propriétaire de la maison ? Parce que Sirius lui avait dit.

Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’explorer la demeure de son parrain lors du premier été qu’il avait passé dans la demeure londonienne des Blacks. En effet, la crise de nettoyage qui avait pris Molly à cette période avait contingenté la plupart des invités à temps plein entre le rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait la plupart des pièces utilisées par l’Ordre, et le 1er étage, où se trouvait les chambres converties en dortoir. Il était certes monté au grenier pour voir Buck mais cela avait été une occurrence unique. Donc durant son second été dans la maison de ville et alors qu’il revenait d’un endroit où quasiment personne de l’organisation secrète n’oserait imaginer le voir aller (le fait qu’il est pu sortir et rentrer sans que cela crée la panique en disait long sur les capacités de surveillance de la plupart des membres de l’Ordre) et qu’il avait envie de tout sauf de se coucher, il s’était décidé à explorer l’endroit.

_ FLASHBACK _

_Il avait découvert où dormais les filles, Arthur et Molly, quelques chambres supplémentaires (plus d’une demi-douzaine !) et une porte fermée, qui s’avéra plus tard être le bureau du chef de famille. Il se dirigeait vers la dernière porte du 2 e étage quand il avait entendu des voix._

**_-_ ** _Kreattur, qu’as-tu fait des derniers objets de famille dont l’Ordre souhaite que je me débarrasse ?_

_\- Kreattur les a placés là où vous lui avait demandé, Lord Black. Les objets sans magie sont gardés dans le cellier ou dans la chambre de Kreattur. Les objets avec magie sont dans votre bureau. En attendant que vous décidez lesquels garder et lesquels donner à Lady Narcissa._

_\- Merci, Kreattur. Tu peux aller te coucher._

_\- Bien Lord Black... Lord Potter est à la porte, Monsieur._

_Sur cela, la porte s’était ouverte et Harry pu observer une chambre dans les tons ocres et bordeaux et son parrain assis sur le bord du lit, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres._

_\- Tu peux entrer, Harry._

_\- ...salut, Sirius._

_\- Bienvenue dans mon antre de Maraudeur ? Alors ? De nouveau insomniaque ?_ _fit Sirius avec un clin d’œil_

_\- On… va dire ça. De quoi parlais-tu avec Kreattur ? Il avait l’air beaucoup plus cordial que d’habitude. Et puis, c’est quoi ces dénominations ? Lord Black et Lord Potter..._

_\- Tu te souviens ce que je t’ai dit sur ma famille ?_

_\- Riches, tous à Serpentard, adeptes de la magie noire, de la consanguinité et de la suprématie sur les moldus et les sorciers au sang impur, supporters de Voldemort au point qu’une de tes cousines et ton propre frère ont rejoint ses troupes._

_\- Grosso modo. Mais il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas sur le fonctionnement de la société magique... dommage que les cours de civilisation sorcière aient été enlevé du curriculum de Poudlard... Tu connais le principe du Parlement moldu ? Avec la chambre des Lords et celle des Commons ? Nous, les sorciers, on a un peu la même chose bien que dans des proportions différentes. C’est le Magenmagot. Et donc il y a des sièges au Magenmagot qui sont occupés par le chef de certaines très vieilles familles ou son représentant. La plupart des familles qui siègent furent inscrites dans un livre recensant soi-disant toutes les familles_ _sorcières sang-purs appelé_ Le Registre des Sang-Pur _. Ça d’ailleurs été écrit par Teignous Nott, le grand-père d’un de tes camarades de Serpentard, dans les années 1930. A l’époque, le registre contenait un peu plus d’une trentaine de familles. Puis le chef de la famille Weasley de l’époque s’est plaint d’y figurer, arguant qu’il avait des ancêtres moldus, sans doute suite à des mariages avec des nés-moldu. Mais cela a suffi à exclure la famille du registre et à la proclamer "Traître à son sang". Depuis, la plupart des familles du registre sont en voie de disparition grâce à la guerre. Comme les Diggory, les Lestranges et j’en passe... Et certaines ont carrément ont été rayée de la surface de la terre comme les Gaunt ou Croupton._

_\- Attends, Sirius... t’es en train de me dire que pour la société sorcière, je suis un noble et que j’ai un siège qui m’attend au Parlement magique ? Pourquoi c’est que maintenant que je le découvre !?_

_\- Désolé, fiston... A vrai dire, ce n’est que maintenant que j’ai toutes les informations concernant ton éducation...Pour une raison encore inconnue, le testament de tes parents n’a pas été ouvert après cette fâcheuse nuit d’Halloween. Un peu dans le même registre que moi et mon manque de procès. De fait, on ne sait pas, officiellement s’entend, qui a été désigné pour avoir ta garde et te dispenser l’éducation nécessaire à ton rôle dans la société. En tant que parrain, j’étais en première ligne avec ta marraine, la mère de Neville. On sait ce qui devait t’être apprit bla bla..._

_\- On sait ce qui s’est passé après. Mais on était en temps de guerre. Je suis sûr que Papa et Maman n’ont pas fait que te désigner toi et Alice Londubat pour prendre soin de moi au cas où._

_\- J’en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, Junior. Et si ces personnes n’étaient pas comme moi et Alice, c’est-à-dire avec déjà une connaissance des pratiques, elles auraient eu l’autorisation de sortir certains livres de famille du coffre familial à Gringotts pour faire ton instruction. Mais bon, le testament n’a pas été ouvert._

_\- Comment ça, le coffre familial ? Je n’ai vu aucun livre dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Mais si le testament n’a pas été ouvert, pourquoi j’ai été envoyé chez les Dursley ?_

_\- Le coffre que tu visites pour acheter tes fournitures est ton trust fund. C’est le compte établi par tes parents pour ta scolarité. Normalement, il est renfloué chaque année depuis le coffre principal, qui lui-même doit continuer à être alimenté avec les investissements plutôt profitables faits par tes ancêtres jusqu’à présent. Comme tu as été élevé par des Moldus, ça ne m’étonne pas que tu ne sois pas au courant de toutes les subtilités de notre système. Quant à savoir comment tu as fini avec ta chère tante Pétunia, c’est très simple. Quand un enfant magique se retrouve orphelin, il est confié en priorité à sa famille proche, s’il en reste, puis à ses parrains et marraines. Par exemple, s’il arrivait quelque chose à Arthur et Molly, Ron et Ginny seraient d’abord confié à leurs frères, puis à la tante Muriel avant d’être sous la garde de leurs parrains, qui que cela soit. Hermione étant née-moldue, sa garde serait arrangée en fonction des lois moldues._

_\- Et comme d’hab’, le cas particulier est pour moi..._

_\- Ah ah ! Techniquement, tu aurais dû m’être confié. Abstraction faites que je sois ton parrain, je suis également le membre le plus proche de ta famille. Dorea, la mère de James, était l’une des sœurs de mon grand-père maternel. Toujours dans cette logique, après que je me sois fait arrêté, tu te serais retrouvé chez les Malfoy, le fait d’être reniée rayant Andromeda de la liste. Et nous savons tous deux que la quantité de personnes ne souhaitant pas te voir à la charge des Malfoy est plus que longue, eux les premiers. La logique aurait voulu que tu sois confié ensuite à Alice et Franck. En effet, le fait que ta seule famille restante soit moldue les rendaient également inéligible, vu que tu es né de deux parents magiques. Comme tu ne fais rien simplement, mon cher Harry, tu t’es retrouvé avec ton parrain et ta marraine incapacités et ta seule famille magique proche restante considérée comme inapte du fait de ses liens plus que supposés avec le meurtrier de tes parents. Tu aurais dû être pupille du Ministère jusqu’au règlement de la succession._

_\- On peut donc en conclure que quelqu’un au Ministère, ou quelqu’un ayant les bonnes connexions là-bas, s’est arrangé pour me placer chez les Dursley alors que la loi était censée l’en empêcher._

_\- Tout à fait. La version officielle était que tu avais été placée chez de la famille éloignée et que tu vivrais à l’abri de la pression médiatique. Nés-moldus à part, toute la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne est ta famille éloignée. Après, je sais qu’il y a eu quelques mariages avec des familles étrangères chez les Potter, en particulier en France. Et leur relation avec la population moldue est beaucoup plus souple qu’ici._

_\- C’est donc pour cela que personne n’était vraiment étonné quand j’ai débarqué sans rien connaitre ? Ils se sont dit que j’avais été élevé dans une zone moldue. Pas tout à fait faux..._

_\- Pour revenir à ma relation avec Kreattur... Ma mère n’a jamais pu me renier officiellement. Elle m’a certes grillé de la tapisserie quand j’ai quitté la maison à 17 ans mais c’était mon grand-père paternel le chef de famille. Pour lui, j’étais majeur donc je pouvais faire ma vie. Aller vivre avec la tante Dorea n’était pas ce qu’il appelait un "comportement honteux". C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’elle est toujours sur la tapisserie. En plus du fait que ma mère avait quand même la jugeote de ne pas se mettre un Lord à dos. Mon grand-père ainsi que ma chère mère sont décédés pendant mon séjour à Azkaban et même si personne n’a tilté sur le fait que le titre n’aurait pu me revenir si j’avais été condamné ou réellement coupable, je l’ai tout de même senti dans ma magie quand je suis devenu le chef de famille. Mais bien avant, j’étais arrivé à la conclusion qu’il n’y avait pas que du mauvais dans ma famille. Prend pour exemple Dorea qui m’a accueilli, Alphard qui m’a légué son argent, Lucretia qui a épousé l’oncle de Molly, Andromeda qui a tenu tête à ses parents par amour... donc quand je me suis échappé, j’ai trouvé refuge ici et j’ai réglé mes comptes avec Kreattur et le portrait de ma mère. Puis Albus a fortement insisté pour que je prête la maison comme quartier général. Et je savais qu’il voudrait faire un peu de ménage parmi les artefacts familiaux. Je ne pensais juste pas qu’il me mettrait Molly sur le dos. Alors avec l’aide du tableau de ma mère et Kreattur, je fais croire que je déteste la maison et que j’y retourne par dépit. Donc Kreattur récupère tous les objets mit au rebus afin que je puisse me décider, quand il y a un peu moins de monde, sur l’utilité que je peux en avoir mais aussi les cataloguer. Ceux que je ne souhaite pas garder dans la maison sont envoyés dans le coffre familial. A chaque fin de mois, j’envoie discrètement à Narcissa une liste de ces objets pour savoir si elle les veut car je me dis qu’il faut privilégier le fait que ses artefacts restent dans la famille. Ce qui est bien avec Gringotts, c’est que le secret bancaire est très important avec eux donc je ne risque pas de voir quelqu’un du Ministère mettre le nez dans mes affaires. Après tout c’est leur gagne-pain._

_\- ...Eh ! Tu sais que t’es peut-être en train de donner accès à des artefacts hyper puissants à Voldemort comme ça ?_

_\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Une aptitude magique récurrente chez les Blacks est la capacité de déterminer la puissance magique d’un objet. Tous les artefacts trop puissants dont je ne veux pas sont juste envoyer dans le coffre. Je ne suis pas idiot. Enfin, pas à ce point... D’ailleurs, saches que s’il m’arrive quelque chose, tu hériteras de tout. Tout l’argent et les demeures Black, les artefacts et le titre._

_\- ...merci ? Mais il n’y a pas des personnes qui sont avant moi dans l’ordre de succession ?_

_\- Techniquement, Bellatrix, Narcissa et Drago sont avant toi. Mais comme tu es mon filleul et que tu as du sang Black dans les veines, je peux te faire passer devant sans problème._ _Fit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier._

_Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que Sirius aborde un sujet surprenant._

_\- Tu sais, en tant que propriétaire de la maison, je suis relié aux barrières magiques. Je sais donc quand quelqu’un entre et sort de la maison. Même si j’ai envie de savoir où tu étais, je ne te le demanderais pas. Mes barrières d’occlumens ne sont plus ce qu’elles étaient depuis Azkaban et Albus a la fâcheuse tendance d’aller farfouiller dans les esprits des gens, la plupart ne s’en rendant pas compte dans la mesure où leurs barrières mentales sont inexistantes. Je veux juste que tu m’assures que tu es en sécurité dans cet endroit et que tu ne risques pas de te faire attaquer par des Mangemorts._

_\- Je te promets que je suis en sécurité là où je vais et que les mangemorts ne sont pas une menace pour moi._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

Il avait continué à discuter avec son parrain, cette nuit et les suivantes jusqu’à son retour à Poudlard puis la même routine reprit pendant les vacances suivantes. Ainsi, il avait appris qu’en tant qu’héritier Black, il avait un deuxième trust fund. Sirius lui avait conseillé de ne pas en parler pour éviter une trop grande attention de certaines personnes.

A savoir les Weasley. Bien que sympathiques, le manque d’argent était un sujet sensible pour toute la famille. Et cela avait des répercussions sur des sujets non directement liés à leur fortune : Sirius avait voulu lui attribuer sa propre chambre dès sa venue après l’attaque des Détraqueurs mais avait préféré abandonné face à la dictature de Molly. En même temps, quelle idée avait eu la bonne femme de les compartimenter dans les chambres comme s’ils étaient au Terrier alors qu’il y avait suffisamment de place pour que chacun ait sa chambre et qu’il reste de l’espace disponible ? Cela l’avait fait arriver à la conclusion que depuis le début, les Weasley connaissaient sa position sociale et le fait qu’il soit riche comme Crésus. Au début il ne leur en avait voulu qu’à moitié car aborder son statut social aurait signifier aborder également le fait qu’il disposait de l’argent dont ils manquaient désespérément pour vivre confortablement. En même temps, personne n’avait dit à Arthur et Molly d’avoir autant d’enfants. Mais le comportement qu’ils avaient depuis le décès de Sirius, un mois auparavant, faisait qu’il leur en voulait totalement. Ils étaient au courant pour les Dursley et le fait que ce n’étaient pas eux qui allaient l’éduquer sur le sujet ou lui donner des indications. Donc de quel droit avaient-ils gardés une telle information pour eux. ?

A part cela, la succession de Sirius n’avait toujours pas été officiellement ouverte. A vrai dire, elle était même bloquée. C’était une information fournie par Gringotts via une boite de communication, grâce à laquelle il envoyait et recevait toute sa correspondance bancaire après avoir appris par deux personnes différentes (et sans contact l’une avec l’autre) qu’il aurait dû recevoir AU MOINS des relevés de compte mensuels depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Devant la peur de voir les innombrables artefacts de magie noire revenir à Voldemort au travers des quelques Black encore en vie, le Ministère avait réussi à faire bloquer la succession sous le prétexte que Sirius n’avait pu écrire de testament, idiots qu’ils étaient de penser que Gringotts fonctionnait sous les mêmes règles qu’eux.

Bref, le décès de son parrain était l’une des raisons de sa dépression. Mais pas la raison principale. Après la mort de Sirius, il s’était enfermé dans la pièce mais sans fermer la porte. Ainsi, pendant sa première semaine de deuil, Remus avait pu venir le consoler jusqu’à ce qu’il doive partir pour une mission. Hermione aussi était venue le réconforter. Par contre, pas une seule fois un membre de la famille Weasley n’était venu le voir, alors qu’il les entendait clairement brailler aux étages inférieurs. Il avait tout de même reçu une lettre des jumeaux, qui ne vivaient plus avec leurs parents mais au-dessus de leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au bout de cette semaine, Dumbledore avait apparemment réussi à convaincre le Ministère de rendre le corps de Sirius et il avait pu l’enterrer dans la crypte du Manoir Black, situé du côté de Douvres. Comme personne ne savait qu’il était le nouveau Lord Black, il avait fallu demander à Narcissa Malfoy de les faire entrer sur le domaine. La présence des Malfoy en avait fait grincer plus d’un.

Ça leur apprendra, à ces hypocrites.

Après l’enterrement, les Weasley s’étaient soudainement rappelés qu’il existait. De fait, dès le lendemain de l’enterrement, Ron avait débarqué sans frapper dans la chambre en lui disant que Sirius était mort, OK c’est triste mais voilà bon. Si Hermione n’avait pas été là à ce moment pour le mettre à la porte, il l’aurait sans doute attaqué. Il ne préférait même pas évoquer la mère... mais jusqu’à la veille de ses 17 ans, il avait pu tenir le coup.

Il y avait quelqu’un.

L’homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu’ils se fréquentaient, depuis ses 15 ans en fait. Il allait le voir en secret car personne, pas même Sirius et Remus, n’était au courant de son identité. Il n’avait rien dit car il savait les Weasley pas franchement ouverts sur l’homosexualité et avec leur tendance à rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes à Dumbledore, il n’avait pas envie d’avoir le vieux schnok sur le dos lui disant qu’en tant qu’héros national, il avait des responsabilités dont le fait de se marier avec une gentille petite sorcière dans le type de Ginny devait sans aucun doute faire partie. Tout se passait bien. Il faisait croire à tout le monde qu’il allait se coucher alors qu’en fait, il verrouillait la porte et utiliser la cheminée de la chambre pour le rejoindre. Kreattur veillait, au cas où il devrait aller chercher son maitre en urgence. Le problème n’était jamais survenu et ne surviendrait jamais. Quand il était avec lui, il pouvait être lui-même. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, ils restaient assis près du feu à lire voir même à rien faire. Il adorait plus que tout s’endormir dans ses bras. C’était grâce à lui qu’il avait pu tenir suite à la mort de Sirius. Enfin, jusqu’au 30 juillet.

Ce jour-là, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé la Loi d’union civile instaurée par le Ministère. Ce jour-là, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et lui avaient reçu une lettre du Ministère leur informant de leur éligibilité à la loi et qu’ils seraient informés du résultat du processus de sélection de leur futur conjoint dans le courant de la 3e semaine de Septembre.

_ FLASHBACK_

_\- COMMENT PEUVENT-ILS OSER ? Forcer les gens à épouser des personnes qu’ils ne connaissent pas et ne sont même pas sûre d’aimer !! C’est immoral, barbare..._ _cria Hermione_

 _\- Hermione, calmes-toi. Tu sais, ce n’est pas la première fois que le Ministère fait mettre en place une loi de ce type_ _, tenta Ron._

_\- S’ils remettent une loi aussi horrible et inhumaine, c’est que les gens ne se sont pas suffisamment plaint la dernière fois. D’ailleurs, elle date de quand, la précédente loi de mariage ?_

_\- C’était au 15 e siècle..._ _murmura Ron._

_\- QUOI ?_

_\- Cette loi a certains avantages... je peux espérer finir marier à quelqu’un d’autre qu’un né-moldu ou un sang-mêlé..._ _déclara Ginny sur un ton faussement résigné._

 _\- Tu as un problème avec les sorciers d’origines moldues, maintenant Ginny ?_ _cracha Hermione._

_\- Ce n’est pas ça. C’est quelque chose qu’on évite de propager à Poudlard... A moins de finir major de maison voir même de promo, la plupart des nés-moldu et des sangs-mêlés ne trouvent pas de job intéressant après leurs ASPIC et retournent souvent dans le monde moldu. De plus, le système des dots pour un mariage existe encore chez nous. Comme on a pas beaucoup d’argent et avec cette histoire de traite à notre sang, les seuls qui ne seraient pas trop regardant en la matière sont les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés qui ne sont pas issus d’une vieille famille riche et traditionaliste._

_\- ... mais c’est totalement injuste !_

_\- Je suis d’accord avec toi mais c’est comme ça que fonctionne la société magique. Du moins, en Britannia._

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

Il n’était pas resté plus longtemps. Après s’être enfermé dans sa chambre, il était parti retrouver son amant. Il avait été dans le déni le plus total de la situation jusqu’à ce que la réalité atteigne son cerveau lorsque son amant, devant ce qui devait être son regard désespéré, tenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait lors ressenti ce qui ne pouvait que se rapprocher d’une électrocution. Apparemment, le Ministère avait pris des précautions contre les couples non unis ou mariés dont la loi se mettait en travers du chemin, ce qui signifiait que le peu d’employés intelligents du ministère étaient chargés des pires projets. Mais ce n’était une pensée qui lui été venue que depuis son cloîtrement dans la chambre. Non, sur le coup, il avait laissé son désespoir prendre le dessus et il avait quitté la demeure de ce qui était désormais son amour perdu, sans même se retourner alors qu’il l’entendait le poursuivre et crier son nom.

Voilà le pourquoi du comment.

Depuis, son amant avait essayé de le contacter par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Et il en avait un certain nombre à sa disposition. Il n’avait jamais répondu jusqu’à ce que, dans une crise de déprime plutôt aiguë, il lui envoie la réponse suivante «  _S’il te plait. C’est suffisamment dur comme cela »_. Il se doutait qu’il devait lui avoir briser le cœur en disant cela, puisqu’il n’y avait plus eu aucune tentative à ce jour. Depuis, il broyait du noir dans sa chambre autant qu’il pouvait.

Hermione avait tenté de faire la conversation avec lui mais avait fini par abandonner.

Ron s’était retrouvé avec le poignet foulé suite à son expulsion magique de la pièce après qu’il est argué qu’il y avait un côté bénéfique à cette loi, à savoir le fait de ne pas avoir à perdre du temps à draguer pleins de filles avant de trouver celle qui deviendrait sa femme.

Molly lui avait pris la tête pour qu’il s’excuse auprès de Ron pour son accès de colère.

\- Après tout, vous êtes dans le même bateau.

Non, Mme Weasley, je ne crois pas.

Et Ginny avait tenté à travers la porte de lui redonner en espoir.

 **-** Avec un peu de chances, on sera réparti ensemble.

Plutôt mourir.

Et puis le comble du comble fut Dumbledore. Il n’avait pas vu le vieux sénile depuis l’enterrement de Sirius et parce qu’il semblait y avoir une recrudescence des attaques de Mangemorts, il était venu le sermonner, lui disant qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de s’abattre sur son sort car là, dehors, il y a des personnes qui comptent sur lui.

D’une part, c’était très hypocrite de la part du vieux citronné, qui avait décidé que rester enfermer au QG était la meilleure solution qui soit. C’est sûr qu’il pouvait aller faire la tête au carré aux mangemorts de là où il était. Et d’autre part, pour Harry, ces personnes dehors n’étaient en droit de compter sur lui que s’il pouvait compter sur eux. Or ce n’est pas le cas.

Qu’ils aillent tous au diable.


	3. Colère

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le titre de Lord Voldemort et les dénominations ridicules de Vous-Savez-Qui et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, était en colère. Non, plutôt enragé.

Il avait essayé d’évacuer quelque peu en se défoulant sur ses troupes incapables et également sur quelques un de ceux un peu moins incapables. Il avait même augmenté le nombre de raids. Mais rien n’y avait fait.

Il était assujetti à la fichue Loi d’union civile du Ministère de la Magie !! Lui, l’un des plus grands sorciers de l’histoire de Britannia, se faisait dicter sa vie par une petite administration minable. Mais quel culot !

A vrai dire, la lettre du Ministère n’était pas adressée directement à Lord Voldemort mais c’était du pareil au même. En même temps, toute cette histoire avait un petit côté ironique. Un ou une contribuable magique lui sera servi sur un plateau pour être la Dame ou le Consort des Ténèbres. Il pourrait en rire s’il ne redoutait pas en premier lieu les effets de cette loi. Pas pour lui-même mais pour l’homme dont il se languissait, également assujetti à la loi. Lors de la réception des lettres, il n’était déjà pas dans le meilleur des états émotionnels suite à une précédente intervention du Ministère dans sa vie. Il avait lui-même son rôle dans l’histoire en question mais le département de la Justice magique était tout de même plus en tort que lui. Il l’avait vu débarquer en trombe dans son bureau, la maudite lettre à la main. Lui-même, assis derrière son bureau, venait de reposer celle qu’il avait reçu.

Il avait semblé à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Il n’avait jamais vu de telles émotions chez son amour et il espérait ne jamais en être de nouveau témoin. Devant l’air de pure panique de son amant, il s’était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le rassurer que tout allait bien se passer, qu’ils ne seraient pas séparés et qu’il raserait le Ministère s’il le fallait.

Et c’était là que l’effroyable se produisit. Il fut parcouru d’un courant électrique énorme qui le propulsa contre son bureau. Quand il releva la tête, il eut à peine le temps d’apercevoir l’air horrifié de son amour avant que celui-ci ne sorte précipitamment de la pièce. Il n’avait ensuite fait qu’écouter son instinct et courut à sa suite. Mais il ne put le rattraper. Il eut beau crier son nom dans les couloirs du Manoir, il était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Quand il le vit passer les barrières magiques du domaine puis transplaner, Tom se souvient s’être s’écroulé à genou au beau milieu du jardin et d’avoir hurlé. Le gouvernement et la société magiques britanniques lui avaient enlevés plein de choses au cours de sa vie mais le privé de son amant, sa joie de vivre, sa raison pour devenir un homme nouveau, c’était de trop.

Il avait ordonné à ses différents mangemorts avec des liens au Ministère de découvrir tout ce qui pouvait concerner cette loi de près ou de loin.

Résultat : chou blanc et quelques _Endoloris_ bien sentis.

En parallèle, il avait essayé de contacter son amant par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Il n’avait reçu aucune réponse à chacune de ses tentatives jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, il reçoive la réponse suivante : «  _S’il te plait. C’est suffisamment dur comme cela »._

Il avait senti le désespoir remplissant la réponse et n’avait plus tenter de le contacter, alors même qu’au fond de son esprit, il y avait une voix qui lui criait de continuer, que son amour était sien et que personne ne pouvait le lui prendre, se l’approprier. Cette nuit-là, il eut son seul et unique souvenir d’avoir pleurer.

Depuis ce jour-là, quand l’envie de contacter son amant se faisait ressentir, à savoir dès qu’il n’était pas en réunion avec un ou plusieurs de ses mangemorts, il regardait la bague en onyx qu’il avait eu l’attention de lui offrir. La bague avec laquelle il avait eu l’intention de lui demander sa main. Une bague où une gravure en émeraude disait «  _A jamais tien »_ en Fourchelangue. Une bague qui symbolisait également le regret de Tom, celui d’avoir voulu trop bien faire et de respecter les traditions sorcières en ce qui concernait leur relation. S’il avait laissé la passion suivre son cours, son amour serait déjà sien et il n’aurait pas à se préoccuper de cette maudite loi de malheur.

Oui, le cœur de Tom serait à jamais à celui qui lui avait permis de revivre. Même s’il ne pouvait le chérir pour le reste des temps. Qu’importe qui seraient leurs conjoints respectifs, il veillerait toujours sur lui. Et cette bague sera le symbole de cette promesse.

C’est ainsi que la veille de la réception de lettre qui apportera le coup final à son cœur meurtri, Lord Voldemort aka Tom Jedusor fit envoyer par hibou à son ancien amant la bague qui aurait dû être le symbole ultime de leur amour.

Le lendemain, Tom était assis à la tête de la table de la salle à manger du manoir Jedusor. Certains des mangemorts du cercle interne étaient également présents, en particulier ceux qui s’était échappés d’Azkaban et qui ne pouvait officiellement retournés dans leurs demeures respectives sans se faire attraper par les aurors. Son esprit était tourné vers son cœur, qui devait recevoir également sa lettre ce matin-là. Son hibou était revenu les pattes vides, signifiant qu’il acceptait de garder la bague. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Tom de savoir qu’une part de lui serait toujours en compagnie de son amour perdu.

Les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres furent interrompues par l’arrivée du redouté hibou ministériel. Tous les mangemorts étaient au courant de l’assujettissement de leur maitre à la loi ministériel. Mais seuls ceux du Cercle interne savait que cette loi privait leur Seigneur de son amant, ce qui expliquait son humeur massacrante du dernier mois. Cela ne les empêcha pas de retenir leur souffle face au regard neutre de leur maitre face à la lettre. Tom prit lentement la lettre et la retourna plusieurs fois entre ses mains.

 _« Si je suis uni à Dumbledore, je mets fin à mes jours. »_ se promit-il.

Décidant qu’il ne servait à rien de retarder l’inévitable, il décacheta la lettre et commença à l’ouvrir. Il parcourut rapidement à la missive et une fois arrivée à l’identité de la personne qui partagerait sa vie jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, il éclata d’un rire tonitruant. Tous les mangemorts autour de lui ne savait comment réagir.

Était-ce un rire de joie ou de désespoir ?

Faillait-il sortir de la pièce pour avoir une chance de vivre ?

Tom, lui ne se disait qu’une chose

Le Karma était vraiment une pute. Mais il semblait qu’il soit son client préféré.

Sur la lettre ministérielle, il était écrit au niveau de l’identité du ou de la futur(e) lié(e) :

_Lord Henry J. Potter-Black_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Harry est le diminutif d'Henry chez les anglo-saxon. Par exemple, le prince Harry s'appelle en réalité Henry.


	4. Liés

En ce lundi de la 3e semaine de Septembre, la Grande Salle de Poudlard était calme comme jamais. En effet, aujourd’hui était le jour où tous les élèves à partir de la 6e année découvrirait l’identité de la personne avec qui ils devraient passer le restant de leur vie.

Harry était assis à l’extrémité de la table des Rouge et Or la plus proche de la sortie. Ron était assis à sa droite et Hermione en face de lui, avec Ginny à sa gauche. Il prenait son petit-déjeuner machinalement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu’il mangeait, tant il était occupé à toucher ce qui pendait autour de son cou. Aussi loin que tout le monde sache, il jouait avec les pendentifs en forme de cerf et de chien qu’il avait autour du cou. Mais en vérité, il jouait avec l’anneau qu’il avait reçu la veille au soir de son ancien amant. Le hibou de celui-ci était reparti aussi sec après avoir déposé son colis, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de l’accepter. Et au final, il ne le regrettait. Cela lui confirmait que, quoi qu’il arrive, il y aurait toujours quelqu’un qui se soucierait de son bonheur absolu.

Quelques instants plus tard, une centaine d’hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et délivrèrent leur missive. Et un silence total s’abattit dans la salle.

Harry regarda fixement sa lettre pendant quelques instants avant de se décider à l’ouvrir.

 _« Ce qui est fait est fait. »_ se dit-il en décachetant le sceau.

_A l’attention de Henry J. Potter - Lord Potter-Black_

_Dans le cadre de Loi d’union civile 1998, le Ministère de la Magie vous a lié avec un sorcier ou une sorcière afin que vous puissiez vous unir et engendrer une descendance magique des plus nombreuses et puissantes._

_La personne avec qui vous êtes lié peut être une de vos connaissances ou vous être totalement inconnue. Les critères pris en compte sont les suivants :_

_ Les liens familiaux : _ _vous êtes assurés que le risque de consanguinité a été réduit au maximum_  
_ La puissance magique : _ _le but de la loi est pour vous d’engendrer une nouvelle génération de sorciers et de sorcières au maximum de leur puissance. La personne avec laquelle vous êtes possède donc un niveau de puissance magique compatible au vôtre._  
_ Les contrats d’union : _ _nous savons que sur les siècles passés, de nombreuses familles ont contracté des engagements que nous connaissons sous le terme de contrat d’union afin de créer des alliances entre familles disposant d’une certaine importance dans notre société. Etant donné qu’il s’agit de contrats magiques, nous avons essayé de prendre en compte les contrats existants dans notre processus de sélection. Sachez toute fois que la prise en compte des contrats d’union n’a été effective qu’après concordance avec les deux critères précédemment cités._

_De plus, sachez que la sélection a été faite en prenant uniquement en compte ces trois critères cités, c’est-à-dire indépendamment du genre et des préférences sexuelles de chacun._

_A la suite du processus de sélection, j’ai l’honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été lié à la personne suivante :_

**_Lord Thomas E. Gaunt_ **

_Des instructions supplémentaires vous seront donnés ultérieurement afin de programmer une première rencontre avec votre lié._

_Cordialement,_

_Charis Buxlet, service de législation magique_

Il avait été lié à un inconnu, sans doute plus âgé que lui. Pas que l’âge le gène, son amant perdu avait été plus vieux également. Significativement plus vieux, même si son corps ne laissait rien transparaitre. Au moins, le risque que cela soit un croqueur de diamant était réduit, le titre de Lord signifiant qu’il disposait d’un siège au Magenmagot. Or tous les lords du corps de justice étaient plus qu’aisés. Et il avait un lié qui matchait ses préférences. Après, restait juste à savoir si celui-ci était également du même bord ou non...

Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu’il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ainsi il n’entendit pas le cri d’agonie de Ginny ni son départ précipité, ni ne fit attention au fait que Ron s’était mis à vomir dans son assiette ou qu’Hermione semblait en état de choc. Il prêta encore moins attention aux réactions des autres tables, en particulier à celle de Drago Malfoy, qui sorti sans dire un mot de la salle en balançant la moitié de la table de petit-déjeuner des Verts et Argents sur le sol. Ni à celle du professeur Rogue, qui réclamait quelque chose à boire qui soit plus fort que du café. Ni le regard plutôt paniqué du directeur et les larmes silencieuses du professeur McGonagall.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à plier la missive et à la ranger dans son sac, il remarqua un deuxième feuillet.

_Cher Lord Potter-Black,_

_Il est venu à la connaissance de nos services que vous étiez actuellement étudiant en 7 e année à l’école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le processus de liaison d’après la Loi d’union civile 1998 vous a lié avec une personne qui a déjà achevé sa scolarité._

_Nous avons donc pris la liberté d’organiser une rencontre au sein du Ministère entre vous et votre lié pour le premier samedi qui suit la réception de cette lettre, à 16h précises, dans le bureau du Premier Ministre. Ce rendez-vous vous permettra également de planifier des rencontres futures en fonction de vos agenda respectifs._

_Cordialement_

_Charis Buxlet, service de législation magique_

Qui que soit Lord Gaunt, le Ministère semblait vouloir absolument qu’il le rencontre.

* * *

Ginny jubilait intérieurement. Elle allait devenir riche ! Son rêve d’être une femme trophée (pas qu’elle connaisse l’expression) allait se réaliser dans quelques instants. Avec l’accès à la fortune Potter, et sans doute une bonne partie de la Black, elle pourra couvrir sa famille de cadeaux tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, tout en donnant au passage à l’Ordre sans l’air de rien. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu’Harry n’avait la connaissance que de son seul trust vault et qu’il n’était pas au fait de l’étendue de sa fortune, lui permettant ainsi de piocher dedans sans limite. Elle devait juste se souvenir de ne pas avoir l’air ravie trop rapidement après avoir ouvert sa lettre...

Quand elle eut sa lettre devant les yeux, Ginny ne l’ouvrit pas tout de suite, préférant guetter la réaction d’Harry. Devant le manque d’enthousiasme et même de soulagement flagrant du jeune homme, Ginny se décida enfin à ouvrir sa lettre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire tout le laïus du ministère et alla directement à la ligne indiquant l’identité de son lié.

_Honorable Severus T. Rogue-Prince_

Ginny cria de toute ses forces puis sorti précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Elle ne connaissait qu’une personne dont l’appellation courante correspondant, ne serait-ce que partiellement, à l’identité de son liée. Le maitre des potions, Severus Rogue. Ironiquement, Ginny ne sembla pas relever le titre caractéristique des héritiers du Magenmagot.

* * *

L’ambiance à la table professorale était des plus tendues. Tous les professeurs s’inquiétaient pour leurs élèves. Néanmoins, l’inquiétude du professeur Rogue pour les élèves de sa maison était amoindrie par l’inquiétude pour son propre sort. Oui, Severus Rogue était assujetti à la loi du Ministère et bien que cela le répugne de devoir partager sa vie avec quelqu’un ayant une potentielle aversion pour les potions, il devait reconnaître que cela allait lui donner la possibilité d’avoir une descendance à qui transmettre le titre de Lord Prince. Même s’il aurait préféré le recours à une mère porteuse. Le pire restait qu’en plus de devoir s’occuper de ses serpents et de lui-même, Severus avait reçu comme ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres de découvrir qui serait le lié d’Harry Potter. Mais si les soupçons du potionniste s’avéraient vrais, il ne serait pas trop difficile de déterminer qui serait la future moitié du jeune héros.

Quand le hibou ministériel déposa une lettre devant l’assiette de Severus, il n’y prêta nullement attention. Son regard était rivé sur la table des Gryffondor. Contre toute attente, Potter resta calme et aucune émotion ne transpira sur son visage. Puis soudainement, il entendit la fille Weasley crier et courir en dehors de la salle. Apparemment, ses soupçons tombaient à l’eau... comme il ne risquait pas de découvrir l’identité du lié du fils de son ancienne meilleure amie en le regardant par-dessus un verre de jus de citrouille, il se décida enfin à se préoccuper de son sort. Quand il vit l’identité de la future Mme Rogue,

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

Le directeur des Serpentard compris la scène de la jeune rouquine.

\- Je voudrais deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu ! Sans glace et remplis à en déborder !

A peine apparus, les verres furent vidés d’une traite.

\- Encore deux autres !

* * *

Pas un seul mot n’était prononcé à la table des Serpentards. Le problème ne venait pas vraiment de la loi. La plupart des Serpentards venaient de familles traditionnalistes et étaient au courant qu’au moins un contrat d’union créé par on-ne-sait-quel(s)-ancêtre(s) devait existait dans le coffre ancestral. Non, leur problème venait du fait qu’ils savaient leurs familles étrangères à l’instauration de cette loi et que la main mise sur le choix de leur futur conjoint était hors de portée. Certains, venant de familles plutôt suprématistes, craignaient d’être déshérités si jamais le Ministère les liait à une de personne de sang-mêlé ou pire... de sang impur.

Drago Malfoy était mitigé. Sans la loi, il était quasi sûr de finir avec Pansy à son bras. Les Parkinson était une famille aisée mais le père de Pansy, Patrick, n’était que le fils cadet et la plupart des affaires qu’il avait entreprit n’avaient jamais rapportées. Lui et sa famille vivaient donc de la générosité de Pascalus, le grand-père de Pansy. Sauf que le patriarche se faisait vieux et Patrick n’avait pas de bonnes relations avec son frère ainé et héritier du titre. Marier son unique enfant dans une famille riche comme celle des Malfoy lui assurait un style de vie confortable au cas où. Drago n’avait pas de problème à l’idée d’avoir une femme qui ne l’épouse que pour son argent. Non, il avait un problème avec l’idée d’avoir Pansy pour épouse, encore plus si elle le voulait que pour l’argent. La fille n’était même pas jolie et n’avait aucune culture.  Sans son nom et son statut de sang-pur, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que les Weasley. A côté d’elle, Granger pouvait être prise pour une sang-pur.

Quand Drago se retrouva avec la lettre qui déciderait du reste de sa vie, il en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il n’avait pas abordé avec ses parents, et en particulier avec son père, les possibles conséquences en fonction du statut de la personne avec laquelle il serait lié. Aussi, quand il vit le nom de sa moitié forcée,

_Hermione J. Granger_

Drago se leva d’un coup et sorti d’un pas rapide. Il en était sûr, il s’agissait de ses derniers instants en tant qu’héritier de la famille Malfoy et prince des Serpentard. Son père ne pouvait laisser passer le fait que le Ministère le lie avec une sang-de-bourbe, aussi intelligente et belle qu’elle soit.

* * *

Hermione fulminait toujours de rage. Elle avait envoyé différentes missives au Ministère pour connaître la raison de cette loi et aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Elle avait discuté avec quelques Serdaigles pour arriver à la conclusion que le seul moyen de faire éventuellement abroger la loi était d’en dénoncer la raison première. Mais sans réponse du Ministère, rien ne pouvait être fait.

Hermione attrapa sa lettre des pattes du hibou avant même qu’il n’atterrisse dans les restes de son petit-déjeuner. Peut-être qu’elle tomberait sur quelqu’un qui était autant contre cette loi qu’elle et il pourrait travailler en collaboration pour faire abroger la loi pour les générations suivantes...

_Honorable Drago L. Malfoy_

Hermione ne savait pas à quoi rapportait le titre d’Honorable dans le monde sorcier mais si cela devait être similaire à sa signification dans le monde moldu, cela voulait dire que les Malfoy étaient des sorciers nobles. Pas forcément dans le sens large du terme. Ce qui voulait dire aussi qu’elle récupérait la pire belle-famille possible pour une née-moldue comme elle.

* * *

Ron allait épouser la fille de ses rêves : Gryffondor, belle, intelligente... un peu trop même mais c’est vrai qu’elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le mode de vie coutumier des sorciers. Elle qui avait soif d’apprendre et d’intégration sera ravie de vivre comme une parfaite sorcière i.e. être une femme au foyer, s’occuper des enfants et faire à manger à son mari. Et comme il était le meilleur ami d’Harry Potter, il obtiendrait un bon poste au ministère sans bouger un doigt et il amènerait plein d’argent à la maison, comme ça elle n’aura aucune raison de vouloir travailler. Quand il vit la livraison des lettres, Ron ne chercha même plus à cacher son enthousiasme et se jeta sur sa lettre pour l’ouvrir. Mais il tomba clairement des nues quand il vit le nom de la personne que le Ministère souhaitait qu’il épouse :

_Seamus Finnigan_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ronald Weasley ne put garder un petit-déjeuner dans son estomac et se mit à régurgiter son repas dans l’assiette qu’il l’avait contenu quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, sous son faux air préoccupé, jubilait. La dernière étape de son plan était en route. A partir de ce soir, il aurait Harry et les fortunes Black et Potter sous son contrôle total. S’il n’avait pas une image à maintenir, il aurait ce rire sadique qu’ont les méchants dans la télévision moldue. Albus garda mine de rien le regard rivait sur la table des Gryffondor, afin d’assister à la preuve que son plan marchait. Pourtant, il ne vit rien de ce qu’il espérait.

Ginevra était partie en larme de la Grande Salle.

Le petit-déjeuner pantagruélique de son frère faisait le chemin inverse dans son estomac.

Miss Granger semblait au bord de l’évanouissement.

Et Harry...ne manifestait aucune émotion.

Par Merlin, qu’avaient-ils foutu au Ministère ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il existe des failles à la loi, mais il était malheureusement quasi impossible pour qu’un jeune étudiant encore à Poudlard puisse en bénéficier. Ça ne va pas jouer un rôle important dans la fic (sauf peut-être à la fin, je ne suis pas encore sûre) mais cela expliquera les situations de certains personnages  
> Faille 1 : la loi ne concerne que les ressortissants britanniques  
> Faille 2 : Les ressortissants britanniques vivant en dehors du territoire britannique depuis plus de 2 ans en sont également exemptés  
> Faille 3 : les personnes non mariées à la date d’instauration de la loi mais qui l’ont été précédemment sont exemptées de la loi  
> Faille 4 : les personnes ayant du sang de créatures actifs ou nées d’une personne ayant du sang de créature actif en sont exemptées  
> Faille 5 : les personnes non mariées mais fiancées d’après les rites traditionnels magiques en sont exemptées  
> Faille 6 : les femmes qui ne sont plus en âge d’enfanter sont exemptées
> 
> Je lance donc un petit jeu : la/les personne(s) qui est/sont capable(s) de me citer, pour chaque faille, au moins un personnage qui en bénéficie ou en est affecté aura/auront droit à un spoiler sur la fic. Le résultat sera annoncé lors du prochain chapitre.


	5. Après le jour J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ! Propos homophobes.

Il avait été prévu par avance que tous les cours des 6e et 7e années seraient annulés pour le reste de la semaine après la réception des lettres. Le lundi même, tous les hiboux de l’école furent pris d’assaut par des élèves annonçant l’identité de leur lié à leurs parents et guettant leur réaction. Peu des hiboux revinrent le soir même. Du mardi au dimanche, cela fut un balai de parents venant réconfortés leurs enfants. Ou non.

* * *

 

**_ MARDI _ **

Pour la première fois depuis le retour de Voldemort, Albus paniquait. La veille, il avait pu confirmer que son plan était parti en cacahuète.

Ginevra ne finissait pas avec Harry mais avec Severus.

Ronald se trouvait acculer avec l’un de ses camarades masculins de Gryffondor, M. Finnigan, tandis que Hermione avait été destinée à devenir la future Lady Malfoy (dans l’optique où le jeune Drago ne se faisait pas renier).

Il y avait également le fils Londubat qui récoltait la petite-fille Parkinson et Zabini, le fils de la veuve noir qui se retrouvait avec la fille de ce cinglé de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Sans compter Miss Brown qui était promise au fils Goyle.

Parmi les chanceux, M. Thomas récoltait l’héritière Greengrass et les jumelles Patil étaient assurés de vivre ensemble vu qu’elles étaient liées aux jumeaux Weasley. Par contre, aucun renseignement sur la personne avec laquelle Harry était lié.

A vrai dire, impossible de mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Ses privilèges de directeur lui permettaient de savoir que le jeune homme était toujours dans l’enceinte de l’école mais il restait introuvable. Et avec le chaos ambiant, il n’avait pas le temps de le chercher personnellement. Minerva était tout aussi occupée que lui et personne d’autre n’accepterait de s’atteler à la tâche. De toute façon, il ressortira bien assez tôt de sa cachette.

Les pensées du directeur furent interrompues par l’activation de son feu de cheminette et l’arrivée de Molly Weasley, brandissant une lettre dans sa main.

\- Albus, expliquez-vous ! Vous m’aviez promis qu’Harry et Hermione finirait avec mes enfants et au lieu de ça, je récupère votre pseudo-espion et un anormal !

\- Je suis autant dans l’ombre que vous, Molly. Je suis sûr qu’il s’agit d’un dysfonctionnement de la part du Ministère. Et je doute que M. Finnigan soit anormal, Molly. La lettre du Ministère dit clairement que les préférences physiques et sexuelles n’ont pas été prises en compte dans le processus de répartition.

\- Il n’empêche que si cette mascarade continue, mon fils va devenir anormal ! D’ailleurs, avec qui le Ministère a réparti Hermione et Harry ?

\- Le jeune Malfoy pour Miss Granger mais je ne connais pas l’identité du lié d’Harry.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte, Albus ! Plusieurs jeunes sorciers et sorcières, l’avenir de l’Ordre, se retrouvent unis par le Ministère avec des personnes dont l’affiliation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est plus à refaire. D’après ce que je sais, même ce pauvre Neville et la fille Lovegood y passent. Bien que, vu la mentalité de son père pour cette dernière, je me demande si cela lui pose réellement problème. J’espère que vous réglerez le problème rapidement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je m’en charge. Souhaitez-vous voir Ronald et Ginevra ?

\- Non. Au revoir, Albus.

* * *

 

**_ MERCREDI _ **

Minerva McGonagall continuait à s’inquiéter pour ses lions, et pour l’un d’eux en particulier. Après le décès de son parrain, elle se demandait comment Harry Potter allait gérer cette nouvelle épreuve. Elle espérait qu’il ne tomberait pas sur quelqu’un affilié au camp des Ténèbres ou qui profiterait de l’état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait, malgré sa façade nonchalante. Ajoutez à cela le fait elle n’était pas sûre qu’Albus est le bien-être du jeune sorcier autant à cœur qu’il ne le devrait.

Actuellement, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, Jane et Charles Granger derrière elle. Parmi toutes les discussions qu’elle avait eues avec des parents depuis l’annonce des couples, celle-ci s’annonçait des plus difficiles. Comment discuter du fait que les futurs beaux-parents de votre fille ont un problème avec votre origine socio-sanguine ?

\- Bien, fit la directrice des Gryffondor, Je suppose qu’Hermione vous a parler de la loi qui a été instaurée durant l’été. Et qu’elle vous a annoncé le nom du jeune homme avec lequel le Ministère la liait.

\- Oui, un certain Drago Malfoy, fit Mrs Granger.

\- Avec qui notre fille ne s’est jamais entendu jusqu’à présent, rajouta Mr. Granger

\- Comment Hermione vous a décrit Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Comme étant un jeune homme intelligent mais très imbu de lui-même et qui a régulièrement recourt à son père et à sa fortune pour arriver à ses fins, raconta Mr. Granger.

\- Il y a quelque chose d’autre. Elle ne t’en a pas parler Charles parce que bon, discussion de filles. Mais si je me souviens bien, la famille Malfoy n’est pas... très tolérante des sorciers issus de familles non magiques. Je crois même qu’il l’a appelé sang de bourge, non, ce n’est pas cela...

\- Sang-de-bourbe. La pire insulte que l’on puisse faire à une sorcière né-moldue, aida Minerva

\- C’est cela. Comment la famille Malfoy réagit à la situation ? Aux vues de ce que je sais d’eux, ils doivent être tout sauf ravis, demanda Mrs Granger

\- Je ne saurais vous dire, Mrs Granger. Malfoy n’est pas dans ma maison et la situation au sein de la maison Serpentard suite à la loi est beaucoup plus complexe que celle des autres maisons.

\- En quoi la situation des Serpentard assujettis à la loi est-elle différente ? Ils la subissent comme tous leurs camarades ! s’indigna Charles

\- Nous avons remarqué depuis plusieurs années que la grande majorité des élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient issus de familles sorcière plutôt traditionalistes, à l’image de la famille Malfoy. Certains élèves se retrouvent avec de futurs conjoints qui ne correspondent pas aux critères familiaux et se retrouvent face au risque d’être... reniés.

\- Mais c’est horrible ! Cria Jane

\- Je l’admets volontiers, fit Minerva. Le directeur des Serpentard, le professeur Rogue, se retrouve donc avec plus de travail de ce point de vue-ci, devant gérer des élèves dont certains ne sont pas encore majeurs et qui se retrouvent sans ressources pour le reste de leurs études, devant également envoyer des lettres à des familles pour leur annoncer que le lié de leur enfant n’appartient plus à la famille indiquée sur la lettre du Ministère, ce qui complique grandement les choses. Sans parler du fait qu’il est lui-même assujetti à la loi. Mais autant que je sache, il n’a eu aucun retour provenant des Malfoy.

\- Admettons que le jeune Malfoy soit renié. En quoi cela compliquera l’application de loi vis-à-vis de lui et d’Hermione ?

\- Sachant que la majorité chez les sorciers est à 17 ans et que les personnes éligibles les plus jeunes n’ont que 16 ans, le Ministère a donné un premier délai d’un an aux liés pour se fiancer et un deuxième équivalant au double de cette durée pour se marier. Dans cette optique, Hermione et Drago devront être fiancés d’ici cette date l’an prochain et pourront attendre le vingtième anniversaire du plus jeune d’entre eux pour se marier. Dans l’éventualité où Drago est renié par son père et également par la famille de sa mère, il sera alors connu sous le seul nom de Drago Lucius et n’aura donc plus qu’un an à partir de son reniement pour épouser votre fille. A cette occasion, il prendra également le nom de Granger. Vous serez également dans l’obligation, d’après les lois sorcières, de soutenir le couple jusqu’à ce qu’il soit indépendant, cette tâche revenant actuellement aux Malfoy, de par notre culture patriarcale.

Les Granger étaient abasourdis. Ils n’avaient aucun problème pour soutenir financièrement leur fille et son futur mari mais c’était une chose de le faire parce que cela va avec votre morale et une autre de le faire parce qu’on vous y oblige suite à une base juridique injuste. Leur fille avait raison, la société sorcière avait vraiment besoin d’évoluer sur certains points.

\- Merci, professeur. Vous nous avez permis de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu’affrontait notre fille.

\- De rien, Mr. Granger. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l’évolution de la situation avec Mr. Malfoy. Dans tous les cas, le Ministère m’a informé qu’il y aura une rencontre entre les liés et les parents entre les mois d’octobre et de novembre. Je vous amène à la salle commune, que vous puissiez voir votre fille.

* * *

 

**_ JEUDI _ **

Cela faisait plus de trois jours que Severus savait qui lui été promis et ce n’était que maintenant qu’il prenait le temps d’en informer sa mère. Les réactions familiales s’étaient finalement calmées, bien que le cas de son filleul Drago ne soit toujours pas réglé. Mais qu’est-ce qui prenait à Lucius ? Hormis son statut de née-moldue, Granger avait toutes les qualités qu’il recherchait pour l’épouse de son fils. Si d’ici la fin de la journée, il n’avait pas de réponse de son ami, il le contacterait à la première heure le lendemain.

Severus se dirigea vers le petit salon du Manoir Prince, là où habitait sa mère, tout en repensant à comment il était devenu l’héritier de cette famille. Les Prince étaient la famille de naissance de sa mère, Eileen. Son grand-père, Danicus Prince, avait renié sa mère quand elle s’était enfuit pour épouser son père, un moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue. Il ne chercha pas à les contacter avant lorsqu’il apprenne que son petit-fils était le plus jeune maitre de potions de tous les temps et qu’il était passé par la maison Serpentard. Arguant que finalement, quelque chose de bien était ressortie de la fugue de sa fille, il les réintégra dans la famille. Il était décédé quelques années après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissant Eileen devenir Lady Prince. Et lui le premier héritier. Depuis, sa mère ne cessait de le harceler pour qu’il lui ramène une bru ou un gendre et lui fasse des petits-enfants. Elle n’avait plus trop de raison de s’inquiéter, désormais.

\- Ah, Severus ! Tu te décides enfin à te montrer ! Ne me dis pas que la personne avec laquelle le Ministère t’a lié est si horrible que cela, fit Eileen à son fils.  
\- Tout dépend du point de vue, Mère. A mon humble avis, c’est toutefois le cas, répondit Severus  
\- Alors ? Femme ou Homme ? Connais-tu cette personne ?  
\- Oui, je la connais étant donné qu’elle est actuellement en 6e année à Poudlard et est l’une de mes élèves.  
\- Qui ?  
\- L’unique fille des Weasley.

Devant le regard horrifié de sa mère, Severus eu presque envie de rire. Presque.

\- La petite-fille de Septimus et de Cedrella Black ?  
\- Elle-même.  
\- Et bien... l’avantage, c’est que je n’aurais pas à m’inquiéter pour les petits-enfants, du moment que tu y mets du tien, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé à son fils. Comment ont réagi les parents ?  
\- Je ne saurais te dire, Mère. La jeune fille est sortie en pleurs de la Grande Salle lors de la réception des lettres et je n’ai aperçu que son frère dans les couloirs depuis, les cours des 6e et 7e années ayant été annulés. Ajoutez à cela Minerva qui n’est venue m’entretenir qu’au sujet de Drago, qui se retrouve avec l’une de ses lionnes. Je n’ai pas même aperçu Molly ou Arthur dans l’enceinte de l’école.  
\- Elle n’a pas été reniée ?  
\- Je n’ai pas reçu d’information de la sorte.  
\- Bien ! C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Une rencontre avec les parents est-elle prévue ?  
\- Oui, fin octobre ou début novembre. À cette occasion, vous rencontrerez au moins trois de ses six frères. Le jeune Ronald, qui est en 7e année, est promis à un de ses camarades de dortoir et les jumeaux sont liés aux jumelles Patil, également en 7e année. Cela réduira le choc lorsque que vous serez confrontez au reste de la famille.

* * *

 

**_ VENDREDI _ **

La matinée du lendemain trouva Severus assis à son bureau lorsque Lucius Malfoy sorti de sa cheminée.

\- Severus, il faut qu’on parle, fit le blond  
\- Ravis de te l’entendre dire Lucius. Tout d’abord, as-tu l’intention de renier ton fils ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Il finit certes avec la meilleure amie sang-de-bourbe de Potter mais vu ce que Drago m’a dit d’elle, cette fille est beaucoup plus décente que la fille de Patrick. Qui est censé être une sang-pur !  
\- Tu sais, tu devrais commencer à changer ton vocabulaire si tu espères vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir la nouvelle génération de Malfoy. Je doute que Miss Granger tolère longtemps de se faire appeler par le même nom d’oiseau.  
\- Nom d’oiseau ?  
\- Expression moldue pour dire insultes. Si tu n’as pas l’intention de renier ton unique enfant, je t’invite donc à aller le retrouver dans la salle commune et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le mot de passe est _« Trahison involontaire »_.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, Lucius revient dans les appartements de son ami. Il s’assit sur le sofa et accepta le verre d’alcool fort qui lui fut présenter. Devant le silence interrogatif du potionniste, l’aristocrate commença à parler.

\- J’ai discuté avec Drago. Je lui ai assuré que ni sa mère si moi ne lui tenions rigueur du choix du Ministère. Certes, Miss Granger n’a aucune idée de notre mode de vie et ce n’est pas avec ce vieux délirant de Dumbledore dans les environs qu’elle pourra changer cela d’elle-même.  
\- Comme si cela t’arrêtera.  
\- Assez parler de moi. Qui est ta promise ?  
\- La fille d’Arthur.  
\- Weasley ?  
\- Oui  
\- ... Mes sincères condoléances ? Je doute que les parents soient ravis.  
\- Sans aucun doute, sachant que je ne suis pas le seul futur gendre encombrant. Nous savons tous deux que les deux aînés ne sont pas assujettis à la loi car installés hors du pays sur le long terme. Et Pius m’a rapporté que la loi a brisé les fiançailles du jeune Perceval.  
\- ...Lequel est-ce, déjà ?  
\- Le troisième. A fini major de promotion, préfet et préfet en chef. Tu dois mieux le connaître comme l’un des sous-secrétaires de notre cher Ministre.  
\- Dans la mesure où les traditions n’ont pas été respectées, je n’aurais pas appelé sa situation des fiançailles. Une période de promesse, tout au plus. Pas étonnant qu’elles n’aient pas été reconnues par le Ministère.  
\- Qu’importe. Je disais donc que Perceval a dû rompre ses fiançailles avec Pénélope Deauclaire pour être lié à une certaine Audrey Mellowy.  
\- Deauclaire...Son père est un sang-mêlé d’origine française avec quantité de contact sur le continent. Le nom de Mellowy ne me dit rien, par contre.  
\- Une née-moldue dont les parents possèdent un élevage de cheveux. S’il joue bien son jeu, il peut y mêler un élevage de sombrals, de pégases et même de licornes.  
\- Tu sembles bien renseigner. Certes, il s’agit de ta future belle-famille mais tout de même.  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m’a demandé de découvrir avec qui Potter et sa clique se retrouvaient liés. Si Granger m’a été servi sur un plateau et qu’il a été assez facile de découvrir pour les Weasley, je reste dans l’ombre pour Potter. Le gamin se cache dans le château depuis lundi. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il s’agit d’un individu de l’extérieur comme personne ici ne se vante. Ce qui veut dire...  
\- Ce qui veut dire qu’il devra rencontrer cette personne demain dans l’enceinte du Ministère. Je peux essayer de te procurer l’information. Mais tu m’en devras une.  
\- Si tu y arrives.  
\- Et le reste de tes beaux-frères ? Comment ils s’en sortent ?  
\- Les jumeaux finissent avec les jumelles Patil. Les contacts en Orient de la famille ne pourront qu’aider leur entreprise d’innovations en débilerie. Tu sais avec qui finit la fille. Et cet idiot de Ronald finit avec Seamus Finnigan.  
\- Le fils de Line Finnigan ?  
\- Exactement, ce qui ne colle pas avec l’esprit plutôt étroit de Molly. Je me demande ce qui l’énerve le plus : un fils lié à un autre homme ou un mangemort comme futur beau-fils.

Et les deux anciens Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dès le 1er jour de publication, j’avais déjà plus d’une trentaine de commentaires sur FFN ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre participation.  
> Par contre, j’imaginais que cela aurait été évident que les réponses devaient coller avec les éléments fournis jusqu’à présent dans l’histoire. Je dis ça car même si les spéculations ne pouvaient être évitées car ce n’était que le chapitre 4, j’ai eu des réponses basées sur des situations du T7 qui n’ont en fait pas lieu d’être vu que cette fic est totalement AU. Des personnes ont perdus des points bêtement, dommage.  
> Donc sans plus attendre, voici les réponses.
> 
> Faille 1 : Fleur Delacour. Cho, les jumelles et Blaise ne comptent car se sont leurs parents qui sont étrangers. On nous dit que Seasmus est irlandais mais on ne sait pas si c’est du nord ou de la République. De plus, le fait qu’il soit lié avec Ron (cf. chap 4) démontre bien qu’il est assujeti. Le monde magique étant à la traîne, je doute que les sorciers irlandais sachent que le pays est molduement séparé en 2. Je n’ai pas compté Krum car d’après le canon, il ne s’installe pas en Angletere. Idem pour Karkaroff ou Gabrielle Delacours, d’autant plus que cette dernière est trop jeune pour être assujettie à la loir.
> 
> Faille 2 : Bill et Charlie.
> 
> Faille 3 : Xeno Lovegood et Mrs Zabini sont tous deux veufs. Peuvent également être competes McGo et Augusta Londubat. J’ai eu des réponses marrantes comme Andromeda (qui n’a pas de raison d’être veuve vu qu’il n’y a pas de rafle des nés-moldus), Bellatrix (sauf une mention dans le chapitre 2, elle ne fait pas partie de l’histoire et Rodolphus ne meurt que lors de la bataille de Poudlard donc est en vie en sept. 1997). Comme vous vous en doutiez, les évènements de la tour d’Astronomie en 1997 n’ont pas eu lieu donc personne n’a encore eu l’occasion de faire voir raison à Remus donc Tonks est toujours célibataire. Il est sous-entendu qu’elle est assujetie à la loi, même si elle ne sera pas présente dans l’histoire.
> 
> Faille 4 : Remus, Hagrid et Flitwick. On peut également compter Fleur. Par contre, Bane ne compte pas car il est une creature et non une personne avec du sang de creature. Nuance ;-)
> 
> Faille 5 : C’était la question piège. Tout le monde a pensé fiancé et n’a pas fait attention aux termes “rites traditionnels”. Donc oui, Bill et Fleur sont fiançés mais pas d’après les rites (évoqués furtivement dans le chap 3). Si le couple ne bénéficiait pas de faille 2, ils auraient été obliges de romper pour que Bill puisse être assujeti à la loi. Pensez à la situation d’Harry et Tom au début. Finalement, la vraie réponse possible était double : soit quelqu’un qui n’ai pas assujeti à la loi car fiancé dans les rites traditionnel ou soit quelqu’un qui est assujeti car il n’était pas fiancé dans les rites traditionnels. L’autre moyen pour avoir une bonne réponse était de dire je ne sais pas vu que c’est vrai, je n’ai donné aucun indice à ce sujet. La première réponse sera dans les prochains chapitres, la 2e était dans celui-ci (Percy). Néanmoins, 3 personnes ont, par chance, répondu correctement. Parce contre, les personnes qui m’ont répondu Rabastran ou Amelia Bones, je voudrais bien connaître votre raisonnement. XD
> 
> Faille 6 : McGo, Chourave, Mme Pomfresh. Par contre, personne n’a pensé à la Tante Muriel. Dans la mesure où les sorciers ont une espérance de vie plus longue que les moldus, j’en conclu qu’il en va de même pour leur période de fécondité. Techniquement, Skeeter et Bibine semble (physiquement) encore assez jeunes pour encore avoir la capacité d’enfanter. Le wikia HP indique qu’Ombrage a une trentaine d’année en 1995, elle est donc en plein dans la période pour enfanter. Je crois que je vais écrire un bonus sur elle et la loi. Je la verrais bien avec McNair… XD
> 
> En moyenne, tout le monde à eu 5 bonnes réponses sur 6. Mais une personne a eu tout bon y compris à la question piège sur FFN.
> 
> Je vous remercie encore tous et toutes pour votre participation !


	6. Fudge le chaperon

Depuis la réception des lettres en début de semaine, Harry se trouvait dans la Salle des Epées. Grâce à Sirius et aux Gobelins, il avait pu réaliser des recherches sur sa famille et découvert qu'il était le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor en vie. Cela lui avait donné l'accès au compte Gryffondor à la banque magique, où il avait pu récupérer les journaux de son célèbre ancêtre et dans lesquels il découvrit que chaque fondateur disposait d'un espace secret dans le château. Il avait donc passé une bonne partie de l'année précédente à chercher celle de Gryffondor.

Résultat des courses, il n'aurait jamais imaginé adorer passer du temps dans les cachots.

A l'inverse de la Chambre des Secrets qui était froide et humide, la Salle des Epées était chaude par bien des aspects et pas seulement par la température. Elle était composée de deux pièces : la première pièce disposait d'une bibliothèque sur trois niveaux recouvrant tous les murs, ainsi qu'une grande de table d'études au centre. Un des murs au rez-de-chaussée disposait de moins d'étagères pour pouvoir abriter une cheminée et une carte magique du château. En règle générale, elle ressemblait à une version géante de la carte du Maraudeur. Cependant, il était possible de demander à la carte de se concentrer sur un étage, une pièce ou même une personne précise.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait pu garder le fil de ce qui se passer dans le château et pu découvrir certains des couples formés. Ainsi que le manque d'intérêt de certaines personnes vis-à-vis de lui. Globalement, il n'en voulait pas à Hermione, Ron et ses autres camarades. Ils étaient tous dans le même boudin et chacun gère à sa façon. Le professeur McGonagall semblait vraiment se soucier de lui intérieurement mais elle attendait trop à ce qu'on vienne la chercher quand quelque chose n'allait pas plutôt que de venir vérifier par elle-même. Le professeur Rogue avait tenté de le trouver avec le peu de temps libre dont il disposait et sans éveiller les soupçons, pour peu de résultat. Le pire avait été Dumbledore, qui se souciait juste de l'identité de son lié et non de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à la situation. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il avait été à peine compréhensif après le décès de Sirius.

Harry était donc resté toute la semaine dans la Salle, se faisant servir à manger par Dobby, plus que ravi de rendre service. Il avait tout fait pour éviter de ruminer sur son sort. Il avait écrit une lettre à Remus pour lui dire qu'il devait rencontrer son lié au Ministère le samedi et qu'il adorerait pouvoir lui parler juste après, à laquelle il avait reçu une réponse positive. Il avait lu des livres se rapportant au Magenmagot et aux familles qui y siégeaient pour en savoir plus sur son lié. Pour cela, il avait fait des allers-retours vers la bibliothèque de l'école et celle de la Chambre des Secrets sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur la famille Gaunt, à part que tous les livres qu'il avait lu considéraient la famille comme éteinte, suite au décès de Lord Morfin Gaunt à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'une famille moldue. Ce qui signifiait que son lié était issu de la famille par les femmes et qu'il avait changé de nom lors de sa prise de titre. Aucun arbre généalogique n'étant fournis dans les ouvrages en question, ses recherches avaient tourné court. Il avait ensuite lu ses manuels de cours et écrit tous ses devoirs. Il avait également pratiqué ses sorts en Défense et Sortilèges grâce à la 2e pièce, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'épées. D'où le nom de l'ensemble. Il avait également examiné les contrats de fiançailles et de mariage standards des familles Potter et Black, ne doutant pas qu'ils serviraient de base pour son contrat avec Lord Gaunt.

Arriva enfin le samedi et Harry se demanda s'il devait sortir de sa cachette et se rendre au Ministère en utilisant la cheminée de McGonagall ou celle de Dumbledore ou activer la cheminée dont disposait la salle. En attendant de prendre sa décision, il décida de mesurer l'ambiance dans le château grâce à la carte. Apparemment, le calme était revenu et la plupart des parents repartis. Ce qui voulait dire que sa disparition ne passerait bientôt plus inaperçue. Apercevant McGonagall et Rogue dans le bureau du directeur, Harry laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

 **-** Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore !

La carte se recentra sur la pièce en question. Et comme si elle comprenait son intention, la carte disparue aussitôt et Harry contempla les évènements de la pièce comme s'il regardait la télévision.

* * *

 

 **-** Albus, savez-vous où est Mr. Potter ? demanda Minerva McGonagall

\- Il est votre élève, Minerva. C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question. Je ne peux savoir à tout instant la localisation de tous mes étudiants.

\- Ne me la faites pas, Albus. Vous savez très bien qu'avec les évènements du début de semaine, le temps m'a grandement manqué, y compris pour aller prendre mes repas avec tous ces parents qui se baladent dans le château. Miss Granger vient tout juste de me dire qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le petit-déjeuner de lundi.

\- En parlant de parents, vous n'avez eu aucune demande de renseignement à propos d'Harry ? demanda le directeur, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais n'avez-vous aucun cœur ? Le pauvre enfant est majeur, il n'a jamais connu ses parents et l'une des deux seules personnes qu'il considérait comme tel est décédée cet été. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous n'avez pu empêcher un tel désastre ! Mais pour répondre à votre question : non, Remus n'a pas cherché à prendre contact avec moi à ce sujet.

\- Harry a dû le contacter de lui-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. Je peux vous assurez que M. Potter est toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, la situation de M. Potter m'intéresse également, intervint Severus.

 **-** Pourquoi ? Vous a-t-Il demandé quelque chose à ce propos ? l'interrogea Albus

\- Effectivement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de lui rapporter l'identité des liés de Potter et de toute sa petite troupe d'amis. Si ma mission a été plus qu'excellente sur les groupies de Potter, à mon plus désespoir, je n'ai aucune information sur votre héros. Sauf qu'il n'est lié à personne de l'école et que par conséquent, il est attendu cet après-midi au Ministère pour rencontrer son lié.

\- ... Je n'étais pas au courant de cette facilité, admis Dumbledore

\- Maintenant vous l'êtes ! rétorqua Minerva. Il est 11h30. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure est convoqué M. Potter mais il doit être attendu à 14h au plus tôt. J'ai essayé d'utiliser le sortilège de _Pointe-au-Nord_ pour le trouver mais rien y fait.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il est dans une salle protégée magiquement, conclu Dumbledore

\- Vous ne pensez pas... qu'il soit descendu là-bas ? s'inquiéta Severus

\- Quand vous dites descendu..., commença Minerva

 **-** Je pense bien à la Chambre des Secrets, Minerva. Autant que je sache, seul un Fourchelangue peut y entrer et Potter en est le seul locuteur actuel de l'école. Et si elle n'a pas été trouvé pendant toutes ses années, je parierais une larme de phœnix que cela est dû à une protection magique des plus puissantes. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que M. Potter n'a pas oublié sa convocation et qu'il refera surface pour utiliser une des cheminées de ce château pour s'y rendre.

* * *

 

Après cela, Harry coupa la connexion. La tâche de Severus ne l'étonnait nullement. Par contre, le désintérêt flagrant du directeur continuait de l'étonner. Qu'aucun d'eux ne s'inquiète. Il sera bien à l'heure pour son rendez-vous de 16h au Ministère. Il utilisera juste la cheminée de la Salle des Epées, histoire de les faire flipper un peu quand ils se rendront compte que son aura magique avait quitté le domaine.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, le tout surplombé d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se trouvait un petit air de Drago Malfoy, l'air dédaigneux en moins. Après avoir vérifié que sa baguette était bien là où elle devait être, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança la poudre de cheminette tout en disant :

 **-** Ministère de la Magie !

Il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans l'atrium. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de sécurité et l'hôtesse qui s'y trouvait.

\- Bonjour. Nom, raison de la visite, baguette s'il vous plait.

\- Harry Potter. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre concernant la loi d'union, dit-il en tendant sa baguette.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'envie tout en prenant sa baguette. Il la lui rendit juste après, accompagnée d'un badge.

\- Vous êtes chanceux. Le cabinet du Ministre se trouve au niveau 1. Bonne journée.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

Il se dirigea alors vers les ascenseurs et pu heureusement se trouver seul dans l'un d'eux. Une fois arrivé à l'étage correspondant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

\- Lord Potter-Black, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre.

 **-** Oh, oui oui. Milord, c'est effectivement le cas. Permettez juste que je le prévienne. Asseyez-vous en attentant

Harry eu à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le Premier Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, s'avançait pour le saluer.

\- Harry Potter. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, Mr. Le Ministre.

\- Entrez, entrez. Ma petite, quand Lord Gaunt arrivera, faites-le entrer de suite, dit-il à la secrétaire. Asseyez-vous, mon cher. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez un peu de discrétion pour votre première rencontre avec votre lié. Tous les autres personnes dans votre situation ont eu leur rencontre au département de justice magique mais ici, je peux vous assurer que rien ne filtrera sur l'identité de votre lié avant que vous en ayez décidé autrement.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Monsieur.

 **-** Je ne doute pas que vous vous posez des questions sur votre lié. Pour tout vous dire, je me pose moi-même des questions à son sujet. Comme vous le savez, un des éléments de répartition des couples fut la puissance magique. Des études ont montrés que la puissance magique d'un enfant sorcier était due à 45% à la puissance respectives de ses parents. A l'inverse, aucun enfant ne peut naître d'un couple dont l'un des membres dispose d'un niveau de puissance très élevé face à l'autre dont le niveau est très faible. Et nous savons tous deux que vous êtes très puissant, Mr. Potter. Nous ne pouvons donc qu'en conclure que le niveau magique de Lord Gaunt n'est pas négligeable...

Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement le ministre, Harry prit conscience d'une aura magique qui venait d'arriver à leur étage. Une aura tellement puissante et enivrante qu'elle lui rappelait celle de...

_NON !_

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son ancien amant quand il allait rencontrer celui avec qui le Ministère le forçait à passer le reste de sa vie. Il n'empêche, cette aura magique était pleine de désir et Harry se senti progressivement mais sûrement durcir. Décidant que sa position actuelle rendait son problème potentiellement trop visible au Ministre, il croisa la jambe gauche par-dessus sa droite. Ce qui résulta en une délicieuse friction de la couture du pantalon sur sa virilité et sa grande difficulté à retenir un gémissement qui aurait été tout sauf masculin. Le rouge lui monta d'autant plus aux joues quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la secrétaire annoncer l'arrivé de son promis. La présence de l'aura magique était plus pesante et Harry se disait qu'il allait avoir un orgasme là, tout de suite, sur le champ jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de son lié.

 **-** Lord Gaunt, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais à ce que vous ressembliez à cela... Nos registres démontrent que vous avez déjà… un certain âge.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Mr. le Ministre. Mais la magie peut faire tellement de merveilles sur la condition humaine...

Harry connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait entendu proférer des menaces de mort, certaines à son encontre. Mais il se souvenait surtout des mots doux qu'elle lui avait susurrer à l'oreille, dans l'intimité.

\- Lord Gaunt, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre promis, le seul et unique Harry Potter. Mon cher Harry, voici votre future moitié.

Thomas E. Gaunt.

E pour Elvis.

Comme dans Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je suis Voldemort.

 **-** Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Lord Potter.

\- Moi de même.

Le regard de Tom erra sur l'entrejambe d'Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait et un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

_SALAUP !_

Le regard de Tom croisa celui d'Harry, qui put y déchiffrer l'état d'âme profond de son amant retrouvé.

Bonheur, soulagement, désir, malice.

Ou alors, il avait inconsciemment rouvert leur lien et c'était de là que provenait son ressenti. Cependant, leur contemplation fut interrompue par l'intervention du Ministre.

 **-** Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là... Cette réunion a pour but premier de faire se rencontrer deux liés pour la première fois... Ça, c'est fait. Je dois également vous parler des exigences de par la loi d'union civile. Tout d'abord, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous fait face au risque d'être exclu de sa famille du fait de l'identité de son lié ?

\- Je suis le dernier de ma lignée, répondit Tom

\- Je me vois mal me renier moi-même, rétorqua Harry

\- Parfait. D'après la loi, vous devez être fiancés d'ici un an. Vous aurez ensuite un délai maximum de deux ans pour préparer vos noces. Ces délais sont faits pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître, histoire que vous n'épousiez pas un total inconnu. A cette fin, vous allez établir un contrat de Promesse et de Fiançailles, dans lequel vous indiquerez les attentes que vous avez chacun vis-à-vis de l'autre pendant les périodes où vous serez promis puis fiancés l'un à l'autre. Je servirais de témoin. Ce contrat devra comprendre des modalités de visites, sachant que Lord Potter étudie encore à Poudlard.

 **-** Et bien... Corrigez-moi si je me trompe Lord Potter, mais vous êtes bien étudiant en 7e année de la maison de Gryffondor ? Et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Donc entre les révisions pour vos ASPIC et les entraînements, seuls vos week-ends sont encore libres... A mon époque, les 7e années pouvaient aller à Pré-au-Lard à tout moment pendant leur temps libre. Est-ce toujours le cas, Mr. le Ministre ? demanda innocemment Tom

\- Toujours le cas.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je propose que pendant la période de promise, moi et Lord Potter nous voyons deux week-ends dans le mois minimum. Aucune restriction pendant la période de fiançailles.

\- Cela me va, répondit distraitement Harry

\- Bien, fit Fudge. Lord Gaunt a déclaré qu'il était le dernier de sa lignée mais normalement, vers la mi-novembre, il y a une réunion prévue entre les promis et leurs parents ou famille proche. Avez-vous encore quelqu'un qui remplisse cette condition, mon cher Harry ?

A cette question, Harry vit les yeux de Tom flasher rouge pendant quelques instants. Il avait pensé à la même chose que lui : Sirius.

 **-** Oui, j'ai quelqu'un qui remplis cette condition. Je le vois d'ailleurs avant de retourner à Poudlard. Il sera ravi de cette nouvelle.

\- Parfait ! Mes services ont pris la liberté de se procurer auprès de Gringotts un exemplaire du contrat de Fiançailles type de chacune de vos familles. Ils en ont créé ceci, déclara Fudge, en leur tendant chacun un parchemin.

Harry y reconnu des clauses provenant de contrats Black et Potter. Celles qui ne lui disaient devaient du côté de Tom.

_ Contrat de période de promesse et de fiançailles concernant  _ _Henry James Potter et Thomas Elvis Gaunt_

_1\. Les promis/fiancés ne devront en aucun cas se dénigrer l'un l'autre en public_

_2\. Le comportement de chaque promis/fiancé ne doit, en aucun cas, porter atteinte à l'image, à l'honneur et à l'intégrité de l'autre et de sa lignée_

_3\. Chaque promis/fiancé se doit de défendre l'honneur de l'autre et de sa lignée en toutes circonstances_

_4\. Les promis devront se voir un minimum de deux week-end par mois, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles._

_5\. Les promis/fiancés devront correspondre de manière régulière_

_6\. La période de fiançailles débutera après la réalisation des rites traditionnels_

_7\. Les rites traditionnels de fiançailles ne peuvent être réalisés avant que chaque promis ait rencontré la famille de sang magique de l'autre_

_8\. Les rites traditionnels de fiançailles ne peuvent être réaliser qu'avec le consentement des deux promis_

_9\. Le contrat de mariage sera établi durant la période de fiançailles, en présence de représentant de chacune des lignées des fiancés, dans un lieu neutre_

_10\. Le mariage sera célébré à la résidence de la famille du fiancé soumis ou tout autre lieu de leur préférence_

_11\. Le mariage sera organisé par la famille du fiancé soumis mais sera financé par la famille du fiancé dominant, à l'exception des atours du fiancés soumis et de sa suite._

Harry finit sa lecture puis regarda alternativement Tom et le Ministre.

 **-** Je ne trouve rien à redire à ce contrat... Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! Il faut que je parte maintenant si je veux avoir le temps de rencontrer la personne que je suis censé voir et pouvoir rentrer pour le dîner à l'école.

\- Très bien. Signez tous les deux en bas du parchemin et vous en aurez fini pour aujourd'hui... Parfait, j'envoie ceci de suite aux archives. Vous devez chacun déjà avoir un exemplaire dans vos coffres à Gringotts. Permettez que je vous raccompagne.

Tout le monde se leva de sa chaise et sorti du bureau. La décence voulant que, même accompagnés, Tom prenne un autre ascenseur que celui d'Harry, ils se dirent au revoir au niveau des grilles. Alors qu'Harry tendait la main pour serrer celle de Tom, celui-ci porta la main du jeune sorcier jusqu'à ses lèvres et sembla l'embrasser, aux yeux du Ministre. Sauf qu'Harry senti parfaitement la langue taquine qui se glissa à la base de deux de ses doigts, le faisant frissonner. Apparemment, sa réaction satisfit Tom au regard du flash rouge et du désir explicite qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

 **-** Votre main a un délicat goût de pêche, Lord Potter. J'espère que les autres parties de vous que je serais amené à goûter seront tout aussi délicieuses.

Harry en devant rouge pivoine et se précipita dans l'ascenseur vide qui venait d'arriver. Alors que celui-ci s'éloigner, le Ministre fit à Tom.

\- Mon cher Lord Gaunt. Aux yeux de la population magique, vous êtes un sacré veinard pour avoir été lié à Harry Potter. Maintenant, j'en commence à me demander si cela ne serait pas l'inverse.

\- Mr le Ministre, je crois que nous sommes tous les deux chanceux.


	7. Retour à Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : propos homophobes.

Harry venait d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard par transplanage, au niveau de la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait rendez-vous aux Trois Balais avec Remus avant de retourner à l'école. Alors qu'il commençait sa traversée du village, il fit le point sur les événements récents.

Ainsi, la loi du Ministère l'avait séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait juste pour le remettre avec lui. En même temps, vu que la puissance magique était l'un des critères de sélection, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix restant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sauf éventuellement Dumbledore... en parlant de lui, il n'avait reçu aucun hibou en début de semaine ?! Or il est censé être un célibataire endurci !

 _\- Très intéressant_ , fit une voix familière dans sa tête

 _\- Eh !_ répondit mentalement Harry. _Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à venir fouiller dans ma tête !_

 _\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'une autorisation. Après tout, les époux ne sont-ils pas censés tout partager ?_ lui répondit Tom avec humour

_\- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, Tom._

_\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'être pour commencer déjà à tout partager._

Puis soudain, une réalisation se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Tom ayant changé son nom, il n'avait pu savoir qu'il serait son lié lors de la lecture de la lettre ministériel. Cependant, même avec l'ajout du nom de Black, son identité à lui restait reconnaissable entre mille. Ce qui voulait dire que Tom était au courant depuis lundi. Depuis 6 jours, il aurait pu le contacter et le rassurer...

_**-** J'aurais pu. Mais si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas obtenu une si belle réaction de ta part. _

_\- ESPÈCE DE..._

_\- Rappelle-toi de l'alinéa numéro un du contrat de promesse et de fiançailles, Harry. Les promis ne devront en aucun cas se dénigrer l'un l'autre en public._

_\- Je t'insulte dans ma tête ! Là où tu n'es pas censé être !_

_\- Mais si je ne me trompe, tu es actuellement à Pré-au-Lard, dans une rue passante. Donc tu es dans un lieu public, avec du public..._ le taquina Tom

_\- JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_\- Alinéa numéro deux, Harry. Le comportement de chaque promis ne doit, en aucun cas, porter atteinte à l'image, à l'honneur et à l'intégrité de l'autre et de sa lignée. Me tuer porterait atteinte à mon intégrité physique et à celle de ma lignée._

_\- AAARRRGGG_ !

Harry entendit alors Tom rigoler dans sa tête. La colère du jeune homme retomba néanmoins rapidement. La présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit lui avait manqué. Terriblement.

_**-** Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. _

_\- J'espère bien. Comment tu as fait pour changer de nom et récupérer un titre par-dessus le marché ? Et cela, sans alerter le Ministère ou l'Ordre du Poulet Barbecue._

_\- Ceci, Lord Potter-Black, est une discussion pour notre premier rendez-vous en tête-à-tête._

_\- On ne l'a pas programmé._

_\- C'est vrai... Cela me donne une parfaite excuse pour t'envoyer une lettre sous le nez de Dumbledore alors._

Harry pouvait très bien imaginer le sourire démoniaque que devait arborer le visage de Tom.

_**-** J'aurais plutôt dit un sourire machiavélique mais démoniaque me va également. La personne que tu vas rencontrer, c'est le loup ? _

_\- Si tu parles du dernier des meilleurs amis de mon père encore en vie, à savoir Remus Lupin, oui c'est lui que je vais voir. Il me considère comme son louveteau._

_\- Ravis de l'apprendre. Je te laisse à ton rendez-vous, mon Gryffon adoré._

Harry arriva alors devant les Trois Balais. Il repéra rapidement Remus, assis à une table près des fenêtres.

 **-** Remus !

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Très bien même.

\- Tu es censé avoir rencontré ton lié aujourd'hui. Mais avant, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il y a environ deux heures, j'ai reçu un patronus faussement inquiet de Dumbledore disant que tu avais quitté le domaine de l'école et qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais ? Je lui ai fait remarquer que tu étais majeur et sans doute au village mais tu connais Albus...

\- En fait, depuis l'arrivée de ma lettre, je me suis cachée dans une chambre secrète. Pas celle de Serpentard mais celle de Gryffondor, que j'ai trouvé l'an dernier. J'avais besoin d'être au calme, tu comprends. Bah... cette salle dispose d'une cheminée et je suis partie au Ministère de là plutôt que de ressortir et de me faire moraliser avant d'utiliser la cheminée de McGonagall ou de Dumbledore pour m'être caché pendant une semaine.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était un truc de ce genre. En tout cas, tu sais ce qui t'attends tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, chic !

 **-** Passons. A quoi ressemble Lord Gaunt ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Visuellement, il a dans la trentaine mais j'ai entendu Fudge mentionner qu'il était... plus âgé selon les registres du Ministère. Et physiquement, c'est un Adonis... Je n'aurais pas dit non s'il avait voulu me prendre sur le bureau du Ministre... Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ?

\- Oui. Et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Quand aurais-je l'occasion de rencontrer cet Adonis avant qu'il te prenne sur un bureau ou tout autre surface ?

\- Ça tombe bien ! Il a une réunion avec les parents prévus début Novembre. Et vu que je te considère comme un vieil oncle moralisateur...

\- J'ai parfaitement entendu, jeune homme. Mais j'attendrais cette réunion familiale avant de vous mettre mal à l'aise, répondit Remus avec un sourire carnassier. Aller, viens. Je te ramène devant les grilles de l'école.

Remus et Harry quittèrent le pub et se dirigèrent vers l'immense domaine qu'était Poudlard. Une fois devant les grilles, le loup-garou prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir. Harry traversa alors le parc tranquillement. Il vit du coin de l'œil le professeur Dumbledore à sa fenêtre, sans doute pour guetter son retour.

 **-** Bonsoir, professeur.

\- Bonsoir, mon garçon. N'est-ce pas une belle fin de journée ?

\- Si, effectivement.

Puis le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et rentra dans son bureau. Harry n'en doutait pas, le directeur allait chercher à découvrir l'identité de son promis et il fallait sous aucun prétexte qu'il découvre de qui il s'agissait. Non, il le découvrira à un moment ou à un autre. Il fallait plutôt qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité. A savoir qu'il n'était plus du côté de la Lumière et qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'identité secrète de son promis. Le même jeu de dupe que depuis 2 ans, mais au niveau supérieur. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition d'une robe de sorcière en tartan vert en haut de l'escalier.

 **-** Harry James Potter ! Puis-je savoir où vous étiez toute cette semaine ? demanda le professeur McGonagall

\- Dans le château, professeur.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais où précisément ?

\- Dans un endroit où je pouvais être au calme pour réfléchir.

\- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Aucun sortilège ne nous permettait de vous trouver ! Êtes-vous aller à votre rendez-vous au Ministère, au moins ?

\- Oui, professeur. J'en reviens d'ailleurs.

\- Ah... Très bien. Allez dans la salle commune. Je vous épargne ma leçon de morale car je sais que vous allez en recevoir une de Miss Granger. Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à faire entrer quelque chose dans votre caboche d'entêté. Vous êtes bien le fils de vos parents.

Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry eu à peine le temps de scanner la pièce avant d'être assailli par Hermione.

 **-** Harry, où étais-tu ? On s'inquiétait !

\- J'avais besoin de calme. Alors je suis allée dans la Salle sur Demande pendant un moment, mentit-il

\- Plusieurs jours, tu veux dire.

Elle l'amena alors dans leur coin habituel, on se tenait déjà Ron. Ils discutèrent des couples formés par la loi. Il fit semblant de n'être au courant de rien et joua parfaitement l'étonné quand il apprit les différents couples de son cercle d'amis. Il eut tout de même du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand Ron qui annonça que sa sœur devait devenir la maitresse de maison en charge des cachots. Par contre, la réaction de son meilleur ami à la découverte du sexe de son promis lui glaça le dos. Même Hermione n'était pas aussi horrifiée et c'était pourtant d'elle dont il craignait le plus de réactions négatives à ce sujet.

 **-** Tu es lié à un homme ? Ils...ils ont dû foirer leur truc, au Ministère. Tu es Harry Potter ! Tu ne peux pas être dans une relation bizarre et contre-nature ! Est-ce qu'il est...

\- Si ta question est de savoir quelle position je devrais remplir dans le couple, sache que Lord Gaunt est plus vieux. D'une bonne quinzaine, si ce n'est pas vingtaine d'années.

\- En plus, ils t'enlèvent ta dignité ! Tu aurais pu rester un homme mais à la place... Mec, je te plains. Comme avec...Seamus, on a le même âge à quelques mois près, la coutume voudrait que l'on choisisse qui est qui ou même qu'on intervertisse. Mais il est hors de question que je sois féminisé. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas envie de le toucher en mode mâle.

\- Je pense que tu n'auras pas trop le choix, Ron, tenta Hermione

\- Si ! Tu vas voir, Hermione. Tout va s'arranger. Je ne finirais pas avec Seamus, ni toi avec la fouine, ni Ginny avec la chauve-souris et Harry pourra se trouver une parfaite petite sorcière pour lui faire des enfants. Si tu avais été lié avec Ginny, mec, ça aurait réglé pleins de choses...

Harry s'empressa alors de changer de sujet et parla de Quidditch. Mais les paroles de Ron ne firent que tourner dans sa tête. Une fois dans son lit bien plus tard dans la soirée, Harry ferma les yeux et joua sur le lien avec Tom.

_**-** Oui ? _

_\- Tu m'as demandé le nom des personnes que je voulais que tu épargnes, l'an dernier..._

_\- Je me souviens._

_\- Je voudrais que tu raye un nom._

_\- Tu es sûr ?_

_\- Je suis sûr. Ronald Weasley._

_\- Juste lui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- Je voudrais bien enlever Ginny mais comme elle est la liée de...Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt de qui elle est la liée, mais disons que tu ne peux la toucher même si elle est hors de ma liste de protection. Il semble que Ron soit homophobe. Il est lui-même lié avec l'un de nos camarades de classe et je n'arrive pas à savoir qu'est-ce qui le révolte le plus : que je sois lié à un homme ou qu'il soit dans la même situation. Et il a eu une remarque qui me fait penser que son amitié et celle de sa sœur vis-à-vis de moi sont intéressées._ _Financièrement parlant. Je ne peux plus les considérer comme mes amis ou desservant ma confiance. Et encore moins, ma protection._

Après cette petite discussion mentale, Harry se laisse doucement submergé par le sommeil. L'une de ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer, fut qu'il devait informer le professeur Rogue de l'état d'esprit de certains membres de sa future belle-famille. Il devait bien cela à l'homme qui le protégeait coûte que coûte depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, que cela soit contre des directeurs diabétiques et manipulateurs ou des Mages noirs complètement mégalo.

_**-** Je t'ai entendu, Harry. _

La réponse fut un rire mental.


	8. Découvertes

Albus venait d’apercevoir Harry revenir au château au travers de la fenêtre de son bureau. Qu’importe l’endroit où le jeune homme s’était caché, il semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de sortir du château pour aller au Ministère sans se faire remarquer. Ce qui confirmait le rapport que Kingsley avait commencé à lui présenter.

\- Harry vient de revenir sur le domaine de l’école. Apparemment, il a rencontré Remus après son passage au Ministère.  
\- C’est déjà ça, fit le jeune auror. Parce que le peu d’infos que j’ai sur son lié, non, son promis, ne sont pas rassurantes.  
\- Pourquoi cette différence de dénomination ?  
\- Apparemment, le Ministère a découpé le processus en plusieurs étapes. La première est celle de liés, qui est assez courte dans la mesure où il s’agit de la période entre la réception des lettres et la première rencontre officielle, supervisée par le Ministère pour toutes les personnes en dehors de Poudlard.  
\- Je suppose que la deuxième étape est celle où les deux liés sont désormais nommés promis.  
\- Cette période équivaut au laps de temps situé entre la signature d’un contrat d’union et les fiançailles officielles pour les familles traditionnalistes. Ils sont censés apprendre à se connaître. Un contrat est établi pour savoir comment se dérouleront les périodes de promesse puis de fiançailles.  
\- Les deux d’un coup ?  
\- Oui, les deux d’un coup. Néanmoins, le contrat de mariage ne sera officiellement débattu qu’une fois la période de fiançailles effective, bien que des éléments en seront sans doute repris. Et bien sûr, on finit avec le mariage.  
\- Que savez-vous sur le promis d’Harry ?  
\- D’après les registres du Ministère spécifique à la loi, il s’agit du tout nouveau Lord Gaunt.  
\- Gaunt ? Mais la famille...  
\- Est supposée éteinte depuis le décès de Lord Morfin à Azkaban dans les années 1970, mais uniquement en ligne patriarcale. D’après le Magenmagot, il s’avère que la mère de notre nouveau Lord, Mérope, était une Gaunt, lui permettant de récupérer le titre et le peu de fortune qu’il reste. C’est en cherchant à entrecouper mes informations avec les registres civiles que j’ai commencé à trouver des informations disons...inquiétantes.  
\- Quel genre d’informations ?  
\- Normalement, lorsqu’il y a un changement de nom, l’ancien nom est tout de même écrit sur le registre d’état civil. Par exemple, si je regardais celui d’Andromeda Tonks, je verrais forcément « ex-Black » quelque part. Il n’y a rien de tout ça sur la fiche de Tom Gaunt. Le titre était en déshérence depuis presque 30 ans, c’est impossible qu’il ait pu porter le nom de sa mère sans être au courant. S’ajoute à cela que j’ai croisé l’homme dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il apparaît d’avoir une petite trentaine d’année. Or quand il est rentré dans le bureau de Fudge, j’ai clairement entendu celui-ci s’étonner de l’âge apparent de Lord Gaunt par rapport à ce qui était indiqué dans les registres. Et puis son aura... elle m’a fait froid dans le dos, Albus. La dernière fois que j’ai senti une aura de cette ampleur, Vous-Savez-Qui participait avec ses troupes à un raid.  
\- Kingsley, je crains d’avoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, pour la sécurité de toute le monde y compris de nos autres camarades de l’Ordre, je vous demanderais de ne rien révéler, pas même à Harry. Je le ferais le moment venu.  
\- Albus ?  
\- La dernière fille Gaunt à s’appeler Mérope était la sœur de Lord Morfin. Elle es morte en 1926 en mettant au monde un fils engendré par un moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor. Ce fils a été prénommé Tom Elvis : Tom pour son père, Elvis pour son grand-père, Lord Elvis Gaunt. Les Gaunt se revendiquaient comme étant descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Plus tard, le jeune Tom Jedusor découvrit ses liens familiaux et en fit usage pour gagner de l’influence. Pour faire un raccourci, rare sont ceux qui connaissent actuellement Tom par son vrai nom. La plupart le connaissent sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort.  
\- PAR MERLIN !  
\- Je sais, mon ami. L’heure est grave. Tom étant un expert dans l’art de la manipulation et Harry était encore sous le choc de la disparition de Sirius, je crains qu’il soit aisément manipulable.  
\- ... J’ai pu faire une copie du contrat de promesse et de fiançailles signé par Harry. Tenez.

Albus prit la feuille de papier pour en lire le contenu. Il eut l’impression de sentir son cœur s’arrêter quand il arriva à l’alinéa 6 et commença à regretter sérieusement d’avoir refusé au jeune homme l’éducation qui lui revenait de droit en tant qu’héritier d’une famille aussi importante que les Potter.

\- Le contrat a été fait uniquement à partir d’un contrat standard de la famille Gaunt ?  
\- Vous pensez à l’alinéa 6 ? Il s’agit d’une clause Black. Le contrat a été fait à partir d’exemplaires de contrat de fiançailles standards des familles Gaunt, Black et Potter fournis par Gringotts. Fudge, qui a tenu à superviser personnellement la rencontre, fut témoin de la signature.  
\- Fudge est aveugle. Je cesse de lui répéter de ne pas faire confiance à Lucius Malfoy et il continue de lui manger dans la main. Je me charge de faire changer de promis à Harry.  
\- Albus, c’est impossible.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Parce que le contrat de promesse et fiançailles a été signé, les liant comme pour un contrat d’union classique. Et il ne pourrait être annulé que par les chefs de famille ou de branche familiale. Or Vous-savez-Qui et Harry sont à la fois les chefs ET les seuls membres mâles de leurs familles respectives.  
\- Je pourrais refaire passer Harry sous un statut de mineur, d’autant plus que censé vivre avec sa tante et son oncle moldu, il y a un décalage entre l’âge de notre majorité et la leur…  
\- Ça ne marchera pas non plus. Il y a une tradition dans les familles nobles qui veut que le chef de famille devienne automatiquement majeur à ses 15 ans, sauf dispositions contraires dans le testament du précèdent chef de famille. Qu’était-il dit dans le testament de James ?  
\- ...Je n’ai jamais été convoqué à une lecture de testament à l’époque, dit rapidement Albus. Je ne pourrais vous dire, Kingsley.  
\- Je suis sûr que ça sera vérifiable avec Gringotts. Je pourrais m’en charger, si vous voulez. Indépendamment de cette clause testamentaire, le fait qu’Harry ait participé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers l’a automatiquement émancipé étant donné que seuls des sorciers majeurs pouvaient y participer. Son procès devant le Magenmagot, même si abusif, l’a confirmé. Il n’y a rien que l’on puisse faire sans en informer Harry.

Albus pâlit. Il n’avait aucun moyen pour reprendre la situation en main et retirer Harry des griffes de Tom. Le gamin était tellement naïf qu’il ne devait même pas avoir demandé en quoi constituait les rites traditionnels de fiançailles, les assimilant sans doute à tort à leur équivalent moldu agrémenté de quelques mouvements de baguette. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver un moyen de faire croire à une erreur dans le processus de sélection et d’altérer le nouveau processus qui sera lancer. Ainsi, il mettrait Harry avec Ginny, Hermione avec Ron. Le jeune Finnegan sera laissé sur le banc de touche mais une guerre ne se gagne pas sans sacrifices.

* * *

C’était le premier cours de Potions Gryffondor-Serpentard depuis les résultats de la loi et Severus stressait. Ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Pour ne pas dire jamais.

Cela faisait plus d’une semaine que les couples formés par la loi d’union avaient été annoncés et il ne connaissait toujours pas l’identité de la personne qui avait récupéré Potter. Ajouter à cela le fait qu’il savait son Maitre également assujetti à la loi, qu’il ne savait pas qui il avait récolté et qu’il n’avait pas été appelé alors que dans le passé, ce genre d’évènement aurait produit une réunion de Mangemorts au sommet.

Aux yeux d’Albus, Severus devait rapporter l’identité du lié du héros de Gryffondor pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse travailler sur un nouvel outil de pression à l’encontre du jeune homme. Sauf que Severus connaissait la vérité. Il savait que Voldemort éprouvait des sentiments amoureux, pour ne pas dire passionnés, pour sa némésis officielle et que ceux-ci étaient réciproques.

Comment il le savait ?

Il était juste tombé il y a environ un an, dans la demeure de son maitre, sur Potter se faisant embrasser à pleine bouche par ledit maitre. Il avait été repéré quelques instants plus tard, ce qui, heureusement, ne lui avait pas valu d’être victime d’un _Doloris_ mais une nouvelle mission : protéger Potter des manigances de Dumbledore.

Il voulait bien admettre que le vieux fou avait un certain côté manipulateur mais s’il y avait bien une personne qui ne devait pas en être victime, c’était Harry James Potter alias le Garçon-qui-a-Survécut, le Garçon d’Or, le parfait petit Gryffondor. Et c’est là que le héros en question avait démolit toutes les préconceptions qu’il pouvait arborait.

Il n’avait jamais été pourri gâté, à la place traité comme un elfe de maison par la sœur de Lily - Severus se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore l’avait envoyé là-bas, alors que Lily n’avait pas caché le dégoût de sa sœur pour le monde magique. Même avec Black en prison et Lupin hors cours à cause de sa malédiction, la liste de personnes aptes à s’occuper d’un enfant tel que Potter dans le monde magique était plus que longue.

Il n’avait pris conscience de son statut dans le monde magique que grâce à Sirius et Tom – effectivement, ce n’est pas en étant élevé par Petunia qu’il allait apprendre ses devoirs de Lord Sorcier.

Mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi ne pas rattraper le retard lors de son retour à Poudlard ? Tout simplement parce qu’il était surveillé en permanence pour le compte de Dumbledore, que cela soit par tableaux, fantômes ou professeurs interposés. Ajoutons que Sirius avait été dans l’impossibilité de le mettre en courant dans ses premiers temps au Square, Mme Weasley tenant absolument à faire nettoyer le quartier général par les enfants. Jusqu’à ce qu’il l’entende parler avec Kreattur par hasard une nuit – Finalement, Black n’avait pas été aussi stupide qu’il ne le pensait. Cependant, cela donner une autre lumière à son décès.

Il était au courant de la rumeur circulant au sein de l’Ordre, comme quoi il avait dénoncé le Lord rebelle pour se venger de ce qu’il lui avait fait subir pendant leurs années d’école. Tous une bande de moutons idiots. Heureusement que Potter était réaliste sur la situation. Et bon comédien.

Une réalisation se fit alors dans l’esprit de Severus, alors que son regard se posait sur ledit élève, à l’autre bout de la salle de potions. Il repassa alors en revue la situation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter avaient été séparés par la loi, à laquelle ils étaient tous deux assujettis.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait connaître l’identité de la personne liée à Potter.

Potter était lié à une personne extérieure à l’école.

Aucune réaction provenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de son propre lié n’avait été ressentie au travers de la marque.

Dumbledore semblait regarder Potter avec un air alarmé à chaque repas depuis la fin de semaine.

Les couples étaient constitués en fonction de la puissance magique, entre autres critères.

Et si...

Non, ce n’était pas possible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait rien à voir avec l’instauration de la loi et il aurait pu difficilement la tournée en sa faveur.

Pourtant... Severus sentait bien que Potter n’était pas dans le même état d’esprit que ses amis. Concrètement, tous les élèves concernés par loi semblaient vivre un cauchemard éveillé. Sauf que Potter semblait détendu, limite heureux.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

\- Potter, venez me voir dès que vous avez fini avec votre concoction, dit-il alors que plusieurs élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires.

Potter hocha la tête et exécuta bientôt les mêmes taches que ses camarades pour ranger son matériel. Alors que la plupart se dirigeait vers la sortie, lui se rapprocha du bureau professoral, après avoir convaincu Weasley et Granger d’aller directement dans la Grande Salle.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? fit Potter après le départ du dernier élève et le claquement de la porte  
\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m’a chargé de découvrir qui était votre lié. Quand les lettres sont arrivées lundi dernier, je m’attendais à être appelé dans les 24 heures. Cela n’a pas été le cas et je l’ai mis sur le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres étant plutôt occupé avec son propre cas en la matière. Ce laps de temps supplémentaire m’a permis de déterminer que votre lié était extérieur à l’école et que vous découvrirez son identité le samedi suivant. Le week-end est passé, je n’ai toujours pas de nouvelles du Maître et Dumbledore vous regarde comme si vous teniez sa bonbonnière en otage. Vous avez quelque chose à dire à ce propos ?

Potter lui fit alors un grand sourire et Severus comprit.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà au courant de l’identité de votre lié.  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà au courant de l’identité de mon lié, qui depuis samedi est mon promis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, vous avez encore l’exclusivité concernant l’identité des liés de mes amis. En particulier Hermione et Ginny.  
\- Généreux de votre part.  
\- De rien. En parlant de générosité, il est venu à ma connaissance que certains membres de la famille de votre future promise ont un goût prononcé pour l’assistanat. En particulier quand cela implique des membres beaucoup plus aisés de la famille.  
\- Vraiment ? Je les aurais cru plus humble.  
\- Malheureusement, ils ne le sont pas. En tout cas, au moins deux, voire trois d’entre eux. En tant qu’époux de l’unique fille, ceux qui resteront dans la difficulté compteront énormément sur vous.  
\- Voyez-vous cela. Je devrais peut-être faire un tour chez Gringotts. Votre générosité ne connait aucune limite à ce que je vois, M. Potter.  
\- J’ai toujours été philanthrope, Professeur.

 


	9. Les autres

Grégory Goyle était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était censé écrire un devoir d'histoire de la magie mais son esprit était ailleurs. De toute façon, Binns ne leur parlait que des guerres de Gobelins et les familles de Sang-purs avaient depuis longtemps pris les choses en concernant cette discipline.

La loi avait mis le chaos dans la maison. Nombre de ses camarades avaient été reniés par toute ou partie de leurs familles, les laissant démunis juste parce que le Ministère les avait liés avec une personne au mauvais statut sanguin. Comme pour Théodore Nott. Enfin, Théodore Croupton désormais. Il était lié avec Tracey Davis, Serpentard avec un père né-moldu et une mère sang-pur, lointaine cousine des Diggory. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas assez pour le vieux Lord Thanato Nott. Plutôt idiot de sa part, sachant que feu Lady Nott (née Célestine Croupton) était décédée en mettant au monde Théo, qu'il ne s'était pas remarié depuis et que toute la signification derrière le nom de son fils voulait qu'il soit un cadeau de Merlin après presque 20 ans de stérilité. Au final, la lignée des Nott était vouée à disparaitre mais celle des Croupton était ravivé, permettant à Théodore de reprendre le titre. Il était n'était pas le seul à récupérer une condition enviable de la situation mais nulle autre n'était aussi significative.

Le regard de Grégory se posa sur ses amis. Théodore et Tracey discutaient, Daphné lisait une lettre, Pansy semblait subitement intéressée par les généalogies sorcières, Drago était Merlin-sait-où et Vincent mangeait, comme à son habitude. Il enviait quelque peu son meilleur ami, car celui n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter de la loi. En effet, Lord et Lady Crabbe avait négocié un contrat d'union en béton avec une famille de sang-pur scandinave et dès que la jeune fille avait été pubère, ils avaient réalisé les rites traditionnels de fiançailles. Sachant que la fille avait eu à peine 12 ans à l'époque et Vince 15 ans, il avait trouvé l'histoire assez malsaine sur les bords. Il n'empêche, Vincent pouvait attendre jusqu'à ses 30 ans pour se marier tandis que lui devrait descendre l'allée jusqu'à l'autel dans 3 ans maximum. Avec une fille dont il ne savait rien.

Ah, si : Lavande Brown, Gryffondor, parents sang-mêlés sur 3 générations chacun environ. A pris Divination, Astrologie, Arithmétique, Runes, Sortilèges, DCFM et Métamorphose en ASPIC. Plus grosse commère de l'école.

Il avait cru qu'il allait être renié mais son père avait plutôt bien pris les choses. Du moment qu'elle n'a aucun parent proche moldu en vie, ça allait, avait-il dit.

Il n'empêche qu'il ne savait comment l'aborder. En tant que Gryffondor, elle avait dû apprendre à détester tout ce que portait du vert et de l'argent sur leur uniforme et en tant que Serpent, il avait appris à dédaigner tous les Lions. Il devait trouver une solution et vite. Une réunion était prévue avec les parents mi-Novembre et il était préférable qu'il en ait appris un peu plus sur elle d'ici là.

***

Lavande se dirigeait en cours de Divination avec Padma et Parvati. Les jumelles pouvaient être ravis de leurs liés : les jumeaux Weasley, l'un des rares exemples de réussite de la famille Weasley qu'il leur avait donné de connaître, à l'exception des 2 aînés qu'elles n'avaient jamair rencontré et de Percy qui avait choisi la facilité avec un poste au Ministère, aussi bien positionné qu'il puisse être. Le père des jumelles étant dans le commerce, il ferait sans doute bénéficier ses beaux-fils de son carnet d'adresse, ce qui leur permettra de développer encore plus leur entreprise.

Elle, elle avait récolté Grégory Goyle, l'un des gardes du corps de Malfoy. Heureusement, il s'agissait du grand baraqué, qui avait au moins l'air d'un homme, et non du petit gros. Il n'empêche que le gars restait l'un des pires élèves de leur promotion. Ses parents avaient essayé de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses. En tant que sang-mêlée, elle pouvait trouver un poste au Ministère sans trop de problème mais elle ne devait pas s'attendre à pouvoir monter bien haut dans la hiérarchie, contrôlée par les vieilles familles. Elle aurait plus de chance d'évolution en travaillant dans une boutique, où elle pouvait espérer devenir responsable voire même posséder la sienne. En épousant Goyle, héritier d'une de ses fameuses vieilles familles, elle pouvait envisager de faire vraiment carrière au Ministère et d'accéder à des postes qu'ils lui seraient refusés en temps normal. En tout cas, en attendant de commencer à faire des enfants, lui avait dit sa mère. Sauf qu'après être sortie avec Ron Weasley, Lavande s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être une totale mère au foyer. Ron l'avait traité comme sa bonniche, lui demandant de lui donner sa bièraubeurre lors des fêtes alors qu'il était plus prêt de la bouteille qu'elle. Ou de lui demander de lui constituer son 2e petit-déjeuner en panier alors qu'elle avait à peine le temps de prendre le seul et unique petit-déjeuner de sa journée. Sur ce point, elle plaignait Seamus, et pas seulement sur le fait que Ron semblait malade rien qu'à l'idée de finir marié avec un homme.

Sûr, une famille de sang-pur aussi riche que les Goyle devait avoir pléthore d'elfes de maison pour faire la cuisine et le ménage, il n'empêche que l'organisation de la maisonnée lui reviendrait. Et elle n'avait pas envie de rester assise à rien faire entre deux soirées guindées. Et c'est comme ça, plongée dans ses pensées, que Lavande n'entendit pas la personne qui l'appelait un peu plus bas depuis l'escalier menant à la tour de divination jusqu'à ce que Parvati le lui fasse remarquer. Elle se retourna et découvrit que la personne qui l'appelait n'était autre que son lié. Elle descendit quelques marches et alla le rejoindre.

 **-** Oui ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais, je suis Grégory. Grégory Goyle. Je suis...

\- Mon lié. Oui, je sais.

\- Ah, d'accord. Tant mieux. Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de discuter un peu. Euh…aujourd'hui. Après les cours. On se donnerait rendez-vous dans la cour carrée.

\- D'accord.

\- OK. Bon, je te laisse aller en cours.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler hormis pour rigoler aux insultes de Malfoy ou pour en lancer lui-même.

Peut-être pas si idiot que cela, finalement.

* * *

Ron regarda des deux côtés du couloir avant de le traverser. Il allait être en retard en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais vu que c'était Hagrid qui faisait cours, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour une retenue.

La loi de Dumbledore était partie en queue de cochon, mais alors totalement. Il était censé avoir une femme trophée et non un mari médiocre ! Certains diront qu'il était enragé car il n'avait pas eu Hermione, la femme de ses rêves. En vérité, il aurait pris n'importe quelle fille du moment qu'elle rendait bien à son bras. Hermione était juste l'option de facilité : il la connaissait depuis 7 ans, ils étaient de la même maison et il savait la gérer. Enfin, dans son esprit. Aussi, dans le cas où la loi lui aurait donné une fille de bonne famille avec de l'argent, type Daphné Greengrass, il n'aurait pas dit non plus. Tout le contraire même.

Dean était un sacré chanceux, pour un né-moldu ou sang-mêlé. D'autant plus que Daphné était l'héritière du titre familial, lui garantissant la belle vie. Certes, il y avait le problème qu'elle était de Serpentard et que ses parents devaient sans doute être de la même veine que Lucius Malfoy et autres Mangemorts bien propre sur eux en apparence. Mais comme une femme se devait d'écouter son mari, le problème aurait été rapidement résolu en lui faisant couper les ponts avec toutes ces mauvaises fréquentations, tout en continuant de visiter les beaux-parents, histoire d'éviter d'être renié et privé de tous les avantages à être le futur Consort Greengrass.

Ron regarda au loin le positionnement de ses camarades, afin de choisir sa place. Il n'avait pas envie d'être assis à côté de Seamus, qui essayait depuis une semaine de lui parler de leur situation. Il n'y avait pas de situation ! Dumbledore allait régler la situation dans très peu de temps. Il n'aurait qu'Hermione mais sa sœur aurait Harry, ce qui était même plus avantageux que d'être le mari d'une future Lady. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne son mal en patience.

Sauf que la patience n'était pas son fort.

***

Seamus remarqua que Ron n'était pas avec le reste de la classe, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de potions. Même Harry, qui avaient été retenu par Rogue, était là à l'heure.

Au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il se passait. Ron était homophobe et se retrouver avec un autre homme ne devait pas lui faire du bien. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lui-même n'était pas gay ! Il n'avait rien contre eux mais c'était juste pas son truc. Et à cause du Ministère, il était mis dans le même panier qu'eux. Au moins, il comprenait partiellement ce qu'Harry avait ressenti quand tous les Gryffondor s'étaient retournés contre lui en 2e et 4e année. Les gens peuvent êtres cons parfois...

Il vit du coin de l'œil Ron arriver en courant et s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. D'après ce que Dean lui avait rapporté, il avait encore plus mal réagi au fait qu'Harry soit lié avec un homme qu'à son propre cas. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas ignorer Harry qui, LUI, acceptait sa situation. Il avait même rougi comme une fille ce matin quand il avait reçu une lettre de son promis pour programmer leur première rencontre en tête-à-tête. Deux poids, deux mesures.

Seamus soupira et reporta son attention sur le cours. Il avait tenu ses parents au courant de la situation et le conseil qu'il avait reçu était de contacter le Ministère sur le sujet. Sauf que McGonnagall leur avait transmis une copie de loi et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Ainsi, un paragraphe disait clairement que si l'un des liés ne remplissait pas ses engagements d'après la loi, des actions seraient prises et comme les familles étaient automatiquement garantes... Il comprenait mieux pourquoi plusieurs Serpentards avaient été reniés. Et c'est cela qui le faisait hésiter à prévenir le Ministère, d'autant plus que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine depuis l'annonce des couples. Si le gouvernement magique avait été assez stupide pour pondre puis faire voter une telle loi, il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour y avoir associer des mesures correctrices équitables. Et il savait que Mr. Weasley travaillait au Ministère, à un poste de sous-fifre, et que son salaire était le seul revenu de la famille. Il voulait éviter qu'il soit victime du comportement de son fils et que cela braque encore plus Ron contre lui.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée ?

* * *

Blaise Zabini, assis à la table des Serpentard, observait sa liée, Luna Lovegood, à la table des Serdaigle. La branche italienne de sa famille lui avait appris à récolter des informations et il avait mis cet héritage en pratique. Il savait donc que Luna était fille unique. Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait pas eu d'amis avant que Ginny Weasley décide d'être charitable et commence à lui parler. Elle avait donc fait partie du petit groupe de résistance de Potter lors de la période Ombrage, ce qui avait élargi son cercle d'amis qui incluait désormais Potter, Granger, Londubat, et les deux Weasley restants à l'école. Sa mère, Pandora, était morte suite à une expérimentation qui avait mal tourné quand sa fille avait neuf ans, lui octroyant la capacité de voir les Sombral. Son père, Xenophilius, était l'excentrique propriétaire et rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_ , un journal considéré de seconde zone par la plupart des sorciers britanniques. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient car ce style était très apprécié en Italie et dans le reste de l'Europe.

Il avait donc le parfait sujet pour l'aborder et apprendre à mieux la connaître.

Blaise se leva, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades, et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle. Il s'asseya à côté de Luna, suscitant des regards étonnés tout autour de la table.

 **-** Bonjour, Blaise. Je savais que tu allais venir me parler aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, Luna. C'est le journal de ton père que tu lis ?

\- Oui. Il y a un article les ressemblances et différences entre une licorne, un pégase et un cheval normal.

\- Ça a l'air intéressant. Je peux lire avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

\- Tu sais, en Italie, ils aiment bien les magazines comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que mes oncles, tantes et cousin viennent ici, ils achètent le Chicaneur.

\- Vraiment ? fit Luna d'un air réellement, mais alors réellement étonné.

\- Oui, vraiment. A vrai dire, je crois que seuls les anglais ne sont pas fan de ce type de publication.

Il replongea dans sa lecture, sans pour autant ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil que lui lançait désormais sa liée.

 _« Blaise, tu es un génie »_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

Neville lut la lettre de sa grand-mère pour la énième fois. Quand il avait découvert que sa future épouse serait Pansy Parkinson, il avait totalement paniqué. Après tout, elle était cousine avec Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestranges ! Ce qui avaient torturés ses parents jusqu'à ce que folie s'en suive ! Mais juste après, il s'était fait remarqué qu'il était quelque peu hypocrite car Harry avait bien Bellatrix comme cousine et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui en tenait rigueur. Merde, avec ce raisonnement, il ne devrait même pas se parler à lui-même car il était cousin avec les Black par son grand-père paternel.

Même si sa grand-mère répétait que les couples avaient été décidés par le Ministère, elle sous-entendait tout de même que son niveau magique n'était aussi satisfaisant qu'il aurait dû l'être pour quelqu'un de sa lignée s'il finissait avec Pansy Parkinson. Neville ne put s'empêcher de penser que si c'était sa grand-mère qui avait été tenante du titre Londubat et non régente, il aurait été déshérité au profit d'un des cousins de son père. A défaut, il lui était interdit d'approcher Pansy tant que sa grand-mère n'avait pas rencontré Patrick Parkinson et sa femme et que les contrats de promesse et fiançailles soient conclus. Le seul rayon de soleil pour Neville était l'assurance aucune clause sur les rites traditionnelles de fiançailles puis d'épousailles ne serait inscrites.

Bien que le siège Londubat ait voté en faveur de la loi, sa grand-mère avait été contre mais dans l'obligation d'aller en Suède pour le mariage de la belle-fille d'une cousine au 4e degré, elle avait laissé son droit de vote aux mains d'Elphias Doge, grand ami de Dumbledore. Aussi découvrir que les deux avaient votés en faveur de cette loi l'avait plus qu'enragée. De Diggle, elle avait obtenu comme raison que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Et Dumbledore semblait ne pas vouloir donner ses raisons. En guise de représailles, Augusta n'assistait plus aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis l'été. Intérieurement, Neville doutait que cela perturbe vraiment l'organisation secrète. Ce n'est pas comme si sa grand-mère pouvait aller sur un champ de bataille combattre du Mangemort.

Le regard de Neville se posa alors vers un groupe de Serpentard, plus loin dans la cour. Le groupe était constitué des sœurs Greengrass, de Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, quelques autres dont il avait oublié le nom et pour finir, Pansy. Celle-ci le regardait, une lettre dans la main. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait la forte impression que la lettre de sa liée contenait l'inverse de la sienne.

Il commençait à comprendre Harry quand il disait que sa vie était compliquée.

* * *

Tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait eu de la chance avec la loi. Et il voulait bien les croire. Car il n'y aurait eu aucun autre moyen pour que lui, Dean Thomas, Gryffondor né de père inconnu donc né-moldu par défaut, finisse avec Daphné Greengrass, fils aînée et héritière de Lord Cygnus Greengrass, et Serpentard de surcroît. Cela avait été l'un des mantras qu'il s'était récité pour oser aborder sa liée mais presque trois semaines plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, que Dean ne fit pas attention à son chemin et buta dans quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

 **-** Attention ! Regarde où tu marches !

\- Hum.. désolé. Ça va ?

\- Ça va... fit la jeune fille aux cheveux roux en levant les yeux vers Dean.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longue minute avant que Dean tente sa chance.

\- Euh... je suis Dean. Dean Thomas.

\- Je sais. Moi c'est Daphné Greengrass.

Très bien, il lui avait enfin adressé la parole. Il devait dire quoi maintenant ?

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Drago ressasser dans sa tête la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père à propos de sa liée, Hermione Granger. Le sujet avait porter sur les avantages et inconvénients dont elle disposait.

_ POUR  _

_Major de promo_

_Soif d'apprentissage donc elle ne sera pas contre découvrir les traditions magiques_

_Puissante magiquement parlant_

_ CONTRE _

_Gryffondor_

_Amie avec Potter et les cochons roux_

_Miss-je-sais-tout_

_Née-moldue donc ne dispose pas de magie familiale et connaissances très réduite des traditions sorcières._

_A grandi en idéalisant Dumbledore (le pire)._

_ A TEMPERER  _

_Malgré son éducation moldue, Potter reste un aristocrate sorcier donc par automatisme, son cercle d'amis n'est pas totalement merdique._

_De plus, les traditions sorcières peuvent être apprises et cela pourrait permettre de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le citronné._

Il devait juste trouver un moyen de briser la glace après 6 années d'insultes et de coups bas et la solution lui était venu : un livre sur les traditions sorcières. Il avait commencé par la bibliothèque de l'école, pour apprendre d'une Mme Pince compatissante que tous les livres sur le sujet avaient progressivement été enlevé de la bibliothèque depuis que Dumbledore était devenu directeur. Ils en restaient quelques un dans la Réserve mais ils ne pouvaient être consultés qu'avec permission du directeur. Autant dire que Drago n'y aurait pas accès.

Il avait donc commandé, auprès d'une librairie de l'Allée des Embrumes, L'intégrale des règles et traditions sorcières de Théophilia Nott - à croire que cette famille avait une passion pour ce sujet – avec une livraison directement pour Granger. Le livre devait arriver ce matin et Drago avait du mal à tenir en place. Si sa mère le voyait... De là où il était assis, Granger et Potter lui faisait face et Weasley lui faisait dos. Au moins, il n'était pas témoin de ses horribles habitudes alimentaires.

Plusieurs hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et l'un d'eux déposa un gros paquet devant Granger. Il n'entendit pas ce qui se disait à la table des Gryffondor mais le paquet suscita de l'intérêt. Il vit Granger l'ouvrir puis avoir de gros yeux ronds une fois le livre en main. Weasley sembla s'agiter et rapidement, un attroupement se rassembla autour de Granger, l'empêchant d'analyser plus profondément sa réaction. Mais il put analyser celle de Potter, qui était plus que déconcertante.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire de connivence !

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le balafré serait-il moins ignorant que ce tout le monde pense ?

***

Hermione mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor, Harry à côté d'elle et Ron sur le banc d'en face. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop pensé à la loi d'union mais c'était compliqué dans la mesure où c'était le sujet de discussion Numéro 1 dans la salle commune. Drago l'évitait comme la peste depuis l'annonce. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas été renié par son père, ce qui ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. D'après Ron, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne serve d'otage auprès de Voldemort pour atteindre Harry. Après avoir lu le descriptif de la loi fournis par McGonagall, elle savait qu'un premier contrat devait être établit pour poser les bases de leur future relation et comme elle était une née-moldue toujours mineure d'un des côtés de la barrière de King's Cross, ses parents devaient être inclus dans les négociations. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas été contacté dans ce but, ni ses parents et elle savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le Ministère établisse le contrat par défaut. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il prendrait le contrat standard usité chez les Malfoy et elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle n'en aimerait pas le résultat.

C'est ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, qu'Hermione aperçu un hibou se poser devant elle avec une lettre et un paquet. La lettre disait de ne pas la lire dans la Grande Salle. Malgré sa grande curiosité, elle se contint et ouvrit le paquet. Dedans, il y avait un livre.

 **-** C'est quoi, ce paquet ? demanda Ron entre deux coups de fourchette

\- Un livre, apparemment. L'intégrale des règles et traditions sorcières par Théophilia Nott.

\- QUOI ? IL A OSE ? hurla le rouquin en se penchant pour vérifier le titre du livre. Son hurlement avait ameuté le reste des 7e années et quelques 6e années des Rouge et Or.

\- Ron, calme-toi... tenta Neville.

\- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! C'est le livre de chevet de tous les petits sang-purs traditionalistes et suprématistes ! Ça se voit au titre ! Ça même été écrit par la famille de Nott.

\- Il a été renié, Ron. C'est donc plus sa famille... dit Lavande

\- Je m'en fous ! Tu sais pourquoi il t'envoie ce livre, Hermione ? Pour te faire comprendre que tu n'auras jamais ta place dans sa famille et que tu es mal élevée de surcroît ! Est-ce que tu as été contacté pour le contrat ?

\- Non. Pareil pour mes parents.

\- Tu vois ? Ils ne veulent même pas prendre le temps de parler avec des gens qu'ils considèrent comme en-dessous d'eux. Ils attendront que le délai soit passé et après, tu seras coincé avec un contrat où il aura tous les avantages. !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Ron pouvait avoir raison mais en même temps, il avait une tendance à la jalousie et à l'étroitesse d'esprit. Il n'empêche que ce livre discutait d'un sujet dont elle ignorait jusqu'ici l'existence !

Pour calmer l'ambiance autour de la table, elle se décida à ramener le livre dans la tour. Harry, qui avait fini de manger, l'accompagna après avoir convaincu Ron de reprendre un 3e service de 3 toast-œuf-bacon. Goinfre qu'il était, il n'avait pas refusé. Ils étaient en train de monter les escaliers quand Hermione décida qu'elle avait besoin de l'avis de son autre meilleur ami.

 **-** Harry ? Tu en penses quoi ? Du livre, je veux dire.

\- Ron est un peu aveugle sur la société sorcière. J'entends qu'il vient de dire que toutes les familles sorcières aristocrates lisent ce livre et par conséquent, sont obnubilés par le statut de sang et le considère comme un traitre à son sang juste parce que ses parents et sans doute ses ancêtres avant eux ont décidé ne plus suivre les traditions sorcières. Or Neville en est et je doute qu'il est un problème avec le statut de sang de Ron et de sa famille. Ou même le tien. Après, Malfoy n'a sans doute pas envoyé ce livre parce qu'il pense que tu es mal élevée mais parce que c'est quelque chose dont tu auras besoin quand tu seras sa femme. Et puis, tu as toujours envie d'apprendre de nouveaux trucs, il a dû sauter sur l'occasion pour faire un premier geste.

\- Mais, il aurait pu me prêter un livre de la bibliothèque sur le sujet...

\- Il n'y a quasiment aucun livre sur les traditions sorcières dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Il n'y en a que trois, qui se trouvent dans la réserve et qui ne peuvent être sortis qu'avec autorisation de Dumbledore.

\- Mais... pourquoi cela ? Tous les nés-moldus ou les sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu pourrait faire leur éducation en la matière tout seuls et... D'ailleurs, comment tu le sais ?

\- J'en suis un également. D'aristocrate sorcier, je veux dire. Lord Potter-Black, plus exactement. Sirius m'a légué son titre.

\- Wouah... Votre Excellence, fit la jeune brune avec une révérence exagérée qui fit rire son ami. Et cela implique quoi ?

\- Un peu comme dans le monde moldu, j'ai un siège, enfin deux, au Magenmagot. Donc quand je sortirais de Poudlard, je pourrais utiliser mes sièges et participer aux votes des lois, et même faire partie d'une commission sur un sujet en particulier.

\- Donc le titre d'Honorable de Drago...

 **-** Indique qu'il est un héritier du Magenmagot. C'est le surnom donné aux aristocrates, Lord ou Lady du Magenmagot et tout.

\- Comment tu as découvert tout ça ? Tu avais l'air encore plus paumé que moi en première année alors que tout le monde savait qui tu étais.

\- Sirius. L'été avant la 6 e année et celui avant qu'il... bref, il m'a appris des trucs sur ma famille et la sienne et il m'a fait lire ce livre. Je peux donc attester qu'il ne prédispose en rien à devenir raciste et hautain. Il est même très intéressant. D'ailleurs, bon nombre des règles de conduite qui sont mentionnés existent également chez les moldues. C'est un bon livre. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'offrir à Ron, rien que pour le chapitre sur les manières de table.

Les deux Gryffondor rirent de bon cœur sur le chemin restant jusqu'à la tour. Hermione monta dans le dortoir des filles pour déposer le livre. Elle se rappela alors de la lettre et prit quelques instant pour la lire.

_Chère Granger,_

_Soyons clairs de suite : aucun de nous n'est ravi du choix du Ministère. Même s'il y a vraiment pire que toi, il y a également beaucoup mieux. Je suis sûr que tu penses la même chose à mon égard. Néanmoins, les bombabouses sont jetées donc autant tirer le maximum de la situation, tu ne crois pas ?_

_J'ai été dans l'obligation de commander l'ouvrage que voici car son exemplaire dans la bibliothèque de l'école se trouve dans la réserve pour une raison totalement inconnue et sûrement absurde, vu le cinglé qui nous sert de directeur. C'est le livre de chevet de tout jeune sorcier qui se respecte élevé dans notre monde. Je doute que tu es entendue parler des traditions sorcières. Leur enseignement a été supprimé du curriculum de l'école bien avant que mon grand-père pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Ajoutons à cela le fait que la famille de Weasel est réputée pour son aversion pour les traditions sorcières et si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, Poudlard était jusqu'à présent la seule source d'informations viables sur le monde sorcier à la disposition de Potter. Une honte quand on sait que sa famille tenait le respect de nos traditions à cœur._

_Je pense qu'après sept ans à Poudlard, tu as eu le temps de remarquer qu'il y avait des différences sociales parmi les sorciers – histoires de sang-pur mises à part – comme il doit y en avoir chez les moldus. Parmi les sorciers les plus aisés, certains disposent d'un statut encore plus élevé : ce sont les membres de l'aristocratie. Tu connais le parlement magique, le Magenmagot ? Bien les aristocrates appartiennent aux familles disposant de sièges héréditaires au Parlement. Je crois que les moldus ont un truc similaire, non ? Plusieurs familles, que tu connais de nom, disposent de sièges et donc de votes : Potter, Black, Londubat, Nott, Diggory... Et bien évidemment, les Malfoy. Mon père est donc l'actuel Lord Malfoy et je prendrais un jour sa succession. Ce qui veut dire que tu deviendras Lady Malfoy._

_Pour faire court, ce livre, écrit par une (ancienne) ancêtre de mon ami Théodore, contient toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin pour ne pas te sentir décalée par rapport à la Société que ma famille fréquente, aussi bien sur les traditions sorcières courantes que celles applicables uniquement aux Lords du Magenmagot et à leur famille._

_Si tu as des questions, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu sais où me trouver._

_Malfoy_

_P.S. : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le contrat de fiançailles, mes parents préfèrent attendre que tu sois plus à l'aise avec nos traditions et que tu aies pu échanger sur le sujet avec les tiens pour en discuter. Cela se fera lors de la rencontre familiale du Novembre. Si tu veux, je peux te faire parvenir un bon livre sur le sujet des contrats d'union. Promis, il ne sera pas écrit par un Nott._

Hermione relu la lettre avant de la ranger dans sa valise. Harry avait vu juste. En tout cas, elle avait son nouveau livre de chevet.

* * *

Contrairement à son frère, qui fuyait la situation sans rien faire de concret pour la changer, Ginny avait l'intention d'être active et de travailler sur sa situation. Sa mère et Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'elle serait une Lady, elle le serait donc ! Certes Rogue était l'héritier d'un titre mais il n'avait rien pour lui.

Il était un Serpentard tandis qu'Harry était un Gryffondor, comme elle et sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Il était un Mangemort, même si le directeur était assuré de sa fidélité à l'Ordre du fait de son rôle d'espion. Harry était pur Lumière et rejoindrait l'Ordre dès qu'il aurait ses ASPIC.

Rogue n'était que l'héritier du titre, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas accès à toute la fortune. De plus, il avait sans doute été élevé dans cette optique et serait difficilement manipulable question gestion de la maisonnée. Harry avait tout à sa disposition. Sans compter qu'il était totalement ignorant de sa place dans la société, une fois son statut de Garçon-qui-a-survécut mis de côté.

Pour finir, vu son physique, Rogue ne risquait pas d'avoir d'expérience dans l'art de satisfaire la chair et il s'y prendrait comme un pied. Harry n'avait pas non plus d'expérience mais il était jeune, plus malléable et elle pourrait le façonner à sa guise.

Aussi, la première étape de son plan avait été, une fois le choc initial d'être liée à Rogue passé, de trouver l'identité de la personne qui avait son Harry et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'habituer à la perspective d'être Lady Potter. Sauf qu'Harry s'était caché pendant toute la semaine et que personne ne se vantait à ce sujet. Elle avait rapidement appris que c'était quelqu'un de l'extérieur, plus précisément un homme, qui l'avait récupéré et que suite à leur entrevue avec le Ministre, ils avaient signé un contrat de promesse, leur donnant un statut de promis par rapport à la loi. Ginny ne s'était pas préoccupé du changement de terme définissant la « relation » entre Harry et cet homme car elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lire l'exemplaire de la loi fournis par McGonagall. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait car cela n'importait peu : Harry serait à elle à la fin et les différentes dénominations liées à la loi de Dumbledore ne la concernait pas temps qu'ils ne s'appliquaient pas à elle ET à Harry.

Elle savait que sa mère était furax du contretemps. Quant à son père, qui n'était pas dans la confidence, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que, bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit liée avec quelqu'un de sa tranche d'âge, Severus était un homme droit qui la traiterait bien et qui aurait les moyens de lui offrir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu lui donner en tant que parents. Bonjour le réconfort.

Elle avait reçu une lettre d'une certaine Lady Prince – la mère de Rogue, apparemment – lui disant qu'elle avait cherché à contacter ses parents mais que la lettre lui était revenue. Elle avait donc joint la lettre en lui demandant de la transmettre à ses parents. Avec la nouvelle phase dans le déroulement de la guerre, le Terrier avait été mis sous Fidelius et seules les lettres marquées du sceau de l'Ordre ou d'un signe particulier pouvaient passer les barrières. Ginny avait alors voulu avoir le cœur net quant à la raison de cette missive. La lettre disait que d'après la loi, les liés avaient un mois après la découverte de leur identité pour se rencontrer et établir un contrat de promesse. Or la moitié du temps s'était déjà écoulée et Lady Prince avait reçu un rappel. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il en était de même pour ses parents. Sans doute que sa mère avait caché la lettre à son père, vu qu'il n'avait rien dit en ce sens dans sa lettre hebdomadaire. Il n'empêche qu'elle brula le tout et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, Rogue devait être au courant de l'existence des lettres car un jour, au sortir du cours de potion, il lui avait demandé de rester. Même si ses amies s'étaient précipitées pour retourner aux étages plus sains du château, il avait laissé la porte de la salle de classe ouverte. Merde, elle ne pourrait pas jouer le coup de l'agression.

 **-** Miss Weasley…Ou plutôt Ginevra, vu le sujet que je vais aborder. Lady Prince, qui n'est autre que ma mère, chercher à joindre vos parents à propos de l'établissement d'un contrat par rapport à la relation que le Ministère a estimé que nous devions avoir. Comme toutes les lettres envoyées au Terrier lui revienne, elle a décidé de passer par votre intermédiaire pour faire parvenir sa correspondance à vos parents. Or sa lettre ne lui ait revenue mais elle n'a toujours pas reçu de réponse. Auriez-vous plus de détails ?

\- Non, professeur. Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre hormis la lettre hebdomadaire de ma mère. Votre mère a dû se tromper dans l'adresse.

\- Sachez que ma mère ne se trompe jamais quand cela concerne des sujets d'aussi grande importance. Mais je vais vous donner le bénéfice du doute, pour cette fois. Informez vos parents qu'elle cherche à les contacter si vous ne souhaitez pas servir d'intermédiaire. Cela fera gagner du temps à tout le monde.

Et sur cela, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait disposer et elle partit presque en courant de la salle de classe ainsi que des cachots. Il l'avait pratiquement percée à jour. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus sournoise.

Dans les cachots, Severus n'était pas étonné de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. De fait, il s'empressa d'écrire une courte lettre à sa mère l'informant de la situation et de commencer à prendre ses précautions vis-à-vis du Ministère.


	10. Enquête

Après sa discussion avec Harry, Severus était resté avec la conviction qu'il devait en apprendre plus sur sa future belle-famille. Il avait alors fait appel aux services spéciaux de l'avocat de la famille. Il relit pour la énième fois le rapport de l'avocat avant d'en faire une copie pour sa mère. Elle était le chef de la famille Prince et il s'agissait d'informations de première importance les concernant.

_RECHERCHES SUR LES MAISONS WEASLEY ET PREWETT_

_Histoire de la Maison Prewett :_ _originaire du pays de Galles. A toujours fait partie de la grande bourgeoisie magique mais n'a jamais atteint le statut de noble. A prospérer grâce à l'exportation de produits magiques britanniques vers le reste de l'Europe. La fortune a été perdue vers 1965 suite aux choix peu judicieux de Cadfael Prewett en matière d'investissements, bien que d'autres membres de la famille aient eu la possibilité de conserver une aisance financière non négligeable._

 _Membres vivants :_ _2_

 _Muriel Prewett :_ _Née en 1889, chef de famille. Dispose d'une petite fortune personnelle. A régulièrement aidé financièrement sa petite-nièce. Des reconnaissances de dettes existes à Gringotts pour un total d'un demi-million de Gallions (à la Mornille près) mais il semble que la famille Weasley n'en soit pas au courant. M. Prewett-Weasley ne serait pas son héritière, malgré ce que la logique voudrait : Muriel dispose d'un cousin du côté maternel qui s'appelle Perceval et qui est soigneur dans une petite clinique en Irlande. Il est d'ailleurs le parrain de P.I. Weasley, même si ses contacts avec la famille Weasley sont extrêmement limités : sa dernière visite remontrait à une demi-douzaine d'années. Supportrice des opinions blanches mais est farouchement contre les méthodes d'A. Dumbledore._

 _Molly Prewett ép. Weasley :_ _née le 30 octobre 1951 de C. Prewett et de M. Halliwell. N'a jamais travaillée. A été élevée pour faire un bon mariage mais la perte de la fortune familiale lors de sa 5_ _e_ _année d'études a contrecarré cet avenir. Son mariage avec A. Weasley a eu lieu un mois après sa sortie de Poudlard et leur fils aîné est né « grand prématuré » 6 mois plus tard. D'anciennes amies rapportent qu'elle avait l'espoir, déçu, que son mari soit ambitieux. A partir du 2_ _e_ _enfant, elle enchaine les grossesses afin d'avoir une fille, même si les finances du foyer ne permettent pas cette « quête ». Ambitieuse, forte de caractère mais également naïve et manipulable face à A. Dumbledore, dont la famille boit les paroles. A espoir que ses enfants réussissent là où elle a échoué, en particulier sa fille unique, tout en restant dans un cadre socio-moral très fermé en conflit avec leur situation sociale actuelle. Considérée comme une mère poule par la plupart de ses enfants._

 _Membres décédés d'intérêt :_ _6_

 _Gideon et Fabian Prewett (1953-1981) :_ _frères cadets jumeaux de Molly. Aurors, soupçonnés d'avoir été membres de l'organisation secrète d'A. Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phoenix, et d'avoir été tués par des Mangemorts lors d'une mission secrète. Réputés être des gros flambeurs bien qu'ils se soient mieux adaptés à la nouvelle situation financière de la famille que leur sœur. Leur décès aurait amené Arthur et Molly à rejoindre l'organisation dumbledorienne, même pour des rôles majoritairement passifs._

 _Cadfael Prewett (d. 1987) :_ _homme faignant qui a refusé d'apprendre de son père l'art des affaires. Malgré son intégrité, il a rapidement perdu la fortune familiale de ce fait. Une partie de la fortune personnelle de son frère cadet en a pâti._

 _Melinda Prewett née Halliwell (d. 1971) :_ _fille de moldus américains adepte de la Wicca ayant émigrés après la Seconde Grande Guerre. Ils étaient propriétaire de plusieurs petits commerces alimentaires. La totalité des fonds de commerce a été vendu précipitamment pour constituer la dot de Molly. La valeur en a été fortement sous-estimé (20.000£ au lieu des 120.000£ du marché à l'époque). Décédée d'une allergie suite à un contact avec la goule habitant le grenier de la résidence Weasley, le Terrier._

 _Ignatius Prewett (d. 1990) : _ _frère cadet de Cadfael. A pu préserver une partie de son patrimoine des agissements de son frère en le transférant au nom de son épouse._

 _Mistress Lucretia Prewett née Black (d. 1992) :_ _fille de Lord Arcturus III Black, sœur d'Hon. Orion Black, tante paternelle de Lord Sirius III et de Master Regulus Black. Son mariage a fait scandale au sein de la famille mais pas autant que celui de sa grande-cousine Cedrella avec S. Weasley. Ses contacts avec la lignée des Black se limitèrent immédiatement à son frère, son épouse et leurs enfants. Suite aux décès d'Orion et Regulus puis à l'enfermement de Lord Sirius, elle ne garda pas contact avec Lady Walburga. Légua son argent à son neveu, au grand désespoir de Molly qui se disait « sa nièce préférée ». Dans certaines sphères de votre connaissance, il est dit que son décès ferait suite à une découverte sur l'éducation de Lord Potter-Black._

_***_

_Histoire de la famille Weasley :_ _La famille Weasley apparait pour la première fois dans le monde magique aux alentours de l'instauration du Statut du Secret. Robert Malfoy, frère aîné de Brutus Malfoy, entretint une relation charnelle avec une des dames de compagnie moldues de sa mère, Alice Weasley. La jeune femme était soupçonnée de vouloir s'unir dans la famille pour réargenter la sienne, aux bords de la ruine. Robert était très imbu de sa personne, pensait que tout lui était dû tout en disposant d'un certain sens de l'honneur et d'une fascination pour les moldus qui gênait quelque peu sa famille. Aussi, quand Alice tomba enceinte, Robert se décida à l'épousa. L'union ne rapportant aucun bénéfice à la maison Malfoy, il fut renié et prit le nom de son épouse. La famille put maintenir son style de vie pendant quelques années mais Robert ne disposait pas de l'instinct nécessaire pour faire fructifier le peu qu'il possédait et Alice avait trop aspiré à la vie au sein de la lignée Malfoy pour renoncer au train de vie correspondant. La famille perdit totalement son aisance financière un peu moins d'un demi-siècle plus tard et plongea dans la pauvreté vers 1803. Plusieurs membres de la famille tentèrent de redresser la barre de différentes façons, sans grand succès. Il est également à noter que depuis l'exclusion de Robert de la famille Malfoy, lui et sa descendance renoncèrent aux pratiques traditionnalistes et que la famille Malfoy a interdit à toutes personnes portant le nom de Malfoy ou né d'une femme Malfoy de s'unir avec un Weasley, d'où la haine entre les deux familles. Mais il est fort probable que les membres les plus récents de la Maison Weasley ne fassent que reproduire la querelle ancestrale sans en connaître les origines._

 _Membres vivants_ _: 9_

 _Arthur Weasley :_ _né le 6 février 1951, fils benjamin de S. et C. Weasley. Travaille au département de régulation des objets moldus depuis son départ de Poudlard, en 1970. N'a reçu aucune promotion du fait qu'il est fortement soupçonné d'avoir détourné des objets afin d'assouvir sa passion pour le monde moldu, bien qu'il n'en sache rien. Manque totalement d'ambition, complètement soumis aux désirs de sa femme qui, en contrepartie, ne l'empêche pas de suivre sa passion. Semble conscient des problèmes financiers du foyer mais n'a jamais pris une moindre initiative à ce sujet. Membre supposé de l'organisation dumbledorienne mais plus par devoir du souvenir vis-à-vis de ses beaux-frères que par réelle envie de participer activement à la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Molly Weasley née Prewett:_ _voir rubrique « Prewett »._

 _William Arthur "Bill" Weasley :_ _fils aîné dont la conception pourrait avoir eu lieu quelques mois avant la fin de la scolarité de ses parents à Poudlard. Il est né fin novembre 1970. Briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, actuellement basé sur la zone méditerranéenne. En relation avec Fleur Delacour, une jeune fille avec un quart d'héritage vélane issue de l'aristocratie française._

 _Charles "Charlie" Weasley :  _ _2e fils, né en 1972, dresseur de dragon dans une réserve en Roumanie. Célibataire mais il pourrait être dans une relation longue durée avec l'un de ses collègues d'origine norvégienne._

 _Perceval Ignotius "Percy" Weasley : _ _né en 1976_ _**,** _ _3e fils. A sa naissance, sa mère fut déçue qu'il ne soit pas une fille. Cela fut également le cas pour ses trois cadets. Très ambitieux, travail au ministère en tant que 2_ _e_ _Sous-Secrétaire au Premier Ministre. A rompu tout contact avec sa famille suite à son diplôme et l'annonce de Lord Potter-Black quant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres i ans de cela, ce qui peut également le targuer de buté et d'étroit d'esprit._

 _Georges Fabian et Frederik Gideon "Fred" Weasley :_ _nés en 1978, leurs états civils font honneur aux frères de Molly, leurs parrains. Dirigent l'une des seules entreprises prospères de nos jours, la boutiques de farces et attrapes WWW. Ne semblent pas prendre la vie au sérieux au-delà de leur entreprise mais ils sont fidèles en amitié._

 _Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley :_ _né en 1980, 6_ _e_ _fils. Il semble qu'il fut le plus « délaissé » de la fratrie, entre les jumeaux qui requéraient beaucoup d'attention du fait de leur comportement et la fille tant espérée qui arriva un an après sa naissance et qui recevait toute l'amour maternel. Meilleur ami de Lord Potter-Black bien que cette amitié semble intéressée, à plus d'un niveau. Grand faignant qui a néanmoins de grandes aspirations mais qu'il compte voir réaliser grâce à ce qu'il soutira du travail d'autrui. Fan de Quidditch, inconditionnel des Canons de Chudley, pour lesquels il souhaiterais jouer dans le cas où il ne rejoindrait pas l'escouade des Aurors. (NB : il serait sage de ne plus habiter de manière régulière et permanente au Royaume-Uni si un tel personnage entre dans nos forces de l'ordre)_

 _Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley :_ _7e enfant et fille tant attendue. Plusieurs de ses besoins passèrent avant ceux de ses frères, qu'importe le coup financier. Enfant pourrie gâtée (NB : même Honorable D. Malfoy ne l'est pas à ce point et pourtant, il dispose des moyens financiers pour supporter son attitude) qui se croit tout permit et que tout lui est dû une fois qu'elle en fait la demande. A vocation de mener la même vie que sa mère mais avec une situation financière beaucoup plus avantageuse, me permettant d'assumer qu'elle vise un conjoint bourgeois ou aristocrate._

 _Membres décédés d'intérêts :_ _3_

 _Septimus Weasley (d. 1992) :_ _père d'Arthur. Il semble que son petit-fils Ronald ait hérité de son caractère : son ambition était de s'élever à travers les autres, le summum aurait été son mariage sauf que cela s'est retourné contre lui. Serait mort d'une crise cardiaque, provoquée par la joie d'apprendre que Ronald était ami avec Lord Potter-Black._

 _Cedrella Weasley (ex-Black, d. 1994) :_ _fille d'Arcturus II Black et Lysandra Yaxley, sœur de Callidora (ép. Lord Harfang Londubat) et Charis (mère de Lord B. Croupton Sr. et Lady Célestine Nott). Sa volonté d'épouser Septimus date des négociations entre les familles Black et Malfoy autour d'un contrat d'union (acté par le mariage d'Honorable L. Malfoy avec Mistress N. Black, à l'époque). La famille ne donna pas son approbation et elle s'enfuit avec son promis. Elle fut reniée des familles Black et Yaxley, la laissant comme Cedrella Sans-Nom. Il est plus que probable qu'elle se soit rapidement rendue compte que Septimus ne l'avait épousé que pour son arbre généalogique et les contacts associés. Il n'est pas impossible que Septimus se soit vengé physiquement sur elle de la décision des Black car elle a rompu tout contact extérieur après la naissance de son fils aîné, survenue 16 mois après le mariage._

 _Bilius Weasley (d. 1993) :_ _frère aîné d'Arthur, parrain de Ronald. Disposait d'un bon poste au Ministère, département des transports magiques. Mort quelques temps après avoir aperçu un Sinistros._

 _Membres introuvables :_ _1_

 _De nombreux témoignages démontrent que Septimus et Cedrella ont eu 3 fils, le 2_ _e_ _étant né entre Bilius et Arthur. Des traces en sont également trouvées au niveau des archives du service des aides sorcières ou sur l'acte de naissance d'Arthur. Cependant, aucune trace du fils manquant et de son identité dans le reste des archives. Son acte de naissance semble avoir été égaré car il ne se trouve pas à la lettre W comme pour le reste de la famille. Aucune indication sur son prénom. M. Prewett-Weasley aurait mentionné à plusieurs reprises un cousin cracmol qui serait comptable. Le cousin serait-il en réalité le beau-frère ? De nombreuses familles de Sang-Pur sont connues pour avoir faire disparaitre de leur généalogie des enfants dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques mais cela ne colle pas avec l'affection (héréditaire ?) de la famille Weasley pour les moldus ni avec leur situation monétaire. Néanmoins, je tiens à faire remarquer que les 20.000£ de la dot Prewett, soit 3516 Gallions 15 Mornilles et 7 Noises qui auraient permis à la famille de vivre confortablement avec une bonne gestion pendant plusieurs années, a été totalement consommé avant la naissance de Charles._

_***_

_Situation de la famille par à la loi d'union :_ _La famille s'estime perdante face à la loi. Muriel Prewett, bien que jamais mariée, en est exemptée de par son âge. William et Charles le sont également, dû au fait qu'ils vivent en dehors du territoire britannique depuis plus de 3 ans. Notons que la relation de William avec Mademoiselle Delacour aurait pu également être un critère d'exclusion du fait de son possible statut de compagnon de créature._

_Perceval était fiancé avec une jeune fille du nom de Pénélope Deauclair mais dans la mesure où les fiançailles avaient été réalisées dans le sens moldu du terme, la situation n'a pas été reconnue lors de l'application de la loi, brisant le couple. Il est désormais promis à Audrey Mellowy, une jeune fille d'origine moldue aux parents aisés._

_Les jumeaux ont été liés aux sœurs jumelles Padma et Parvati Patil. Les relations de Sir Patil, en particulier en Orient, pourront être profitables à l'entreprise de farce et attrapes._

_Ronald a été lié avec l'un de ses camarades de maison, Seamus Finnigan, sang-mêlé. Bien évidemment, la jeune Ginevra est votre liée. Par rapport aux éléments précédents, être liée au prochain Lord Prince devrait être une perspective réjouissante pour elle et sa famille. Cependant, Ronald et Ginevra semblent être en déni plus ou moins important de leur situation : Ronald refuse d'approcher M. Finnegan et Ginevra a mis feu à plusieurs lettres de votre mère destinée à ses parents._

_Information intéressante :_ _Comme la plupart des parents avec des enfants à Poudlard concernés par la loi d'union, Molly a reçu une lettre de ses enfants sur le sujet. A l'image de plusieurs parents, sa signature magique a également été enregistrée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Néanmoins, il semble qu'elle n'ait pas vu ses enfants. Si cela est vrai, qui a-t-elle rencontré ? Sachant que personne ne l'a vu dans les couloirs ou le parc et que le professeur McGonagall recevait les parents de ses élèves uniquement dans son bureau personnel après les avoirs accueilli personnellement aux grilles._

Severus replia le parchemin. L'enquête de l'avocat confirmait les dires de Potter. Ce qui voulait dire que la famille Weasley ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. A son plus grand bonheur. Ce qui donnait un bénéfice supplémentaire au fait d'être Mangemort. Son regard se posa sur une lettre reçue de sa mère. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine pour établir le contrat de promesse avant qu'il soit édité de manière standard par le Ministère. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Ginevra, mais elle l'avait sauvagement ignoré. Ce qui lui avait donné la délicieuse occasion d'octroyer une retenue avec le concierge. Mais avant de régler le sujet de son contrat de promesse, il devait visiter son Maître.

Une fois arrivé au Manoir Jedusor, Severus se dirigea vers l'étage et plus précisément le bureau, où il sentait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait. Une fois devant la porte de l'office, il tapa à la porte avant d'entrer après invitation.

 **-** Ah, Severus. Je suppose que tu reviens avec les renseignements que je t'ai demandés.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur.

\- Très bien. Commence à partir du moins signifiant.

\- Lavande Brown, Gryffondor de 7e année, est liée avec le fils de Goyle, qui s'est d'ailleurs révélé moins stupide que son père en faisant le premier pas. Ils se montrent aimables l'un envers l'autre. Parvati Patil et sa jumelle Padma sont liées aux jumeaux Weasley. Les jumeaux ayant fini leurs études, je n'en sais pas plus à part qu'un échange régulier de lettres a été instauré. Dean Thomas, un né-moldu de père inconnu, a récolté l'héritière Greengrass. Ils en sont sensiblement au même point que Brown et Goyle. Luna Lovegood est liée à Blaise Zabini. Il a très rapidement fait un pas vers elle et il semble qu'ils ont de nombreux points communs. Le jeune Lord Londubat est avec Pansy Parkinson...

\- Le pauvre.

 **-** ... et comme toujours, il laisse les autres réfléchir pour lui. Il y a deux semaines de cela, il a reçu une lettre de sa grand-mère le même jour que Miss Parkinson en recevait une de sa famille. Depuis, ils semblent jouer aux chats et à la souris, avec Londubat dans le rôle de la souris. A mon grand étonnement, il ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Hermione Granger est liée au fils de Lucius.

\- Un Malfoy avec une née-moldue ! Lucius ne doit plus en dormir ! Ah ah !

\- Je ne sais pas pour Lucius mais Drago a fait quelques insomnies pour savoir comment l'approcher. Il s'est résolu à lui faire parvenir un exemplaire de la bible des traditions sorcières, répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

 **-** Ah, choix judicieux. Je sais que cette jeune fille a soif de connaissance. Cela pourra faire sans doute un ajout intéressant à notre cause.

\- Je suis liée à la fille Weasley.

\- Je doute que les félicitations soient de rigueur. Comment cela s'annonce-t-il ?

\- Une fois que vous n'aurez plus besoin de mes services, j'irais rejoindre ma mère au Ministère afin de faire établir un contrat en faveur des Prince. Miss Weasley et sa famille nous ignore, le délai approche et il est hors de question que je laisse le Ministère poser les conditions de mon union plus que nécessaire.

\- Très bien. Aucun problème vis-à-vis de ton statut de parrain de Drago ? Je fais référence à la querelle entre les Malfoy et les Weasley.

\- Tout a été réglé avec Lucius il y a bien longtemps.

 **-** Je m'en réjouis. Et le plus jeune de tes futurs beaux-frères ? fit Tom avait avec un rire ironique

\- Mr Weasley est lié à son camarade de dortoir Sean Finnegan. Sauf qu'il semble que M. Weasley et la plupart des membres de sa famille, ne soient pas très ouvert aux couples de même sexe. J'en ai pour témoin son comportement vis-à-vis de son lié, qu'il évite plus que tout, ainsi l'absence de contrat pour ce couple.

\- Qui est le lié d'Harry ?

 **-** Vous savez très bien qui est le lié de Lord Potter, Maître. Répondit Severus avec un haussement de sourcil

\- Effectivement..., commença la réponse amusée. Je suis satisfait de ton travail, Severus. Assure-toi pour que les relations Serpentard-Gryffondor ou Serdaigle se déroulent bien, bien que j'aie de sérieux doutes sur la viabilité du couple Londubat-Parkinson au-delà de ce qui est demandé par la loi. Une attention particulière sur le couple de Drago et de Miss Granger. Je te laisse seul juge pour ton propre couple, bien que je puisse que te suggérer de pencher vers le côté traditionaliste des choses. Les Weasley traînent nos traditions dans la boue depuis trop longtemps, il est temps pour le retour de balai.

\- Je ne puis qu'approuver, Mon Seigneur.

\- Très bien. Tu peux disposer.

Severus s'inclina puis passa du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres à celui de sa mère, au Manoir Prince. L'avocat de la famille devait déjà s'y trouver afin de récolter tous les documents nécessaires à l'établissement du contrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Taux de change à la date d'écriture du chapitre (sept. 2016) : 1£ = 1,42€.  
> J'ai utilisé le convertisseur présent sur le wikia HP francophone. La dot de Molly était donc de 28 400€. Une coquette somme pour nous mais j'estime que le coût de la vie dans le monde sorcier est plus élevé que dans le monde moldu (ils en sont encore au parchemin en 1998 alors qu'il y a déjà les ordinateurs pour les moldus, par exemple). De fait, il s'agit d'une petite dot pour le monde sorcier sachant que les dots de Narcissa et Bellatrix devaient chacune avoir au moins 6 zéros. Mais après tout, vous me direz : Bordeaux Chesnel, nous n'avons pas les mêmes les valeurs.
> 
> 2\. Pour le statut de sang, j'ai décidé qu'il y a une différence entre les appellations juridiques et les appellations communes liées la génétique. Voici mon classement juridique :
> 
> Cat. 1 - Enfant né de 2 parents moldus = né-moldu  
> Cat. 2 - Enfant né d'un parent magique et d'un parent moldu= sang-mêlé  
> Cat 3. Enfant né de 2 parents magiques = sang-purs.
> 
> La cat. 3 inclus les enfants né de parents appartenant aux catégories 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 2-2, 2-3, 3-3. Du point de vue juridique, Harry est un sang-pur car James est de Cat. 3 et Lily de Cat. 1. Idem pour les futurs enfants de Dramione, Sevinny (2-3) et Tomarry. De fait, quand Goyle disait que Lavende est une sang-mêlée, c'est juridiquement faux mais génétiquement vrai. La dénomination juridique permet d'augmenter significativement le nombre de sang-purs : on passe de 25% de sang-purs et de nés-moldus et 50% de sang-mêlés à 50% de sang-purs et 25% de sang-mêlés et de nés-moldu. Grosso modo la moitié des sorciers communément appelés sang-mêlés sont juridiquement des Cat. 3, l'autre moitié étant de vrais Cat. 2.


	11. Retrouvailles

Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien avancé et Harry se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Ron lui faisant face. Le comportement de ses deux amis avait changé depuis l'annonce des couples, même si une personne ne les connaissant pas aussi bien que lui ne remarquerait rien de spécial.

Le comportement global de Ron n'avait pas changé hormis le fait qu'il évitait Seamus comme la peste. A tel point que, par exemple, il utilisait tout le temps la Salle de Bain des Préfets alors qu'il ne le faisait pas auparavant, trop flémard qu'il était pour réaliser l'aller-retour entre la tour et la salle de bain privative. Son envie de ne pas croiser son lié était telle qu'il préférait même arriver en retard en cours et se prendre des retenues sans trop broncher. Harry se demandait si son « ami » avait lu la brochure sur la loi et était au courant de ce qu'il risquait avec son comportement, en particulier les ennuis qu'il allait apporter à sa famille. Mais il ne se faisait cependant pas trop de soucis : si la famille Weasley récoltait des problèmes avec le Ministère pour le comportement de Ron (et celui de Ginny, car elle n'y mettait pas du sien avec Severus non plus), Charlie et Bill ne seraient pas concernés grâce à leurs postes à l'étranger et/ou gérés par une entité autonome du gouvernement, Percy avait suffisamment crié sur tous les toits qu'il était en froid avec sa famille pour ne pas être pris dans les filets et les jumeaux avec récolté un super futur beau-père qui les tirerait d'affaire si besoin. Autant dire que ça serait seulement Ron, Ginny et les parents dans le bateau des emmerdes.

Le comportement d'Hermione n'avait pas si changé que cela non plus, vu qu'elle passait toujours son temps à la bibliothèque. Sauf que ce qu'elle cherchait n'avait aucun rapport avec les cours ou l'éventuelle aventure rocambolesque dans laquelle il aurait pu se fourrer. En prenant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie comme paroles d'évangile, elle ne s'était jamais penchée en profondeur sur le sujet de la société magique. Ce qu'elle faisait désormais. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune fille, c'était elle qui posait les questions et lui qui détenait les réponses. Sauf qu'il ne lui répondait pas ou, du moins, pas complètement. Sa curiosité avait été piquée par le livre offert par Drago. Livre offert en tant que drapeau blanc et main tendue pour apprendre à se connaître. S'il répondait à ses questions, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison d'aller voir le blond !

Alors que ses pensées étaient rivées sur ses deux amis, Harry ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée du hibou noir avec des taches blanches sur les ailes qui venait de se poser près de son assiette.

 **-** Regarde ce hibou, Harry ! On dirait l'exact opposé d'Hedwige, fit remarquer Ron

\- Ce n'est pas un hibou du Ministère, il est trop... soigné pour cela, ajouta Hermione. Tu penses qu'il est de qui ?

\- Un seul moyen pour savoir, répondit Harry en détachant la lettre de la patte tendue du hibou.

_A l'attention d'Henry, chef de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Potter et de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Black (ou Harry, si vous le permettez)_

_Notre entrevue au Ministère ne nous a guère laissé de temps pour faire plus ample connaissance._

_A cette fin, je vous propose que nous passions ce samedi après-midi ensemble._

_Renvoyez-moi votre accord ou, si vous n'êtes pas disponible, la date qui vous conviendrait le mieux, par Harwig._

_Je pense également qu'il serait plus convenable que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms. Après tout, nous sommes censés passer le reste de notre vie ensemble._

_Thomas, chef de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Gaunt (ou Tom)_

**-** C'est une lettre de Lord Gaunt... Il me propose qu'on se voie samedi après-midi afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Et le hibou s'appelle Harwig.

\- Une autre similitude avec Hedwige. Que vas-tu lui répondre ? s'enquit Hermione

\- Je vais lui dire oui. Après tout, il faudra bien que je le fasse à un moment ou à un autre donc pourquoi pas maintenant.

\- Mais Harry ! On avait prévu d'aller chez Honeydukes samedi après-midi ! s'étrangla Ron.

\- On peut toujours y aller le matin. Ou si tu veux absolument flâner dans le village après, on peut y aller dimanche, fit Harry en se levant, le hibou sur l'épaule.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Hermione

\- A la salle commune. Il faut que je prenne du parchemin pour écrire ma réponse. Et puis mes sceaux sont dans ma valise.

\- Tu as plusieurs sceaux ! Moi qui pensait que tu en aurais qu'un seul, aux armoiries croisées des Black et des Potter.

\- Oh, j'en ai un également. Apparemment, les Gobelins ont anticipé...

\- Des sceaux ? Mais pourquoi tu aurais des sceaux, Harry ? Seuls les familles du Magenmagot en ont.

\- Euh…J'ai découvert, grâce à Fudge, que je suis un Lord du Magenmagot. Il m'a remis mes sceaux quand je suis allé au Ministère. Apparemment, mon père était Lord Potter et Sirius, malgré son emprisonnement, était Lord Black et il m'a laissé son titre. Et tous ses biens. Et depuis, j'ai un peu creusé le sujet.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu es le propriétaire du QG ! Tant mieux, l'Ordre va arrêter de paniquer à l'idée de se faire mettre dehors par la mère de Malfoy ! Ou pire : Bellatrix !

Le trio remonta à la Tour Gryffondor. Harry aller chercher son set d'écriture puis vint se poser à côté de ses amis près de la cheminée. Il écrivit sa réponse pendant qu'Hermione analysait les sceaux. Il l'avait échappé belle avec Ron. Après tout, Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne prenne pas connaissance de son héritage. Il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. Néanmoins, cela lui donnait une plus grande marge de manœuvre désormais.

* * *

Albus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Les informations rapportées par le jeune Weasley n'avaient rien pour le rassurer.

Harry était au courant de son statut social au sein de la communauté magique. Et il ne parlait pas de son statut qu'en tant que héros malgré lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Fudge se décide à utiliser sa cervelle quand cela ne l'arrangeait pas ? Sans parler du fait que les gobelins devaient être dans le coup. Sauf qu'eux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les acheter. Harry allait commencer à se poser des questions qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se pose.

Ajoutons à cela le fait que le jeune homme allait passer toute l'après-midi avec Tom ! Tom qui, le connaissant, avait déjà dû comprendre que son promis n'était pas au fait des tenants et aboutissants de son héritage et en profiterait donc pour mettre le jeune homme sous sa coupe.

Heureusement, les seuls ouvrages au sein de l'école sur le sujet étaient au chaud dans son bureau, lui donnant un avantage non négligeable. Sous couvert de lui donner accès aux livres et de lui demander ce qu'il en avait retenu, il pourrait guider le jeune homme dans la bonne direction politique. C'était le seul moyen pour garder la main sur lui en attendant de régler ce problème de couples. De sa fenêtre, il vit d'ailleurs le jeune brun quitter le château et se diriger vers les grilles. C'était le moment de mettre son plan d'appoint en marche. Il se précipita alors pour rattraper son élève.

 **-** Bonjour, Harry. N'est-ce pas une belle journée ?

\- Oh, bonjour professeur. Il fait gris et froid. Je crois qu'il y a meilleure définition d'une belle journée.

\- Tout est relatif, mon garçon, tout est relatif... N'as-tu rien remarquer sortant de l'ordinaire ces derniers temps, Harry ?

\- Hormis la stupidité du Ministère ? Non.

\- Je parlais de la manière dont pouvait t'être adressé certaines lettres que tu reçois, pouffa légèrement Albus.

 _« Donc en plus d'être pathétiquement jaloux et hypocrite, Ronald est également une balance. Bien noté. »_ se dit Harry

 **-** Oh, ça... Fudge a été très bavard sur le sujet, à la limite du cirage de pompes. Par contre je n'ai pas trouvé de livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de l'école et donc...

\- Je pense avoir quelques livres sur le sujet dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Je serais ravie de te les prêter.

\- Merci professeur mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. J'ai commandé des livres chez Fleury & Botts sur le sujet et ils semblent plutôt complets. Mais si jamais j'ai des questions je viendrais vous voir, promis. _« Même pas en rêve. »_

 _\- Je suis navré que tu te sentes obligé de venir accompagné pour me rencontrer, Harry,_ fit une voix ironique dans la tête du jeune étudiant.

Celui-ci regarda alors vers les grilles du château et vit Tom en train de l'attendre. A ses côtés, Dumbledore se tendit.

Ainsi donc, il savait. Restait à savoir pourquoi il ne disait rien sur le sujet.

 **-** Ah, bonjour Lord Potter. Bonjour, professeur, salua Tom le plus naturellement du monde

\- Bonjour, Tom. N'avions-nous pas décidé de nous appeler par nos prénoms ? le taquina Harry.

\- Effectivement, un oubli de ma part, fit Tom avec un sourire resplendissant qui fit rougir Harry.

\- Bonjour Tom. Ne ramenez pas notre Harry trop tard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de retour pour le dîner.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Alors que Tom et Harry commençaient leur avancée vers le village, ils sentirent bien dans leur dos le fait que le directeur n'avait pas fait un pas vers le château et que son regard était rivé sur eux. Durant leur marche dans Pré-au-Lard, ils firent un peu la discussion. Pour tout le monde, il s'agirait d'une discussion tout à fait normale entre deux promis ayant pour la première fois un rendez-vous en tête à tête. Mais en réalité, la conversion était mentale.

_**-** Dumbledore sait pour toi. _

_\- Rien de nouveau sous le sol cogneur._

_\- Je me demande juste pourquoi il ne me dit rien. Après tout, je suis censé être son Garçon d'Or._

_\- Le connaissant, il pense que je vais baisser ma garde et que tu pourras lui fournir des informations... On est suivi._

_\- Pas étonnant. Cela doit être un membre de l'Ordre sous une des capes d'invisibilité de Maugrey._

_\- De toute façon, cela ne change rien à mon programme._

_\- Quel programme ?_

En guise de réponse, Tom se stoppa et se tourna vers Harry. Ils étaient au centre du village, qui servait également de zone de transplanage.

 **-** Si vous me permettez, Harry. Je vous propose que nous allions dans un endroit de ma connaissance où je peux vous assurer la plus grande discrétion quant à notre rendez-vous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une aversion particulière envers l'intérêt de la presse pour votre vie privée.

\- Je vous préviens, je ne fais pas vraiment bon ménage avec le transplanage.

\- Je vous rattraperais.

Et sur ce, Harry prit le bras que Tom lui tendait puis senti les sensations typiques du transplanage.

A dix mètres de l'emplacement où se trouvait le couple, Hestia Jones fit précipitamment demi-tour pour retourner au château et informer Dumbledore de la situation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la société magique. Ce gamin était censé être leur sauveur et il transplanait il-ne-sait-où avec un inconnu ! Était-il inconscient ?

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le couple venait d'arriver à leur destination. Harry eu à peine le temps de se dire que son compagnon avait réussi l'impossible, à savoir le faire transplaner sans qu'il trébuche, ait le tournis ou envie de vomir, qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre mur, les lèvres de Tom férocement pressées contre les siennes. Tom glissa son genou entre les jambes du jeune qui, laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, les écarta et commença à frotter sa virilité contre la cuisse ferme. Ses bras se retrouvèrent autour du cou du plus vieux, les mains dans ses cheveux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, expression physique de la joie des retrouvailles. Puis subitement, Tom attrapa les mains d'Harry pour les plaquer contre le mur, au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'arracha aux douces lèvres rougies pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Harry ne reflétaient que pure débauche et cela eu un effet immédiat sur son corps.

Il ne doutait pas que l'un des nombreux plans de Dumbledore comprenait de lui arracher Harry. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait failli perdre le jeune homme une fois à cause de son propre entêtement. Hors de question qu'il y ait une seconde fois.

 **-** Moi, Thomas Elvis Jedusor-Gaunt, chef des Très Anciennes et Très Nobles Maisons Serpentard et Gaunt, souhaite unir ma vie à Henry James Potter-Black et le présenter, avec la bénédiction de la Magie Mère, comme mon futur époux.

\- Moi, Henry James Potter-Black, chef de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Potter et des Très Anciennes et Très Nobles Maisons Gryffondor et Black, accepte d'unir ma vie à Thomas Elvis Jedusor-Gaunt et de me présenter, avec la bénédiction de la Magie Mère, comme son futur époux.

Une fois les vœux échangés, Tom et Harry furent brièvement enveloppés d'une aura blanche. Juste après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attaqua au cou de son jeune amant, lui soutirant quelques gémissements. Une fois qu'il eut laissé un suçon proéminant sur la chair pâle, il libéra les mains d'Harry et n'eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas avant que le jeune homme ne se jette sur lui, l'encerclant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent sur un lit immense. Sous les couvertures. Nus. Harry écrasé contre le matelas, se tortillant de manière peu décente, tandis que Tom le dominait.

Tom prit leurs virilités dans une seule et même poigne et commença les va-et-vient pour les amener à l'extase et compléter le rite traditionnel de fiançailles. Harry s'abandonna à la caresse et ne put retenir des gémissements de plus en en plus obscènes. La position ne permettant pas à Tom d'être aussi proche d'Harry qu'il le voulait, il inversa leur position et se retrouva assis, le dos contre les énormes oreillers et la tête de lit, Harry le chevauchant. Cette nouvelle disposition lui permettait de rapprocher le jeune homme et de le maintenir contre de lui, l'embrasser à pleine bouche et avoir une meilleure marge de manœuvre pour les amener au 7e ciel. Tom pu alors se laisser submerger par les sensations et profiter pleinement des réactions de son petit lion. Et quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle aura blanche les enveloppa alors qu'ils s'effondraient sur le lit, ravagés par leurs orgasmes.

Quand il émergea, Harry était allongé avec la tête posée sur le torse de Tom, le bras de celui-ci autour de ses hanches. Il prit alors la peine d'examiner le décor de la chambre. La richesse des meubles lui confirmait qu'il était bien dans UNE demeure de son fiancé. Mais cela ne correspondait pas à l'esprit de LA demeure qu'il connaissait.

 **-** Ce n'est pas le Manoir Jedusor.

\- Non, c'est le Château Serpentard.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu étais devenu Lord Gaunt. Ni Lord Serpentard par la même occasion.

\- Contrairement au Ministère, Gringotts a toujours su que j'étais en vie grâce à leurs appareils de détection d'aura magique. Cependant, comme être un esprit incorporel ne me permettait nullement d'accéder à mon coffre, il a été verrouillé après un certain temps d'inactivité et une vérification magique comme les gobelins en ont le secret était nécessaire pour que je puisse de nouveau y accéder. Or j'ai justement eu besoin de sortir quelque chose de mon coffre cet été. Et lors des vérifications, ils se sont rendus compte que j'avais un héritage en attente.

\- Mais comment cela se fait que tu n'as pas été mis au courant plus tôt ? Et puis, je croyais que les Gaunt étaient ruinés et que ta mère avait été reniée ?

\- Ce n'est que tardivement que j'ai su que mes pouvoirs magiques venaient de ma mère. Et ce n'est qu'encore plus tard que j'ai découvert les Lord du Magenmagot. Sachant que Poudlard avait été construite bien avant que le Ministère soit instauré, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que la lignée de Serpentard ou de tout autre fondateur de l'école puisse y jouer un rôle quelconque. De plus, la seule et unique fois où j'ai vu mon oncle Morfin… disons qu'il ne renvoyait pas l'image d'un Lord. Les Gaunt étaient certes ruinés mais ils n'ont jamais eu un total accès au coffre Serpentard. Apparemment, une clause assez complexe a été instaurée lorsque les deux lignées ont fusionné, mais l'idée veut que Lord Gaunt ne devienne pas automatiquement Lord Serpentard. Quant à Mérope... pour que son exclusion soit valide, il aurait fallu qu'Elvis la renie en face-à-face ou lui transmettre une lettre officielle sur le sujet. Il n'a fait aucun des deux, que cela soit par oubli ou ignorance. Grand bien m'en fasse.

\- En tout cas, la décoration est charmante. Pas trop de vert ni d'argent..., commenta Harry, ce qui fit rire Tom.

 **-** Je garde le Manoir Jedusor comme lieu de travail, si l'on veut. Ici sera notre endroit à nous, en attendant que tu puisses accéder à ton héritage sans soucis. Après, on fera notre choix. Le château est tout de même assez reculé et entouré de forêt. Et les jardins sont constitués à 50% de serres, donc peu propice à la pratique d'un certain sport magique.

\- Techniquement, je peux accéder à mon héritage sans problème.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Déjà, même si je ne savais rien grâce à Sirius et à toi, les lettres du Ministère étaient vraiment très révélatrices. Et ensuite, j'ai malencontreusement parlé de mes sceaux en présence de Ron lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre. Il s'est d'ailleurs empressé de cafter à Dumbledore. J'ai fait passer le tout sur le dos de Fudge, sous entendant qu'il me cirait les bottes. D'ailleurs, c'était de cela dont Dumbledore me parlait tout à l'heure. Il a même avoué à demi-mot que tous les livres sur le sujet qui devraient être dans la bibliothèque de l'école étaient désormais bien au chaud dans son bureau. Il doit avoir peur que tu fasses mon éducation en la matière.

\- Malheureusement pour lui, ton parrain avait déjà fait le gros du travail. En parlant de lui… Les Malfoy se sont demandés pourquoi Dumbledore a fait appel à Narcissa pour accéder au Manoir Black pour l'enterrement. Je crois qu'elle a senti que tu étais le chef de famille.

\- Chef de famille ou pas, la seule résidence Black où j'ai mis les pieds jusqu'à présent, c'est Square Grimmauld. Donc sans pouvoir porter la bague de famille ouvertement, je ne pouvais utiliser la magie familiale pour y accéder.

\- Attends... Tu as dit Square Grimmauld ? Je savais que la demeure londonienne des Black servait de QG à Dumbledore mais personne, pas même Narcissa ou Bellatrix, n'était capable de me donner le nom ou la localisation de la demeure.

 **-**... Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret, je n'aurais pas pu le dire normalement.

\- Hummm…La plupart des demeures des familles aristocratiques, qu'importe leur localisation, ont une sorte d'alarme magique. Quand le chef de famille décède, cela met les demeures sous Fidelius Mortem. Cela reviendrait à mettre une maison sous scellés chez les Moldus.

\- Mais si l'accès est verrouillé, comment cela se passe-t-il si le chef de famille est décédé dans une de ses demeures ?

\- Il y a des exceptions. Ou plutôt, il y a plusieurs niveaux de Fidelius Mortem. D'abord, une demeure habitée par une personne qui n'est pas membre de la famille ne passera pas sous Fidelius Mortem. Une demeure habitée par de la famille sera sous un Fidelius faible à savoir qu'aucun meuble ne pourra être bougé, la décoration ne pourra être refaite etc. Aucune personne étrangère à la famille, fiancés au sens de la magie exceptés, ne pourra y entrer bien qu'ils se souviendront de la localisation de la demeure, sauf sortilèges supplémentaires. A titre d'exemple, lorsque...ton père est mort, toutes les demeures Potter se sont mises sous Fidelius Mortem complet sauf le cottage de Godric's Hollow car c'était là que tu vivais avec ta mère. Quand... tu as fini chez ta tante, sa maison est devenir ta nouvelle résidence et le cottage est passé à son tour sous Fidelius complet. Enfin, cela a dû être le cas une fois les corps récupérés… Lorsqu'une demeure est sous Fidelius Mortem complet, seul le nouveau chef de famille peut y accéder. Ou quand celui-ci est mineur, son gardien magique. Un Fidelius moyen est instauré lorsque le chef de famille est décédé chez lui et que personne d'autre n'habite avec lui, de façon à ce que le corps puisse être récupéré par les services funéraires. Cela doit toujours se faire en présence d'un membre de la famille, pas forcément l'héritier, ou en présence de l'avocat de la famille ou du gobelin chargé des comptes qu'il n'y a aucun héritier disponible. Si le caveau familial se trouve sur l'une des demeures, cette demeure sera également sous Fidelius moyen et ne pourront y accéder que les membres de la famille et les personnes invitées à l'enterrement.

\- Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que lorsque Sirius est mort, comme il était le chef de la famille Black, toutes les demeures sont passées sous Fidelius Mortem complet sauf le Manoir, qui abrite le caveau et donc sous Fidelius médium, et le Square car abritant le QG de l'Ordre, n'a pas pu tomber sous le sortilège.

\- Je pense que Square Grimmauld est tout de même passé sous Fidelius Mortem. Parce qu'avant d'être le QG de l'Ordre, c'était la résidence de Lord Black. Ainsi que ta résidence durant les vacances depuis 2 ans. Je dirais que la maison était sous Fidelius Mortem faible ou médium.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai pu prononcer l'adresse de la maison.

\- J'ai une théorie. Avec le décès de Sirius, la maison s'est trouvée simultanément sous deux Fidelius : le Mortem et celui mit en place par Dumbledore. Sachant que même sans avoir réclamé les bagues de famille à l'époque, tu savais et le plus important dans l'histoire, la Magie te reconnaissait comme le nouveau chef de famille, tu es devenu automatiquement le propriétaire de la maison. Or un Fidelius classique doit toujours être apposé sur une demeure avec l'accord de son propriétaire.

\- Mais Sirius avait donné son autorisation !

\- Mais toi, non. Pour que le sort de Dumbledore reste en place, il aurait fallu que tu donnes ton accord explicite en utilisant la magie familiale. Pour différentes raisons, Dumbledore a fait abstraction de ce détail, pensant sans doute que Sirius laissait l'utilisation de la maison à l'Ordre dans son testament, ce qui aurait rendu ton accord superflu. A partir de là, il y a deux possibilités très similaires. La première voudrait que, n'ayant pas donné ton accord pour le maintien du sort, il soit passé de la tutelle de Dumbledore à la tienne, te faisant Gardien du Secret et à même d'en dévoiler la localisation. Mais cette solution n'est pas logique si on se réfère au mécanisme de ce type de sortilège. La deuxième est beaucoup plus réaliste.

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Ecoute au lieu de me couper la parole. Quelle est l'utilité d'avoir deux fois le même sortilège sur la même maison ? Car Mortem ou non, un Fidelius reste un Fidelius.

\- En gros, quel est l'intérêt de jeter un Reparo sur un objet que tu viens de réparer avec le même sort ?

\- Tout à fait. Je pense que le Fidelius de Dumbledore a été désactivé par le Fidelius Mortem. En principe, cela veut dire que tout le monde peut désormais apercevoir la maison. Moldu comme sorciers.

\- Génial ! Si on voulait, on pourrait déposer des Mangemorts devant la maison et ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de l'Ordre !

\- Hummm... C'est bien, je commence à déteindre sur toi. Tu feras un encore meilleur Consort des Ténèbres que je ne le pensais, fit Tom en embrassant le cou d'un Harry gloussant.

* * *

 Quelques heures plus tard, Tom et Harry remontaient Pré-au-Lard en direction de Poudlard. Une fois les grilles de l'école en vue, ils ne furent pas étonnés d'apercevoir Dumbledore non loin.

_**-** Te croit-il vraiment impatient à ce point que tu n'aurais pu attendre de me mettre en confiance avant de me faire quelque chose ? _

_\- Tu reviens en étant mon fiancé, Harry. Techniquement, je t'ai fait quelque chose._

_\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela se voyait sur mon visage._

_\- Non... Mais cela se voit au service des registres magiques. Je pense que je vais faire subtilement modifier les archives nous concernant._

_\- Et comment ?_

_\- Disons que le sortilège d'actualisation automatique aura mystérieusement arrêté de fonctionner. Et que personne ne pourra accéder aux copies de Gringotts, non plus._

_\- Serpentard._

_\- Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Oh, directeur. Ce n'était pas la peine d'atteindre Harry.

\- Avec les temps actuels, Tom, il serait imprudent de ma part de ne pas veiller à la sécurité de celui qui est au centre de tout. Par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Je pense qu'Harry est un grand garçon qui peut se débrouiller tout seul, professeur. Il faut savoir couper le cordon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir besoin d'aide, Tom.

\- C'est vrai mais encore faut-il qu'elle soit voulue. Je vous laisse ici Harry. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne après-midi. Cela fut mon cas, fit Tom en embrassant la main d'Harry comme au Ministère.

 _\- Allumeur,_ répondit mentalement Harry, alors qu'il repartait vers le château, Dumbledore sur ses talons.

A peine avait-il fait 10 pas qu'il se retourna et revient vers les grilles.

\- Tom ? Vous aimez le Quidditch ?

\- J'aime bien regarder un match de temps en temps. Pourquoi ?

\- Je souhaiterais vous inviter au premier match de la saison scolaire, la semaine prochaine. Si le professeur Dumbledore n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

\- Rien dans le règlement n'empêche aux élèves d'inviter des personnes extérieures à l'école aux matchs mais...

\- Très bien, le coupa Tom. Je serais présent. Qui contre qui ?

\- Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

\- Ah ! L'équipe que vous entrainez dur comme fer. Je vous préviens qu'en tant qu'ancien serpent, je me dois de soutenir mon ancienne maison.

\- Vous devriez changer de camp.

\- Et pourquoi ?

 **-** Depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, Serpentard s'est toujours fait battre par Gryffondor. Je ne voudrais pas que le légendaire égo de serpent que vous abritez au fin fond de vous souffre.

_\- Insolent._

_\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça._

_\- Je ne répondrais pas à cela._ Très bien, Harry, je serais présent la semaine prochaine.


	12. Pressions et informations

Molly faisait le ménage dans la cuisine du Terrier. Mais ménage était un bien trop grand mot pour décrire son occupation actuelle. Il n'y avait jamais plus vraiment de ménage à faire depuis que Ron et Ginny étaient les seuls enfants à encore habiter à la maison. Et encore moins quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait envisagée sa vie de femme mariée. Jusqu'à ses 15 ans, l'argent et le statut d'Ancienne Famille des Prewett laissait présageait un beau mariage avec un homme au moins issu d'une famille de même niveau social, avec un peu de chance peut-être même Noble si on faisait jouer le mariage de son oncle Ignotius avec la fille de Lord Black. Puis son père avait perdu la fortune familiale. En vérité, il avait perdu la fortune familiale ainsi que l'argent mis en réserve pour sa dot. Il avait également puisé dans les trust fund qui devaient servir pour sa scolarité et celle de ses frères pour essayer de se remettre à flot. C'était cela le pire dans l'histoire : le fait que son père avait également perdu ce qui leur aurait permis de se relever. Autant dire que tous les bons partis avaient subtilement mais rapidement pris leur distance.

Sa mère avait alors ravivé ses espoirs en lui suggérant de s'intéresser à Arthur Weasley. Les Weasley n'étaient certes pas une Ancienne Famille mais une famille suffisamment vieille pour que ce statut soit à portée de main pour Arthur ou ses enfants. Ajoutons à cela que sa mère était Cedrella Black, une grande-cousine de Tante Lucretia. Sauf que sa mère, Melinda, en bonne née-moldue ignorante des traditions sorcières, n'était pas au fait de toutes les subtilités familiales et son père n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Avec Tante Muriel mise sur le banc de touche de son éducation et de celle de ses frères alors même elle était le chef de famille, et Ignotius et Lucretia qui avaient pris leur distance après la ruine familiale pour se faire aider par les Black, personne ne l'avait prévenu que les Weasley étaient considérés comme traite à leur sang ni que Cedrella avait été reniée pour s'être enfuie avec Septimus Weasley. Donc autant dire qu'elle n'était plus une Black. Sauf que quand elle l'avait découvert, elle était déjà enceinte et n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'épouser Arthur. Et ce n'était pas la pire surprise.

La pire avait été de découvrir que son époux n'avait aucune ambition personnelle et se complaisait dans son petit poste au département de régulation des objets moldus. Sauf que cela, elle ne l'avait découvert qu'après la naissance de Bill. Elle avait espéré avoir une vie confortable où elle pouvait rester à la maison, avoir un ou deux elfes de maison qui s'occuperait de la maisonnée tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de ses enfants. A la place, elle se trouvait à faire également le travail des elfes. Peut-être qu'avoir plus de bouches à nourrir serait le déclic de l'ambition d'Arthur ? Sauf qu'elle s'était vite rendue compte que cela ne serait pas suffisant quand l'argent se fit un peu juste après l'arrivée de Charlie et qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour ramener plus d'argent ni décrocher une promotion.

Alors elle s'était dit : _« Une fille, voilà la solution ! »_.

En effet, une fille coûte plus cher en vêtements (elle porte robes, jupes ET pantalons), en soins (il faut bien qu'elle se maquille pour trouver un bon parti) et puis il faut financer UNE DOT ! Donc elle avait cherché à avoir une fille. Sauf qu'il faudra 4 garçons de plus avant d'arriver au but. Et pendant ce temps, Arthur avait à peine broncher pour faire venir plus d'argent. Il avait alors rapidement fallut demander de l'aide à Tante Muriel. De manière de plus en plus régulière, et entendre ses remarques en tout genre sur la famille.

Une fois Ginny arrivée, Arthur avait progressivement commencé à faire des heures supplémentaires. Sauf que cela n'était pas suffisant et aucune promotion ne se profilait à l'horizon. Celle qu'il avait reçue l'an passée arrivait bien trop tard à son goût et en toute franchise, elle était plus due à la guerre et au fait que le camp adverse semblait vouloir détourner des objets moldus pour leurs sombres desseins qu'aux qualités professionnelles de son mari. De toute façon, elle avait déjà commencer à prendre les choses en main. Elle avait essayé d'instaurer un goût de la réussite à ses enfants et elle estimait avoir réussi avec les trois aînés. Sauf que Charlie et Bill avaient estimés qu'ils ne pouvaient réussir qu'à l'étranger et Percy avait décidé que se détacher de la famille était nécessaire. D'un certain côté, elle avait réussi également avec les jumeaux mais elle n'approuvait pas de leur choix de carrières. La gestion d'un commerce de rue était une profession de sang-mêlé et tout traite à leur sang qu'il pouvait être aux yeux de certains, ils restaient tout de même des sang-purs et se devaient de faire carrière et de réussir au Ministère, à défaut d'avoir des avoirs financiers à gérer.

Ron et Ginny étaient une autre histoire. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait délaissé son dernier fils, entre les jumeaux intenables et Ginny qui était arrivée peu après. Mais quand elle avait appris qu'il était ami avec le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, elle avait arrêté de s'inquiéter au départ. Toutes les portes seraient ouvertes au jeune héros et son fils en profiterait en tant que meilleur ami. Sauf que les résultats scolaires de son fils étaient médiocres et elle avait commencé à sérieusement douté qu'être proche du vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit suffisant. Quant à Ginny, elle avait été à la fois fière et horrifiée d'apprendre que sa fille avait pris de son livre par rapport aux garçons, si elle en croyait les rumeurs. Malheureusement, aucun garçon de famille respectable – aux yeux de Molly - ne semblait faire partie de son tableau de chasse. Et le candidat parfait, à savoir le meilleur ami de son dernier fils et le rêve de toute jeune fille en fleur, semblait ne pas voir au-delà du fait qu'elle était la petite sœur de son ami. Aussi, quand Albus l'avait approché en lui demandant l'entière collaboration de la famille Weasley (excepté Percy) dans l'effort de guerre contre l'assurance de sortir du besoin par le mariage de son unique fille avec le riche héros, elle avait dit oui. Le fait qu'il lui ait également promis qu'Hermione entrerait également dans la famille était un agréable bonus qui aurait dû lui permettre d'oublier tous ces soucis quant à l'avenir de ses deux plus jeunes.

Mais pour raison inconnue, le plan de Dumbledore avait tourné court. Elle n'avait pas encore pu déterminé quelle était la pire situation : celle de Ron ou de Ginny. Ron était tout simplement voué à être dans une relation anormale. Ginny finissait avec quelqu'un à qui elle ne pourrait jamais faire confiance avec la vie et la sécurité de ses enfants, bien qu'elle reconnaisse sa contribution à l'Ordre du Phoenix et son courage à jouer les espions. Si Arthur ne se prononçait pas pour Ron, il avait tout de même l'audace de trouver la position de Ginny enviable !

**-** _Même si j'aurais préféré que ma fille soit liée avec quelqu'un plus proche en âge d'elle et pas quelqu'un qui serait en âge d'être son père, Severus est beaucoup plus que ce que l'on aurait pu espérer. C'est un homme d'honneur qui a su réussir par lui-même et ne se repose pas sur ses lauriers. Le fait qu'il soit l'héritier d'une Très Ancienne et Noble Famille n'est qu'un avantage non négligeable._

Molly n'avait su trop quoi répondre à son mari : le fait qu'il soit l'héritier de la famille Prince allait en faveur de Severus, certes. Mais à part cela, il n'avait aucune des caractéristiques qu'elle avait imaginé pour son unique gendre. C'est pour cela qu'elle continuait d'espérer pour que le vieux sorcier puisse régler le problème au plus vite, même si cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que la situation était en place et que plus cela allait, plus elle était gravée dans le marbre.

Les réflexions de Molly furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un hibou dont l'allure indiquait qu'il provenait du Ministère. Habituellement, si Arthur avait besoin de lui envoyer un message, il le faisait par patronus. Idem pour les membres de l'Ordre, y compris ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère. Perplexe, Molly débarrassa le hibou de sa missive et le regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

_A l'attention d'Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley,_

_Il est venu à notre connaissance, par l'intermédiaire de Me Westenra, représentant de la Très Ancienne et Noble famille Prince, de votre manque de coopération dans les négociations concernant l'établissement du contrat entre votre fille Ginevra M. Weasley et l'Honorable Severus T. Rogue-Prince, héritier de la famille Prince, dans le cadre de la loi d'union instauré par notre très respectable Premier Ministre, Cornelius Fudge._

_Nous trouverons qu'il est inadmissible que des citoyens cherchent à se soustraire aux lois du Ministère. Par conséquent, nous sommes dans l'obligation de condamner un tel comportement : une amende de 50 Gallions sera prise les salaires de tous les membres de votre famille travaillant au Ministère. Une amende supplémentaire de 50 Gallions sera prise, par l'intermédiaire de Gringotts, sur le compte du chef de famille. De plus, toute aide financière dont bénéficierait votre famille en provenance du Ministère ou de toute organisation reconnue de notre gouvernement sera suspendue pour une durée de trois mois. A la fin de cette période, toute aide dont vous bénéficiez et à laquelle vous êtes encore éligible vous sera de nouveau versée, sans effet rétroactif._

_Si la persistance de votre manque de coopération venait à nous être rapporté, nous serions dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures plus restrictives._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, nos salutations._

_Charis Buxlet, département de législation magique_

Molly eu à peine le temps de se remettre du contenu de la lettre que deux autres hiboux faisaient leur entrée dans le salon. L'un provenait également du Ministère alors que l'autre semblait beaucoup plus entretenu. Et beaucoup plus familier. Il s'agissait d'Hermès, le hibou de Percy.

Molly pris les deux missives et lisait déjà celle de son fils avant même que les hiboux aient quitté la demeure.

_Chère Mère et Père,_

_Il est venu à ma connaissance que vous vous êtes montrés plus que récalcitrant face au lié de Ginny, l'Honorable S. Rogue-Prince, plus connu comme étant le maître de potion attitré de Poudlard, le professeur Rogue._

_Beaucoup de choses peuvent être reprochées au professeur Rogue : son manque de patience vis-à-vis des élèves, son favoritisme envers les Serpentards et sans doute quelques relations douteuses qui ne font qu'aller de pair avec soit sa maison lors de ses études à Poudlard soit sa profession. Mais on ne peut lui reprocher sa droiture, son honnêteté ainsi que la renommée et situation qu'il s'est fait par son seul labeur._

_De fait, je ne comprends pas votre réticence à le voir entrer dans la famille. Certes, il a l'âge d'être le père de Ginny mais les services du Ministère en charge des différents volets de la loi d'union savent ce qu'ils font. De plus, si j'en crois les rumeurs, cela ne pourrait faire que du bien à Ginny d'avoir un époux avec une poigne de fer qui ne lui passera pas tous ses caprices tout en lui fournissant tout ce dont elle aura besoin. La situation d'héritier d'une Très Ancienne et Noble famille du professeur Rogue est quelque chose qui devrait vous réjouir, en particulier toi, Mère, qui a toujours aspiré à ce que ta fille unique fasse un beau et grand mariage._

_Mais ce qui m'horrifie le plus est de savoir que vous allez à l'encontre des décisions du Ministère alors que tu y travailles, Père. Je ne sais ce qui a vous a pris de croire que vous étiez exempt de suivre nos lois. Peut-être cette impression d'être protégés par Albus Dumbledore. Bien qu'il est eu raison sur certains événements récents, il n'empêche qu'il est un vieux sorcier qui a fait son temps, au propre comme au figuré. Il serait temps d'apprendre à vivre sans ses indications._

_A titre personnel, je ne peux que me mettre du côté du Ministère dans cette affaire. Je commence de ce pas les procédures pour ne pas avoir à payer cette amende conséquence. Plusieurs personnes, y compris le Ministre lui-même, pourront certifiés que je me suis détaché de la famille depuis un moment déjà et que je ne fais donc pas partie de cet acte d'insubordination. Je ne doute pas que ma requête sera reçue de manière positive. En somme, cette lettre est là pour vous informer que la part de l'amende qui aurait dû me revenir sera sans aucun doute redirigée sur Père._

_J'espère que cela vous permettra de réaliser que personne n'est au-dessus des lois, protégé par un grand sorcier tel qu'Albus Dumbledore ou non._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Votre fils, Percy_

Molly était verte. Arthur n'était pas au courant du fait que Lady Prince avait essayé de les contacter concernant le contrat entre Ginny et Severus. Les barrières magiques qui avaient été mise sur le Terrier pour servir de QG de secours quand ils ignoraient encore qu'Harry était le nouveau propriétaire du Square Grimmauld empêchaient toutes lettres ne provenant pas d'un membre de l'Ordre ou du Ministère de leur parvenir. Quand Ginny lui avait appris que Lady Prince l'avait directement contactée à ce sujet, elle avait dit à sa fille de brûler la missive et de ne pas s'approcher plus que nécessaire de son professeur de potions en attendant que Dumbledore règle la situation. Bien évidemment, pour bien se faire voir du Ministère, Lady Prince avait fait entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas coopératifs. Et d'après vous, qui cet idiot d'arriviste de Fudge allait-il écouté : une riche famille aristocrate ayant la capacité de faire des donations (pour ne pas dire glisser des pots-de-vin) et sans doute corrompue jusqu'au noyau magique ou une petite famille respectable qui essayait de vivre tant bien que mal ?

Et maintenant son idiot d'arriviste de fils se désolidarisait encore plus de la famille en leur léguant sa part de l'amende. 150G ! C'était bien plus de la moitié du salaire d'Arthur ! Comment elle allait faire passer ça ? Elle aurait encore pu faire croire que Ron avait eu une nouvelle poussée de croissance et qu'il avait besoin de robes d'écoles en urgence pour camoufler les 100 G de l'amende initiale mais où elle allait trouver l'explication pour les 50G restants ? Sans parler des allocations et bourses scolaires qui ne seraient pas versés pendant un trimestre ! Certes, ils avaient reçus beaucoup plus qu'ils ne devraient ces dernières années, profitant d'une faille du Ministère pour ne pas déclarer que 5 de leurs 7 enfants n'étaient plus à Poudlard ni ne vivaient dans la maison familiale. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait s'arranger avec Albus pour les frais de scolarité. Et peut-être vendre une poule ou deux.

Énervée, Molly prit la deuxième lettre ministérielle et la déchira presque.

_A l'intention de M. Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint une copie officielle du contrat de promesse et de fiançailles liant votre fille Ginevra M. Weasley avec son promis l'Honorable Severus T. Rogue-Prince. L'original est en possession de la famille Prince et des copies se trouvent également dans les archives du Ministère et de Gringotts._

_Du fait de votre manque de participation dans l'élaboration dudit contrat et en relation avec une précédente missive de nos services, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander toute forme de négociation ou modification des termes de ce contrat._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, nos salutations._

_Charis Buxlet, département de justice magique_

_Alphonsus Moloys, département des registres magiques_

Molly se rendit alors qu'il y avait un deuxième volet dans l'enveloppe et la parcourut rapidement. Puis la parcourut une deuxième fois plus lentement. Puis une troisième fois tout aussi lentement.

_ Contrat de période de promesse et de fiançailles concernant  _ _Ginevra Molly Weasley et Severus Tobias Rogue-Prince_

_1\. La promise/fiancée soumise ne peut en aucun cas dénigrer le promis/fiancé dominant en public sous peine de rétribution de la part de la magie de la famille dominante. Seule la discrétion est attendu du promis/fiancé sur le sujet._

_2\. Le comportement de la promise/fiancée soumise ne doit, en aucun cas, porter atteinte à l'image, à l'honneur et à l'intégrité du promis/fiancé dominant et de sa lignée. Seule la discrétion est attendu du promis/fiancé sur le sujet, sauf si la promise/fiancée soumise est la chef de famille ou dans la ligne directe de succession de sa lignée. Dans ce cas, la règle s'applique également au promis/fiancé dominant._

_3\. La promise/fiancée soumise se doit de défendre l'honneur du promis/fiancé dominant et de sa lignée en toutes circonstances. L'application de cette règle pour le promis/fiancé dominant est à la discrétion de celui-ci, sauf si la promise/fiancée soumise est la chef de famille ou dans la ligne directe de succession de sa lignée. Dans ce cas, la règle s'applique également au promis/fiancé dominant._

_4\. Les promis/fiancés devront se voir en tête-à-tête un minimum de 4 jours (2 week-end entiers) par mois, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, fixés à la demande du promis/fiancé dominant. Le rythme peut être changé à tout moment par celui-ci. Toute entrevue en dehors des périodes est à la discrétion du promis/fiancé dominant et ne sont pas pris en compte dans le calcul des jours de rencontre._

_5\. Les promis/fiancés devront interagir de manière régulière, au rythme décidé par le promis/fiancé dominant. Le rythme peut être changé à tout moment par celui-ci._

_6\. La période de fiançailles débutera après la réalisation des rites traditionnels_

_7\. Les rites traditionnels de fiançailles ne peuvent être réalisés avant que le promis dominant n'est rencontré la totalité des membres proches de la promise soumise_

_8\. Seul le consentement du promis dominant est nécessaire pour la conclusion des rites traditionnels de fiançailles_

_9\. Le contrat de mariage sera établi par le fiancé dominant et sa famille. L'intervention de la fiancée soumise et de sa famille de sur le sujet est à la discrétion du fiancé dominant et de sa famille._

_10\. Le mariage sera célébré à la résidence de la famille du fiancé dominant ou tout autre lieu de leur préférence. L'intervention de la fiancée soumise et de sa famille de sur le sujet est à la discrétion du fiancé dominant et de sa famille._

_11\. Le mariage sera organisé et financé en totalité par la famille du fiancé dominant. L'intervention de la famille de la fiancée soumise sur le sujet n'est que d'ordre consultatif._

_12\. Bien que financé par la famille dominante, les atours nuptiaux de la fiancée soumise et de sa suite seront choisis par elle-même et sa famille. La famille dominante ou un représentant de celle-ci aura un droit de regarder sur leur caractère approprié par rapport au standing de la famille dominante._

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait profondément pas avec le professeur Rogue et sa famille ! Ce contrat permettait à ce pervers acariâtre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa fille adorée ! Il fallait absolument que Dumbledore règle ce problème au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Lucius venait assister au premier match de la coupe inter-maison de Quidditch de Poudlard en tant que représentant du Conseil d'Administration. Le fait qu'il s'agisse du match Serpentard-Gryffondor et que son fils soit l'attrapeur de l'équipe verte et argent n'était que pure coïncidence.

Je répète, pure coïncidence.

Comme à son habitude, Lucius était assis à côté de Severus, qu'importe où celui-ci soit installé dans la tribune réservée aux professeurs et invités. Cette année, le professeur de potion avait opté pour les gradins du milieu, juste derrière Dumbledore. Pour atteindre sa place, Lucius passa donc à côté du vieux directeur et de quelqu'un qui devait sans doute être un invité. Une fois qu'il vit plus clairement le visage de l'homme en question, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard !

Soudainement très droit au sens strict du terme, Lucius alla s'installer à côté de son ami. Entourés d'autant de professeurs, seule une discussion grâce à la légimencie était possible.

_**-** Que fait le Maitre ici ? A côté de Dumbledore, qui plus est ! _

_\- Le Maitre a été invité à assister au match. Sa place dans la tribune est une provocation envers Dumbledore, soit l'amusement préféré du Seigneur si tu te souviens bien._

_\- Qui a bien pu inviter le Seigneur ?_

_\- Son promis._

_\- Dans ce cas, ne devrait-il pas être avec lui dans la tribune ?_

_\- Son promis joue aujourd'hui._

_**-** Quel est le Serpentard assez bête pour inviter le Lord au match contre les Gryffondor ? Car je dois le reconnaître, Potter semble être né avec un balai à la main et est de fait, imbattable. Seuls les poursuiveurs peuvent nous épargner une défaite écrasante. _

_\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que le promis du Maître était un Serpentard._

Face au sens de cette phrase, Lucius perdit quelque peu de sa tenure et écarquilla les yeux. Pas étonnant alors que le Maitre n'ai pas cherché à divulguer l'identité de son promis aux troupes. Il regarda alors l'équipe des Gryffondor et essaya de déterminer qui pouvait être le promis de son maître.

Weasley fille était avec Severus.

Drago lui avait annoncé que le dernier fils Weasley devait s'acoquiner avec un camarade de dortoir.

Les autres, il ne les connaissait pas.

Et Potter...

Cette fois-ci, Lucius compléta l'écarquillement des yeux avec un blanchiment total du visage.

Harry Potter était lié à Lord Gaunt.

La famille Gaunt ayant toujours revendiqué leur parenté avec Salazar Serpentard, tout comme le Maître.

Lord Gaunt ne pouvait donc qu'être le Maître.

Par les caleçons de Merlin !

_**-** Est-ce que Dumbledore connait l'identité du Maître ? _

_\- Même s'il n'en a rien laissé paraître, je n'en doute pas une seconde._

_\- Et il ne fait rien pour sauver sa précieuse arme ?_

_\- Non. Encore faudrait-il que l'arme est réellement besoin d'être sauvée._

_\- Que veux-tu dire, Severus ?_

_\- Lord Gaunt est très content d'être lié à Lord Potter..._

_\- Bien évidemment que le Maître est content d'être lié avec Potter ! Le Ministère lui sert son ennemi juré sur un plateau._

_\- Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ? Je disais donc... Lord Gaunt est très content d'être lié à Lord Potter et Lord Potter est très content d'être lié avec Lord Gaunt._

_\- Potter est naïf. Sans parler du fait que le Maître peut être très charmeur quand il veut._

_\- Comme toujours, tu oublies ton intelligence au Manoir dès qu'il question de Quidditch de près ou de loin. Je vais donc être plus clair : Potter sait qui est son promis._

_\- Tu es en train de me dire que..._

_\- Que Potter sait que son promis est Voldemort._

_\- Ne prononce pas le nom du Maître !_

_\- Je ne l'ai pas prononcé._

_\- Nous sommes en train d'avoir une discussion mentale, Severus. Cela revient au même. Mais revenons à nos salamandres : comment est-ce possible ?_

_\- Ne répète en aucun cas ce que je vais te dire. Je soupçonne que le Maître et Potter aient conclu un pacte à l'occasion du retour du Maître lors du Tournoi i ans. Et disons que ce pacte s'est transformé en relation plus personnelle en chemin._

_\- Tu veux dire que la personne dont le Lord fut séparé à cause de la loi d'union..._

_\- Lui a été rendu par cette même loi._

Lucius assimila silencieusement toutes les informations que son ami venait de lui transmettre et se consacra un peu plus au match qui avait commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Son attention alternait entre Potter et son fils. Le Gryffondor était tranquillement en train de faire le tour du terrain et Drago le suivait. Pas étonnant que son fils ne gagne jamais face à son rival s'il se contentait de le suivre plutôt que de mettre au point sa propre tactique.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lucius se rappela l'état des relations entre Drago et Potter. Certes, son fils était lié à la meilleure amie du lion mais rien ne garantissait qu'ils mettraient leur rancœur de côté pour autant. En particulier son fils. Pour lui avoir appris personnellement l'Occlumensie, il le savait quasi toujours à l'origine des affrontements avec le Gryffondor et ses amis. Les rares fois où il n'était pas en cause, la perche avait été tendue par le fils Weasley et les interventions de Potter se limitaient à prendre la défense de ses amis.

_**-** Je sais à quoi tu penses, Lucius. Et je te déconseille de prévenir Drago de la situation. _

_\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce dont je ne doute pas, cela fait déjà deux ans que mon fils se met le futur Consort du Maître à dos. Je ne tiens pas à ce que sa position soit compromises à causes de querelles d'adolescents._

_\- Je comprends ton souhait mais Drago gagnera plus aux yeux du Lord s'il adapte son comportement pour accommoder sa liée que pour l'accommoder LUI. Il ne passera pas pour un lèche-botte de première._

_\- En es-tu sûr ?_

_\- Absolument certain._

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or, remportant le match pour sa maison. Le score était sans appel : 210-10 pour les Rouge & Or. Un vrai massacre.

* * *

Face à l'issue du match, Tom riait sous cape en pensant à son voisin de derrière. Il avait entendu Lucius se vantait des talents de son fils sur un balai un nombre incalculable de fois et son ego ne pouvait qu'en avoir pris plein la face après ce match qui n'avait même pas duré 30 minutes. Heureusement que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas le capitaine, sinon la honte aurait été plus grande. Pour avoir réellement porté attention au match, malgré la présence de son pire ennemi à sa droite, le jeune Drago n'avait pas de talent particulier sur un balai. Il se débrouillait comme n'importe quelle personne élevée dans le monde magique. Il ne démontrait même pas la souplesse ni la rapidité nécessaire pour un bon attrapeur. Il conviendrait à peine pour un poste de poursuiveur. Personnellement, il le verrait plus comme gardien mais connaissant la vanité des Malfoys, cette position n'avait jamais dû être envisagée, comme celle de batteur.

A l'inverse, son petit lion avait un vrai talent alors qu'il n'avait jamais monté un balai avant son arrivée à Poudlard - exception potentielle d'un balai-jouet lorsqu'il avait tout bébé. Après, cela faisait plusieurs générations que les Potter étaient membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Il se souvenait que Charlus, le père de James, avait été batteur pour Gryffondor tandis que son frère Fleamont avait plus tard rejoint l'équipe nationale de Quidditch en tant que gardien. Peut-être que, si plusieurs membres d'une même lignée s'attelaient à maitriser puis à exceller dans une compétence, cela pouvait devenir un trait magique familial.

Humm... Quelques recherches sur le sujet allaient être nécessaires.

Tom était descendu des gradins pour aller se poster près de la sortie des vestiaires, afin de saluer Harry comme il se devait pour la face du monde. Il sentait les regards de Dumbledore et de Minerva dans son dos. S'il n'était pas étonné pour le grand mage, le regard de son ancienne camarade l'inquiétait un peu plus. Le vieux sorcier se targuait de savoir comment il pensait. La réciproque était encore plus vrai. Il savait donc qu'il avait gardé pour lui la vérité sur l'identité de Thomas Gaunt et que les seules personnes qui viendraient à être au courant seraient celles qui lui feraient par de doutes concernant ses intentions vis-à-vis d'Harry. Autant dire qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde, sauf peut-être Maugrey et l'autre auror appartenant à l'Ordre du Barbecue Doré. Soit des personnes qui n'avaient pas de contacts réguliers avec Harry. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Minerva, qui semblait être arrivée ses propres conclusions. En même temps, elle faisait partie des dernières personnes encore vivante qui l'avait connu avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort et qui connaissait donc sa vraie identité.

 **-** Tom Jedusor, fit Minerva en arrivant à son niveau.

\- Minerva McGonagall. Je vais plutôt par le nom de Thomas Gaunt en ce moment.

\- C'est toujours plus commun que les autres noms dont tu t'es affabulé.

\- Je n'en ai choisi qu'un seul. Le reste m'a été attribué par des autorités effrayées juste par un nom. Il ne faut pas s'étonner après de leur incompétence.

\- Je suis étonnée qu'Albus t'ait laissé entrer sur le domaine de l'école.

\- Sachant que le directeur a une tendance à ne pas partager ses informations, y compris aux personnes qu'elles concernent directement, m'interdire l'entrée aurait soulevé beaucoup trop de question sachant que mon promis m'a lui-même inviter à venir assister à son premier match de l'année.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- Vis-à-vis d'Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Il est majeur et vu les situations dans lesquelles il s'est retrouvé ses six dernières années, on peut se demander si les adultes présentant dans cette école se sont réellement préoccupés de lui. En particulier sa directrice de maison.

Minerva ne répondit pas tout de suite, se rendant compte que les accusations portées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient vraies. Elle n'avait pas réagi plus que nécessaire quand Harry et ses amis étaient venu la voir vers la fin de leur première année en annonçant que la pierre philosophale était en danger. D'autant plus étonnant qu'ils n'étaient même pas censés en connaître l'existence. Elle n'avait pas régi non plus lorsque toute l'école avait tourné le dos à Harry lorsqu'il avait été découvert qu'il était un Fourchelangue. En 3e année, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment après deux années dans quels types de situation le jeune sorcier pouvait se retrouver, elle n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer l'étendue de la situation avec Sirius Black alors qu'elle été la mieux placé pour le faire, ayant été la marraine de son père et connu tous les protagonistes de l'histoire. En 4e année, elle n'été pas allé au-delà des mots d'Albus pour sortir le jeune homme du Tournoi. Puis en 5e année, elle ne s'était pas inquiété du trop grand nombre de retenues qu'il recevait du professeur Ombrage.

Oui, il était hypocrite de s'inquiéter ouvertement du bien-être du jeune homme que maintenant. Mais comme disait l'adage, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

 **-** Certes, je ne me suis pas préoccupée plus que nécessaire de M. Potter alors qu'il est désormais clair que j'aurais dû lui prêter plus d'attention au mois à partir de sa deuxième année. Mais je le fais désormais, même si cela peut sembler être trop tard pour certains. Je souhaite qu'il ne souffre pas davantage.

\- Il ne souffrira pas avec moi.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. J'ai pu voir ses réactions quand il reçoit tes lettres et cela l'anéantira quand il découvrira ton identité.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait une identité à découvrir.

\- Il connait ton vrai nom. A un moment ou à un autre, il découvrira que Tom Jedusor se cache derrière l'alias de Thomas Gaunt.

\- En plus du manque cruel d'attention que toi et tes collègues avaient porté à Harry, vous avez en plus la fâcheuse tendance de le sous-estimer cruellement. Heureusement que certains d'entre vous commencent à voir au-delà des apparences.

\- Que...que veux-tu dire ?

\- Dumbledore pense avoir un avantage sur moi qu'il n'a pas car Harry connait déjà l'information qu'il se refuse à lui divulguer.

A ce moment-là, Harry sortit des vestiaires et Tom délaissa son ancienne camarade pour aller saluer son fiancé et se faire présenter officiellement à ses amis. Mais il garda un œil sur son esprit et vit le cheminement de ses pensées.

Minerva avait compris qu'Harry connaissait déjà son identité et que cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela.

Elle avait également compris que ses intentions vis-à-vis de son élève correspondaient à celles que tout le monde attendait de la part de Thomas Gaunt envers Harry Potter.

Et par-dessus tout, elle avait compris qu'il avait la majorité des cartes en main.

Au moment où Tom se retira discrètement de l'esprit de la directrice adjointe, Minerva venait de décider de garder ses conclusions pour elles et de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au bon moment, où elle se rangerait du côté d'Harry.

Parfait, un allié puissant de moins dans la poche de Dumbledore.

 **-** Thomas ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le match ? Demanda un peu trop gaiement Harry

\- Je me réjouis qu'il n'ait duré que 24 minutes. _Ne cache surtout pas ta joie._

\- Oh, ne soyez pas rabat-joie. _Je t'avais prévenu._ Permettez que je vous présente à mes amis

\- Volontiers.

\- Alors voici Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley ainsi que l'Honorable Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley. Les amis, voici Thomas, Lord Gaunt.

\- Enchanté, répondit élégamment Tom. Ginevra... La promise de l'héritier Prince ? Je suis un ami de Lady Prince. Elle est ravie que son fils puisse bénéficier de la légendaire fertilité des Weasley, répondit-il, ce qui fit apparaître un regard décrépi sur le visage de la rouquine. Bien, Harry, je vous laisse célébrer votre victoire avec votre équipe et le reste de votre maison et je vous à samedi prochain.

\- Il est charmant. Et plus que bien fichu, fit Hermione en gloussant. Tu es très chanceux Harry, lui fit elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir l'intéressé

\- Hermione, c'est un gars ! Ce n'est pas naturel deux gars ensemble ! S'exclama Ron

\- Si on était dans le monde moldu, j'aurais pu comprendre ton raisonnement, Ronald. Mais comme deux sorciers peuvent concevoir un enfant ensemble, je ne comprends pas le problème.

Ron devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et murmura quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à "il n'est pas ce qu'il faut à Harry" avant de partir, boudeur, vers le château. Ginny resta avec Harry et le reste de l'équipe qui était entre temps sorti des vestiaires mais elle ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets au jeune brun. Elle avait été témoin du regard qu'il portait à Lord Gaunt et elle comprenait qu'il soit difficile de résister au charisme d'un tel homme. Mais Harry était censé être un homme, un vrai, qui pourvoit à l'entretien de sa maisonnée par son labeur. Ce dont elle était témoin, c'était un Harry qui était prêt à se décharger d'une partie de ses responsabilités sur quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas user de tout le potentiel dont il disposait à être Lord Potter, Lord Black ainsi que le futur vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et elle n'aimait pas cela, indépendamment du fait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'affaire.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Hermione fut rapidement agacée par le bruit de la fête post-victoire contre Serpentard et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la cour pavée, elle remarqua alors une chevelure d'un pâle reconnaissable entre mille.

Drago Malfoy.

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se rendit compte du stratagème d'Harry et se traita d'idiote. Il lui avait donné à peine le minimum syndical de réponse à ses questions sur le livre offert par son promis tout simplement pour ne pas détruire le but final du cadeau.

Passer du temps avec son lié et apprendre à le connaître.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers le banc de pierre sur lequel se trouvait le Serpentard en question.

 **-** Mal…Drago.

\- Granger ? Je veux dire, Hermione.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, tu peux.

Ils restèrent assis pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence gênant.

 **-** Tu n'es pas en train de fêter le résultat du match avec le reste de ta maison ?

\- Non. La fête a atteint un niveau sonore insupportable.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais atterri à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serdaigle.

\- Ça va sans doute te faire rire mais il voulait m'y envoyer. Sauf que depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai dévoré tous les livres que j'ai pu sur le monde magique et tous les grands de ce monde qui me fascinait au plus haut au point étaient des Gryffondors. Le professeur Dumbledore en tête.

\- Excuse-moi, mais il y a meilleure personne à admirer.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de la personne que ton père _admire_ .

\- … Et si on changeait de sujet ?

\- Volontiers. Le livre que tu m'as offert…

\- Oui ?

\- Très intéressant. Mais pourquoi il n'y a aucun ouvrage sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque d'après toi.

\- Dumbledore. Le nombre de sorciers communément appelés nés-moldus ou sang-mêlés a drastiquement augmentés sur les deux derniers siècles et Il convaincu les bonnes personnes qu'il fallait qu'on renonce à notre culture au profit de celle de ceux qui venaient de l'extérieur. Donc plus de cours d'introduction à la civilisation magique pour ceux qui ont été élevés dans le monde moldu. Et comme histoire de la magie est une blague, dans la mesure ou Binns nous parle que de guerre contre les gobelins depuis la première année alors que les BUSES et ASPIC couvrent un programme plus large, leur connaissance de culture est encore plus amoindrie. Paradoxalement, la plupart de ces mêmes élèves retournent dans le monde moldu dans un délai de 5 ans après leur 7e année car, d'une part, une partie des postes ne leur sont pas accessibles à cause de leur manque de connaissance des traditions et, d'autre part, parce que la société magique n'est pas au même stade d'évolution que le monde moldu. Le problème est que cela augmente le risque d'infraction au Statut du secret.

\- Je n'avais pas penser à cela.

 **-** Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dumbledore se présente en défenseur des sorciers d'origine moldu mais il ne cherche pas vraiment à apporter des changements. Juste à se maintenir au pouvoir.

\- Il est pas au pouvoir ! Certes, il est le chef du Magenmagot et Il a une certaine influence après sa défaite de Grindelwald mais Il n'a qu'un seul vote.

\- Tu sais que les programmes des BUSES et ASPICS au Ministère n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis plus de 30 ans ? A l'inverse, le contenu enseigné à Poudlard a chuté. L'ASPIC d'alchimie est toujours proposé mais la matière n'existe plus ici donc qui va aller la passer ? Comment cette situation est possible ? Tout simplement parce que le directeur à la mainmise totale sur l'enseignement et ce qui se passe à l'école. Mme Prince n'a de bibliothécaire que le nom, car elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur le catalogue. Mon père n'était pas au courant pour les événements de notre 2e année avant que je ne le lui dise pendant les vacances. Idem, il ne savait pas qu'un couloir avait été condamné en 1re année et que nous risquions nos vies si jamais nous arrivions à y pénétrer. Tu trouves ça normal dans une école qu'il y est un couloir qui abrite je ne sais quel type de magie au point que cela puisse tuer les élèves ?

Hermione resta sans voix. Ce que Drago venait de démontrer était totalement logique. Et pourtant, elle avait du mal à croire que la politique et les actions du grand Albus Dumbledore puissent être d'un quelconque un danger pour la société sorcière.

 **-** Je vais y réfléchir... Sinon, je voulais te poser une question sur le contenu même du livre... Il est dit qu'il revient généralement à l'épouse d'entretenir la maison. Est-ce...que cela veut dire que je serais obligée d'être une femme au foyer ? Termina la jeune fille d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas offenser son interlocuteur.

\- Tout dépend de la fortune de ton époux, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Comme ma famille est très aisée, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras nullement dans l'obligation d'interrompre ta sans aucun doute prometteuse carrière au Ministère. Notre société est assez traditionaliste et en même temps, il est possible aux femmes de faire carrière. Dans une certaine mesure, ajouta-il après une pause. Celles qui ont un elfe de maison à disposition peuvent reprendre une carrière. Par exemple, ma mère fut infirmière à Ste Mangouste avant ma naissance et elle reprit un poste dans une clinique magique vers mes 5 ans. A l'inverse, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'être femme au foyer si tu n'as pas les moyens d'acheter un elfe. Comme Molly Weasley et j'en parle sans méchanceté pour une fois.

\- Oh, d'accord. Merci.

\- Tu me remercies pour quoi exactement?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione rougit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé que M. Weasley avait un petit salaire de fonctionnaire d'environ 2 000€ net soit 247G 11M 11N. L'amende totale étant de 150 G soit un peu plus de 1 211 €, il reste mois de 800€ à la famille pour vivre, sans parler des frais de scolarité pour Poudlard. J'admets également que la famille devait recevoir en aide ET en bourses de scolarité l'équivalent du salaire d'Arthur soit environ 6000€ au total. Je sais, le monde magique est très généreux.


	13. Rencontres familiales

Le mois de novembre arriva rapidement et avec lui, les rencontres familiales. A l'inverse du jour de l'annonce des couples, il était difficile de s'entendre penser dans la Grande Salle. Les jeunes filles se demandaient comment s'habiller pour faire bonne impression à la sans aucun doute redoutable belle-mère, tandis que les jeunes hommes préparaient des discours pour impressionner un beau-père vraisemblablement strict.

De la table des professeurs, Severus songeait à sa situation. Dans la mesure où Molly et Arthur devaient rencontrer un total de 3 futures belles-filles et 2 futurs beaux-fils dont actuellement 4 d'entre eux étaient localisés à Poudlard, le Ministère avait encore pris la liberté d'organiser un regroupement. S'il ne doutait pas de la présence des jumeaux ou de Percy, il ne pouvait en dire autant concernant Ronald, Ginevra ainsi que leurs parents. S'ils avaient envie d'aggraver leur cas... Cela lui remit en tête la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Albus, environ deux semaines plus tôt.

_FLASHBACK_

\- _Severus, installez-vous, mon cher. Un bonbon au citron ?_

_\- Non merci._

_\- Regrettable. Je vous ai fait venir car je souhaiterais parler avec vous du contrat d'union qui a été rédigé pour vous et la jeune Ginny Weasley._

_\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne._

_\- Eh bien, Molly m'a fait part de clauses qui...dérange la famille..._

_-_ _Si Mrs Weasley a des choses à redire au sujet du contrat, elle n'a qu'a envoyé une lettre à ma mère. Dans le pire des cas, elle sait où me trouver. Après, peut-être qu'elle n'en serait pas là si elle avait accepté de correspondre avec ma mère._

_\- Voyons, Severus. Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi. Vous savez très bien qu'il y a des protections autour du Terrier et que toute missive ne provenant pas des enfants Weasley ou de membres de l'Ordre ne passe pas les barrières._

_-_ _Vous, ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi. Avec un sujet d'une telle importance, ma mère a pris ses précautions. Chaque missive envoyée était associée à un sort de localisation et de réception. Quand les premières lettres sont effectivement revenues, elle a choisi de passer par l'intermédiaire de Miss Weasley. Bizarrement, les sorts de ces lettres-ci prouvent tous que Miss Weasley a bien réceptionné les lettres en question mais aussi qu'elle les a brûlées dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, après les avoir lues !_

_\- Veuillez comprend votre liée, Severus. Je doute qu'elle s'attendait à être liée à une personne qui a l'âge d'être son père..._

_-_ _Parce que MOI, je m'attendais à être liée à une gamine pourrie gâtée ? Non ! Et pourtant, je n'ai pas reculé face à la situation. Arthur travaille au Ministère, ils devraient être au courant des deadlines instaurées, non ? De plus, ils savaient pertinemment que cela reviendrait au chef de la famille Prince de s'occuper des négociations pour le contrat, qu'il s'agisse effectivement de ma mère ou non, et que toute lettre sur le sujet ne passerait pas les barrières ! C'étaient à eux de prendre contact et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? RIEN ! Et face aux relances du Ministère, ma mère a décidé de prendre les choses en main et à communiquer le contrat de mariage classique au sein de la famille Prince ! Il ne plait pas à Molly Weasley ? Il fallait qu'elle bouge son gros cul de vache laitière avant !_

_\- Pas besoin d'être grossier..._

_-_ _Et qu'on ne me dise pas qu'elle est débordée ! Seuls deux de ses sept mioches vivent encore avec elle et ils sont actuellement ici ! Elle avait suffisamment de temps pour rédiger une fichue lettre ! Maintenant, qu'elle en accepte les conséquences ! Et comme vous aimez jouer les hiboux, Albus, rappelez-lui qu'elle et Arthur sont attendus samedi prochain ici même pour rencontrer les futures belles-familles de leurs quatre cadets._

_Et sur cela, Severus quitta le bureau du directeur en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Il n'avait pas eu de retour d'Albus sur le sujet et cela lui convenait bien. Il avait ensuite relayé la discussion à qui de droit. Le Maître avait rigolé et lui avait demandé de le tenir au courant de la suite des événements. Quant à sa mère, elle avait soupiré avant de se demander si les Weasley avaient un souhait d'autodestruction. Parce qu'avec leur statut de traite à leur sang, s'opposer ainsi à une famille Ancienne et Noble était du suicide social pur et simple.

Nous étions jeudi et c'était ce samedi qu'avait lieu la rencontre familiale. C'était la dernière chance qu'ils leur restait...

* * *

_Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai peur de rien. Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je n'ai peur de rien…_

Ceci était le mantra que Tom se répétait depuis plusieurs jours, de manière de plus en plus fréquente au fur et à mesure que la date des rencontres familiales approchait. Il devait rencontrer Remus Lupin, dernier oncle d'Harry (du moins, le seul qui en mérite le titre. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de rendre visite aux Dursley avec Severus) et accessoirement loup-garou de son état.

Il devait avouer qu'il stressait un peu. Les capacités lupines de Lupin (à croire qu'il était destiné à être un lycanthrope) lui permettait de ressentir les auras magiques. Et même s'il ne l'avait jamais affronté directement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à de nombreuses reprises sur les mêmes champs de bataille et il avait dû forcément enregistrer son aura quelque part dans son cerveau. En gros, il allait être reconnu tout aussi rapidement qu'avec Minerva. Et il était quelque peu inquiet de la réaction potentielle d'un loup-garou pensant son louveteau, le dernier membre de sa meute, en danger.

* * *

Molly s'affala sur le canapé du salon du Terrier en soufflant bruyamment. Albus avait réussi à détourner le montant des bourses scolaires suspendues pour qu'elles servent tout de même à payer les scolarités de Ron et Ginny. Après, elle avait vendu pas mal d'œufs de poule et avait juste dit à Arthur qu'elle en avait un peu marre de manger de l'omelette ou des œufs au plat. Et comme elle régnait en maître dans la cuisine, Arthur n'avait fait qu'acquiescer.

Elle avait réussi à payer l'amende initiale mais la part provenant de Percy était loin d'être réglée. A vrai dire, le compte à Gringotts était dans le rouge et les Gobelins, pour une raison inconnue, leur facturait désormais le montant maximum d'intérêts. Autant dire que la dette ne serait pas épongée avant plusieurs mois. Et il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait cacher à Arthur.

Elle savait que les rencontres familiales dans le cadre de la loi de mariage allaient avoir lieu dans peu de temps et qu'elle devrait rencontrer les familles Patil, Finnegan, Mellowy et Prince-Rogue. Elle n'avait rien contre les jumelles Patil et ne savait rien des Mellowy mais son aversion plus ou moins légitime envers les Finnegan et la famille du professeur Rogue lui faisait faire des cauchemars à propos de ces rencontres. Elle appliqua donc sa technique habituelle pour gérer les situations qui la gênait au plus haut point : elle les ignorait.

Autant dire que la situation de la famille ne s'en trouvera pas améliorer sur le court terme.

* * *

Le silence devait gênant. Mais alors vraiment gênant.

Il était assis avec sa mère dans une salle spécial au Ministère, avec Daphné et ses parents juste en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle tasses de thé et biscuits trônaient.

Il sentait bien que sa mère, Shonda Thomas-Mallory, était mal à l'aise. Déjà, son beau-père n'avait pas été autorisé à venir pour cette première rencontre tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas son père. Il l'avait élevé depuis ses 2 ans, il l'appelait Papa mais aucune adoption formelle ne pouvait confirmer ce lien. En plus de ceci, Shonda savait par son fils que les Greengrass étaient d'un certain standing social. D'un standing social où la généalogie avait son importance et elle ne voulait pas que le fait que son fils soit de père inconnu lui porte préjudice.

 **-** Mrs Thomas ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une moldue, fit Lady Greengrass.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et que l'identité du père biologique de Dean était inconnu ?

\- Knight, c'est comme ça qu'il disait s'appeler, il est resté jusqu'à mon huitième mois de grossesse. Il avait l'air heureux mais quelques temps avant sa disparition, il semblait inquiet. Il m'a juste laissé une lettre disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte, pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais su son nom de famille.

Lady et Lord Greengrass se regardèrent un instant. Dean s'inquiéta un peu de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais Daphné lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ce qui le rassura…un peu.

 **-** Il y a beaucoup de choses que Poudlard n'enseigne pas aux élèves ayant été élevés dans le monde moldu. Certaines parce qu'elles se transmettent au travers de l'éducation et des traditions familiales, et d'autres parce que le Ministère et autres personnes se croyant bien pensantes ont décidé que cela ne valait pas la peine de les enseigner. Parmi toutes ces choses, il y a la possibilité d'obtenir en quelques instants sa généalogie et par extension, découvrir si une personne a des droits sur des coffres à Gringotts. Quand Daphné nous a dit que Dean ne connaissait pas l'identité de son père biologique… il s'agit de quelque chose de rarissime dans notre monde, nous sommes très traditionalistes et les situations qui pourraient amener à ce type de problèmes le sont tout autant. Sachant que nos enfants sont nés au beau milieu de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, dont l'agenda n'était pas au profit des sorciers ayant une ascendance moldue, nous pensons que le père de Dean est ou était un sorcier qui a effectivement choisi de partir pour votre sécurité pour éviter que vous soyez viser par les Mangemorts. Déclara Lord Greengrass

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai suggéré à mes parents de se procurer un parchemin d'héritage auprès de Gringotts. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'une goutte de ton sang, Dean. A toi de savoir si tu veux le faire maintenant, plus tard ou jamais.

Daphné lui tendit alors un parchemin vierge. Un parchemin était tout ce qui se tenait entre lui et ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir. Il aimait son beau-père, vraiment et il resterait son papa. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qui était son père. Il regarda alors sa mère qui lui répondit alors avec un sourire et il sut. Sut qu'elle comprenait et que son beau-père comprendrait également, quand il serait au courant.

 **-** Vous avez une aiguille ?

Daphné en fit apparaître une et prenant délicatement sa main, lui perça le doigt avant de le presser au-dessus du parchemin et fit tomber une seule goutte de sang avant de cicatriser son doigt d'un coup de baguette. Mais le regard de Dean était resté rivé sur le parchemin.

_TEST GENEALOGIQUE_

_Dean Christophe Thomas, sorcier sang-mêlé, né le 25 mars 1980_

_2e_   _dans l'ordre de succession de la Noble Maison Shackelbolt_

_Mère : Shonda  Annalise Thomas, moldue (vivante) mariée à Nataniel Mallory d'où :_

_Laurel Mallory (moldue)_

_Oliver Mallory (moldue)_

_Michaela Mallory (moldue)_

_Père : Lord Knightley Shackelbolt, sorcier sang-pur (vivant), marié à Queenie M'Bayye d'où :_

_Honorable Kingsley Shackelbolt (sorcier sang-pur), marié à Khosatsana Moloi_

**-** Donc Knight…enfin Knightley est un Lord ?

\- Et marié de surcroît. Et je pense qu'il s'agit de la vraie raison pour son départ. Fit Lord Greegrass. Si les enfants sans père sont rares dans notre société, il n'en va pas de même pour les enfants adultérins. Cela est dû au fait que notre société est un peu trop basée sur l'origine sociale et surtout magique et que pour préserver une soi-disant pureté de sang ou de n'importe quelle autre bêtise, nous avons régulièrement recours aux unions arrangés. Je crois qu'un tiers des contrats conservés à Gringotts sont de ce type.

\- Je connais personnellement Lady Shackelbolt, commença Lady Greengrass, et son caractère fait honneur à son prénom. Elle a personnellement demandé à son père d'arranger son mariage et une fois son fils né, elle a volontairement fait chambre à part avec son mari alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait plus d'enfant. Elle est de ces femmes qui veulent tout sans rien donner en échange ou alors très peu et qui sont prêtes à tous les extrêmes pour que les choses aillent dans leur sens. De ce point de vue, ce n'est pas étonnant que Lord Shackelbolt ait eu un enfant hors-mariage.

\- Mais je suis un enfant illégitime, comment je peux être dans l'ordre de succession au titre ?

\- Chaque lignée a ses modes de succession. Nous ne pouvons qu'assumer que les règles de succession de la Maison Shackelbolt n'excluent pas les enfants nés hors mariage, même s'il est fort probable que tout enfant légitime passerait devant un enfant illégitime, même plus âgé.

\- Mais en soit, cela ne change pas beaucoup de choses pour toi. Kinglsey est jeune ainsi que marié donc il est fort probable qu'il aura un enfant dans les années qui viennent. Mais disons que maintenant, certaines personnes n'ont plus de raisons de se montrer désagréable avec toi par rapport aux conditions de ta naissance, déclara joyeusement Daphné

\- Okay… Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je le rencontre ?

* * *

Neville était assis dans le petit salon de la résidence principale des Londubat, sa grand-mère à ses côtés.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé.

Augusta avait invité Pansy et ses parents, Patrick et Nathalie Parkinson, à prendre le thé dans le cadre des rencontres familiales de la loi de mariage pour, entre autres, discuter du contrat de promesse. Il se demandait toujours comment sa grand-mère avait pu obtenir une dérogation aussi longue du Ministère. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela avait un lien direct avec le fait qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas interagir de trop avec Pansy. Au-delà du fait que sa liée était à Serpentard, Neville n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de contact avec la gente féminine en temps normal donc cela avait été facile de répondre à la requête de la matriarche Londubat. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était le fait que sa grand-mère (et par extension, lui-même) était en position de force dans les négociation en tant que branche aînée de la Maison Londubat face à une branche cadette de la Maison Parkinson.

Quelques instants plus tard, il senti une variation dans les barrières magiques de la maison, l'avertissant de l'arrivée des invités.

 **-** Régente Londubat, Héritier Londubat. Sir Patrick Parkinson avec son épouse et leur fille, annonça un elfe de maison

\- Merci Nari. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Fit Augusta en désignant les fauteuils en face de Neville et d'elle-même.

\- Merci, Lady Douairière, de nous recevoir aujourd'hui… commença Patrick

\- Oui, oui… Ne tournons pas autour du pot, nous avons de nombreux sujets à discuter. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai demandé une dérogation pour l'élaboration du contrat de promesse.

\- Effectivement, nous nous sommes quelques peu inquit…

 **-** Je vais aller droit au but, Parkinson. Nos deux familles appartiennent à des bords politiques différents. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté étant donné que cela dure depuis plus de trois siècles. Par contre, nos deux familles ont des liens avec des organisations non-gouvernementales qui, non seulement sont politiquement opposées, se sont également violemment affrontés depuis les années soixante.

\- Oh…Hum… Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Ne me prenez pas pour une cruche, Parkinson. Vous savez très bien que mon fils et ma belle-fille étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Vous savez très bien que je participe de manière passive à ce même ordre, tout comme plusieurs membres de la Maison Londubat, et qu'il est attendu que mon petit-fils le rejoigne pour un rôle plus actif. En parallèle, vous êtes, si l'on puisse dire, le représentant de la lignée Parkinson auprès des troupes de Vous-Savez-Qui et en temps normal, vous auriez cherché à marier cette chère Pansy dans ce cercle. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non, point du tout, Lady Augusta, répondit Nathalie à la place de son époux, estomaqué.

\- Bien ! Je connais les tenants et les aboutissants de votre allégeance et que le seul moyen pour en sortir serait de mourir. Cependant, j'aurais une solution qui pourrait nous convenir à tous.

\- Laquelle ?

 **-** Il serait regrettable que Neville considère sa belle-famille comme une menace. Il en va de même pour Pansy. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de me retirer de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Neville ne le rejoindra pas et j'ai clairement fait savoir au reste de la famille que tout lien avec l'organisation de Dumbledore devait être rompu dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Je vous sais gré de cette intention, Lady Augusta mais malheureusement, Patrick ne peut rendre la pareille.

\- Je vous ai dit que je le sais ! C'est pour cela que j'ai négocié avec le département de coopération internationale. Vous allez apprendre dans quelques temps que vous êtes nommés à un poste intéressant… en Australie. Il serait préférable que vous ne le refusiez pas. Cela vous éloignera également de vos réalisations financières qui sont loin d'être fructueuses et qui menace l'héritage de mon petit-fils.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla Patrick

\- Remerciez-moi.

\- Merci, Lady Augusta.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. Et maintenant, parlons de ce contrat de promesse en lui-même…

* * *

Severus était confortablement assis dans une salle de classe désaffectée reconvertie en salon à l'occasion des rencontres familiales. Sa mère discutait avec les parents des jumelles Patil, même si lesdites jumelles n'étaient visibles nulle part. Seamus Finnegan était déjà là, avec ses parents qui discutaient avec Percy Weasley et sa liée tandis que les parents de celle-ci s'extasiait sur la magie de l'école (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Dix minutes plus tard, les jumelles Patil firent leur entrée avec les jumeaux Weasley juste derrière.

Il ne manquait plus que les parents, ainsi que Ron et Ginny.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belles et le temps continua à s'écouler. Severus regarda sa montre à gousset de manière tout sauf discrète. Treize heures passées. Le rendez-vous était programmé à midi pour commencer à faire connaissance avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard pour le déjeuner.

C'était le programme fixé par le Ministère, pas le sien.

 **-** Vous devriez avoir l'habitude de voir des Weasley arrivés en retard, professeur, fit Fred sur un ton taquin

\- Il y a retard et retard, Mr. Weasley. Or vos parents, ainsi que vos cadets ont exactement une heure et treize minutes de retard.

Sa réponse mit fin à la convivialité qui régnait dans la pièce jusque-là. Les parents se regardaient tous tandis que les enfants semblaient subitement très mal à l'aise.

 **-** Si j'en crois vos paroles, Mr. Rogue, vous sous-entendez que Mr Weasley, sa femme ainsi que leurs deux plus jeunes enfants ne sont pas présents ici avec nous de manière volontaire, fit Mrs Patil.

\- Je ne sous-entends pas. Je le dis haut et fort.

\- Professeur, on ne vous permet pas… commencèrent les jumeaux.

\- Avant de monter sur vos grands chevaux, messieurs, peut-être devriez-vous connaître le comportement de certains membres de votre famille vis-à-vis de cette loi, les interrompit Eileen.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'exclama George.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Seamus qui répondit.

\- Ron n'est pas ravi d'être lié avec moi. Il en va de même pour Ginny avec le professeur. Et quand je dis « pas ravi »… il m'évite depuis qu'on a reçu les lettres. Il préfère arriver en retard en cours et se prendre des retenues que d'être physiquement proche de moi. Il se couche même hyper tard pour être sûr que je sois endormi. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Harry, Neville ou Dean ! En fait, toute notre promo pourrait vous le dire, qu'importe la maison ! Quand à Ginny, je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises ouvrir des lettres puis les balancer dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Je ne peux que penser qu'il s'agit de lettres provenant de vous, Lady Prince.

Face à cette révélation, les jumeaux restèrent bouche bée.

 **-** Seamus… commença sa mère. Nous t'avions dit de contacter le Ministère si ça continuait.

\- Et pour qu'ils fassent quoi ? Ils sont déjà idiots pour avoir ressorti une loi qui a été utilisée pour la dernier au quinzième siècle, ils sont tout à fait capable de sortir des sanctions tout aussi débiles ! Et puis… je connais Ron. Depuis la première année, il se plaint régulièrement du manque d'argent dans sa famille et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que la sanction soit d'ordre financier et qu'il me déteste encore plus.

\- Tu as raison, Seamus, dit Percy. Les sanctions du Ministère sont d'ordre pécuniaire. Mes parents ont écopé d'une amende de 150G pour ne pas avoir répondu aux lettres de Lady Prince pour l'élaboration du contrat entre Ginny et le professeur Rogue et toutes les aides financières que la famille reçoit sont actuellement suspendues. En toute honnêteté, un tiers de l'amende aurait dû me revenir mais dans la mesure où j'ai été mis à la porte pour cause de... divergences politiques, si l'on puis dire, j'ai fait savoir que je n'avais rien à voir avec cet acte qui est clairement de l'insubordination vis-à-vis de notre gouvernement. Aujourd'hui aurait dû être ma premier rencontre à titre personnel avec une bonne partie de ma famille depuis un peu moins de trois ans.

\- Eh bien… Heureusement que j'avais envoyé une lettre au Ministère pour faire savoir que nous n'aurions pas recours à un contrat, fit Mr. Finnegan. J'ose imaginer à quelle hauteur la sanction aurait été portée.

\- Pour avoir eu la grille de sanction sous les yeux et suivant comment cela aurait été considéré, soit ils auraient reçu une lettre pour une amende supplémentaire soit mon père aurait été suspendu de son poste.

Cette information eu le ton de faire s'exclamer la plupart des femmes de l'assistance. Percy hocha la tête dramatiquement. Quant aux jumeaux, ils semblaient clairement affecter par les dernières révélations familiales. Pas qu'ils se soient attendus à une réaction différente de la part de Percy quant à l'amende, mais avec les problèmes financiers qui continuaient à suivre leurs parents malgré le fait que seuls deux enfants soient encore à leur charge, on aurait pu penser qu'Arthur et Molly auraient cherché à éviter d'aggraver la situation.

\- Eh bien… Même s'il s'agit de nouvelles qui sont loin d'être joyeuses, je crois que votre Ministère a prévu une réservation dans un des restaurants du petit village que nous avons vu en venant ici. Je propose qu'on aille oublier tout ceci devant une bonne bière au beurre, fit Mr. Mellowy

\- On dit Bièraubeurre papa, fit Audrey.

 **-** C'est la même chose. Du cholestérol directement dans mes veines !

Et sur cela, la petite troupe sortie de la classe, en riant.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Ginny s'étaient cachés dans la Salle sur Demande sur ordre de leur mère, l'estomac dans les talons. Ils venaient de découvrir que la Salle ne procurait rien d'alimentaire et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas sortir pour aller dans la Grande Salle ou dans les cuisines pour se sustenter. Et sachant que par mesure de sûreté, ils préféraient y rester toute l'après-midi, rien ne se retrouverait dans leurs estomacs avant le dîner.

Un supplice, particulèrement pour Ron.

* * *

Sur l'insistance d'Harry, la réunion familiale entre Tom, Remus et lui-même avait lieu à Londres, et plus exactement chez Fortescue. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu sa ration de glaces cet été et en voulait absolument une pour le dessert. Et comme le glacier faisait également restaurant…

Cela faisait déjà plus de 45 minutes qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la petite échoppe, ayant pratiquement fini de manger leurs pies: agneau & romarin (Remus), cheddar & oignons (Harry), bœuf et petits pois (Tom). Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, le sujet le plus polémique abordé ayant été les différences de programmes entre Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Après avoir été débarrassés, Harry se dirigea avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé vers le comptoir à glaces, situé juste à l'extérieur de l'échoppe, laissant Tom seul avec Remus.

 **-** Je doute qu'Albus me croira, fit soudainement Lupin

\- Comment ?

\- Je disais que je doutais qu'Albus me croira quand je lui raconterais cette rencontre familiale.

\- Et en quoi est-ce les affaires du directeur ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Lord _Gaunt_ . Je sais très bien qui vous êtes.

\- Vous ne semblez pas plus inquiet que cela, compte tenu de mon _identité_ .

\- A l'instar de ma connaissance de votre identité, je sais que vous savez ce que je _suis_ . Et je sens ce genre de choses. Vous tenez à Harry. Et quand je dis tenir, vous tenez beaucoup plus à lui que vous ne devriez par rapport à la date officielle de votre rencontre dans le cadre de cette loi, indépendamment de ce que vous devriez ressentir par rapport à votre _identité_ , comme vous dites. Ce qui m'amène à penser que vous êtes cette personne qu'Harry allait voir en secret ces trois derniers étés.

\- Est-ce le moment où vous me menacer de venir me trouver à la pleine lune dans le cas où je blesse Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Non. Pas parce que je n'oserais pas mais parce que je sais qu'il ne resterait tout simplement rien pour moi une fois qu'Harry en aurait fini avec vous. Par contre, je vais juste vous demander pourquoi Peter est encore en liberté.

\- …

 **-** Si vous tenez vraiment à Harry, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas livré Peter depuis le temps ? Sirius aurait été exonéré et il serait sûrement vivant à l'heure actuelle. Il serait sans doute en train de vous menacer et je devrais le calmer pour éviter qu'il finisse dans une cellule pour quelque chose qu'il aurait vraiment fait, cette fois. A la place, il a reçu un baiser de Détraqueur qu'il ne méritait pas devant son filleul. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez dû calmer Harry juste après. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez veillé pendant plus d'une semaine un jeune homme qui venait encore de perdre un être cher. Un être cher dont il aura à la fois la chance de se souvenir mais également la malchance de se souvenir en détail du trépas. Pour moi, il est trop tard mais si vous tenez tant que cela à Harry, vous allez lui offrir justice pour son parrain.

Juste après cette tirade, Remus se tut et repris son attitude habituelle à temps pour le retour d'Harry. Il s'était décidé pour la coupe de Merlin : glaces vanille, chocolat et noisette avec crème anglaise, sauce chocolat et morceaux de brownie chocolat praliné.

Il n'y avait que lui pour consommer une aussi grande quantité de sucre d'un coup.

De retour au Manoir Jedusor, Tom s'assit à son bureau pour réfléchir aux paroles du loup-garou. C'est vrai que Peter ne lui servait à rien, pas même à espionner au Ministère. De plus, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre. Enfin, quand il ne prenait pas le risque de se faire manger par Nagini en se baladant sous sa forme d'animagus dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations et autres ragots des autres mangemorts.

Non, Peter Pettigrew n'apportait rien à sa cause et n'y apporterait jamais rien. Il suffisait juste qu'il lui efface la mémoire pour plus de sureté et le tour été joué.

Et sur cela, Tom se dirigea vers la salle de réception en appelant Peter par la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

\- Tu ne mentais pas. Ta famille adore vraiment le Chicaneur.

\- Ce n'est que ma mère. Mes cousins sont pires.

A l'instar du rassemblement des futures belles-familles Weasley, Luna et Blaise étaient dans une salle de classe reconvertie, en train de regarder Xenophilius Lovegood et Yassña Zabini en train de discuter d'anciennes éditions du Chicaneur. Luna et Blaise avaient, à de nombreuses reprises, eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble pour discuter et être silencieux leur permettait d'être suffisamment alertes pour stopper leurs parents si des sujets délicats commençaient à être abordés. Comme la fois où Blaise était resté une semaine à l'hôpital vers l'âge de 8 ans après avoir tenté de se transformer en fléreur grâce à la baguette de son beau-père de l'époque. Beau-père qui avait d'ailleurs mystérieusement disparu quand le garçon revint chez lui…

 **-** C'est vraiment dommage que la société britannique n'aime pas votre magazine. Le reste de l'Europe ainsi qu'une bonne partie des pays africains et asiatiques adorent ce genre de publication, fit Yassña

 **-** Oh, vraiment ? s'enthousiamsa Xenophilius

\- Mais tout à fait ! Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous mettre en contact avec des relations qui pourraient vous aider à étendre votre publication à l'étranger grâce aux services de traducteurs.

\- Volontiers ! Si ça se trouve, cela me donnera l'occasion de voyager plus à l'étranger pour le compte du magazine !

\- Vous voyez ! C'est parfait !

Devant l'enthousiasme de leur parents, Luna et Blaise ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Et le jeune homme de penser que la famille Lovegood fera l'unanimité auprès de la famille Zabini.

* * *

 

A la demande express des Malfoy, la réunion de famille pour Hermione et Drago se déroula…chez les Granger. Quant Hermione l'apprit, elle ne sut plus quoi penser. Personnellement, elle aurait préféré que la rencontre ait lieu à Poudlard, terrain neutre. Mais en y réfléchissant plus, aucun des lieux qui pouvaient être choisi n'étaient réellement neutre, Poudlard en tête de liste. Au moins, à la maison, ses parents se sentiraient plus à l'aise. Il n'empêche, ses préjugés à l'encontre des Malfoy prenaient un nouveau coup.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy devant le bureau de McGonagall afin d'utiliser la cheminée pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur où, de là, ils iraient dans le monde moldu pour prendre un taxi.

Ils prirent bien le réseau de cheminette mais pas pour le Chaudron Baveur. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel chic, avec des moulures au plafond, des colonnes en marbres et des sièges en velours et cuirs. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée d'un restaurant qui n'était que la version chic (et plus grande) du Chaudron Baveur. Alors que des questions commençaient à surgir dans sa tête, Drago commença à parler.

 **-** Nous étions dans la partie magique du Midland Grand Hôtel. Le restaurant, le Gilbert Scott, est le point de passage entre les deux parties de l'hôtel. Tout le monde a les même menus mais ils sont ensorcelés pour que les plats typiques du monde magique ne puissent être vus que par des sorciers. Si un moldu venait à entendre la commande d'un sorcier, il entendrait jus d'orange au lieu de citrouille, par exemple.

\- Et si un sorcier commande un jus d'orange ?

Drago rigola à la blague de la jeune fille. Une fois sur le trottoir, il fit signe à un taxi avant d'ouvrir la portière pour laisser passer Hermione avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle communiqua l'adresse de ses parents et ensuite un silence régna pendant quelques instant dans l'habitacle.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione jeta un sort de discrétion en direction du chauffeur avant de se tourner vers Drago.

 **-** J'en conclus que la majorité des sorciers ayant été élevés dans le monde moldu ne connaissent pas l'existence de ce deuxième passage entre les deux mondes.

\- Le Magic Midland Grand Hotel est situé à l'intersection entre le boulevard des Hypogriffes et l'avenue Céleste, surnommée Havre Céleste. Le Boul'Hippo abrite majoritairement des bureaux de professions juridiques et médias, c'est là-bas que ce trouve les bureaux de la Gazette. Quant au Havre, tu y trouve majoritairement des restaurants et des lieux de divertissements. Les deux artères disposent d'appartements de standing assez intéressants, comparé à ce qu'on trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au-delà de la rétention d'informations de la part de certaines personnes, un élève de Poudlard non élevé dans le monde magique à très peu de raison de s'y trouver. Il n'y a concrètement rien à faire sur le Boulevard et la plupart des établissement de l'Avenue n'entrent pas dans le budget d'un étudiant, voire même n'accepte personne en dessous de 17 ans. Mais bien souvent, lors des deux premières années après Poudlard, vous découvrez au moins Céleste Avenue.

\- Il y a combien d'artères comme celles-ci dont l'existence est plus au moins cachée ?

\- Le Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrûmes, le Boulevard des Hypogriffes et l'Avenue Céleste forment le quartier marchand magique de Londres. Tu trouves également des quartiers marchands, de moindre importance à Dublin, Birmingham et Cardiff. Pré-au-Lard tient pour ceux d'Édimbourg et de Glasgow dans la mesure où le village et l'école, bien que situés dans les Highlands, se trouvent quasi à équidistance des deux villes écossaises.

Ils continuèrent à discuter des communautés magiques du pays pendant le reste du trajet. En arrivant devant le pavillon londonien des Granger, Hermione ouvrit la porte pour trouver ses parents déjà en grande discussion avec Lucius et Narcissa. Et la première chose que son père lui annonça fut :

 **-** Hermione ! Narcissa nous a appris qu'il n'y avait pas d'équivalent dans le monde sorcier pour les dentistes ! Tu te rends compte ?

Comment ses parents et ses futurs beaux-parents en étaient arrivés à ce point ?

***

Ce que ni Hermione ni Drago ne savaient, c'était que leurs parents n'avaient pas la même heure de rendez-vous. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure et demi que Lord et Lady Malfoy se trouvaient chez les Dr Granger.

Après les présentations d'usure et une moitié de tasse de thé bue par chacun, un silence gênant régnait dans le salon des Granger.

Jane et Charles ne savaient pas vraiment pour quelles raisons les Malfoy avaient demandé à pouvoir discuter avec eux préalablement à l'arrivée des enfants. Par leur fille, il savait que les Malfoy était de riches aristocrates sorciers, particulièrement snobs et peu aimables envers les personnes non pourvues de pouvoir magiques et les sorciers nés de tels parents. Plus connus sous les appellations de moldus et nés-moldu. Ils étaient de plus assez effrayés à l'idée de dire ou faire quelque chose qui braquerait encore plus les Malfoys contre les moldus et que cela se répercute sur leur fille unique.

En face, Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas mieux. Ils connaissaient pertinemment l'opinion que la jeune Hermione avait d'eux et ne doutaient pas qu'elle en ait informé ses parents. Apprendre après coup que le Maître était dans une relation sentimentale réciproque avec rien de moins qu'Harry Potter, soit le meilleur ami de la jeune fille, ajoutait un poids supplémentaire dans leur objectif de bonne entente avec la famille Granger

Contre toute attente, ce fut Charles Granger qui brisa le silence.

 **-** Ma femme et moi, nous nous demandions pourquoi vous avez demandé à ce que nous nous rencontrions seuls à seuls, sans Hermione et Drago.

\- Nous savons que l'image qu'Hermione a de notre famille et de son affiliation politique n'est pas très positive. Commença Lucius. Cela est dû en partie au comportement de notre fils à l'école mais principalement à la propagande du directeur Dumbledore et de ses divers alliés politiques, qu'ils déversent mine de rien au sein même de Poudlard.

\- Dans ce cas, Mr. Malfoy, éclairez-nous, répondit Jane.

\- Nous militons pour la préservation de nos traditions. Le nombre de sorciers et sorcières ayant au moins un parent moldu est en augmentation perpétuelle depuis le dix-septième siècle et pourtant, rien est fait pour les intégrer au mieux au sein de notre société. Les cours de traditions magiques ont été supprimés du cursus à Poudlard à une époque où, certes, ce cours était peu fréquenté mais il n'a pas été réinstauré depuis. A la place, ils viennent avec leurs cultures et croyances et s'attendent à ce que nous les adoptions. L'amalgame de ces mêmes sorciers entre situations magiques et imaginaires moldus ont amené la création de législation et autres classifications qui mettent tout un pan de notre société, ceux d'entre nous qui ont un gène de créature, sur le côté. Avant 1630, il était courant d'avoir des élèves loup-garou à Poudlard. Des dispositions étaient prises afin qu'ils ne blessent pas leurs camarades. Et puis une loi est passée en 1637 et depuis, le nombre d'élèves atteint de lycanthropie a diminué au point qu'à l'exception de deux élèves dans les années 40 et 70, Poudlard n'a plus eu d'élèves atteint de lycanthropie ou avec tout gène actif de créature dans ses murs depuis 1803. Et cela a malheureusement amené ses mêmes personnes souvent à se transformer en ce en quoi elles étaient traitées. Des monstres inhumains.

 **-** Hermione nous a parlé de méthodes assez violentes…

\- Avec ou sans l'augmentation du nombre de sorciers avec une ascendance moldue directe, il y a toujours eu des personnes enclines à plus de coopération avec le monde non magique. Et avec cela va l'avènement des différents mages noirs. A l'inverse du mage noir actuel, les précédents ont causés beaucoup moins de dégâts car les traditions englobent des éléments de protection des habitats. L'abandon des traditions a signifié que ces protections magiques sont de moins en moins utilisées. Les méthodes violentes, comme vous dites, ont pour objectif de montrer qu'avec l'abandon des traditions, la population sorcière est beaucoup plus vulnérable. Parce que si, bien sûr, elle protège contre des sorciers mal intentionnés, elles protègent également contre les moldus. Saviez-vous que les cas d'atteinte au secret magique ont drastiquement augmenté en parallèle de tout ceci ? A défaut d'avoir ces fameuses protections, les sorciers ont de plus en plus l'usage de leur baguette quand ils sont attaqués chez eux et bon nombre habitent dans des communautés mixtes.

\- Nous sommes ravis d'entendre tout ceci mais… n'aurait-il pas été mieux d'en parler avec les enfants ?

\- Dans cette optique, commença Narcissa, nous avons pensé que je pourrais instruire Hermione sur le sujet des traditions magiques. A l'inverse, nous penserons qu'il serait bénéfique pour notre fils qu'il en sache plus sur le monde moldu. Il a pris l'option à l'école mais les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus ont fait savoir que le cours était…obsolète.

\- Obsolète en quoi ?

\- Vous vous serviriez encore de calèches à chevaux pour vous déplacer.

\- Effectivement, ce cours est extrêmement obsolète. Et bien, nous pourrons lui faire faire des immersions dans le monde moldu, ce genre de choses.

 **-** Oh, merci ! fit Narcissa. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que chacune de nos familles puisse mieux comprendre l'autre et son environnement.

\- Mais c'est ce que nous voulons aussi, répondit Jane avec un sourire

La glace étant brisée, la conversation s'orienta sur les différences entre le monde moldu et le monde magique dont, entre autres, l'absence de soigneurs pour dents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prénom et le nom de la femme de Kingsley (créée à l'occasion de cette fic) signifie princesse sorcière en Sesotho. En cingalais, යාච්ඤා mantis (se prononce yācñā/yassgna mantis) signifie mante religieuse. Je remercie Google Traduction pour sa collaboration. XD
> 
> Les personnes qui auront compris le clin d'oeil télévisuel auront droit à une question spoiler de leur choix.


	14. Culture informative

Le premier jour de classe après les rencontres familiales, Harry descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et découvrit la Grande Salle animée comme jamais, en particulier à la table des Gryffondors. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Hermione, celle-ci lui mit d'autorité la Gazette du jour entre les mains.

_LE MINISTÈRE FACE A LA PLUS GROSSE ERREUR JUDICIAIRE DE SON HISTOIRE_

_PETER PETTIGREW VIVANT ET COUPABLE_

_SIRIUS BLACK MORT ET INNOCENT_

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite de l'article. Il conjura une assiette en plastique pour y mettre des toasts, du bacon et des œufs brouillés avant de partir en direction de la Salle des Épées. Il entendit à peine son nom être appelé et mangea son assiette en chemin. Une fois dans la Salle des Épées, il écrit un mot sur un papier qu'il envoya ensuite au professeur McGonagall disant qu'il raterait les cours de la journée pour raisons familiales. Puis quitta le château par la cheminée.

Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea à l'autre bout du chemin, là où il débouche sur le boulevard des Hippogriffes, où tous les professionnels du droit magique et des relations avec le Ministère sont localisés. Il entra dans un bâtiment sans fracas mais dès qu'il fut reconnu, un silence de mort régna dans le cabinet d'avocat.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui je suis. Par contre je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis ici : j'ai besoin d'un avocat pour traîner le Ministère en justice par rapport à l'injustice dont mon parrain à été frappé.

* * *

Albus était à la fois furieux et inquiet. Furieux car Harry avait pris trop d'indépendance. La preuve était la nouvelle Une de la Gazette qui parlait de l'action en justice que le jeune homme intentait au Ministère à cause du bazar qu'est toujours Sirius Black, même dans la mort. Il avait fait appel à un avocat du boulevard des Hippogriffes. Ce qui l'amenait au côté inquiet : il s'était assuré pour qu'Harry et aucun élève élevé dans le monde moldu par la même occasion, ne soit au courant de certaines sphères de la vie magique. Le Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes, le Ministère, Ste-Mangouste ainsi que Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de connaître. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour avoir informé Harry sur le Boul'Hippo.

Tom.

Tom qui était également la seule personne pouvant vendre Peter au Ministère. Bien évidemment, il lui avait effacé la mémoire donc à part le fait d'avouer ces crimes de 1981 et sa participation dans la résurrection de Tom, il n'avait aucune information importante. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'approcher de lui avant qu'il ne serve de dîner aux Détraqueurs. Quand il avait été découvert que Sirius n'avait pas reçu de procès, Amelia Bones avait ouvert une enquête et bien que Chef Sorcier du Magenmagot, il n'était plus autorisé à présider les procès tant que celle-ci serait en cours. Le pire avait été le fait qu'Amelia cautionne l'action d'Harry. Pour le moment, personne n'avait relevé les points aberrants autour du décès de Sirius. Comme le fait qu'il se cachait dans sa maison ancestrale et qu'Harry s'y trouvait également. Sans parler de son intervention pour récupérer le corps. Il le savait, il aurait dû laisser Malfoy s'occuper de ce point.

En attendant, le seul moyen pour limiter les dégâts étaient de pousser Harry à renoncer à ses poursuites judiciaires. Parce que malheureusement, Fudge ferait tout pour plaire aux membres héréditaires du Magenmagot et dans l'état des choses, plaire à Harry revenait à plaire à Voldemort, à Malfoy et à une part non négligeable du Magenmagot qui n'était pas dans sa poche. Il fallait absolument qu'il travaille à gagner à ses causes tous les jeunes dans la situation de Théodore Nott… pardon, Théodore Croupton, qui ont été reniés par leur famille et qui ont la possibilité de ressusciter d'anciennes maisons.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un toc à la porte.

 **-** Bonjour, Directeur. Vous vouliez me voir, fit Harry.

\- Oui, Harry, mon garçon. Prend un siège. Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas diabétique depuis le temps ?

\- Nous autres, sorciers, avons une plus grande résistance aux maladies moldues… Si je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, Harry, c'est pour te parler de ton action à l'encontre du Ministère concernant Sirius.

Harry ne répondit que par un haussement de sourcil.

Attitude totalement Serpentard.

Totalement Tom.

 **-** C'était très irresponsable. Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler

\- A quoi bon Directeur ? Fudge ne vous avait pas écouté en troisième année, je doute fortement qu'il allait le faire maintenant. Après, je ne sais pas comment Pettigrew s'est retrouvé aux mains du Ministère mais j'allais pas rater une telle occasion.

Pendant quelques instants, Albus cru qu'Harry doutait de lui. Puis il fut obligé de s'avouer que même s'il avait cherché à parler à Fudge de la situation (pas qu'il l'aurait fait), ses paroles seraient tomber dans de sourdes oreilles.

 **-** Sirius mérite bien cela, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Humm…comment ? Oui, oui mon garçon. Il le mérite. Je pense juste que l'annoncer dans les journaux n'était pas forcement opportun. Nous vivons des temps sombres.

\- Oh je l'ai pas annoncé aux journaux. Mais Rita Skeeter semble avoir un don pour obtenir des informations, j'ai pensé qu'il ne servait à rien de démentir. C'est déjà bien difficile de demander rétractation sur des mensonges alors sur la vérité… C'est tout ce dont vous vouliez parler, professeur ?

Albus fixa le jeune Gryffondor. Il voyait déjà le charisme de Tom faire des ravages sur le jeune homme. Devait-il tout avouer au jeune homme fragile devant lui, au risque de le briser totalement et d'en faire la parfaite marionnette ? Ou devait-il garder son secret encore quelques temps, dans l'espoir que celui-ci obtienne quelques informations de son lié ?

\- Oui, Harry, ce sera tout.

\- Bonne journée, professeur.

\- Bonne journée, mon garçon.  

En sortant de la tour du directeur, Harry eu presque envie de rire. Tom et Severus lui avait appris l'occlumensie au point qu'il pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de l'un comme de l'autre sans être détecté. Et apparemment, il en allait de même avec l'esprit de ce cher directeur. Cher directeur qui connaissait particulièrement l'identité de son lié et avait hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute pour le lui révéler avant d'opter pour le lâcher de nouveau en pâture au loup. Pour quoi ? Obtenir des informations. Pensait-il vraiment que Tom allait divulguer des informations importantes devant un inconnu ? Il le connaissait bien mal, alors.

_\- Tom._

_\- ..._

_\- Jedusor !_

_\- ..._

_\- Tom Elvis Jedusor !_

_\- ..._

_\- Voldemort !_

_\- ..._

_\- Face de serpent !_

_\- Ai-je envie de savoir d'où proviens cet horrible surnom ?_

_\- Tu sais très bien d'où il vient._

_\- ..._

_\- ..._

_\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chos_ e, Harry ?

_\- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Quelqu'un m'a fait revoir mes priorités._

_\- Oh._

_\- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant._

_\- Tu es pardonné._

_\- Merci. Par contre, je ne sais pas si moi, je me le pardonnerais._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Je me suis involontairement privé de l'opportunité de me faire menacer par un meurtrier ! Un évadé d'Azkaban qui plus est !_ Fut la réponse faussement dramatique

_\- Ahahah ! Tu t'es fait menacer par un loup garou à la place ! Ne sois pas trop déçu, je te ferais un bisous la prochaine fois qu'on se voit pour te consoler._

_\- Humm... Il faudra un peu plus qu'un bisou pour me consoler_

_\- Pervers._

_\- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger il y a deux semaines._

_\- Je ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue de ta perversité !_

_\- Voyez-vous cela._

_\- Sinon, je sors d'un entretien avec le citronné._

_\- Que voulait-il ?_

_\- Me faire la morale sur l'action en justice à propos de Sirius. Et il a hésité à me dire qui tu étais et a préféré se restreindre dans l'espoir que tu laisses échapper des informations intéressantes en ma présence._

_\- Aucun risque sur ce... Comment tu sais qu'il a hésité ?_

_\- ..._

_\- Harry ?_

_\- ..._

_\- Henry ?_

_\- ..._

_\- Potter !_

_\- ..._

_\- Henry James Potter !_

_\- …_

_\- Espèce de gryffon…_

_\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis allé regarder dans son esprit !_

_\- Inconscient ! Il a pu détecter ta présence ! Et tu vas lui expliquer comment ta maîtrise de la légimencie alors que tu n'es même pas censé être un occlumens._

_\- Si je suis capable d'aller fouiner dans ton esprit sans que tu t'en rendes compte, je suis bien capable de faire la même chose avec Dumbledore qui a du mal à tenir la cadence face à toi, non ?_

_\- ...la flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, Lord Potter-Black._

_\- Elle me mènera là où je veux, Lord Gaunt. Je peux certifier qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien._

_\- J'espère pour toi._

_\- Sinon, on pourra toujours faire passer cela pour une possession de ta part._

_\- Tu commences à devenir un peu trop Serpentard à mon goût._

_\- Faut savoir ce que vous voulez, Lord Gaunt._

_\- Oh mais je sais ce que je veux, Lord Potter. Vous._

_\- Dans ce cas, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?_

* * *

_Cher Lord Shackelbolt,_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille aînée et héritière, Daphné, est sujette à la loi d'union de notre estimé Ministre. Dans ce cadre, elle a été couplée avec un jeune garçon de sa connaissance prénommé Dean Thomas. Ce jeune homme n'a jamais connu son père biologique, même s'il n'a pas souffert d'un manque de présence masculine dans sa vie grâce au second compagnon de sa mère. Cependant, il s'agit d'une question qui l'a toujours taraudé. Etant né à une période où une relation intime entre un sorcier et une moldue était mal vue par certains et recelait un certain potentiel de dangerosité, j'ai émis l'hypothèse que le géniteur du jeune Dean puisse être un sorcier. Nous avons donc, il y a quelques jours de cela, effectué un test de généalogie._

_Face aux résultats du test, Dean a émis le souhait de rencontrer son père biologique et je lui ai fait savoir qu'un un hibou serait amplement suffisant pour une première prise de contact. Il lui faudra sans doute quelques temps pour rassembler ses idées avant d'envoyer sa lettre. Je ne fais que vous informer en amont de cette nouvelle, qui ne pourra que bouleverser votre maison._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Lord Greengrass_

Knightley Shackelbolt reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Il s'était abstenu de voter sur la loi de mariage et sa femme le lui avait reproché. Queenie aurait voulu qu'il donne un vote positif, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans la mesure où leur unique enfant, Kingslsey, était déjà marié donc non assujetti à la nouvelle législation. Certes, il prenait un peu de temps à fonder une famille mais rien ne laissait sous-entendre qu'ils ne seraient pas grands-parents d'ici quelques années. Mais il était vrai que sa femme avait une vision très fermée du fonctionnement idéal pour la société magique, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aller à l'encontre dudit système idéal quand cela l'arrangeait. Elle qui jurait par une société régentée par les mariages de raison n'était même pas capable de respecter son propre contrat de mariage. Le coinçant, lui, dans un mariage sans amour et dans une famille incomplète.

Il avait rencontré Shonda alors qu'il était assigné à la sécurité du chef du gouvernement moldu de l'époque, Margareth Thatcher. Elle était une des nombreuses assistantes parlementaires dont il croisait régulièrement le chemin. Un jour, il avait renversé son café. Il lui en avait repayé un. Et de fils en aiguille… Ils étaient restés 3 ans ensemble. Trois merveilleuses années dont leur fils, Dean, était le fruit. Cela le faisait toujours sourire de se dire qu'elle avait inconsciemment baptisé leur fils d'après la tradition familiale des Shackelbolt, qui est de donner des noms de grade à leur enfant. Heureusement, personne n'avait été encore assez fou dans la famille pour appeler son enfant Lord ou Lady. Le plus proche avait été Éminence.

Ce n'était pas la guerre qui l'avait fait quitté celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. C'était son épouse. Comme son prénom l'indiquait, Queenie se comportait comme une reine. Issue d'une famille de diplomate, elle avait été initialement promise à un grand sorcier vaudou africain. Mais alors qu'elle venait de fêter ses 17 ans, il avait été découvert que le jeune homme avait la chance d'avoir une âme sœur, même si celle-ci était encore très loin à l'époque d'être en âge de se marier. Cependant, Queenie n'avait pas envie d'être une épouse par intérim et avait donc rompu les fiançailles avant de demander à son père de lui trouver un autre prétendant. Son dévolu était tomber sur la Maison Shackelbolt et l'affaire avait été scellée en moins de deux, d'autant que son père, le regretté Major Shackelbolt, avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait le prénom parfait pour entrer dans la famille.

Il n'avait pas été contre l'union, même s'il aurait préféré un mariage d'amour. Mais il fallait faire avec ce qu'il y avait et rien ne l'empêchait de divorcer par la suite. C'était là que le bât blessait. Le contrat était rédigé de telle manière qu'aucune dissolution de l'union n'était possible tant que les termes du contrat n'étaient pas remplis ou, à défaut, qu'une preuve irréfutable de l'impossibilité de remplir lesdites clauses ne soit produites. Et l'une des clauses étaient de mettre au monde un minimum de 2 enfants. La famille Shackelbolt, comme la plupart des familles sang-pur de l'aristocratie, voyait sérieusement sa taille se réduire d'une génération à une autre. Elle avait néanmoins un avantage par rapport à leurs consœurs : son absence de préjudice envers les unions avec les nés-moldu ou les sang-mêlés, lui permettant d'obtenir un ratio de 2,7 enfants par mariage, contre le 1,2 de toutes les lignées sang-purs réunis. Point faible de ce bon ratio : un seul des presque 3 enfant était un garçon pouvant transmettre nom et titre, ce qui n'aidait que temporairement à la survie de la famille. Knightley avait été une exception en étant enfant unique. Sa mère, Meena, avait été frappée accidentellement par un sort de stérilité lancé par un dégénéré échappé de Ste-Mangouste un peu moins d'un an après sa naissance. De fait, depuis le moment où il imaginait son avenir, il l'avait toujours imaginé avec plusieurs enfants, au moins trois ou quatre. Sauf qu'il n'était même pas arrivé à en avoir deux avec sa femme. En effet, estimant son devoir d'épouse remplie après la naissance de Kingsley, Queenie lui avait interdit l'accès à son lit.

Il avait quitté Shonda car il avait craint pour sa vie et celle de Dean. En effet, il lui avait toujours été difficile de cacher des choses à son père et donc lui avait fait part dans un premier lieu de son envie d'avoir une 2e enfant et le refus de Queenie sur le sujet, malgré le contrat. Etant donné que son épouse brisait volontairement les termes du contrat et bien que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour une dissolution de leur union, cela lui permettait d'aller voir ailleurs sans risque de représailles. En parallèle, Major s'était lancé dans une campagne envers de sa belle-fille pour la pousser à avoir ce deuxième enfant. Au début, elle avait parlé du fait qu'elle voulait attendre que Kingsley soit plus grand, d'avoir « suffisamment d'expérience de la maternité ». Puis elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir un autre enfant. Et enfin, quelques temps avant la naissance de Dean et alors que leur fils entrait en plein cœur de l'adolescence, elle avait déclaré que l'écart d'âge entre Kings et son/a potentiel(le) petit(e) frère/sœur serait trop grand et que cela serait déraisonnable. Cela avait été le déclic. Et apparemment, pas que pour lui.

_FLASHBACK_

_**-** Fils _ _, fit Major Kingsley depuis son bureau dans la résidence familiale, interpellant Knightley qui passait dans le couloir._

_\- Père._

_\- Je t'ai fait un tort irréparable, il y a pratiquement vingt ans de cela._

_\- Vous ne pouviez savoir, pour Queenie et son caractère…_

_\- Si, je le pouvais. En réalité, je le savais mais j'ai pensé que sa famille l'inciterait à suivre les usages familiaux dans l'idée de ne pas compromettre la seule alliance politique britannique qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. Rares étaient et sont toujours les personnes prêtes à intégrer dans leur famille l'ancienne promise d'un maître vaudou. Nous étions en position de force, le contrat était notre arme et regarde où tu en es maintenant. Coincé avec une femme égoïste et ingrate, obligé d'aller contre la morale et la décence pour obtenir ce qui te revient de droit._

_Knightley resta interdit face aux déclarations de son père. Il ne pouvait…_

_\- Te rend-elle heureux ?_ _fut la demande susurrée de Major_

 _\- Elle est celle que j'attendais,_ _fut la réponse murmurée_

_\- Alors, va. C'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux faire d'elle ta femme, je te dois bien ma bénédiction._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Il ne sait comment son père était au courant, car Queenie ne le portait pas dans son cœur et n'avait de contact avec lui qu'aux repas familiaux et ne pouvait donc lui faire part de ses horaires alambiqués (qui, de toute façon, s'expliquait par son poste). Pour avoir actualiser la tapisserie familiale à plusieurs reprises de lui-même, les enfants illégitimes n'apparaissaient pas dessus (sauf à ce qu'ils reprennent la gestion de la famille ou soit ajouté manuellement) donc Major n'avait pu apprendre la naissance prochaine de Dean par ce biais.

Malheureusement, il n'aura jamais de réponse à cette question.

Un mois plus tard, Major, bien qu'en excellente santé, décéda.

Réaction allergique à la mandragore.

Ce qui était étonnant car l'allergie de son père était connue et rien contenant de la mandragore n'entrait dans la demeure du chef de famille. Mais il savait que sa femme, sensible au vaudou de par son histoire, manipulait de la mandragore dans son laboratoire personnel. Alors il prit peur. Peur qu'elle s'en prenne aux amours de sa vie. Pour les protéger, il quitta Shonda alors que la naissance était imminente. Cela lui brisa le cœur et il en pleura pendant des mois. Mais il la surveilla, de loin. Quand Dean vint au monde, il passa une nuit à la maternité. Ce fut la seule fois où il tient son deuxième fils dans ses bras. L'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs mais aussi l'un des plus tristes. Il ouvrit un compte pour son fils, qui lui reviendrait à sa mort avec une lettre explicative. Il paya sa scolarité à Poudlard en la faisant passer pour une bourse, avec l'aide d'amis du Conseil d'Administration. Il regarda celle qui aurait dû être sa femme tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme et l'épouser. Il regarda un homme, élever son fils et avoir la famille dont il rêvait depuis tout petit avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur. En trois phrases :

Il était jaloux de Nataniel Mallory.

Il était toujours amoureux de Shonda, bien qu'il l'ait perdue à jamais.

Et il ferait tout pour connaître Dean, qu'importe les réactions de Queenie, Kingsley et le reste de la communauté sur le sujet.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas cours le jeudi après-midi. Au début de l'année, elle avait utilisé ce temps libre supplémentaires pour prendre de l'avance sur ces cours. Après avoir reçu le livre de Drago, elle l'avait utilisé pour faire sa culture sociologique magique. Et avec ce que leurs parents avaient décidé lors de la rencontre familiale, cette grande tranche horaire serait désormais consacrée à ses cours de civilisation sorcière avec Narcissa. Elles avaient échangé par lettres pendant une semaine afin de déterminer les attentes de chacune en la matière. La matriarche Malfoy voulait que sa future belle-fille comprenne les tenants et aboutissants de la Société dont elle allait faire partie. Hermione voulait comprendre le fonctionnement de la société magique au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait voir depuis Poudlard. Elle voulait également comprendre pourquoi toute une franche de la société sorcière était volontairement gardé dans l'ignorance et même si elle n'explicita pas ce besoin dans ses lettres, elle savait que cela n'avait pas échappé à sa future belle-mère. Elles avaient donc convenu d'une organisation pour leurs leçons. Durant les quatre heures qu'elles passeraient ensemble, une moitié serait consacrée aux traditions et au fonctionnement de la Haute Société, tandis que la deuxième serait plutôt orientée autour de la civilisation magique dans sa globalité. Le tout saupoudré d'anecdotes sur la famille Malfoy, et sans doute la famille Black également.

C'est ainsi que le deuxième jeudi après les rencontres familiales, Hermione quitta le château pour se diriger vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard, où elle activa un portoloin qui l'amena au Manoir Malfoy. Elle arriva dans un salon respirant le luxe mais très impersonnel. Alors qu'elle était en train de se dire qu'elle ne laisserait pas les choses arriver à ce stade dans sa future maison avec Drago, la jeune femme fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

\- Miss Herminy, Maîtresse Narcissa vous attend dans son petit salon.

Hermione suivit alors la petite créature dans les couloirs du Manoir, elle put observer des tableaux de ce qui ne pouvaient être que les précédentes générations de la famille au regard des chevelures. Elle tenta de faire abstraction du fait que les portrait la regardait fixement et dévisageait sans vergogne. Elle se rendit également compte que la décoration devenait de plus en plus personnelle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la bâtisse. Ainsi, quand l'elfe ouvrit la porte dudit petit salon (esprit « salade d'agrumes » vu la quantité de jaune, de vert et de rose qu'on pouvait observer), Hermione ne put conclure que seules les pièces d'apparat et de réception étaient dotée de ce côté aseptisé.

 **-** Ah, bonjour Hermione. Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous des difficultés pour venir ?

\- Bonjour Narcissa. Je vais bien merci, et vous ? Non, aucune difficulté mais c'est vrai que rares sont les personnes à Poudlard qui connaissent ma nouvelle organisation.

\- Très bien, merci. J'ai opté pour la facilité pour notre première leçon sur les traditions aristocratiques magiques. Nous discuterons des contrats d'union. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire ?

\- Un contrat d'union est la forme contractuelle d'un mariage arrangé. Le but d'un mariage arrangé dans le monde magique est de lié deux familles dans l'espoir de permettre l'émergence de capacités magiques particulières sur les générations à venir, qui deviendront un trait de famille. Par exemple, la métamorphomagie est une capacité magique propre à la lignée des Black.

\- Alors oui, la raison première d'une union arrangé dans notre communauté est la volonté de permettre l'éclosion de capacités magiques rares, si ce n'est unique. Si l'on ne compte pas ma nièce Nymphadora, il n'y a eu que 5 métamorphages dans la lignée des Black, le premier ayant développé la capacité étant Magnus Black, devenu le 8e chef de famille en 1205, et la dernière fut Barbara Selwyn, fille de Oriane Black, nièce d'Arturus Ier et petite-fille de Cepheus Black, née en 1843. L'émergence de ces capacités est souvent due à l'alliance de compétences particulières. Nous ne savons pas quelle est la combinaison qui soit à l'origine du don de métamorphomagie mais il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle comprenne un don en métamorphose.

\- Donc le but premier est d'enrichir ce qu'on pourrait décrire comme étant…la magie familiale ?

\- Effectivement. Généralement, on désigne par le terme magie familiale la magie qui lie chaque membre d'une même famille entre eux. Le chef de famille en a le contrôle. Une autre raison pour les mariages arrangés sont les alliances politiques ou financières. Une famille aux bords de la ruine a intérêt à marier son fils avec une jeune femme qui ramènera une dot importante. Et il est assez mal vu de s'opposer politiquement à la famille dans laquelle on a marié sa fille, sauf à ce qu'elle soit initialement de standing inférieur.

 **-** Il y a la même chose dans le monde moldu. Aujourd'hui, cela n'est pratiqué que dans certaines cultures mais jusqu'au début du siècle, cela concernait majoritairement la classe dirigeante : les familles royales et aristocratiques.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi il y a-t-il eu des manifestations de jeunes d'origine moldue quand le Ministère a promulgué sa loi ?

\- Eh bien… comme je vous disais, cela ne concernait qu'une certaine classe sociale. Sans compte qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit du gouvernement moldu de mettre son nez à ce point dans les histoires personnelles des citoyens.

\- Je vois… mais comment savez-vous que cela se pratiquait dans la classe sociale dirigeante? De ce que vos parents m'ont dit, vous n'êtes pas éduqués dans les mêmes établissements.

\- Certes mais en ce qui concerne les souverains, les livres d'histoires nous permettent de connaître les raisons des mariages d'état. Par exemple, au 16e siècle, un roi a voulu divorcer de sa femme parce qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de fils et il avait besoin de l'autorisation d'un chef religieux. Or celui-ci a refusé la dissolution de l'union car il ne voulait pas perdre son protecteur, qui n'était autre que le neveu de la reine. Donc le roi a décidé de créer sa propre religion, a répudié la reine et épouser une autre femme.

\- Intéressant… En tout cas, qu'importe les raisons évoquées pour la conclusion d'un mariage arrangé, un contrat d'union contient toujours des clauses qui régiront la validité de l'union. Je vais donc d'abord vous présenter les clauses classiques que l'on retrouve dans un peu tout les contrats, puis les clauses classiques dans les contrats de la maison Malfoy…

Pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, Narcissa présenta lesdites clauses classiques à Hermione, leur but, les conséquences en cas de non-respect, les variantes plus ou moins courantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une clause en particulier

 **-** La clause de proximité. Elle permet de s'assurer que les promis se connaissent un minimum avant la célébration de l'union. Il est récurrent que l'avis des futurs époux n'ait pas été pris en compte dans l'élaboration du contrat, en particulier quand il s'agit d'un contrat d'union et non d'un contrat de mariage.

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- Un contrat de mariage est un contrat d'union nominal, il n'est valable que pour les personnes dont le nom est indiqué. Un contrat d'union non-nominal lie deux familles, de fait n'importe quel membre peut être choisi pour le remplir. Le contrat qui me lie à Lucius est un contrat d'union, il aurait très bien pu épouser l'une de mes sœurs. Par contre, le contrat qui liait mes parents étaient un contrat de mariage, si ma mère avait épousé mon oncle Alphard, cela n'aurait pas été considéré comme valide.

\- Vous disiez donc qu'il était récurrent que l'avis des futurs mariés soit ignoré…

\- C'est cela, oui. Parfois même, un des parents, bien souvent la mère,n'était pas non plus consulté. Dans la mesure où l'éducation des filles revenaient à leur mère et qu'il en allait de même pour l'organisation d'événements mondains, les mères qui n'étaient pas favorables aux unions arrangées pour leurs enfants avaient une tendance à les empêcher de passer du temps avec leur promis, dans l'espoir que cela entraîne l'abandon de l'union. Les clauses de proximité ont été rajouté pour éviter ce genre de situation. Si jamais une mère décide tout de même s'acharner sur le sujet, la magie poussera les promis à passer du temps ensemble et, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, les amènera à effectuer les rites de fiançailles voir de mariage.

 **-** Les rites de fiançailles et de mariage ?

\- La validité d'un mariage est qualifié par la consommation physique ou, si la consommation n'est pas réalisable, par la production d'une méthode alternative de production d'un héritier. Les rites de fiançailles correspondent aux préliminaires de l'acte sexuel.

Hermione rougit comme une tomate à la découverte de cette information. Ses parents avaient négocié le contrat en son nom et même si elle avait pu le lire et qu'elle savait qu'il était juste et qu'elle serait à l'aise avec toute les clauses qu'il contenait, elle n'avait pu trouver jusqu'à présent d'informations sur lesdits rites de fiançailles et de mariage. Oh, elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle passe à la casserole à un moment ou à un autre mais savoir que tout le processus incluait deux expériences sexuelles… et vu l'état de ses relations avec Drago… Par le caleçon de Merlin, elle n'était pas dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu la chance d'arriver et d'avoir le coup de foudre pour son lié…

 **-** Narcissa… Est-ce que la clause de proximité est une exigence du Ministère concernant les contrats dans le cadre de la loi?

\- Le sujet est assez flou…Tous les couples formés par la loi ne sont pas obligés de formaliser la situation avec un contrat mais dans le cas où ils décident de ne pas y avoir recours, ils doivent en informer l'Administration. A l'inverse, l'avocat de la famille a été confronté à des réécritures de contrats dans le cadre de la loi car il avait été estimé que les contrats concernés étaient contraires aux mœurs. Leur point commun à tous était l'absence d'une clause explicite de proximité.

\- Donc tous les couples qui ont recours à un contrat de mariage dans le cadre de la loi ont une clause de proximité ?

\- C'est cela. En fonction des situations de chaque couple, le non-respect de la clause amènera une réaction magique plus ou moins sévères.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que la famille de Seamus avait bien fait de ne pas recourir à un contrat pour son couple avec Ron. Par contre, si ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai, il y avait une forte probabilité que Ginny soit obligée d'emménager dans les cachots afin de satisfaire son contrat avec le professeur Rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le clin d'oeil TV dans la généalogie de Dean portait sur la série How to get away with murder, créée et produite par Shonda Rhimes. Et donc l'un des acteurs principaux n'est autre qu'Alfred Enoch, l'interprète de Dean Thomas !


	15. Histoires de génétique

Seamus était assis dans la bibliothèque avec Dean, en train de réviser leur cours de potions. Il s'était trouvé un goût pour l'antre littéraire depuis l'annonce des couples, dans la mesure où les chances d'y croiser Ron étaient très faibles, pour ne pas dire quasi nulles. De toute façon, dès qu'il n'était pas en cours ou en entraînement pour le Quidditch, Ron se trouvait immanquablement dans la salle commune. Et s'il avait le malheur de s'y trouver également, il sentait un regard haineux rivait sur lui en provenance de son camarade. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait parler aux personnes qui se trouveraient autour de lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas demander à Hermione comment ça se passait avec Malfoy. Idem pour Harry et Lord Je-peux-t'amener-au-7e-ciel-juste-avec-mes-yeux (surnom donné par Lavande et les jumelles Patil). De plus, lui et Harry avait un point commun par rapport à leurs couples. Indépendamment du fait que Ron l'évitait comme la peste, il était un hétéro finissant avec un autre homme, comme Harry. Bien que, si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, il semblerait que son camarade de classe soit plutôt bisexuel. Bien étant sorti brièvement avec Cho Chang en 5e année (ce qui certifie en théorie le côté hétéro), le jeune homme semblait complétement accro à son lié.

Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter était un mystère ambulant.

Comme nous disions, Seamus était dans la bibliothèque en train de réviser avec son meilleur ami. Sauf que Dean ne révisait pas. Il tentait depuis plusieurs jours d'écrire une lettre à Knightley Shackelbolt, son père biologique. Il en était à sa 19e tentative. Enfin, plutôt vingtième, vu qu'il venait de froisser sa dernière tentative dans un élan de rage subite.

 **-** Mec, ce n'est pas en écrivant une énième fois la lettre qu'elle sera meilleure.

\- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Temps mort, temps mort. Tu veux lui dire quoi à ton daron ?

\- Que j'aimerais le connaître, que je voudrais savoir pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il a eu une relation avec Maman alors qu'il était marié et qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas divorcer, pourquoi il n'était pas dans les parages…

\- Okayyyy…. On va faire plus simple. Quel est le but de cette lettre ?

\- Avoir un premier contact avec lui et laisser la porte ouverte pour une rencontre en face-à-face.

\- Bah voilà. Contente-toi de lui dire qui tu es, comment tu es au courant pour votre relation biologique et lui dire que tu voudrais bien le rencontrer car tu as un tas de questions.

\- Dis comme ça, ça parait très simple. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à écrire.

\- Car tu veux y glisser tes questions par la même occasion.

\- Merci, mec.

\- De rien.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence, chacun retournant à son activité initiale. Dean réussit à écrire sa lettre. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'envoyer.

 **-** Hey, Seam'. Tu as un contrat ? Je veux dire… avec Ron ?

\- Non. Déjà parce que ça ne fait pas dans ma famille. Et même si ça se faisait, je doute que cela aurait abouti. Faut voir la galère entre Ginny et Rogue.

\- A ce propos… Hermione a demandé à Daphné si nous avions un contrat. Elle voulait plus de renseignement sur une certaine clause de proximité. Daphné lui a dit que nous n'avions pas de contrat pour la période de fiançailles donc que nous n'étions pas assujettis à une telle clause. Bref, j'ai demandé à Daph' en quoi cette fameuse clause consistait. Et autant dire que Ginny est bien dans la merde d'hippogriffe.

\- Elle fait quoi cette clause ?

\- C'est une clause qui, grosso modo, est là pour s'assurer que t'apprennes à connaître ton futur époux. Le Ministère ne le dit pas mais il ne valide aucun contrat qui ne comporte pas cette clause dans le cadre de la loi. Et comme il s'agit de contrats magiques, les conditions de respect de la clause s'adaptent en fonction des situations de chacun.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème. Ginny a cours de potion trois fois par semaine comme nous. Elle passe du temps avec Rogue.

\- Mais tu n'écoutes pas ! Je te dis que les conditions s'adaptent ! Ginny a beau voir son promis un total de six heures par semaine, ce n'est pas dans un contexte intime. Ça ne va pas compter pour la clause de proximité.

\- Mais si ça ne compte pas…

\- La clause va s'activer et va magiquement obliger Gnny et Rogue à passer du temps ensemble. En prenant en compte les emplois du temps de chacun, Hermione a pensé que la solution la plus probable serait…

\- Serait de quoi ?

\- Serait que Ginny emménage dans les cachots.

\- Oh la vache !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Tu crois que Ginny va rester bien sagement à discuter avec Rogue ?

\- Bah, non. Elle a les tempéraments Weasley et Gryffondor.

 **-** En plein dans le mile. Donc si Ginny minimise au maximum le temps qu'elle passe dans les cachots, le contrat va considérer qu'elle cherche à se soustraire au mariage, ce qui en soi sera sûrement vrai, et va provoquer la réalisation des rites de fiançailles.

\- Les rites de fiançailles ?

\- Ouai, mec. Et pour te donner un indice, les rites de mariage, c'est le fait de passer à la casserole.

Seamus resta immobile pendant quelques instants, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin.

 **-** PAR LES CALECONS DE MERLIN !

\- Chuuuut ! firent plusieurs personnes autour du duo

\- Désolé… T'es en train de me dire que Ginny… devra sucer Rogue ?

Dean se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

\- Oh j'ai envie de gerber.

\- Attends d'être aux toilettes. Je n'ai pas envie d'être banni éternellement de la bibliothèque en année d'Aspic.

* * *

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir songé aux conséquences d'une clause de proximité non respectée.

En tant que principal concerné, Severus y avait également songé. Personnellement, il voulait retarder au maximum le moment où il devrait honorer le contrat et se passer la corde au cou et en même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus être victime des caprices de sa liée ni de l'autorité mal placée de Dumbledore. Après son absence aux rencontres familiales, Severus avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler à Ginny, le plus souvent à la fin d'un cours de potion. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue) elle était souvent la première à sortir de classe à la sonnerie. De plus, elle avait dû se plaindre auprès de qui il fallait car Albus l'avait de nouveau convoqué dans son bureau pour lui demander gentiment de laisser Ginny venir à lui plutôt que de forcer les choses. Il lui avait rappelé que le contrat comportait des impératifs et également qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mandaté comme intermédiaire dans ses relations avec la famille Weasley. La réponse avait mentionné le fait que Molly et Arthur ne pouvaient se permettre de venir à Poudlard pour des balivernes et qu'il serait injuste d'imposé les termes d'un contrat à une jeune fille qui n'a pas eu son mot à dire dans son élaboration.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, Severus laissa tomber. Officiellement. Il savait que la clause de proximité ne tarderait pas à s'activer. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne sera le cas qu'après les vacances de Noël. Si elle s'activait avant, cela risquerait d'être problématique. Pas pour lui directement. Le Maître avait l'intention de dévoiler son identité officielle ainsi que celle de son lié lors d'un bal à l'occasion du nouvel an (et de son anniversaire) et si l'équation _Ginny + Mangemorts_ présageait déjà un résultat catastrophique, l'équation _Ginny + Harry + Seigneur des Ténèbres + Mangemorts_ serait juste apocalyptique. Il existait bien des moyens pour l'empêcher de parler mais cela appellerait à des complications avec Dumbledore.

Et s'il y a bien une chose que Severus souhaitait par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir une existence sans complication.

* * *

Suite à sa rencontre avec ses futures beaux-parents, Drago se renseignait en profondeur sur le monde moldu. Quand ses camarades de Serpentard avaient découvert la chose, il s'était fait charrié dans un premier temps. Puis il avait fermé le clapet de tous ces idiots en leur apprenant que les moldus étaient aller sur la Lune et dans l'espace de manière générale. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient dotés de moyens de faire disparaitre toute la communauté magique du pays en un claquement de doigts. Ou une pression de bouton. D'ailleurs, il se demander toujours comment un bouton de chemise ou de robe pouvait annihiler toute une communauté.

Il devait reconnaître que les moldus étaient plutôt doués, aux vues de ce qu'ils ont pu réaliser sans magie : voyage dans l'espace, les différentes sources de chauffage, Aternet etc… Mais la chose qui l'intriguer le plus, c'était cette histoire d'adéhen. Et il voulait en savoir plus.

Ni une, ni deux. Drago se leva de son fauteuil dans la salle commune des Serpentard et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château, avec l'intention d'accueillir sa promise à son retour de son « cours » d'avec sa mère.

Un peu moins de 5 minutes après son arrivée aux grilles de l'école, Hermione faisait son apparition dans son champ de vision.

\- Drago, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ne puis avoir l'envie de passer du temps avec ma promise ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah…Euh… Oui, tu as… tout à fait le droit.

Drago présenta son bras à Hermione. Celle hésita à peine avant d'y joindre son propre bras. Ils commencèrent leur avancée vers le château.

\- Bon, je dois avouer que je suis également venue t'attendre pour te poser des questions sur le monde moldu. Le livre conseillé par tes parents est incroyable et j'arrive à tout comprendre. Enfin une bonne partie, on va dire. Mais il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et que pourtant, je trouve fascinant, c'est cette histoire d'adéhen.

\- On dit ADN. L'ADN est une combinaison d'éléments, appelés gênes, qui déterminent nos caractéristiques physiques, de la couleur de nos cheveux, à notre taille et notre résistance aux virus. Ainsi que nos capacités magiques. En tout cas, c'est une forte possibilité.

\- Donc tu veux dire que quand mes parents m'ont conçu, le fait que j'ai la même couleur de cheveux que mon père et la même couleur d'yeux que ma mère était déjà déterminée ? Mais les gènes viennent d'où ?

\- Chaque caractéristiques est déterminée par une paire de gènes donnés par nos parents, 50% pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Wow ! Et tu penses que les gènes déterminent le fait d'avoir de la magie ou non ?

\- Tout à fait, même si cela devient un peu plus complexe que la simple transmission des gènes.

Devant le regard interrogatif que lui lança Drago, Hermione continua dans sa lancée.

\- J'ai voulu expliquer ma condition de sorcière avec la génétique. Si j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, c'est que j'ai quelque part dans mon ADN une paire de gênes qui me permet d'utiliser la magie.

\- Donc si la magie est déterminée par une paire spécifique, cela voudrait dire qu'au moins un de tes parents, ton père par exemple, t'a donné le gène de la magie. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il n'a lui-même pas de magie ?

\- Les gens qui étudient la science des gênes ont prouvé que les caractéristiques exprimées par les gênes pouvaient être défectueuses. Parfois, le défaut est spontané, un peu comme avoir une couture mal faite sur une robe fabriquée en plusieurs exemplaires. Dans d'autres cas, c'est la combinaison même qui a un problème. Et ils ont déterminés que le risque de combinaison défectueuses était très élevé chez les personnes ne cherchant qu'à se marier au sein de leur communauté, voire de leur famille élargie.

Drago resta silencieux pendant quelques instant, qu'Hermione lui accorda volontiers afin d'assimiler ce vers quoi ses propos tendaient.

 **-** Donc ça voudrait dire que les cracmols seraient atteint d'une déficience génétique qui empêche la magie de s'exprimer. Pour certains, c'est la faute à pas de chance. Pour d'autres, c'est à cause de la consanguinité. Mais toutes les familles magiques du pays sont plus ou moins apparentées ! Et cela voudrait dire que les nés-moldus sont les descendants de cracmols, et que donc ils ne sont pas nés-moldus mais des sang-mêlés.

\- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Ayant été exclu du monde magique, les cracmols se marient donc dans la population moldue et petit à petit, la déficience génétique l'origine du blocage de la magie se résorbe jusqu'à ce que qu'un né-moldu apparaisse. Quant au fait que toutes les familles magiques soient apparentées, effectivement c'est un assez gros problème. Pour les puristes qui ne veulent épouser que des 100% sorciers, je leur conseillerais d'éviter d'épouser leur cousin germain d'abord. Ensuite, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire des tests de consanguinité pour vérifier le niveau de parenté. Car à défaut de créer un cracmol, un couple ayant un trop grand niveau de consanguinité aura tout simplement des difficultés à concevoir.

Cette dernière affirmation sembla avoir un certain effet sur Drago, qui pâlit légèrement. Hermione le remarqua et se donna mentalement une claque pour ne pas y avoir penser. Drago était enfant unique né plus de 10 ans après le mariage de ses parents et, sauf à penser que les Malfoy ont passé la décennie en question à préparer un sombre rituel pour avoir un puissant héritier, il est fort à parier qu'ils avaient connu des difficultés à fonder une famille.

\- Après, il s'agit juste de moi tentant d'expliquer l'existence de la magie avec des méthodes moldues. Rien ne garantit…

\- Mais ta théorie se tient. Crabbe et Goyle, enfin surtout Crabbe, en sont de beaux exemples. La rumeur voudrait même que la mère de Crabbe soit la demi-sœur adultérine de son père et que le mariage a été organisé afin qu'elle puisse officiellement faire partie de la famille et s'appeler Crabbe.

\- Là, c'est un cas un peu extrême. Mais son père ne pouvait pas la reconnaître ? Dans le monde moldu, cela n'aurait pas poser de problème.

\- Juridiquement parlant, il n'y a aucun obstacle. Mais pour les aristocrates, cela aurait un impact social qui ensuite, risquerait d'entraîner des précédents en matière d'héritage.

\- Oh ? En quoi ? demanda Hermione, soudain tout excitée.

 **-** Si j'ai une fille illégitime et que je la reconnais, cela sera suffisant pour qu'un de mes descendants s'octroie le droit de reconnaître un fils illégitime qui pourra alors hériter du titre familial s'il est plus âgé que son demi-frère né au sein du couple officiel. Cela varie selon les règles de succession familiales, mais l'idée est là. D'ailleurs, je pense même que cela peut avoir un impact sur la reconnaissance et l'acceptation du fait que les nés-moldus soient descendants de cracmols.

\- Parce que la plupart des familles aristocratiques déshéritent les cracmols et que réintégrer un né-moldu dans la famille magique dont il descend créera le risque que titre et fortune lui revienne si son ancêtre était mieux placé dans la succession initiale. Je comprends l'idée mais on se retrouve dans un sacré paradoxe.

\- Je te rejoins dessus… Tu avais pensé à faire quoi comme carrière ?

 **-** Bien… J'avais pensé rejoindre le Ministère, sans doute le département de justice magique, afin de changer toute la législation concernant les nés-moldus.

\- Bonne idée mais tu ne pourrais pas exploiter ton idée de génétik, pour cela il faudrait que tu travailles au Département des Mystères mais… disons qu'ils ne recrutent pas comme le reste de l'administration… Mais il y a Gringotts !

\- La banque des gobelins ?

\- Oui ! Bien que le Ministère dispose d'archives civiles, elles ne renferment que les actes de naissance et de décès, rien d'autres. Gringotts a beaucoup plus car ils ont les généalogies complètes des familles sorcières.

\- Ils sont donc capables de prouver ma théorie !

\- Tout à fait et s'il le faut, ils sont capables de fortement suggérer au Département des Mystères de faire une étude sur le sujet. De plus, ils ont tout un tas de contrats sorciers en leur possession donc tu aurais également le côté légal !

\- Mais c'est parfait ! Merci Drago !

Et Hermione embrassa son promis sur la joue. L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous deux rouges comme une tomate.

* * *

Kingsley avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son père avait convoqué tous les membres de la famille pour une annonce de grande importance. C'était pour cela que sa mère, sa femme, sa grand-mère, les 3 sœurs de son grand-père (+ conjoints et enfants) ainsi que lui-même se trouvaient autour de la grande table du grand salon du manoir. La dernière assemblée de cette envergure, hors mariage et baptême, avait correspondu avec le décès de son grand-père et l'intronisation formelle de son père en tant que chef de famille.

\- Bonjour à tous. J'ai une nouvelle de grande importance à vous annoncer. Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de vous informer de la situation mais les circonstances actuelles me forcent la main. Certains d'entre vous auraient été épargné par cette nouvelle tandis que d'autres l'auraient découverte à mon décès.

\- Fils… commença Meena.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, même si elle sera perturbante pour vous tous. J'ai un deuxième enfant, conçu avec une moldue. Il s'appelle Dean mais je n'ai eu aucune part dans son éducation. Je vous informe de son existence car il est actuellement en 7e année à Poudlard et assujetti à la loi d'union. Sa future belle-famille l'a aidé à réaliser un test généalogique et j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de prise de contact de sa part. Ne pas faire partie de sa vie est un choix que j'ai toujours regretté et j'aimerais, dans la mesure du possible, corriger cette erreur. J'espère tous vous le faire rencontrer au moins une fois.

\- Effectivement, nouvelle perturbante, mon cher, commença ironiquement Queenie. De ce que vous me dites, c'est sa future belle-famille qui lui a fait faire le test généalogique. Je pense que vous devriez vous inquiétez de ce que cette maison pourrait vouloir de vous. Sans doute de l'argent.

\- J'en doute fort.

\- Permettez-moi de douter de votre doute.

\- La future belle-famille de Dean n'a pas besoin d'argent dans la mesure où il s'agit de la famille Greengrass. Dean est promis à leur héritière, Daphné. Tout au mieux, une alliance politique qui existe déjà partiellement.

Queenie abandonna le sourire ironique et malfaisant qu'abordait son visage.

 **-** Très bien, Knightley. Informez-nous quand nous attendre à rencontre ce jeune homme et nous l'accueillerons à bras ouverts. En attendant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et Queenie quitta la pièce.

Pendant que les autres membres de la famille harcelaient Knightley de questions sur ce fils caché, Kingsley réfléchissait. Il connaissait sa mère et son histoire. Il avait d'ailleurs de forts soupçons quant à une intervention de sa part dans le décès de son grand-père. Il connaissait également le rapport ambigu que sa mère entretenait avec le respect des traditions et l'importance de la réputation. Tout pour dire qu'il était inquiet de la position que sa mère allait adopter.

En faisant le calcul dans sa tête, Kingsley compris que le trépas de Major correspondait à l'année 1980. Année de naissance d'Harry Potter mais aussi de Dean Thomas, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Dumbledore lui avait fait étudier tous les couples des élèves assujettis à la loi et certains avaient finis sur une pile non-officiellement baptisée _« à surveiller »_ : Harry et Lord Gaunt/Voldemort, Hermione et l'héritier Malfoy, Ginny Weasley avec Rogue, Dean Thomas et Daphné Greengrass ainsi que Tracey Davis et Théodore Croupton anciennement Nott pour n'en citer que quelques-uns. Cela donnait une nouvelle vision des intérêts de Dumbledore envers ses couples, mais aussi l'amenait à être inquiet pour la vie de ce demi-frère dont il ignorait encore l'existence il y a quinze minutes.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kingsley toqua à la porte du bureau de son père. Il prit place en face de celui-ci, la seule chose les séparant étant le bureau d'époque.

 **-** Tu as dit que certains d'entre nous ne l'auraient découvert qu'à ton décès ?

\- Oui… J'ai ouvert un compte pour Dean, comme le trust fund que j'avais ouvert pour toi. Mêmes conditions, alimentation et taux d'intérêt. Il l'aurait récupéré à mon décès.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas divorcé de Maman ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait partie de sa vie ?

\- Parce que les termes de notre contrat ne me le permettaient pas, bien qu'elle ait d'elle-même arrêté d'en respecter certains déjà à l'époque. Quand à jouer mon rôle de père auprès de Dean, des événements survenus peu de temps avant sa naissance m'ont fait penser que cela le mettrait plus en danger qu'autre chose.

\- Tu parles plus du décès soudain de Grand-Père que de Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Je vois que nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Je souhaiter de tout cœur à ne pas avoir à vivre une double vie mais c'était la seule solution possible et je m'en serais contenter.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a refait sa vie.

Knightley ne répondit pas, ce qui permit à Kingsley de faire une nouvelle affirmation.

 **-** Tu le sais et tu l'aimes toujours.

\- C'est la femme de ma vie et je ferais tout pour la rendre heureusement. Y compris me contenter d'interagir avec mon fils et ne pas chercher à la revoir.

Kingsley regarda alors son père et su qu'il disait vrai. Il avait en face de lui un homme qui s'était séparé de sa famille – d'une partie, du moins – et qui en souffrirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est pour cela qu'il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle son père voulait qu'il fasse un mariage d'amour plutôt que d'accepter l'alliance négociée par sa mère. Il s'estimait dès lors chanceux d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour Khosatsana et que celui-ci soit réciproque.

\- Dans ce cas, Père, je vous promets de faire mon possible pour que Dean soit totalement accepté et intégré dans la famille.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de s'assurer de cela, Fils. Mais ton aide sera la bienvenue.


	16. Mauvaises révélations

Arthur Weasley était l'un des premiers à arriver dans son service, vers 8h30. Cela était uniquement dû au fait que Molly avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt dans sa routine de mère au foyer et il s'était alors calqué dessus. Il était également parmi ceux de ces collègues qui restaient le plus tard, sans pour autant partir après le chef. Il était donc récurrent qu'Arthur arrive à son poste de travail avant son chef et qu'il parte pendant que celui-ci était enfermé dans son bureau ou assistait à une quelconque réunion.

En cette fin de novembre, Arthur arriva donc à 8h45 à son bureau. Ayant aperçu son collègue Perkins (le seul autre lève-tôt de l'équipe) à la cafétéria, il savait qu'il serait seul dans l'open-space. Il commença à s'installer quand, contre toute attente, son chef, Salone Picott, sortit de son bureau.

\- Arthur ?

\- Bonjour, chef.

\- Mais…que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu travailler, comme tous les jours.

\- Ah… Vous n'avez pas reçu le hibou.

\- Quel hibou ?

\- Venez dans mon bureau, Arthur. Asseyez-vous. Hier en fin de journée, j'ai été convoqué par la charmante Charis Buxlet, l'attachée juridique à l'application de la loi d'union. Elle m'a fait part d'informations dont j'ai sérieusement douté de la véracité jusqu'à ce qu'elle me mette les preuves sous le nez.

\- D'accord…

\- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas où je veux en venir, Arthur ?

\- Du tout.

 **-** Je crois qu'il soit nécessaire que vous ayez une discussion avec votre femme… Vous avez été suspendu sans salaire jusqu'à la fin des congés de fin d'année pour non-respect de la loi d'union, par le service de législation magique.

\- Que…quoi…com…

\- Apparemment, un membre héréditaire du Magenmagot a essayé de vous contacter pour la rédaction d'un contrat entre son fils et votre fille Ginny. Ne pouvant vous contacter directement pour une raison que le service de législation magique cherche à déterminer, cette personne a pris contact directement avec votre fille qui aurait volontairement détruit la correspondance reçue sans envoyer de réponse. La situation a été signalé et une première sanction vous a été attribué sous la forme d'une amende et de la suspension des allocations et bourses publiques que vous pouviez recevoir sur un trimestre. De plus, il semble qu'il y a deux semaines de cela, vous et votre épouse étiez absents de la réunion de rencontre familiale qui avait lieu à Poudlard et pendant laquelle vous auriez dû rencontrer 5 futurs gendres et belles-filles et leurs familles respectives. Cette situation a été signalée plusieurs fois, y compris par votre propre fils Percy.

\- Molly m'avait dit qu'elle avait fait une demande pour des rencontres individuelles avec chaque famille.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela, Arthur, mais à Ms. Buxlet. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'une telle demande n'a pas dû être enregistré sinon, je doute que j'aurais eu l'entretien d'hier.

Arthur resta abasourdi en face de son chef. Ils ne touchaient plus beaucoup en allocations familiales, n'ayant plus que deux enfants à charge dont un seul mineur. Par contre, il y avait les deux conséquentes bourses d'études pour Poudlard… Il se rappela soudainement du fait que ces derniers temps, la variété dans la cuisine de Molly s'était amoindrie. Elle lui avait également dit que Ron avait fait une nouvelle poussée de croissance et qu'il lui avait fallu commander de nouveaux pantalons. Il comprenait qu'elle avait tenté de masquer l'arrivée de l'amende. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle lui avait caché des choses, qu'elle lui avait menti…

 **-** Je sais que vous êtes un bon gars, Arthur. Mais rappelez-vous que les actes d'un époux sont considérés comme étant également ceux de l'autre. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt à Molly qu'il faudrait le rappeler. En tout cas, la mesure prend effet immédiatement. Je ne peux rien y faire, désolé.

***

Ayant transplané à quelques mètres des boucliers magiques entourant le terrain familial, Arthur fut accosté par un hibou ministériel.

La fameuse lettre de suspension.

Arthur se posa sous un arbre quelques instants afin de faire le point sur la situation. Il savait que Molly n'était pas ravie que Ginny soit promise à un homme significativement plus vieux qu'elle. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Severus Rogue ne faisant qu'aggraver les choses. Molly n'avait rien dit quant au lié de Ron (l'un de ses camarades de classe, s'il se souvenait bien) mais il se rappelait que la famille Prewett n'avait jamais été réputée pour être très tolérante de certaines rares opportunités de la société magique. En effet, le nombre de couples homosexuels capables de concevoir était très restreint, à cause des puissances inégales des partenaires. Mais en principe, si le système de sélection du Ministère était bien fait, le couple de son plus jeune fils n'avait pas vocation à être stérile, du moment que le jeune homme y mettait du sien (mais cela, c'était une toute autre histoire).

N'arrivant pas à comprendre les circonstances actuelles avec le peu d'éléments dont il disposait, Arthur se décida donc à passer les barrières protectrices. Une fois le seuil de la porte passée, il fut accosté par Molly.

 **-** Arthur ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au Ministère ?

\- On peut dire cela comme ça. Il lui tendit la lettre. N'as-tu rien à me dire ?

Molly lut la lettre et son époux pu ainsi la voir pâlir en direct.

 **-** Je peux voir à ta réaction que tu es au courant des actes mentionnés dans cette missive. C'est marrant car ce n'était pas mon cas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon chef me convoque dans son bureau après sa surprise de me voir à mon bureau. Si j'arrive à imaginer comment tu as camouflé l'existence de l'amende, je me demande comment tu as fait pour les allocations familiales ainsi que les frais de scolarité de Ron et Ginny.

Molly resta muette, tête baissée. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les sanctions du Ministère aillent aussi loin. Maintenant, ils risquaient de se trouver en plus grande difficultés que d'habitude. Avec un mois et demi de salaire en moins et sur lequel aucune mensualité des crédits ne pourra être prélever à Gringotts, les Gobelins pourraient décider de leur saisir la maison et le terrain. Mais le montant qu'ils en tirerait avait de forte chance de ne pas être suffisant pour éponger leur dette. A côté de cela, il faudrait ajouter un loyer pour leur nouveau logement et vu les prix de l'immobilier, le seul salaire d'Arthur ne leur permettrait pas de louer un 4 pièces comme ils auraient besoin. Il y avait toujours la solution d'aller vivre avec la Tante Muriel… Non, trop d'emmerdement… Il faudrait qu'elle demande de nouveau de l'aide à Albus.

 **-** Molly ? Réponds-moi ! En tant que chef de famille de la lignée Weasley, je t'ordonne de me raconter toutes les actions que tu as réalisés et qui mettent notre famille dans la situation actuelle !

\- Quand le Ministère a publié cette loi, j'ai enragé comme tout le monde. Mais en même temps, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peut-être une chance qu'au moins un de nos enfants fasse une belle union sans que celle-ci soit ruinée par ce fichu statut de traître. Avec Bill et Charlie disqualifiés à cause de leurs postes à l'étranger, cela nous laissait déjà plus que 4 chances. Et cela aurait été tellement bien qu'Harry puisse faire officiellement parti de la famille, tu vois... D'autant plus que Ginny est amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps.... Cela aurait été parfait… Et puis les couples ont été annoncés. Percy passe trop peu de temps avec la famille pour que le sien soit d'une quelconque affluence. Bien que je n'approuve pas leur plan de carrière, les jumeaux ont la chance de récolter une belle-famille qui peut aider à le développer et le rendre plus responsable. Mais les couples de Ginny et Ron étaient une catastrophe, sans parler de ceux d'Harry et Hermione qui sont…

\- Avec ton raisonnement, Molly, tu devrais être ravie de la condition sociale du futur époux de Ginny.

\- Mais il a l'âge d'être son père ! Ginny devrait être avec quelqu'un de son âge ! C'est censé être l'ordre des choses ! Ginny et Harry devraient être ensemble et non avec des adultes, aussi riches et titrés qu'ils peuvent être ! Albus…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Albus à voir là-dedans ?

\- Il…

\- MOLLYWEATHER PREWETT WEASLEY !

 **-** Albus a dit qu'il allait arranger les choses. En attendant, il a manipulé les comptes de l'école concernant les bourses de Ron et Ginny. Quant à l'amende, on a également récolté la part de Percy. Donc j'ai vendu des œufs mais aussi quelques poules. Je demanderais à Xenophilius de nous prêter son coq afin d'ensemencer celles qui nous restent…

\- Très bien… Moi Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley…

\- Arthur, non…

\- Ordonne à mon épouse Mollyweather née Prewett de ne plus prendre contact avec Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore pour tout sujet en rapport avec la situation de nos enfants et de leurs amis vis-à-vis de la loi d'union ou ne concernant pas directement la lutte contre Voldemort et ses troupes.

\- Arthur !

 **-** C'est pour avoir brisé ma confiance, Molly. Ainsi que nous avoir mis en grande difficulté. Tu sais combien les informations circulent vite dans notre communauté, en particulier quand on veut les garder privées. Notre famille va être encore plus traînée dans la boue et cette fois-ci, cela ne sera pas à cause d'une vieille histoire datant du temps de Merlin. J'espère que tu prendras le temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu nous infliges. Ce que tu infliges aux enfants. Moi, j'y penserais.

Arthur parti s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant Molly seule et tremblante dans le salon. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec son ancien directeur.

* * *

Queenie Shackelbolt est contente. Non, elle était ravie. Elle allait pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ce bon à rien de Knightley. La vie lui souriait enfin.

La vie lui avait déjà souri auparavant, en Afrique. Son père était et est toujours chef de clan. Certes d'un clan de second ordre mais suffisamment important pour que la famille dispose d'un siège au Conseil des Tribus. Aussi, quand le temps arriva de lui trouver un futur époux, nombre d'hommes célibataires de différents clans et tribus cherchèrent à se battre pour sa main. Cela lui avait vraiment plu d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle se souvenait que sa sœur cadette l'avait critiqué pour son attitude condescendante. Leur frère s'était contenter de rigoler et de lui demander de ne pas être trop capricieuse. Aucun des deux n'avaient compris les réels enjeux de la situation à savoir les conditions et choix possibles pour leurs mariages respectifs mais aussi le pouvoir que cela donnerait à leur clan pour les générations à venir. Si Queenie pouvait comprendre que sa sœur ne comprenne pas totalement, leur frère n'avait pas d'excuse en tant que futur chef de clan.

Mais bon, chaque famille doit avoir son idiot de service.

Finalement, le choix se porta sur un prêtre vaudou. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le Grand Prêtre Vaudou, celui qui siégeait au Conseil des Tribus et formait la plupart des prêtres de tribus. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure union. Ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre alors qu'il avait déjà 25 ans et qu'elle venait d'atteindre la puberté, à 14 ans. Bien évidemment, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit mariée avant son 20e anniversaire. Sauf qu'à ses 19 ans, un événement vint bouleverser les plans matrimoniaux de Queenie. Qu'importe leurs coutumes respectives, toutes les tribus africaines avaient une tradition en commun : la cérémonie du Sielsgenoot (âme sœur en afrikaans), qui permettait de déterminer si la personne avait une âme-sœur ou non. Elle n'était réalisée qu'une seule fois, au moment de la puberté. L'inconvénient majeur de ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un test, c'est qu'il n'était pas détaillé dans ses réponses. Si, au moment de la cérémonie, ton âme-sœur était en vie, son identité était dévoilée. Autrement, rien ne se passait mais tu ne savais pas non plus si c'était parce que tu n'avais pas d'âme-sœur, si celle-ci était décédée ou juste pas encore née. Bien évidemment, le Grand Prêtre et elle-même avaient été testé et aucune âme-sœur signalée jusqu'à ce qu'une pubère précoce de 9 ans, issue d'une pauvre famille de cultivateur sans connexion ni fortune découvre lors de la cérémonie que le Grand Prêtre Vaudou était son âme-sœur.

Vous imaginez la joie dans la famille en question.

Mais cela changea tout pour Queenie.

Dans un premier temps, le Grand Prêtre proposa à sa famille de maintenir l'union. Il avait un peu plus de 10 ans à attendre avant de pouvoir s'unir avec celle qui lui était destinée et comme personne ne savait de quoi était fait le futur, il avait envie de prendre ses précautions question descendance. Sauf que cela impliquait, grosso modo, à renoncer à des célébrations fastueuses et autres aspects rituels sur lesquels Queenie ne voulait faire l'impasse. Et comme elle portait bien son nom, elle refusa cet arrangement et brisa ses fiançailles. La coutume voulait que la famille de l'âme-sœur lui trouve un époux, étant « responsable » de son retour sur le plancher des vaches. Sauf que la famille n'avait aucune relation digne de s'allier avec son clan. Queenie, dans un mélange de politesse et d'hypocrisie, fit savoir qu'elle était reconnaissante mais qu'il serait plus opportun pour la famille d'éduquer la jeune promise à son futur rôle de Maîtresse Vaudou. Ignorante des us et coutumes des grandes familles, la famille la prit au mot. Ce qui, pour la forme, fâcha bien évidemment Queenie.

Commença alors sa seconde quête pour un époux. Dans un premier temps, elle pensa s'approprier le promis qui avait été trouvé à sa sœur, originaire d'un clan supérieur. Sauf que la Maîtresse Vaudou du clan en question fit une prédiction farfelue, comme quoi le père du marié passerait dans moins d'un an vers l'autre monde et qu'il devait voir naître son premier petit-enfant pour que le clan survive. Sauf que Queenie devait attendre 2 ans avant de pouvoir de nouveau se fiancer, donc la seule solution avait été d'avancer le mariage de sa sœur. Le beau-père de celle-ci était mystérieusement toujours en vie.

En parallèle, la plupart des hommes qui avaient chercher à obtenir sa main 5 ans plus tôt avaient quasi tous trouvé chaussure à leurs pieds. Les quelques célibataires endurcis n'avaient pas un pedigree pouvant rivaliser avec celui du Grand Prêtre Vaudou. C'est pour cela que le Chef M'Bayye décida de regarda vers l'étranger, tout en restant dans la communauté africaine. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur la famille Shackelbolt, issue d'un fils cadet de chef de clan partit en tant que diplomate en Britannia magique et qui avait anglicisé son nom. Elle avait laissé son père faire les négociations et 4 ans après ce que Queenie considérait comme la pire des humiliations, elle était devenue l'épouse de l'héritier Shackelbolt. Pas trop mal, finalement. Un an plus tard, Kingsley était né. Sauf qu'elle avait détesté être enceinte et bien que son époux soit doué sous les draps, elle n'avait pas envie de prendre de risques. Donc elle lui avait refusé l'accès à son lit. A un moment, son cher beau-père, Major, avait essayé de faire pression sur elle afin qu'elle ait un 2e enfant. Elle fit alors bon usage de son éducation de Maîtresse Vaudou. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait que supposer que Knight en avait déjà profité pour s'acoquiner avec sa moldue. C'était déjà ça, elle n'était pas la risée de la société magique depuis plusieurs années sans le savoir.

Arrivée devant les portes de Gringotts, Queenie s'avança vers le comptoir puis demanda à voir son conseiller de toute urgence. Elle allait demander le divorce aux torts de Knightley et partir avec une part considérable de sa fortune. Rien qui le mettrait en difficulté financière ou menacerait l'héritage de son fils. Mais disons qu'il sentira la chose passer.

 **-** Lady Shackelbolt. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le gobelin.

\- Je souhaite divorcer de mon mari, Lord Knightley Shackelbolt.

\- Je vois. Mes condoléances pour votre union. Comme je vous vois venir seule, je suppose que vous avez quelques griefs contre lui.

\- Oui. Adultère aggravé.

\- Lord Shackelbolt a un enfant illégitime ?

\- Effectivement. Il me l'a annoncé, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille, il y a quelques jours de cela.

\- Très bien. Permettez que je regarde votre contrat d'union…Humm… Ah.

\- Ah quoi ?

\- Il semble que dans l'état actuel des choses, qu'importe la raison que vous évoquez pour divorcer, vous repartez avec une pension que je qualifierais de… ridicule, Lady Shackelbolt.

\- Comment cela se fait ?

\- Il semble que peu de temps avant son décès, Lord Major Shackelbolt ait, par le biais de la magie familiale, indiqué que vous aviez brisé les termes de votre contrat d'union en refusant sur des bases non valables de mettre au monde un deuxième enfant. Il semble qu'il ait également donné permission à son fils d'obtenir ledit deuxième enfant en dehors du lit conjugal.

\- Puis-je avoir une copie du contrat d'union ? Cela prendrait trop de temps que de réclamer celle de ma famille. Demanda une Queenie choquée.

 **-** Tenez, Lady Shackelbolt. Est-ce que sera tout ?

\- Oui, ce sera tout. Que vos affaires soient fructueuses.

\- Qu'il en soit de même pour les vôtres, fit le gobelin avec un rire carnassier qui glaça le sang de Queenie.

Alors qu'elle quittait la banque, Queenie regarda rapidement le contenu du contrat et en conclut qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion de la plus haute importance avec son père.


	17. Fiançailles I - La Fête

A une semaine des vacances de Noël, Harry était de très bonne humeur. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait massacré celle de Serpentard lors du premier match de l'année. Il cartonné dans toutes ses matières (y compris Potions). Et il avait un fiancé (officiellement son promis mais bon, il faut bien ménager les idiots de l'Ordre du Poulet Boucané) particulièrement attentionné et sensuel. Chacune de leurs sorties incluait plus ou moins de temps à la résidence ancestrale de la lignée Serpentard, où ils pouvaient se prouver leur amour de façon un peu plus physique, tout en restant dans les limites permises par leur contrat. En repensant à la dernière fois où il avait vu Tom (soit 3 jours auparavant), Harry ne put qu'avoir des sueurs chaudes. Ils avaient atteint la limite des pratiques autorisés entre fiancé et ils en étaient ressortis avec une certaine frustration. Il savait qu'à moins de se contenter de lieux publics à partir de maintenant, ni Tom ni lui-même ne pourra s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Harry caressa la bague qu'il avait reçu de Tom au début de l'année scolaire. Il s'agissait de sa bague de fiançailles mais il ne pouvait la porter et devait la cacher avec un sort. Et il mourrait d'envie de la porter à son doigt plutôt qu'autour d'une chaîne à son cou. Mais pour cela, il fallait que…

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents face à l'idée de génie qu'il venait d'avoir, au point que le pauvre Pouffsouffle de 2e année qui passait à côté de lui dans le couloir pris peur et parti à toute vitesse dans le sens inverse tout en le regardant comme s'il était Voldemort en personne. Il n'était pas loin dans son raisonnement, rigola mentalement Harry. Il avait la ferme intention de devenir Consort Voldemort au nez et à la barbe de la société sorcière. Et c'est plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées qu'Harry se dirigea vers les portes du Château.

* * *

Au Manoir Jedusor, Tom était en mode Voldemort et était plongé dans toute la paperasse fournie par ses troupes. Ceux qui étaient libres de leur mouvement étaient chargés de découvrir de qui venait l'idée de la loi d'union car même si elle avait fini par tourner à son avantage, cette loi restait problématique dans le sens où les ¾ de la population se retrouvait privée de sa liberté de se marier (ou non) avec la personne de son choix. De temps en temps, quand ils avaient une piste, certains membres du Ministère disparaissaient de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines (le record ayant été 5 semaines et demi) et se retrouvaient alors aux mains de ceux qui avaient été libérés d'Azkaban, qui étaient chargés de les faire avouer tout ce qu'ils savaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas obtenu d'informations probante pour l'instant sauf que la loi semblait être sortie de nulle part (dans le sens qu'aucun bruit de couloir n'avait circuler à son sujet auparavant) et que de par la période de vote (en plein été), plusieurs membres du Magenmagot n'étaient pas physiquement présents pour voter la loi avec leurs sièges personnels et que la majorité de ceux-ci appartenait aux factions neutres et blanches. Ce qui signifiait que le débat sur la loi devait avoir été très court par rapport à d'habitude et que la personne ayant avancé la loi voulait la faire passer pour une loi de la faction des ténèbres. Par conséquent, la personne derrière la proposition de loi ne pouvait qu'être statistiquement et logiquement parlant de la faction blanche et qu'elle ne devait pas être sûre de ses soutiens politiques pour avoir préféré faire voter une telle loi uniquement par des représentants qui lui sont fidèles. Bizarre, bizarre, toute ce mécanisme sentait le Dumbledore…

Tom fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un hibou de Gringotts.

_A l'attention de Lord Serpentard,_

_Un dépôt matériel a eu lieu dans votre coffre personnel à la demande de votre fiancé, Lord Potter-Black._

_Il n'a donné aucune indication hormis le fait qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez connaissance des caractéristiques du dépôt avant le 23 décembre prochain._

_Que votre or fleurisse et que vos ennemis trépassent._

_Gorbek,_

_Conseiller Patrimonial de la Maison Gaunt-Serpentard._

Après la lecture de la missive, Tom ne pouvait que se demandait ce qu'Harry pouvait bien avoir déposé dans son coffre. Surtout avec l'instruction de récupérer quoi qu'il ait pu déposer avant le 23 décembre. Pourquoi cette date spécifique ? Hormis le fait qu'il s'agissait de la veille du Réveillon de Noël et que le Ministère organisait une soirée à cette date. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait arrêter d'y penser, Tom décida de se rendre à la banque magique.

Une fois arrivée dans son coffre, Tom remarqua tout de suite ce qui avait été déposé par Harry. Une lettre accompagnant un petit coffret. Le petit coffret renfermait la bague qu'il avait offert au mois de Septembre au jeune homme. Quelque peu paniqué à l'idée que son petit lion lui renvoie le bijou, Tom s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre, qui ne contenait qu'une phrase.

_J'ai envie de faire la Une des journaux._

Et le rire de Tom raisonna dans tous les souterrains de Gringotts.

* * *

Le quatrième jour des vacances en fin d'après-midi, Harry était en train de se détendre sur son divan dans sa chambre au Square Grimmauld. Enfin, se détendre était encore relatif car il entendait la voix criarde de Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine alors qu'il était deux étages plus hauts. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, la maison aurait été toute à lui (et à Kreattur) en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre. Mais non, il avait fallu que l'autre citronné s'en mêle. Quand ce dernier avait appris qu'il n'avait pas signé pour rester au château (sans doute via Ron la balance), il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour en discuter. A ce moment-là, Harry savait qu'il était prévu que Ron et Ginny restent à Poudlard suite à une lettre de leur père.

_FLASHBACK_

_**-** Harry, mon garçon. J'ai appris que tu ne souhaitais pas rester au château pour les fêtes de fin d'année. _

_\- Effectivement._

_\- Cela m'étonne beaucoup car Ronald et sa sœur restent au château. Je me demandais juste où tu comptais te rendre._

_\- Au Square Grimmauld._

_\- Ah, je vois. Tu sais que la maison sert de QG pour l'Ordre et je ne pense pas…_

_\- Il s'agit en premier lieu d'une maison faite pour être habitée. Et elle m'appartient. Le fait que j'y sois pendant les congés n'empêchera pas l'Ordre de continuer à utiliser la cuisine pour les réunions._

_\- Certes, mais ne serait-il pas mieux que…_

_\- Découvrir que je suis désormais le chef de la famille Black me fait me demander en quoi ça consiste. Les livres que j'ai commandés ne parlent que des généralités de la charge et je pense que la bibliothèque du Square comporte des livres sur les traditions propres aux Black._

_\- La bibliothèque comporte de nombreux livres assez dangereux et je ne parle pas forcément de leurs contenus…_

_**-** J'ai la bague de chef de famille, Professeur, _ _fit Harry en dévoilant la bague à sa main droite._ _Si j'en crois mes livres, elle m'avertira de la nature des différents sortilèges présents sur les livres. De plus, je doute que le Grimoire familial soit doté de sortilèges dangereux. Enfin, dangereux pour un membre de la famille et particulièrement pour le chef, s'entend._

_\- Je ne peux, en toute conscience, te tenir éloigné de la volonté de prendre tes responsabilités. Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon._

_\- Merci, professeur._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Le lendemain matin, il apprenait via la lettre que Ron et Ginny avaient reçu de leur mère qu'il avait apparemment invités toute la famille Weasley à passer Noël au Square. Cela fut la 3e preuve en l'espace d'une semaine que Dumbledore, créateur et dirigeant de l'Ordre ou non, avait une fixette assez suspecte pour son groupe d'amis et lui-même. La 2e preuve avait été la convocation d'Hermione dans son bureau après que Ron, ayant lu plusieurs lettres par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, ait hurler au meurtre (parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour catégoriser sa manière de parler) quand il avait découvert que la jeune fille passerait toutes ses vacances avec Malfoy. Depuis, la jeune fille évitait le rouquin comme la peste.

Donc il avait sa maison infestée de rouquins. Pas qu'il soit mécontent de voir Bill, Charlie ou les jumeaux mais malheureusement, leur mère et leurs deux cadets réduisaient le plaisir à néant. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient présents qu'en fin de journée. Mais au moins, ils ne se comportaient pas comme s'ils étaient les proprios de la maison. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

***

_**SAMEDI 20** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Ron, Ginny et lui avaient été transportés par des membres de l'Ordre par portoloin. Après avoir perdu dix minutes à paniquer car Harry descendait sans valise et que personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait que Kreattur s'en était chargé. Il avait fallu qu'il appelle l'elfe pour que celui-ci certifie que oui, _« Kreattur a transporté la mallette de Lord Black. Kreattur est un bon elfe de maison qui sait toujours quand son maître à besoin de lui. Kreattur va maintenant retourner préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de Lord Black. »_. Un pop plus tard et l'elfe avait disparu. Ron rappela sa présence en râlant car sa sœur et lui devaient se coltiner leurs bagages respectifs. Harry fit le compréhensif désolé, disant que Ron aurait dû se manifester plutôt car maintenant, il se sentirait mal d'interrompre Kreattur dans une activité qui lui tiennait à cœur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la troupe arrivait enfin à Square Grimmauld. Intérieurement, Harry se disait qu'il aurait eu le temps d'être kidnappé par des Mangemorts, des néo-Grindelwaldien, des renifleurs, le MI6, la CIA et le KGB tellement les membres de l'Ordre étaient repérables d'une part, mais également incapables de faire dans la rapidité. Son transfert depuis Privet Drive avant sa 5e année en était un autre exemple flagrant.

En tout cas, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Kreattur avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble depuis l'été. Plus aucune toile d'araignées (ou d'autre chose) aux murs, plus aucune colonie de doxies, plus aucun papier peint se décollant des murs etc. Malgré le style victorien et les couleurs plutôt sombres, la maison n'était plus lugubre. Harry félicita Kreattur pour son travail au même moment que Molly sortait de la cuisine pour les inviter à se mettre à table. Apparemment, le regard rageur de la matriarche lui laissa supposer qu'elle avait eu l'intention de s'approprier le nettoyage. Ce que tout le monde aurait reconnu comme un mensonge pour diverses raisons.

Pendant le dîner, la nouvelle source d'emmerdement provint de Ron, qui avait découvert que les affaires d'Harry n'étaient pas dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagés jusque-là. Harry déclara simplement que la chambre du chef de famille lui revenait de droit et qu'il avait envie de l'utiliser. Ron rétorqua qu'ils avaient toujours dormis dans les mêmes chambres pendant les vacances tandis que sa mère tenta de lui faire abandonner la pièce pour des adultes qui auraient besoin d'intimité. Harry fit savoir que comme son nom l'indiquait, la chambre du chef de famille n'était utilisable que par ledit chef de famille et qu'en l'occupant, il libérait le lit dans la chambre de groupe qu'il occupait habituellement avec Ron et les jumeaux. Et il ajouta pour Ron qu'ils ne pouvaient passer leur vie à dormir dans les mêmes chambres, qu'en penseraient leurs futures moitiés !

_**DIMANCHE 21 DECEMBRE** _

Harry fut réveillé par Mrs Weasley tentant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre de manière tout sauf délicate, à 7h30. Une fois descendu dans la cuisine où il retrouva tout le reste de la famille Weasley, la matrone déclara qu'il ne fallait pas traîner, ils avaient une journée de nettoyage devant eux. Tout le monde, y compris Ron et Ginny, étaient étonnés. Il était clairement visible que Kreattur avait limite récuré la demeure et que le seul ménage que chaque personne devrait faire été celui concernant ses affaires personnelles.

Quand Charlie fit remarquer la chose à sa mère, celle-ci déclara qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Kreattur pour avoir vraiment nettoyé. Devant le manque de respect flagrant envers son elfe, Harry appela celui-ci.

 **-** Kreattur, je vais te poser une question. Et je veux l'absolue vérité, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, Lord Black.

\- As-tu nettoyé toute la maison ?

\- Non, Lord Black, Kreattur est désolé…

\- Ahah ! Fit Molly, triomphante

\- …mais Kreattur n'a pas eu le temps de nettoyé le cadre de Maîtresse Walburga avant le retour de Lord Black.

\- Juste le portrait de la mère de Sirius ?

\- Oui, Lord Black.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Prends-ton temps pour le nettoyer, c'est un portrait de famille après tout.

Défaite, Molly retourna, enragée, à ses casseroles. Tout le monde ou presque retourna se coucher. Harry choisit plutôt de commencer ses devoirs de vacances. A la fin de la journée, il avait fini ceux de Défense, Sortilège et la moitié de celui de Métamorphose.

_**LUNDI 22** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Harry utilisa sa matinée pour terminer tant bien que mal ses devoirs. Tant bien que mal car Ron vint plusieurs fois frappé à sa porte pour lui demander de jouer aux échecs ou au bombabouses et éleva rapidement la voix pour critiquer son « ami » face au refus de celui-ci. Pour une fois, Molly Weasley se montra utile. Elle avait gravi l'escalier pour gronder son fils par rapport à son ton de parole. Cependant, elle ne devait pas avoir saisi la raison de la colère de son fils et quand elle le découvrit, elle lui passa un savon pour oser perturber quelqu'un qui se souciait de ses études, contrairement à lui, et lui ordonna de s'y mettre à son tour. Harry remercia la matriarche, qui eut la décence de refermée la porte de sa chambre.

Mais une fois l'après-midi venu, Harry vient à regretter d'avoir remercié la mère Weasley. Ayant fini ses devoirs, il voulut aller dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver et consulter le Grimoire Black. Sauf que lorsqu'il chercha à ouvrir la porte d'accès à ladite bibliothèque, Mrs Weasley se trouva subitement entre lui et la porte.

 **-** Harry, mon chéri. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je me rends dans la bibliothèque. Ça ne se voit pas ?

\- La bibliothèque contient des livres assez dangereux, tu sais. Bill n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire le tri. Je me sentirais mieux si tu ne cherchais pas à y entrer avant qu'il ait pu mettre quelques livres de côté.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je suis Lord Black, répondit Harry en montrant sa bague. La plupart des sortilèges présents sur les livres n'ont aucun effet sur moi car je suis le chef de famille. Dans le pire des cas, la magie familiale m'indiquera à travers la bague la procédure pour consulter le livre.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ces trucs de sang-purs tradi…

\- La magie familiale n'est un truc de sang-purs tradis comme vous dites. L'horloge que vous avez au Terrier est basée sur la magie familiale.

 **-** Peut-être… oui…sans doute… Je n'y ai jamais compris grand-chose ! Je préfère que quelqu'un soit présent quand tu es dans cette pièce afin de vérifier au préalable les ouvrages que tu souhaites consulter. Et pour le moment, personne n'est disponible. Je suis en train de préparer le repas du Réveillon.

\- Toute personne étrangère à la famille Black tentant de consulter un livre de la bibliothèque sera plus en danger que moi, ce qui annulera la nécessité d'avoir cette personne avec moi.

\- Il est hors de question que tu consultes un quelconque livre de cette pièce !

Harry resta plusieurs secondes à observer Mrs Weasley d'un regard interdit.

 **-** Mrs Weasley…Nous savons tous les deux que je ne vous ai pas invité à passer Noël au Square. Ni vous ni votre famille, malgré tout le bien dont j'en pense.

\- Quand bien même. Tu es trop jeune pour rester tout seul et vu le type d'activité dans lequel tu sembles vouloir te lancer, tu as besoin de surveillance, jeune homme.

\- J'ai 17 ans. Je suis donc majeur et cette maison est la mienne. Je peux y rester seul si bon me semble. J'ai toujours envié Ron d'avoir une famille mais dès le début, j'ai pu dire que vous étiez un peu trop…intrusive, si je puis dire, dans la vie de vos enfants. Or je ne suis pas un de vos enfants. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi et vous n'en avez jamais eu. Donc vous allez gentiment vous écartez de mon chemin avant que je commence à perdre patience et je vous expulse de ma demeure. Maintenant.

En disant cela, Harry avait légèrement laissé sa magie virevolter autour de lui, afin de créer une aura légèrement menaçante. Mrs Weasley pâlit quand elle senti la puissance magique qui se dégageait du jeune sorcier et s'écarta promptement.

 **-** Merci. Et pas la peine d'aller vous plaindre à quiconque. Sinon, vous devrez refaire vos courses et préparations pour Noël et le Réveillon.

***

Nous étions désormais le mardi 23 décembre et Harry était en train de se détendre avant de se rendre au Ministère pour la soirée de fin d'année. Le Ministre accueillera les premiers invités dès 18h30. Étaient attendus les membres du Magenmagot, les chefs de départements et de service ainsi que d'influents membres de la société magique. Bien que n'ayant pas encore repris les sièges Potter et Black au Parlement magique, Harry avait tout de même été invité. Pour éviter un scandale au moment du départ, Harry avait informé ses invités/surveillants de sa participation aux festivités du Ministère. En vérité, il avait juste informé Mr Weasley car il savait que l'épouse de celui-ci aurait été plus vocale par rapport à la situation. Mr Weasley avait simplement acquiescé, ajoutant qu'il était mal placé pour contester sa décision, d'autant plus que sa famille s'imposait chez lui alors qu'il avait sans aucun doute un programme de prévu.

A 18h45, Harry descendit l'escalier et passa rapidement la tête dans la cuisine pour signaler son départ avant de se diriger vers le parloir et la cheminée. Mr Weasley hocha la tête et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. Son épouse tilta et commença à poser des questions. Harry, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, laissa le patriarche se débrouiller et se précipita vers sa destination.

Une fois arrivé dans l'Atrium, Harry se présenta au poste de sécurité avec son invitation avant d'être orienté vers la salle des fêtes. Des pages étaient présents afin de diriger les invités mais aussi pour les annoncer une fois aux portes de la salle.

\- Lord Potter-Black !

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Albus Dumbledore fut parmi les premiers arrivés. Non pas parce qu'il adorait ce type de festivités et voulait en profiter au maximum (il les tolérait, ni plus ni moins) mais parce qu'être parmi les primo-arrivants lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Plus précisément, il pouvait dire, grâce aux réactions faciales de ce manipulable de Fudge, qui lui versait ou non des pots de vins. Il put donc être témoin de l'arrivée de Tom, qui fut salué de manière plus qu'enjouée par Fudge. Il put également voir le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres errait sur la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Albus savait qui son ancien élève cherchait du regard et se réjouissait de la future déception de celui-ci. N'étant pas un membre officiel du Magenmagot bien que titulaire de deux sièges, Harry n'avait pas reçu d'invitation. Et comme la politique concernant les accompagnants des invités étaient que l'accompagnant ne pouvait être que le fiancé officiel ou le conjoint, Tom n'avait pu inviter le jeune homme.

Aussi, quand l'arrivée d'Harry fut annoncée, Albus tomba des nues et seule l'attitude de Fudge lui permit de se rappeler que certains invités n'avaient aucun lien contractuel avec le Ministère. La faille à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Albus tenta de s'approcher du jeune homme puis se retint. Ici n'était pas l'endroit pour sermonner le jeune homme sur sa conduite inconsciente. De plus, il se rappela qu'il avait chargé Molly de surveiller le jeune homme et qu'elle avait, en toute vraisemblance, failli à sa mission.

Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne son monde en main.

* * *

\- Harry, mon cher ami !

\- Mr. le Ministre. Merci pour l'invitation.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Vous êtes titulaire de deux sièges au Parlement, même si vous ne pouvez personnellement les utiliser à l'heure actuelle. Votre place est bien évidemment parmi nous. Permettez que je vous présente à quelques personnes.

Et c'est que fit le Ministre pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il lui présenta plusieurs membres du Magenmagot, plusieurs employés du Ministère. Finalement, il le laissa avec une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de la grand-mère de Neville mais qui en faisait beaucoup moins et présentée comme Lady Prince.

 **-** Vous me rappeler quelqu'un, lui dit le jeune homme après les paroles d'usage.

\- Cela ne serait pas étonnant dans la mesure où mon fils est votre professeur de potions, sourit Lady Prince

\- Vous êtes la mère du Professeur Rogue ! Effectivement, vous avez le même regard.

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Généralement, on se contente de nous dire que vous avons les mêmes cheveux.

\- Aussi, répondit Harry, ce qui fit rire son interlocutrice.

\- Vous par contre, vous ressemblez à votre mère. Et je ne parle pas que de vos yeux.

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

 **-** Oui, j'ai connu Lily Evans. J'ai été en froid avec ma famille suite à mon mariage avec le père de Severus, un moldu. Nous habitions dans un petit village industriel et les Evans étaient de nos voisins. Severus fut celui qui l'introduisit à la civilisation magique quelques années avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Lily avait toujours été une jeune fille joyeuse, polie et aimable. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son aînée, Pétunia.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je me souviens qu'elle est devenue particulièrement…désagréable avec sa sœur après son entrée à Poudlard. Je compatis au fait que vous avez connu l'adulte qu'elle est devenue.

\- Désolé, Eileen. Mais le Ministre vient d'annoncer le dîner et j'aimerais pouvoir saluer correctement Lord Potter, les coupa Tom.

\- Tom ! s'exclama Harry, tout sourire

 **-** Vous me privez d'une discussion très intéressante, Lord Gaunt. Priver une femme est très loin d'être recommandable, fit Eileen avec une petit sourire

\- Sale fouineuse, fit Tom en emmenant Harry vers la salle du dîner, ce qui fit rire Lady Prince à gorge déployée.

\- Je réclame un autre chapitre ! déclara-t-elle

\- De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Harry

\- J'ai dans ma bibliothèque un livre de potions que peu de personnes peuvent lire et à chaque fois que j'ai besoin des services d'Eileen Prince, je la…rémunère avec une partie du livre traduit.

 **-** Je suppose qu'elle sait.

\- Oui que oui, elle sait. Nous étions dans la même promotion, avec le père de Lucius entre autres. Et ton grand-père.

\- Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire que je faisais dans la gérontophilie…

\- Seule ma date de naissance est celle d'un géronte, murmura Tom à l'oreille d'Harry, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier. J'ai cru que tu serais arrivé avec Dumbledore.

\- Il n'était pas au courant de ma venue. A vrai dire, il semble vouloir contrôler le déroulement de mes vacances. Il a soi-disant invité en mon nom les Weasley chez moi alors qu'initialement, Ron et Ginny devaient passer les vacances à l'école. Mrs Weasley était chargée de me surveiller et de m'empêcher d'accéder à la bibliothèque.

\- Comment la tu convaincues de te laisser tranquille ?

 **-** Je l'ai menacé de l'expulser de la maison, ce qui la forcerait à refaire…enfin, plutôt à faire les courses pour les repas de fêtes. Elle s'occupe que de vider le frigo de la maison, jamais de le remplir. C'est Kreattur qui s'en charge. Et comme Ron et Ginny avaient reçus initialement une lettre leur disant qu'ils passeraient Noël à l'école, j'en conclu que les déboires weasleysiens avec la loi d'union ont eu quelques conséquences financières notables.

\- Lucius m'a fait savoir qu'Arthur est suspendu de son poste sans salaire jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

\- Pfff… Ils ont déjà peu d'argent et ils se mettent d'eux-mêmes en difficulté. J'ai toujours vu Arthur comme une bonne pâte mais qui n'a pas vraiment la capacité de tenir tête à sa femme. C'est elle qui porte la culotte. Je pense qu'il est plus une victime qu'autre chose, ayant laissé trop de pouvoir à Molly.

Le repas se passa bien également, d'autant plus que Dumbledore était assis assez loin des deux tourtereaux. Ceux-ci mangèrent avec Fudge et Charis Buxlet, entre autres. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien également. Après le dîner, le bal fut lancé et Tom s'octroya d'autorité – pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de résistance – la première danse d'Harry. Ce dernier lui fit cependant trois infidélités pour danser avec Lady Prince, Amelia Bones et la douairière Londubat. Juste après la danse avec la grand-mère de son camarade de classe, Tom redevint son cavalier pour une danse. A la fin de celle-ci, Tom se stoppa au beau milieu de la piste de danse, les yeux fermés.

 **-** Tom ? demanda Harry

En guise de réponse, celui-ci posa un genou à terre. Ce geste fit poussé plusieurs cris de surprise aux femmes de l'assistance.

\- J'ai longtemps été persuadé que je passerais ma vie seul, avec mes recherches et quelques animaux. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, Harry. Un agaçant petit Gryffondor qui ne peut rester en place. Un agaçant petit Gryffondor avec un cœur en or. Tu as su voir ce que moi-même je ne voyais plus en moi. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et tu m'as permis de réaliser que j'en avais un, caché profondément. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai donné mon cœur. Tout entier. Indépendamment de la loi, je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi et… désolé Mr. le Ministre mais vos délais sont trop longs à mon goût. Je ne supporterais pas d'attendre deux ans après ta sortie de Poudlard pour faire de toi mon partenaire de vie. Attendre jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité est déjà bien trop long. Henry James Potter, accepteriez-vous de faire de moi un homme comblé en acceptant de devenir mon époux et consort d'ici un an ?

Harry n'eut nullement à forcer pour avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tom venait de lui faire une superbe déclaration d'amour devant la bonne société magique. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela n'aurait rien changer à sa réponse.

\- Oui, oui !

Alors Tom sorti la bague en onyx de sa poche et la mit à la main gauche du jeune homme. Puis il se releva et posa un regard attendri à son désormais fiancé, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève la tête. Alors Tom enroula ses bras autour des hanches d'Harry, l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux les yeux clos, ils virent très bien les flashs du photographe de la soirée.

Pour la première fois, Harry était ravi de faire la Une des journaux.

* * *

Quasi tous les invités se précipitaient autour des nouveaux fiancés pour les féliciter. Fudge semblait avoir atteint le Nirvana. Albus, par contre, avait un visage neutre pour cacher le fait qu'intérieurement, il était en enfer. Tom venait d'atteindre un nouveau niveau d'influence sur Harry. Et il n'en avait rien retiré. Absolument rien. Aucune info mineure qui aurait pu trahir au moins son allégeance politique. Il se demandait toujours comme il faisait pour toucher Harry de la sorte sans que celui-ci souffre le martyr. Il fallait qu'il dévoile un peu plus ses cartes au jeune homme sans pour autant perdre sa confiance. Il ne pouvait donc révéler la véritable identité de Thomas Gaunt. Mais avant tout ça, il faut qu'il rattrape le jeune homme, pour éviter qu'il se lie à la limite de l'irrémédiable avec le mage noir.

En pensant cela, Albus remarqua que la foule s'était dispersée et certains invités faisaient leurs au revoir. Et il ne voyait plus ni Harry ni Tom. A côté de lui, Fudge parlait de manière animée avec le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette.

 **-** Cornelius, mon cher. Excusez mon interruption mais où sont nos deux jeunes fiancés ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur communiquer mes souhaits.

\- Oh, ils ont quitté la salle. Je pense qu'ils sont assez pressés de régulariser la demande de Lord Gaunt, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit Fudge avec un petit rire

Albus se précipita alors vers l'atrium mais il arriva trop tard : Tom et Harry transplanèrent sous ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boucané est le terme créole utilisé pour dire "grillé" en Martinique. Je fais la précision car ce n'est pas le même mot en créole haïtien et que j'ai un doute pour celui e de la Guadeloupe, qui n'est pas exactement pareil.


	18. Fiançailles II - Réactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : lemon  
> Pour ceux qui me lisent également sur FFN, c'est la version non censurée du chapitre 18.  
> Je considère Hestia Jones et Emmelive Vance comme des aurors.

Pendant que tout le monde se précipitait pour féliciter les fiancés, Queenie Shackelbolt préféra se diriger vers son frère, Nelson.

 **-** Nelson…Où est Père ?

\- Queenie. Quand il a su que tu souhaitais lui parler, Père a estimé qu’il était trop vieux pour subir tes caprices et m’a donc envoyé à sa place.

\- Je vois.

Frère et sœur restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, à regarder Lord Gaunt et Lord Potter-Black en train d’accepter de bons cœur les félicitations de l’assistance.

\- Knightley a un bâtard.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Comment l’as-tu découvert ?

\- La nouvelle a été annoncé en Conseil de famille.

\- Ma foi, je me demande ce qui peut l’avoir amené à annoncer la chose de la sorte.

\- Le jeune homme est fiancé à une héritière dans le cadre de la loi d’union.

\- Je comprends mieux. Et c’est de cela dont tu voulais parler à Père ? Une lettre aurait suffi.

\- Je voulais parler à Père de mon contrat de mariage. J’ai fait une découverte perturbante à ce sujet suite à l’annonce de mon époux.

\- Découverte perturbante ? Normalement, si tu as bien lu ton contrat à l’époque, rien ne devrait te perturber.

Un nouveau silence s’installa avant d’être rompu cette fois par Demba.

\- J’en conclus que tu n’as pas lu le contrat à l’époque. Cela ne m’étonne pas de toi. Donc qu’elle était cette découverte perturbante, selon toi ?

\- Une clause de naissance. Deux enfants minimums dont au moins un fils. Pourquoi Père a accepté une telle clause ?

\- Franchement, Queenie, tu es plus intelligente que cela. Rappelle-toi dans quelle situation tu étais. Tu as brisé tes fiançailles avec le Grand Prêtre Vaudou. Oui, je sais, son âme-sœur venait d’être découverte mais tu avais facilement 10 ans de mariage devant toi avant d’être répudiée dignement.

\- Répudiée dignement, ah ! Fais-moi rire ! Ces termes sont contradictoires !

\- Une séparation à l’amiable si tu préfères. Au fait, tu apprendras que Aba et sa femme, Adebisi, ont eu tous les deux ans des jumeaux après qu’il l’ait épousé au lendemain de sa majorité. Ils en sont presque à 40 enfants. En comme nous savons tous que les Prêtres vaudou sont plutôt féconds, tu aurais pu être la mère de 2/3 de ses enfants dont son fils aîné et successeur ! Après le divorce, tu aurais toujours été vénérée et respectée et même son âme-sœur n’aurait pu t’égaler. Mais non, tu n’as pas voulu être, je cite, "une épouse d’attente". Sauf qu’en faisant ça, tu as mis toute la famille en difficulté ! Mais bien sûr, Madame ne voit jamais que le bout de son nez et ne s’en ai pas rendu compte. Tu sais qu’Ashra a failli ne pas épouser son mari ? Et je ne parle pas de ta tentative de le récupérer pour toi ! Mais non, bien sûr que non.

\- J’avais eu plein de soupirants. Père aurait pu trouver…

 **-** Sauf que tous les soupirants que tu avais n’étaient plus sur le plancher des vaches depuis longtemps. Les seuls qui restaient, une partie Père savait que tu n’en voudrais pas et l’autre partie ne voulait pas s’attirer les foudres d’un prêtre vaudou en épousant son ancienne promise. Et comme la raison de la rupture de vos fiançailles n’avait pas été rendue publique de suite, nous étions en position de faiblesse. Que cela soit auprès des familles locales ou des expatriés. Ce que Major Shackelbolt savait pertinemment. 20 ans et pas fiancée ? Tu étais partie pour être vieille fille, ma chère. Père n’était pas en mesure de refuser un telle clause, d’autant plus qu’elle était inscrite dans la plupart des contrats de mariage au sein de la maison Shackelbolt depuis plus de quatre siècles.

Queennie resta silencieuse, assimilant tant bien que mal ce que lui disait son frère.

\- J’imagine en quoi la découverte de cette clause t’a dérangé. Je suis certains qu’en apprenant l’existence du fils illégitime de Knightley, tu t’es précipitée à Gringotts avec l’intention de demande de le divorcer à ses torts et d’empocher une partie de sa fortune. Malheureusement pour toi, Père avait été informé par Major de ta non-volonté d’avoir un deuxième enfant. Et vu que tout le monde dans la famille était au courant de cette clause, il ne nous est pas venu à l’esprit que tu puisses prendre cette décision autrement qu’en connaissance de cause. Mais à croire que nous avons donné trop de crédit à tes capacités intellectuelles et sous-estimé ta vénalité. Si tu veux t’en prendre à quelqu’un, chère sœur, prends-en à toi. Tu t’es mise toute seule dans le pétrin à te croire meilleure que tout le monde, à te croire au-dessus des traditions quand cela te chante. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais aller féliciter les jeunes fiancés.

* * *

 Une fois de retour dans la chambre de maître du Château Serpentard, Tom regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, demandant muettement l’ultime confirmation du jeune homme.

\- Oui, siffla le jeune homme en fourchelangue

Et c’est tout ce qui fallut pour briser le peu de retenue dont disposait encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attira son fiancé encore plus contre lui et l’encercla de ses bras avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, qu’il malaxa et mordilla pendant de nombreuses minutes, soutirant de légers soupirs à Harry. Pendant ce temps, les bras de ces derniers s’étaient positionnés autour du cou de Tom avant de redescendre sur son torse, lui permettant de commencer à déboutonner robe et chemise avant de poser ses mains sur son torse, faisant frissonner Tom de plaisir.

Quand le jeune homme tira sur sa robe pour les diriger vers le lit, Tom ne résista pas. Alors que les creux de genoux d’Harry cognaient contre le lit, Tom inversa leur position et se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit, permettant ainsi à son amour de le chevaucher. La nouvelle position donna des idées au jeune homme, qui commença à onduler du bassin, attisant le désir de son aîné. Aîné qui, se sentant subitement impatient, se débarrassa prestement de sa robe et de sa chemise avant d’en faire de même pour son amant, dont le gloussement amusé fut avalé par des lèvres affamées. Cependant, c’est un cri de surprise que produisit Harry quelques instants plus tard lorsqu’il sentit ses fesses êtres pressées par les mains douces et fermes de Tom, se rendant alors compte que son pantalon avait été ouvert. Harry ne retenait plus ses soupirs et Tom en profita pour porter son attention sur le cou de son bien-aimé et de laisser glisser un doigt contre son intimité. La réaction se fit pas attendre : le haut du corps d’Harry se rapprocha de lui tandis que son arrière-train alla à la rencontre de son doigt. Il le pénétra d’une phalange et fut récompensé par un long gémissement.

Sentant qu’ils avaient fait durer les préliminaires suffisamment longtemps, Tom fit disparaitre leurs vêtements restants par magie informulée et allongea Harry sur le lit. Il enfonça son doigt complètement en lui et guetta son visage pour le moindre signe d’inconfort mais il ne vit que plaisir et contentement sur le visage aimé. Il continua sa délicate préparation et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand la terre explorée commença à venir d’elle-même à la rencontre de ses doigts. Quand il daigna enfin appuyer sur la petite glande sensible, le cri qu’il provoqua fut musique à ses oreilles.

Oh, que son amour était sensible.

Le sexe dressé d’Harry perlait de pré-éjaculat et Tom se retint à peine de venir lécher le gland, qui était violet de tension. Non…Ce soir, Harry ne connaîtra le plaisir qu’en un seul endroit. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’ils n’auraient pas d’autres occasions pour combiner les sensations.

Tom retira finalement ses doigts et rigola face au gémissement plaintif d’Harry. Il se rapprocha de lui et se positionna en vue d’unir leurs corps : il posa la jambe gauche d’Harry sur son épaule droite et cala la droite au niveau de son bassin. Il pressa son gland contre l’anus d’Harry et senti la magie ambiante devenir plus épaisse, en prévision de leur union corporelle mais également magique. Il s’enfonça progressivement, s’arrêtant régulièrement pour laisser le temps à son aimé de s’habituer à l’intrusion. Le souffle d’Harry s’était accéléré et il lui caressait délicatement la joue pour le distraire de la brûlure qu’il devait sans aucun doute ressentir malgré sa préparation minutieuse. Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, il s’immobilisa et ne put empêcher son propre rythme cardiaque de s’accélérer à son tour, la pression magique ayant augmentée. De plus, Tom ne voulait pas laisser l’anticipation du plaisir à venir le transformer en homme des cavernes en rut, l’empêchant de prendre soin de son compagnon. Tom revient au moment présent quand ledit compagnon se tortilla. Comprenant le signal, il commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient et deux gémissements mêlant surprise et plaisir se firent entendre dans la chambre. Aucun des deux amants n’avaient pensé éprouvé un tel plaisir et ils savaient pertinemment que cela n’était que le commencement. Tom intensifia progressivement la cadence et les gémissements se firent plus bruyants, surtout chez Harry. Quand sa prostate fut touchée, son dos se cabra sous la vague de plaisir et son souffle fut temporairement coupé. Il était convaincu depuis un moment qu’il ne pourrait qu’éprouver du plaisir entre les bras de Tom mais il n’avait pas envisagé que cela puisse être à cette échelle. Depuis la première stimulation depuis la pénétration, sa prostate ne connut plus aucun répit et Harry s’abandonna définitivement.

Quand l’orgasme les frappa, Harry poussa un cri puissant alors que Tom se tendait et grognait, sa semence se déversant dans son partenaire. Comme lors de la réalisation des rites de fiançailles, les deux amants furent entourés de lumière. Mais cette fois, Harry fut entouré d’un halo doré tandis que celui de Tom était argenté. Puis les halos fusionnèrent pendant quelques instants. Juste avant qu’ils disparaissent, les halos reprirent leurs emplacements initiaux. Chacun des deux partenaires avait toujours son halo initial mais disposait également d’un halo secondaire : argenté pour Harry, doré pour Tom.

Ils étaient désormais mariés devant la Magie.

* * *

Le mercredi 24 décembre au matin, la Gazette du Sorcier envoya une édition spéciale parlant de l'événement survenu durant la soirée de fin d’année du Ministère. Pour le commun de la population, il s’agissait d’une forme de conte de fées. Pour d’autres, la chose était un peu plus personnelle.

_** SEVERUS ** _

Il avait obtenu de Dumbledore de passer les journées du 24 au 26 décembre chez lui, au Manoir Prince. Il avait également les journées de la St-Sylvestre et du Nouvel An mais pour une autre raison. De fait, Severus avait verrouillé ses appartements à Poudlard avant de se rendre au Manoir Prince pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère. Une fois assis face à celle-ci, il se fit servir une tasse de café et commença à manger son œuf-bacon.

\- Tom a demandé la main d’Harry, hier soir, fit Eileen.

\- Je suis persuadé qu’ils ont déjà effectué les rites de fiançailles depuis belle lurette, répondit Severus.

\- Dans ce cas, c’est Consort Serpentard qui nous sera présenté au bal de Narcissa.

\- Sans aucun doute.

Et mère et fils continuèrent à manger en silence. 

_** SQUARE GRIMMAULD ** _

Remus était revenu tard d’une mission pour l’Ordre. Il avait vaguement aperçu une enveloppe à son nom sur la table de chevet mais épuisé, il s’était affalé sur le lit de la chambre qu’il occupait au QG. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla vers 8h30 et son regard se posa tout de suite sur l’enveloppe qu’il décida d’ouvrir :

_Lunard,_

_Si tout se passe comme j’ai prévu, je ne serais pas au QG pour le reste des vacances à compter du 24. Ou 23 au soir suivant comment tu regardes les choses._

_La Gazette te donnera plus d’informations._

_A l’année prochaine_

_Mini-Corneudrue_

Perplexe, Remus s’habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait la famille Weasley au complet. Cependant, ses capacités de loup-garou lui permirent de sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Prenant une tasse de café, il passa en revue chaque personne. Et en arriva à la conclusion qu’il y avait au moins un sujet de désaccord majeur entre Arthur et Molly, et que Ron et Ginny y étaient plus ou moins mêlés.

Alors que Remus allait demander ce qu’il se passait, la Gazette du jour fut déposée au centre de la table par un hibou.

Un silence de mort régna dans la cuisine de la résidence Black pendant que la Une était assimilée :

_LOI D’UNION – PREMIER MARIAGE (GLAMOUR) EN VUE_

_FIANÇAILLES DE MESSIRES GAUNT ET POTTER-BLACK LORS DU BAL DU MINISTERE_

Avec en-dessous, une photo des intéressés. Et ainsi :

Remus eu la réponse à sa question concernant la lettre de son filleul. La Une fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Les jumeaux se dirent qu’importe la forme que prendra leur demande en mariage aux jumelles Patil d’ici 1 an, elle ne pourra jamais égaler celle-ci.  
Bill et Charlie, bien que ne connaissant pas Harry autant que le reste de leur fratrie, étaient étonnés de voir le jeune homme se plongé corps et âme dans la loi.  
Ginny, quitta la cuisine en pleurs. Elle avait encore espoir de se débarrasser de Rogue mais savoir que son mari idéal avait établi un premier lien avec une autre personne la démoralisait. Elle ne préférait même pas penser au fait que la personne en question était de sexe masculin.  
Arthur était surpris, tout simplement. Il ne s’autorisait pas à juger pour un nombre incalculable de raisons.  
Ron était abasourdi. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait été charmé par son promis mais au point de se fiancer à tout juste trois mois de relation ? Loi ou pas loi, il y avait quelque chose de louche.  
Molly était horrifiée. Un enfant venait de se faire manipuler en place publique et tout ce que les médias et les autorités trouvaient à faire, c’était d’applaudir !

Les pensées de tout le monde furent interrompues par le bruit de la cheminée dans le salon puis l’arrivée d’Albus.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Est-ce qu’Harry est ici ?

\- Albus ! Est-ce que c’est vrai ? cria Molly en brandissant la Gazette sous son nez

\- C’est vrai. Etant moi-même au Bal, j’ai assisté à la demande. Sauf qu’Harry est partie bien avant tout le monde et j’aurais voulu discuter de la chose avec lui.

\- Il n’est pas descendu. Vous voulez que j’aille le réveiller ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, je peux attendre.

\- Comment avez-vous pu laisser une chose pareille se produire ? Le pauvre gamin est encore perturbé par la mort de Sirius…

\- Molly, tu exagères tout de même. Et ce que tu insinue ne repose sur aucune preuve tangible, la coupa Arthur.

Pendant que Molly invectivait Albus, Remus riait sous cape. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, l’existence de Kreattur était toujours oubliée, surtout par Molly. Et actuellement, qui avait une connexion à la maison lui permettant de dire exactement qui s’y trouvait ?

\- Kreattur, appela Remus, forçant Molly à s’interrompre. L’elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore. Est-ce qu’Harry est dans sa chambre ?

\- Non, Maître Harry n’est pas dans sa chambre. Maître Harry n’est même pas dans la maison.

\- COMMENT ? hurla Molly, tout en se tournant vers Albus

\- Il est parti hier avec Lord Gaunt. Je me suis dit qu’il était peut-être revenu dans la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Kreattur avait pris le journal et le parcourait. Et une chose totalement inhabituelle se produisit : un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'elfe.

\- Oh ! Maître Harry s’est fiancé ! Avec le chef de la famille Gaunt ! Une bonne famille pour se lier à la maison Black ! Oui ! Pleins d’enfants avec un bon pedigree pour faire grandir la lignée Black.

\- Kreattur, serais-tu où se trouve Harry ? tenta Albus

\- Maitre Harry doit être avec..., l’elfe s’interrompit afin de regarder de nouveau le journal, oui, il doit être avec presque-maître Thomas. Kreattur va aller voir ce qui doit être fait pour que la chambre conjugale soit digne d’un membre de la maison Gaunt.

Et avant qu’aucune question supplémentaire puisse lui être posée, Kreattur disparut.

\- Si Harry est parti avec Thomas Gaunt à la fin de la soirée, je suppose qu’ils sont en train de fêter leur fiançailles, sans doute chez ce dernier. Aucune raison de s’inquiéter, non ? fit Charlie

Pour toute réponse : un silence de mort pour Molly, Albus et Ron ; une affirmation timide pour Bill et Arthur et une quinte de toux (pour camoufler un début de rire) pour Remus.

* * *

Un jour, Tom et Harry avaient discuté de leurs habitudes de sommeil et étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Tom, en plus de ne pas être un gros dormeur, était un lève-tôt de première classe. Généralement, il était levé à 5h30 voir 6h du matin. Mais aujourd’hui fut une exception. Tom fit la grasse matinée : il se leva à 7h. Et la vue qui s’offrit à lui réchauffa son cœur.

Son fiancé…non, époux, utilisait son torse comme oreiller. Son souffle chaud faisait naître chez lui d’agréables frissons. Tom resta plusieurs minutes à regarder Harry assoupi. Son tout nouvel époux avait l’habitude de se lever vers 9h les week-ends. Si lui-même avait pris une heure de sommeil en plus, son petit lion ne se réveillerait pas avant 10h. 3h d’attente, c’est quand même long…

Finalement, Tom se décida à rester au lit tout en travaillant. Il fit venir à lui son nécessaire d’écriture et écrivit plusieurs missives.

_Lucius,_

_Comme tu t’en douteras, je viendrais accompagné aux célébrations de fin d’année._

_J’espère que les honneurs seront rendus en bonne et due forme à mon bien-aimé. S’il en va autrement, il t’en cuira._

_Et tu as bien évidemment interdiction d’informer quiconque de la situation. Cela inclut ton fils._

_Lord Gaunt_

Tom se fit la remarque qu’il n’avait pas signé sa missive comme il en avait l’habitude (Lord Voldemort) mais se fit la réflexion que Dumbledore devait chercher Harry dans tout le pays à l’heure actuelle et il fallait éviter que des preuves compromettantes de son identité puissent être intercepter.

_Bellatrix,_

_Je veux que tu ailles surveiller le QG de nos ennemis. Localisation : ta maison d’enfance. L’état du Fidelius est à confirmer mais dans tous les cas, tu n’es pas censée rencontrer de difficultés._

_Tu peux prendre des renforts avec toi mais entends-moi bien : je ne veux aucune attaque. Néanmoins, les initiatives pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires seront appréciées._

_Tu me feras ton rapport juste avant le bal de ta sœur._

_Ne te fais pas prendre._

_Voldemort_

Cette lettre, par contre, sera délivrée par elfe de maison. Tom appela alors son elfe personnel et lui remit la lettre. Il écrivit d’autres lettres, destinées à ses différents alliés, pour les informer de ses fiançailles et d’espérer recevoir bientôt une invitation à ses noces. Tom ne put s’empêcher de ricaner lorsqu’il écrivit les lettres destinées aux ambassadeurs de la Fédération magique d’Europe de l’Est et de l’Alliance magique Ibérique. Il avait le soutien officieux de la moitié de l’Union Européenne magique et certains membres de ses troupes travaillaient sur les autres pays. A se demander ce que Dumbledore fichait à la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

Un froissement de draps à sa gauche lui fit renvoyer ses affaires dans son bureau et se tourner vers l’origine du bruit, à savoir Harry en train de se réveiller. Tom regarda ses yeux papillonner avec un léger sourire, qui s’agrandit quand les deux pupilles émeraudes furent moins troubles et se fixèrent sur lui.

\- Bonjour, Consort Serpentard, susurra Tom

\- Bonjour, Consort Gryffondor, répondit Harry après un léger baillement et tout en s’approchant de son mari pour réclamer un chaste baiser qui fut donner sans hésitation.

\- Ça va ? demanda Tom après avoir mis fin au baiser, une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Ça va. J’ai juste les fesses légèrement endolories.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, fit Tom d’un ton fier.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, lovés dans le lit, Tom caressant le dos Harry.

\- J’imagine la panique qui doit être en train de régner au Square, rigola Harry.

\- Quelle panique ? Dumbledore t’a vu partir avec moi. Il a donc une idée très vague de ta localisation.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit celui qui panique le plus. En même temps, fouineur comme il est, je suis sûr qu’il a déjà eu un exemplaire de notre contrat sous les yeux donc je doute qu’il soit ravi à l’idée que j’ai un fiancé au sens des rites traditionnels sorciers. Non, je pense que la panique va venir des Weasley. On doit faire la Une de La Gazette.

\- Et de quel droit paniqueraient-ils ? Tu passes chaque été avec eux depuis six ans et ils n’ont pas été capable de remarquer le comportement déplorable des Dursley à ton encontre. Pire, ils n’ont jamais porté de réelle attention aux études de leurs enfants au-delà des simples résultats d’examen et quand ils étaient contactés par le Conseil d’Administration au sujet du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la réponse était à chaque fois une variante de _« On ne peut contester les décisions du grand Albus Dumbledore »_. Et ça ose se dire parents.

\- Du calme, Tom. Fit Harry en changeant de position afin de chevaucher son amour. Tu as tout à fait raison. Cependant, Molly Weasley se considère comme ma mère d’adoption. Je pense que ça doit être dû à la grande bouche de Ron, qui n’a pas pu éviter de raconter la fois où je lui ai dit que je lui enviais sa famille… Bref, je pense que seule Molly paniquera, ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Ginny car elle semble, malgré la loi, rivée sur l’idée qu’elle deviendra Lady Potter…

\- En clair, elle ne sera pas ravie de voir son prince charmant se faire alpaguer par un roi charmant.

\- Eh ! fit Harry en tapant Tom au torse. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Je n’ai pas dit cela.

\- C’était sous-entendu, fut la réponse accompagnée d’un regard appuyé. Je disais donc…Ginny ne sera pas ravie de voir son homme idéal se faire ravir sous son nez. Le fait que cela soit par un autre homme n’aide pas. Le problème de Ron, par contre, ce sont les relations homosexuelles…

\- Pour être franc, j’aurais plutôt envisagé une telle réaction chez Miss Granger, du fait de son éducation moldue. Mais d’un autre côté, on parle d’un traite-à-son-sang…

\- Quant à Molly…un mélange de tout ça couplé au fait que si elle apprenait les clauses du contrat pour les rites traditionnels, elle t’accuserait d’être un mangemort cherchant à me livrer à son maître.

\- Pas besoin d’un sous-fifre pour avoir le Garçon-qui-a-Survécut à genoux devant moi.

A peine Tom avait-il finit sa phrase que ses cuisses furent écarter par les genoux d’Harry qui venait de s’allonger sur sa personne. En quelques instants, le jeune homme glissa entre ses jambes jusqu’à ce que sa tête se trouve face à la virilité de Tom. Et avant que celui ait pu totalement saisir ce qui se passait, il était profondément pris en bouche par son jeune époux.

 **-** Harry ! cria le mage noir de surprise

Le Harry en question n’en fit qu’à sa tête et entreprit de le torturer délicatement avec sa langue, tout en malaxant ses bourses du bout des doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom haletait suite à son puissant orgasme. Le rapport à la fellation n’était pas le même suivant si c’était le dominant ou le soumis qui était donneur. Recevoir une telle gâterie d’Harry prouvait non seulement que le jeune homme était en confiance, se sentait en sécurité avec lui mais aussi qu’il l’aimait. Et cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de celui que la populace pensait sans cœur.

\- Bon, je n’étais pas vraiment à genoux mais le résultat est identique… susurra Harry avant de lécher un des lobes d’oreille de son mari.

\- Par Morgane…Il n’aura suffi que d’une seule nuit complète de sexe pour te rendre digne d’un succube.

\- Plains-toi.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Bien au contraire, répondit Tom avant d’embrasser et basculer Harry afin qu’il reprenne sa position d’avant-gâterie.

\- Bien, Lord Voldemort, déclara Harry en bougeant son bassin, provoquant un grognement chez son vis-à-vis. Maintenant que vous avez lié votre ennemi juré à vous pour toujours, quelle est la suite du programme ?

\- Lord Malfoy organise un petit bal le 31, officiellement pour sa faction politique. Officieusement, mon anniversaire est juste une bonne occasion pour les troupes de faire la fête. J’en profiterais pour te présenter comme mon égal. En attendant, nous sommes en lune de miel. Est-ce que cela convient au Consort des Ténèbres ?

Pour réponse, Harry s’empala doucement sur la virilité de nouveau dressée de son mari.

\- Ma réponse convient-elle à Mr. Mari-du-Garçon-qui-a-survécut ?

\- Oh que oui, répondit Tom d’une voix rauque.

* * *

Au Manoir Jedusor, Bellatrix se préparait à suivre les ordres de son maître et constituait une équipe de surveillance. En plus de son mari et de son beau-frère, elle inclut Gibbon, Jugson et Travers. En utilisant du Polynectar en provenance des habitants actuels des cachots, ils transplannèrent à environ 200 mètre de l’entrée de Square Grimmauld.

\- Si tu connais l’endroit, Bellatrix, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait transplaner plus près ? demanda Jugson

\- Oh le con ! ricana Rabastan

\- Tu n’as pas écouté ce que j’ai dit ou quoi, Judson ? On va espionner le QG des troupes de Dumbledore et il n’est pas constitué que de poulets ignorants. Ils ont cinq aurors dont Fol-Œil ! Rien que ça suggère qu’ils ont dû mettre des sortilèges d’alarme sur une certain périmètre. Si t’as envie de te faire prendre direct, vas-y, te gêne pas. Tu iras t’expliquer après avec le Maître.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés juste à l’entrée du Square Grimmauld. Ils se stoppèrent et d’un signe de tête de Bellatrix, Travers jeta des sortilèges de détection.

\- Ils ont peut-être cinq aurors dont Fol-Œil mais leur niveau de protection laisse à désirer. Je ne détecte qu’un Fidelius.

\- Poulets sans cervelle, commenta Rodolphus.

\- Mais si la demeure est sous Fidelius, comment allons-nous pouvoir les surveiller, se demanda Gibbon, ce qui fit soupirer Travers.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu les as choisis, Bellatrix ?

\- Il faut bien qu’on puisse faire des rotations et ils étaient les seuls disponibles.

Entre temps, ils avaient poursuivi leur avancée et était entrés dans le parc au centre du Square. Bellatrix les avait emmenés en de manière à faire face aux numéros 11 et 13.

\- Je suppose que le n°12 est l’endroit que nous devons surveiller, commenta Gibbon. Donc on fait comment ?

\- Regardez tous l’espace entre le n°11 et le n°13. Et pensez que vous cherchez le QG de l’Ordre du Phoenix, qui est effectivement au n°12. Qu’est-ce que vous voyez ?

\- Bah, rien, répondit Jugson.

\- Effectivement, rien. Maintenant, pensez à la résidence londonienne des Black, qui est accessoirement parlant au n°12. Qu’est-ce que vous voyez ?

En guise de réponse, Bellatrix obtient des exclamations de surprises de la part des deux idiots qu’elle avait alpagué et des hochements entendus de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Travers.

\- Ma foi, fit ce dernier. Je ne connaissais pas cette faille dans le sortilège du Fidelius. Intéressant.

\- Mais en y pensant, commença Rodolphus. Notre propre QG est sous Fidelius.

\- Je suis sûre que le Maître à parer à cette éventualité depuis longtemps. Après tout, c’est lui qui m’a donné l’indice pour passer outre le sortilège.

\- Bon, maintenant qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demandèrent Jugson et Gibbon.

\- On surveille, fit Rabastan d’un ton évident.

\- Exact, confirma Bellatrix. Dolpus et Bastie, vous prenez les rondes de jours. Travers vous rejoindra quand il aura du temps libre. Vous deux, fit-elle en désignant Jugson et Gibbon, vous serez avec moi dans les rondes de nuit. Le maître ne veut pas qu’on s’attaque aux habitants. Des questions ? Travers, donne-moi le nom du sortilège de détection le plus intéressant que tu ais.

\- _Detectum horarium_. Il dure 24h et t’indique les personnes présentes dans un lieu donné à chaque heure.

\- Très bien ! Restez-là.

Bellatrix quitta le parc et se dirigea vers la porte du numéro 12. Le quatuor la regarda agiter sa baguette puis revenir avec eux.

\- J’ai jeté le sort et ceci, fit-elle en faisant apparaître un parchemin qu’elle tendit à son époux, nous permettra de savoir qui est là et quand. J’ai également ajouté un détecteur d’état. Histoire que personne ne tente de rentrer alors qu’il y a encore du monde debout à l’intérieur.

***

Vers 21h, Rodolphus et Rabastan laissèrent la place à Bellatrix, Jugson et Gibbon. Pendant que ses deux collègues surveillaient la maison, Bellatrix regardait le parchemin. Apparemment, une réunion de l’Ordre avait eu lieu dans l’après-midi, au vu du nombre de personnes qui s’étaient retrouvées dans la demeure entre 15h et 17h. Bellatrix était tout de même étonnée de ne pas y voir le nom de Bébé Potter. Après tout, si elle n’avait pas récupéré la maison, c’était sans doute parce que son Gryffondor de cousin l’avait laissé à son tout aussi Gryffondor de filleul. Elle n’envisageait même pas la possibilité que sa sœur aînée Andromeda ai pu la récupérer, malgré le fait que sa fille et elle-même fassent partie de l’ordre.

Vers 23h, Bellatrix réalisa que la tribu Weasley dormait dans la maison, ainsi que le loup-garou, ce qui la faisait encore plus se questionner sur l’absence de Potter. Après tout, les Weasley avaient une habitation personnelle (pour avoir vu la bâtisse, elle ne pouvait dignement lui donner le nom de maison) dans laquelle le père et la « mère laitière » comme se plaisait à l’appeler les frères Lestranges habitaient le reste de l’année pendant que leurs enfants étaient à Poudlard. Humm…

A 3h, Bellatrix vint à la réalisation que rester à faire le guet ne servait à rien dans la mesure où tout le monde entrait dans la maison par le réseau de cheminée et que le sortilège leur indiquait qui était présent dans la maison. Ils avaient seulement besoin de renouveler le sort toutes les 24h. Puis elle se rappela que le Maître avait fait savoir que des initiatives seraient les bienvenues du moment que personne ne se faisait attraper.

\- Restez-là, ordonna-t-elle à ses deux comparses

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je prends une initiative. Pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce que c’est.

Bellatrix se dirigea vers la maison et poussa la porte. Elle senti la demeure l’accueillir comme dans ses souvenirs. Donc en plus de ne pas connaître la faille du sortilège du Fidelius, Dumbledore n’avait pas demandé à Bébé Potter de retirer l’accès de la maison aux membres restants de la famille Black. 

Alors qu’elle s’avançait dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée avec l’intention d’aller dans la bibliothèque et de chiper quelques ouvrages qui pourraient intéresser son Maître, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par l’apparition de Kreattur.

\- Maîtresse Bellatrix ! chuchota l’elfe de maison. Que Kreattur est ravi de vous voir.

\- Kreattur ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses encore être en vie ! Tu vas pouvoir m’aider.

\- Oui, Kreattur va tenter d’aider Maîtresse Bella. Mais avant, il faut aller dans un endroit où les traites à leur sang ne peuvent entendre Maîtresse.

Et Kreattur transplana avec Bellatrix dans la bibliothèque.

\- Bien Kreattur, réponds à mes questions. Qui a hérité de la maison après la mort de Sirius ?

\- Lord Black.

\- Qui est le nouveau Lord Black ?

\- Maître Harry.

\- Harry comme dans…Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, lui-même. Lord Sirius l’a adopté traditionnellement.

\- Chapeau cousin, je ne pensais pas que tu l’aurais en toi d’utiliser la magie du sang, murmura Bellatrix. Est-ce que Lord Potter-Black est ici ?

\- Non, il n’y a que les traites descendants d’ancienne Maîtresse Cedrella et l’ami lycanthrope de Maître Sirius.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Maître Harry était là jusqu’à hier. Puis il est allé à la soirée du Ministère et il s’est fiancé ! dit avec enthousiasme l’elfe. Maître n’est pas rentré mais c’est normal, il doit conduire les rites de fiançailles.

\- Très bien, merci Kreattur. Je me doute de pourquoi le loup est ici mais les Weasley ? Si Harry n’est pas, plus ici.

\- Le directeur au citron a invité les traîtres après avoir appris que Maître rentrait pour les vacances. Maître n’était pas content. Surtout quand la traîtresse hurleuse a voulu empêcher Maître d’aller dans la bibliothèque ! SA bibliothèque. Maître n’était pas content et l’a fait savoir.

\- Eh bien, Bébé Potter n’est pas si aveugle que ça finalement. Je vais aller visiter la maison. Ne dis à personne que j’ai été ici.

\- Oui, Maîtresse Bella.

Bellatrix se balada pendant plus d’une heure dans la maison. Elle passa devant le portrait de Tante Walburga et discuta un peu avec elle et fit de même avec celui de Phineas. Elle jeta des sorts d’écoute sur les chambres des parents Weasley. Elle prit soin d’effacer son odeur et son aura, histoire que sa visite ne soit pas remarquer par le loup-garou. Elle décida d’achever sa visite en allant regarder la tapisserie familiale.

Pas grand-chose n’avait changé. Le trou de baguette à l’emplacement de Sirius avait été réparé, ainsi que celui d’Andromeda. Et Bébé Potter était bien présent, 2 rangs en dessous de Tante Dorea, avec le halo caractéristique qui permettait de retrouver les différents chefs de famille sur la tapisserie. Sauf que les inscriptions en dessous de son portrait surprirent Bellatrix.

_Henry Potter (1980-)_

_Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffondor_

_Ep. Thomas Gaunt_

Bellatrix se souvenait de ses cours de généalogie magique. La famille Gaunt se revendiquait descendre de Salazar Serpentard et leur capacité à parler Fourchelangue allait dans ce sens. Sauf qu’ils avaient perdu leur fortune il y a environ 200 ans et que les dernières générations avaient carrément vécues dans la pauvreté, leurs enfants n’allant même plus à Poudlard. Bien que…depuis que Salazar était parti de l’école, aucun de ses descendants n’avaient étudié dans l’établissement qu’il avait aidé à bâtir.

Sauf un…Son Maître, Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n’avait jamais dévoilé son ascendance mais il était à parier qu’au moins l’un de ses parents été un Gaunt, sans doute son père. Et le Maître était assujetti à la loi d’union du Ministère…

\- Kreattur !

\- Oui, Miss Bella ?

\- Quel est l’identité du fiancé d’Harry ?

\- Lord Gaunt, un descendant du grand Serpentard.

\- Si Harry n’est pas rentré de la fête du Ministère, comment sais-tu qu’il est fiancé ?

\- C’était à la Une de la Gazette, Maîtresse. De plus, le vieux citronné y était et il a confirmé quand la traîtresse crieuse a vu le journal.

\- As-tu gardé le journal ?

\- Oui, maîtresse. Tenez **,** répondit Kreattur en faisant apparaître le journal en question

Bellatrix regarda la Une et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. En tant que membre du Cercle Interne, elle faisait partie des rares qui connaissait la véritable apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C’est-à-dire celle d’un sorcier fort séduisant d’une trentaine d’années et non d’une face de serpent. Et c’était cette apparence envoûtante qui se trouvait, tout sourire, sur la Une de la Gazette aux côtés d’Harry Potter.

\- Kreattur… C’est le Seigneur des Ténèbres à côté de Potter sur le journal.

L’elfe de maison écarquilla les yeux tandis que ceux de Bellatrix se revinrent sur la tapisserie, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_Ma foi, Bébé Potter caches bien son jeu._

 


	19. Drago chez les moldus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une remarque intéressante concernant le chapitre précédent sur FFN : « […] Je trouve ça étonnant que Bella puisque entrer si facilement dans la maison malgré le fidelius. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Harry quelle peut le faire. Parce que ce n'est du tout sécuritaire. Si elle le voulait elle pourrait éliminer tout le monde dans la maison qu'il le sache J'aurais pensé que Dumbledore aurait mis des sorts qui aurait empêché des mangemorts pénètrent dans la maison »
> 
> En fait, je sous-entends qu'après qu'Harry eut révéler l'emplacement du QG à Tom, ce dernier a fait des recherches sur le Fidelius. Et bien évidemment, il a accès à des livres qu'il ne serait pas convenable pour Albus Dumbledore d'en connaître le contenu. Il a pu donc découvrir une faille du Fidelius : j'ai repris cet élément d'une fic anglaise dont je ne me souviens plus du nom qui mentionnait que le Fidelius, quand utilisé très simplement, ne cache que les éléments mentionnés dans le sort. Dumbledore a lancé le Fidelius pour cacher le QG de l'Ordre mais pas la maison Black d'où la faille. Une personne cherchant le QG ne peut voir la maison sans mot du Gardien du Secret mais s'il cherche la maison Black, qui n'est pas sous Fidelius en tant que telle, il peut voir la maison. Quant au fait que Bella puisse entrer, elle est une Black entrant dans une maison Black dont l'accès ne lui a pas été interdit. C'est des histoires de magie du sang et donc de magie noire pour notre cher Albus. Bref, il est victime de ses propres préjugés sur la nature de la magie

_**SAMEDI 19 D**_ **_ÉCEMBRE_ **

Drago partageait un compartiment du Poudlard Express avec ses amis. Tout le monde était d'assez bonne humeur, sauf Pansy. L'accord passé entre son père et la Douairière Londubat avait automatiquement annulé l'invitation de sa branche familiale pour le bal de la nouvelle année organisé par la mère de Drago. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était accentuée quand elle avait découvert que Théodore était toujours invité, malgré le fait qu'il avait été renié par son père à la suite de son couplage avec Tracy par la loi d'union. A cause de cela, personne pas même le principal intéressé, n'eut envie d'aggraver la situation en lui rappelant qu'il avait récupéré le titre de la famille Croupton, dont sa défunte mère était issue, légitimant sa présence encore plus que sa précédente position d'Héritier de la lignée Nott. Finalement, il était à se poser la question de sa présence sur ce trajet. Mais Drago se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas être la seule de leur promotion à rester au château. Question d'ego.

Tandis que Pansy boudait dans son coin et que le reste de la bande discutait de tout et de rien, Drago était pensif dans le sien. Ses parents et ceux d'Hermione avaient décidé qu'ils devaient tout deux découvrir les traditions de leur future belle-famille concernant la fin d'année et il avait été décidé qu'il passerait la première semaine des vacances chez les Granger et qu'ensuite, Hermione terminerait les vacances au Manoir Malfoy. Plus le train se rapprochait de Londres et plus Drago sentait l'appréhension grimper en lui. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde moldu hormis le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie dans la maison au risque d'endommager les appareils electik et que les cheminées étaient de plus en plus rares dans les habitations, ayant été remplacées par des radiators pour la fonction chauffage. Les Granger en avaient bien une mais elle était condamnée ce qui voulait dire qu'en l'absence de hibou personnel, Drago ne pourrait prendre l'initiative de contacter le monde magique. C'était son premier souci. Son deuxième, était que son père avait accepté l'an passé d'organiser la fête célébrant à la fois la fin de l'année et l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à laquelle seront présent tous les alliés de celui-ci, britanniques et étrangers, humains et créatures. Hermione y était connue de nom par une bonne partie d'entre eux comme étant la meilleure amie/presque sœur d'Harry Potter et disons, pour faire court, qu'il était inquiet pour sa sécurité à lors des festivités. Il en avait parlé à son père quand il avait appris le programme des vacances et ce dernier lui avait assuré que rien n'arriverait à sa promise. S'il avait toute confiance en son patriarche, Drago avait moins confiance en la grande majorité des personnes attendues au Manoir le 31 décembre. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa tante Bellatrix pour ne citer qu'eux.

Il n'avait dit à aucun de ses amis où il allait passer une partie des vacances car il savait qu'il se ferait harceler sur le sujet. De plus, Pansy n'étant pas capable de fermer sa bouche, une partie de leurs camarades de maison le regardaient suspicieusement quand il fut prouvé qu'il n'avait pas été renié par son père malgré le fait d'être lié à une sang-de-bourbe et il n'avait pas envie de renouveler l'expérience consistant à « mater la rébellion ».

Une fois le train arrivé à Londres, Drago traina volontairement des pieds afin de s'assurer que la majorité des serpents suprématistes aient quitté le quai avant de rejoindre Hermione près du mur menant à la partie moldue de la gare. Mrs Granger (appelle-moi Jane, Drago) les attendait afin de les conduire dans la résidence familiale. Le trajet se fit en silence et le jeune blond se surprit à somnoler. Une fois sur place, Hermione le dirigea vers la chambre d'ami pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Tranquillement, il défit sa valise et rangea ses affaires dans la penderie. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une activité…de servant. Chez lui comme à l'école, ses habits étaient rangés et même nettoyés par les elfes de maison. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des activités manuelles de ce type. Il se demandait toujours comment les moldus faisaient pour se débrouiller sans magie mais le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec les Granger lui permettait de dire qu'ils y arrivaient et ne ressentaient nullement le manque de cette force invisible qu'est la magie.

Une fois sa valise vidée, Drago décida de redescendre dans les espaces de vie. La première pièce qui se présenta à lui fut la salon qu'il avait vu pour la première fois lors de la réunion familiale. Elle était vide mais il entendait les voix d'Hermione et de sa mère un peu plus loin à sa droite. Il les suivi et trouva les deux femmes Granger dans ce qui ne pouvait être que la cuisine. Drago resta interdit pendant plusieurs instants, face à l'étendue des appareils qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Il crut deviner l'utilité de certains mais il était perdu pour le reste. Il ne trouvait même pas le dispositif à feu de cuisson.

\- Drago ?

\- Humm ? Désolé, Mrs…Jane. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Je suppose que tu es un peu déstabilisé par les appareils qui constituent la cuisine, répondit Jane Granger pendant que sa fille pouffait de rire.

\- Eh bien…Disons que je pense avoir reconnu le four mais c'est tout. Je m'étais dit que le dispositif de cuisson devait ressembler aux réchauds que nous utilisons pour nos cours de potions mais il semble que non. Sauf à ce que vous le rangiez après chaque préparation.

\- Oh, oui. Hermione m'a montré le réchaud que vous utilisez pour vos potions. Certains modèles de cuisinière y ressemblent plus mais nous avons opté pour une plaque vitrocéramique, répondit Jane en pointant une plaque noire vitrée. Tu allumes les différents feux en tournant les boutons sur le côté.

\- Nous avons deux types de four, intervint Hermione, en se dirigeant vers un meuble colonne abritant deux gros appareils encastrés, dont un plus petit d'un tiers. Ceci est le four traditionnel, fit-elle en pointant le plus gros. Et l'autre c'est le four à micro-ondes. Qu'on appelle bien souvent juste micro-ondes. Il sert surtout à réchauffer des aliments ou de l'eau de manière très rapide.

\- Plus rapidement que par le four traditionnel ou en utilisant le réchaud ?

\- Oui, plus rapidement. Tu peux avoir une eau bouillante en 30 secondes avec le micro-ondes alors qu'il faudrait attendre 10 à 15 min avec la plaque. Et pour réchauffer, tu devrais attendre le four chauffe avant d'y mettre l'aliment et il faut faire attention de ne pas le faire brûler. On peut également faire cuire quelques aliments par le micro-ondes mais on n'est pas fan.

\- Oh, très bien. Et ça ? fit le blond en pointant la cafetière.

\- C'est une cafetière. Ça permet de faire chauffer de l'eau…

\- Mais pourquoi avoir un autre appareil si vous avez le micro four ?

\- Four à micro-ondes, Drago, et laisse-moi finir. La cafetière permet de faire chauffer l'eau puis de la faire passer par le filtre où se trouve du café moulu et après, on a le café tout prêt.

\- Je comprends. Mais même : vous pouvez faire la même chose en chauffant l'eau dans le four à ondes et en versant le tout dans une théière dans laquelle se trouve le filtre et la poudre. Comme si vous prépariez du thé, en fait.

Les deux femmes Granger se regardèrent.

\- Tu sais quoi, Drago ? Tu sembles comprendre au monde moldu beaucoup plus rapidement que nous le pensions.

 

_**DIMANCHE 20** _ **_ DÉCEMBRE _ **

La première journée complète de Drago dans le monde moldu commença sur les chapeaux de roue.

En effet, la messe du dimanche fut une expérience assez particulière et pas en tant que telle.

Jane et Charles lui avaient laissé la possibilité de rester à la maison, lui assurant qu'ils ne seraient absents que pour un peu moins de 2h mais il avait insisté pour venir. Après tout, s'il devait en apprendre plus sur le monde moldu, cela incluait également de se renseigner sur leurs croyances. Hermione lui avait fait un cours rapide concernant la religion chrétienne et ses différentes ramifications, avant de lui apprendre une nouvelle de taille : sa marraine était une religieuse, la version moldue d'une prêtresse wicca et l'église à laquelle ils se rendaient était le siège de sa communauté. Ou en raccourci : il allait rencontrer un nouveau membre de la famille Granger, ignorant du monde magique de surcroît. De fait, Hermione construisit à une vitesse incroyable une pile d'antécédents plausibles pour Drago. Vrai, une partie reposait sur le mensonge servi à toute la famille concernant les études d'Hermione mais tout de même.

Il était donc Drago Malfoy, camarade d'école d'Hermione à Poudlard, une école pour surdoués un peu particulière dans le sens où étant sous la coupe du gouvernement, c'est l'école qui vient à toi contrairement à ce qui se passe habituellement. En gros, une école pour former la future élite de l'ombre.

Pourquoi il était-il chez les Granger ? Dans le cadre du cours du cours de psychologie, ils devaient dresser le portrait d'une famille tel un profiler. Son devoir porterait sur la famille d'Hermione et cette dernière ferait son devoir sur la sienne.

Sa famille est théiste c'est-à-cire croit en l'existence d'un être supérieur mais sans pour autant suivre une religion précise (dédicace à la marraine). Son père occupe un poste en lien avec les relations commerciales internationales, sa mère travaille pour une ONG médicale après une carrière comme infirmière. Et pour finir, il est un enfant unique né dans une famille très fortunée (les meilleurs des mensonges se basent sur la vérité, après tout).

Drago ne se souvient pas vraiment de la messe en elle-même. Une chorale assez douée, diverses sermons et prières, serrage de main pour transmettre la paix de Dieu (ou est-ce de son fils, un certain Jésus-Christian ?). Cependant, il se souvient très bien de ce qui s'est passé après. La rencontre avec Sœur Philothéa née Agatha Granger, tante de Charles Granger, grand-tante et marraine d'Hermione. Plus connue sous le nom de Tante Aga. Pour Drago, elle lui faisait penser à une combinaison de Dolores Ombrage et de la Douairière Londubat. Il s'était tout de même senti très mal à l'aise quand elle l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds, fronçant les sourcils par intermittence. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ça faisait bizarre d'être ignoré et juger de la sorte.

De nouveau dans la voiture, Charles Granger déclara d'un ton enjoué que c'était une très bonne chose que Tante Aga l'accepte, car son avis comptait beaucoup pour son frère (le père de Charles).

Drago, bien que se félicitant d'avoir sans doute déjà son futur-beau-papy dans la poche sans l'avoir rencontré, se demanda alors quel aurait été le comportement d'Agatha si elle n'avait approuvé pas sa personne.

 

_**LUNDI 21**  _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Les Granger n'étant en vacances qu'à partir du 24, Hermione et Drago restèrent seuls dans la maison.

Quand ce dernier descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner vers 9h, Hermione le dévisagea.

\- Tu n'as pas de vêtements plus confortables ?

\- Un Malfoy se doit d'être impeccable en toute circonstance.

\- Impeccable ne veut pas dire guindé. Très rares sont les personnes qui sont tirés à quatre épingles durant leur congés. Ou du moins, pas à ce point. Même mon père ne sera pas en costume trois pièces pour le repas de Noël.

\- Donc ? Que dois-je faire ? Un Malfoy ne doit jamais détonner et de fait, j'ai pas envie d'être une chouette dans un nid d'occamy vis-à-vis de ta famille en étant trop propre sur moi.

\- On va faire du shopping.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Si, Drago. Tu vas découvrir les joie de l'habillement moldu !

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu !

\- Pas grave, tu me rembourseras en Gallions.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait cru avoir sa tante Bellatrix en face de lui. Pour se calmer, il prit le verre en face de lui sur la table et rempli d'un liquide jaune qu'il prit pour du jus de citrouille. Mais quand il le porta à ses lèvres, le goût à la fois sucré et acide fut une agréable surprise.

\- Humm ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du jus d'orange. Les moldus n'ont pas le jus de citrouille.

\- Trop bon.

\- Le jus de citrouille est le seul jus qui existe dans le monde sorcier ? Je n'ai jamais vu un autre parfum sur la table à l'école.

\- On a bien du jus de sureau et du jus d'edelweiss mais généralement, ce sont des boissons de fête. On aime bien les mélanger avec un peu de vin elfique ou de liqueur de fées. Je suis sûr que Mère en fera servir au bal du Nouvel An. Tu pourras ainsi tester.

45 minutes plus tard et les deux jeunes étaient en route pour leur escapade. Pour réduire les frais, ils prirent le bus puis le métro. Drago n'apprécia pas du tout la promiscuité avec les autres passagers ni d'être enfermé dans un compartiment de train circulant sous terre. Hermione lui apprit qu'il était sans doute claustrophobe. Non, il n'avait pas peur des endroits clos. Il n'aimait juste pas la promiscuité inutile, merci bien.

Hermione l'emmena dans différentes enseignes très branchées chez les jeunes moldus de leur âge : Primark, H&M, Zara et autres noms bizarre. Et il en ressorti avec des vêtements colorés.

\- Le rose n'est pas une couleur masculine !

\- Le rose se marie bien avec le bleu des jeans.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, juste que ce n'est pas une couleur masculine.

\- Je connais pleins d'hommes qui porte des polos ou des vestes roses.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être en phase avec leur masculinité.

\- Va dire ça à mon père.

Drago arrêta net ses commentaires.

Le soir-même, Drago vêtit quelques éléments de sa garde-robe moldue : un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise grise et un gilet bleu marine.

\- Oh, Drago. Cela te va très bien.

\- Merci, Jane.

\- Ma foi, si les filles ne te courent pas déjà après, elles n'auront plus d'autres choix maintenant, commenta Charles.

\- Papa ! Pas la peine d'augmenter son égo !

\- Ose me dire qu'il n'est pas à tomber par terre.

Hermione se contenta de rougir ce qui, au plus grand étonnement de Drago, le ravit au plus haut point.

 

_**MARDI 22** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Pendant la nuit, Drago se fit la réflexion que si Hermione était capable de s'intégrer dans le monde magique (autant que le permettait le curriculum de Poudlard) et donc de manier une baguette, prendre le réseau de cheminée et autres, il pouvait bien être capable d'utiliser l'elektoménager moldu. Ou du moins, le micro-ondes.

Le lendemain matin, il demanda à Charles le mode d'emploi de l'engin en question. Il récupéra également celui de la cafetière  _(« Ce n'est pas parce que ça fait doublons avec le micro-ondes qu'il ne faut pas savoir l'utiliser »_ ), de la hotte ( _« pour éviter que toute la maison sente la nourriture. Ou le cramé. »_ ), de la plaque vitrocéramique, de la télévision et de la chaine Hifi ( _« celui-ci, ça devrait être facile. Il ressemble à votre radio, avec juste quelques caractéristiques de plus »_ ).Pour finir, son futur beau-père lui conseilla de ne pas toucher à l'ordinateur sans la présence d'Hermione.

Après avoir lu deux fois les manuels d'utilisation, Drago décida de tenter plutôt la cafetière. Il prit donc le récipient pour mettre l'eau qu'il remplit au robinet avant de le positionner au bon endroit. Il fit de même avec le filtre qu'il rempli de café moulu. Jusqu'ici, tout était bon. Il appuya finalement sur le bouton pour mettre en route de la machine tout en priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne lui explose pas au visage. Malheureusement pour notre jeune Serpentard, sa peur d'abimer le bien des Granger provoqua une mini-crise de magie accidentelle. Une crise tellement minime que Drago ne sentit pas le contrôle sur sa magie lui échapper pendant une microseconde. Et comme tout le monde sait, magie et électricité ne font pas beau ménage…

Hermione était en train de finir d'arranger ses cheveux quand elle entendit un cri en provenance de la cuisine. Vu l'heure, ses parents étaient déjà partis au cabinet, ce qui voulait dire…

La jeune fille se précipita dans l'escalier pour porter secours à son lié. Mais une fois arrivée sur place, la peur laissa place à l'hilarité.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Granger ! hurla Drago en réponse

\- Si, Drago. Ta tête est drôle ! Très très drôle même ! Ah ah ah ah !

En effet, le jeune homme était totalement trempé et couvert de marc de café. La partie haute de la cafetière, où devait se trouver le filtre était plus ou moins fondue. Le reste était intacte, bien que l'eau se soit magiquement retrouvée sur le pauvre néophyte de l'électricité.

\- Votre appareil est défectueux !

\- Non, il ne l'est pas…. Ha ha… Ou du moins, il ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce que tu tentes de l'utiliser… Tu as dû inconsciemment projeter ta magie et…voilà le résultat. Fit Hermione entre deux crises de rire

Outré, Drago quitta la cuisine le regard haut et d'un pas assuré afin de retourner à l'étage pour se changer. Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de la fille de la maison.

 _« Dommage que je n'ai pas pris de photo. Bien que, je suis sûre que quelque chose peut être fait en utilisant une pensine… Humm, il faudra que je regarde à la bibliothèque une fois de retour à l'école »_ , pensa Hermione avec un sourire diabolique.

 

_**MERCREDI 23** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Par son expérience catastrophique avec l'électroménager moldu de la veille, Drago conclu qu'il fallait qu'il se contente d'interagir avec des éléments connus. Heureusement pour lui, les Granger étaient de grands férus de lecture. Au hasard, il prit un ouvrage dans une des étagères du salon :  _Macbeth_ de William Shakespeare.

En commençant sa lecture, Drago se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une édition en vieil anglais. Drago était à l'aise avec l'ancien anglais. Il l'avait appris en même temps que le latin et techniquement parlant, c'était la version officielle de la langue nationale pour la communauté sorcière, même si seuls les aristocrates l'utilisaient encore quotidiennement. Ainsi, il dévora l'œuvre en une matinée puis s'attaqua à une autre œuvre de ce fameux auteur,  _Roméo et Juliette_. Le style de présentation était assez particulier mais ce Shakespeare restait un très bon écrivain.

Hermione, assise en face de l'ordinateur, pu observer Drago discrètement et constater son intérêt pour la littérature moldue. Elle avait une idée de cadeau de Noël à transmettre à ses parents pour Drago maintenant.

 

_**JEUDI 24** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Premier jour de vacances des Granger. Finalement, Drago aimait bien ses nouveaux habits moldus vu que cela faisait 3 jours qu'il avait délaissé sa garde-robe sorcière à leur profit. En même ils étaient plus confortables que ses robes sorcières dans le sens où ils étaient plus large dans leur facture, lui laissant plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements. Ah ! Si ses ancêtres l'entendaient.

La Gazette du Sorcier arriva et après avoir payé le hibou, Drago se lança dans la lecture du quotidien en ouvrant, comme à son habitude, le journal à une page au hasard.

Hermione descendit de sa chambre pendant qu'il lisait le journal et après s'être servi une tasse de thé, se retourna. Le cri que Drago entendit était digne d'une banshee. Avant même qu'il puisse assimiler le fait qu'il venait d'Hermione, le journal lui était arraché des mains.

\- Eh !

\- Harry s'est fiancé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry s'est fiancé. Avec son lié. Lord Gaunt.

Et le journal fut secouer devant ses yeux. Drago reprit le journal en main, regarda la Une puis alla regarder l'article complet.

\- Par la baguette de Morgane, le scarifié fait rien comme tout le monde.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça. Harry donnerait tout pour ne pas avoir cette cicatrice et avoir une famille comme tout le monde.

\- Il a bien été élevé quelque part.

\- Oui, par la sœur anti-magie de sa mère, son intolérant de mari et leur persécuteur de fils. Je te laisse imaginer le type d'enfance qu'il a dû avoir.

Drago fut parcouru d'une sueur froide et se tut. Avant son séjour chez les Granger, il pouvait difficilement imaginer un sorcier vivant dans une famille moldue alors dans une famille moldue détestant la magie ? Cela expliquait pourquoi Potter n'avait pas sembler être au courant de son héritage pendant longtemps. Mais pourquoi personne n'avait vérifié les conditions de vie du héros national ? Déjà, il était assez louche qu'il ait été élevé dans le monde moldu, même avec de la famille, alors qu'il avait des cousins sorciers bien vivants ! En regardant juste dans le côté Black de la famille, cela incluait les Londubats, sa mère et la sœur aînée de celle-ci (Andromeda, pas cette folle de Bellatrix). Bref, il y avait sirène sous roche.

\- Drago ? Il y a des rites spécifiques autour d'un mariage dans la communauté sorcière ?

\- Oui, quelques-uns. A la base, il est attendu une rencontre entre les familles des futurs époux après l'annonce des fiançailles. Pour les aristocrates, cette rencontre familiale peut être doublée d'une rencontre avec les différents alliés. L'idée vient du fait qu'une union entre deux maisons crée une nouvelle alliance qui influencera positivement ou négativement celles qui existent déjà. De fait, chacun doit connaître ses possibilités de positionnement vis-à-vis de cette alliance car il est logique qu'une alliance matrimoniale surpasse une alliance purement politique.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Quelle place tient un contrat d'union dans ce schéma ?

\- Une place assez importante. La légende veut que le premier contrat d'union dont la date de réalisation fut très éloignée de la date de signature est venue de la volonté de deux familles de donner un côté plus officiel et tangible à leur très longue alliance politique. Mais les différentes natures des potentiels membres à marier de chaque famille n'étaient pas suffisamment symboliques pour les chefs. Ils ont donc décider de rédiger un contrat suffisamment précis pour que le but recherché puisse être rempli tout en évitant les abus et en même temps suffisamment vague pour que la liste de candidats ne soit pas trop restreinte. A partir de là, le recours aux contrats d'union serait entré dans les mœurs aristocratiques et bourgeoises. L'idée est pour chaque famille de récupérer un minimum d'avantages non négligeable du futur mariage tout en permettant de prioritiser une alliance sur une autre sans froisser les égos des uns et des autres.

\- Mais dans ce cas, comment la loi d'union a pu passer ? Si je prends l'exemple des différents couples se trouvant à l'école et le nombre d'élèves qui ont été reniés, j'en conclus que rares sont les contrats d'union en attente qui ont été pris en compte par le processus de couplage, malgré ce qui a été dit par le Ministère. Je pense que cela serait un peu présomptueux de ceux qui l'ont voté de mettre à la porte leurs enfants tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient de la loi.

\- Je discute un peu avec mon père de ce qui se passe au Ministère vu, qu'un jour, je prendrais sa place au Magenmagot. Et du peu qu'il m'a dit concernant cette loi, c'est qu'elle a été votée majoritairement par les sièges fonctionnels ?

\- Les sièges fonctionnels ?

\- Il y a deux types de sièges au Magenmagot. Les sièges héréditaires, qui se transmettent dans une même famille suivant des règles qui lui sont propres. Ma famille est titulaire d'un siège héréditaire depuis le 14e siècle. Et les sièges fonctionnels, qui sont liés à la fonction. Chaque direction de département va avec un siège, qui ne peut être occupé que par le directeur du département dont il dépend, à la différence des sièges héréditaires où un représentant peut voter. Chaque Premier Ministre dispose d'un siège et chaque ancien premier ministre dispose également d'un siège à titre personnel, tout comme les détenteur d'un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Il est tout à fait possible de siéger simultanément à un siège fonctionnel et à un ou plusieurs siège(s) héréditaire(s), en tant que titulaire ou représentant.

\- Donc le professeur Dumbledore a pu devenir le Président du Magenmagot parce qu'il y siégeait du fait de son Ordre de Merlin Première Class ?

\- Tout à fait. Et même si je ne connais pas le nombre exact de sièges héréditaires actuellement occupés, je sais qu'ils sont minoritaires face aux sièges fonctionnels, du fait du grand nombre d'anciens premiers ministres encore en vie, et que les sièges fonctionnels ont tendance à voter comme Dumbledore.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire ? Que Dumbledore a voulu faire voter cette loi ? Mais pourquoi il ferait alors que ça impacte la vie à Poudlard ? Sans parler que cela va à l'encontre de ce qu'il prêche !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas le décompte exact des votes, il se peut que cela se soit voté à une voix et Dumbledore a juste eu du mal à rallier ses alliés sur la question. Je sais que le discours de présentation a évoqué l'avenir de la communauté sorcière britannique et… disons que c'est le point faible de tout le monde, toute orientation politique confondue.

 

_**VENDREDI 25** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Le clou de son séjour chez les Granger arriva. Le repas de Noël chez les parents de Charles puis celui de Boxing Day chez ceux de Jane. Du fait de la nourriture chargée et de l'alcool qui aurait une présence proéminente durant le dîner, il avait été décidé que la petite troupe se transporterait en taxi.

Drago devait accompagner la famille Granger chez les parents de Charles pour le déjeuner de Noël. Il y rencontrerait donc Mr. & Mrs Granger Sr (Anne et Jacob), la sœur de Charles (Elizabeth) avec son mari (Frederick) et leurs deux fils (Rupert et Gustave), le frère de Mrs Granger Sr (Christian) avec sa fille (Christine) et ses petits-enfants (Sophia, Amélie et Éléonore) et y retrouverait chère Tante Aga.

Aucune pression. Aucune.

N'ayant pas pris de vêtements moldu « classe » lors de la session shopping, Drago décida de porter un costume sorcier bleu marine. Il sera certes trop habillé par rapport au reste des personnes présentes mais c'était toujours mieux que de venir en jean. Et tandis qu'il se préparait, Drago vient à réfléchir sur la loi d'union et ce que cela impliquait pour Hermione et lui, ainsi que leurs familles respectives. Jane et Charles étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté du Chaudron Baveur mais ce n'était pas le cas des grands-parents et autres oncles, tante et cousins. Drago avait compris que se marier aussi tôt qu'ils devraient l'être n'était pas très bien vu dans le monde moldu, en particulier pour les jeunes femmes donc les perspectives d'avenir pouvaient se trouver fortement réduites une fois prises dans la vie quotidienne d'une ménagère respectable.

Comment les Granger annonceraient la chose sans que leurs collatéraux pensent qu'Hermione s'était fait engrosser par accident ? D'après la classification du Ministère, le reste de la famille n'était pas autorisé à être informé de l'existence du monde magique. Et il supposait qu'Hermione les voudrait présent au mariage, en même temps qu'il savait pertinemment que son père tiendrait à une célébration magique en bonne et due forme pour son unique fils et héritier.

Peut-être qu'il devrait demander de l'aide à Potter. Certes, il n'était pas encore né lors du mariage de ses parents mais il avait cru comprendre que leur ancien professeur de Défense de 3e année était l'un des rares amis des Potter encore en vie et sans doute qu'en passant par radio balai, il saurait si la branche moldue de la famille de Potter avait été conviée et si oui, quelles solutions avaient été arrangés pour camoufler l'existence de la magie à ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la discrétion.

\- Drago ? On attend plus que toi. Entendit-il depuis l'étage inférieur

* * *

Le repas chez la famille paternelle d'Hermione fut intéressant. Et il pouvait définitivement confirmer que Tante Aga l'aimait bien, même si sa manière de le faire savoir restait particulière à ses yeux.

La porte fut ouverte par nul autre que Jacob, le père de Charles :

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Oh tu dois être Drago ! Tu sais, tu as fait une forte impression à ma sœur, elle ne parle que de toi et du fait qu'Hermione se soit trouver un si bon parti. Ses mots, pas les miens. Tu dois encore faire tes preuves à mes yeux jeune homme, ahah !

Les deux jeunes sorciers rougirent comme des pivoines à la suite de la déclaration du patriarche Granger. Drago avait été présenté comme un camarade de classe en visite pour les vacances dans le cadre d'un devoir. Comment avait-elle pu voir aussi juste ?

Une fois débarrassé de leurs manteaux, le groupe se dirigea vers le salon et Hermione se chargea de faire les présentation. Les cousins Rupert et Gustave lui lancèrent un salut sans lever la tête de leurs féléphones mobile. Quant aux cousines, elles gloussèrent aussi bruyamment que Pansy avant lui posèrent tout un tas de questions auxquelles qu'il n'eut pas trop de peine à répondre (Quel type de musique écoutes-tu ? La musique du siècle dernier. Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu ? Je suis plutôt théâtre ? Quelles séries TV regardes-tu ? Je n'ai pas la télé mais je lis beaucoup). Au moment où Anne annonça le passage à table, Sophia le considérait comme un grand philosophe en devenir, Amélie pour un poète torturé et Eléonore pour la future révélation dramaturgique des prochaines années. Bref, un avenir littéraire tout tracé.

Une fois à table, il répondit aux questions des aînés concernant sa famille, ses intérêts, ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard, ce genre de choses.

Puis à un moment, l'oncle Frederick suggéra à son aîné, Gustave (14 ans), de poser des questions à Drago concernant le lycée et l'orientation universitaire. Alors que Drago cherchait à esquiver en disant que son école ne représentait pas la norme des lycées, le jeune homme le coupa d'un ton sec.

\- Pourquoi je devrais poser des questions à ce snob ? On ne vit pas dans le même monde, lui et moi. Il va dans un pensionnat, le truc déjà pas bourge de base, il fait des activités de bourge, il fera des études de bourge dans une université huppée type Oxford et après il aura un super métier de snob qui paie super bien mais où il foutra que dalle à part se rouler les pouces et boire du thé avec ses amis snobs qui font la même.

Ah, un révolutionnaire social. Ça, il sait gérer.

\- Très intéressant, ce que tu dis, Gustave. Mais avant de te répondre je vais poser quelques questions. Frederick, Elizabeth, quelles activités professionnelles exercez-vous ?

\- Je suis chef de cabinet pour un député, répondit Frederick.

\- Je suis femme au foyer, dit Elizabeth pour sa part. Mais avant cela j'étais avocate en droit civil et constitutionnel.

\- La plupart du temps, avoir son épouse qui reste au foyer pour s'occuper des enfants est un signe extérieur de richesse puisqu'il prouve que le salaire est suffisamment important pour subvenir aux besoins essentiels mais aussi aux extras de toute la famille. En parallèle, les professions que vous exercez ou avez exercé sont très connotés socialement. Dis-moi, Gustave, quel type d'activité extra-scolaire ton frère et toi poursuivez ?

\- Euh… Musique, piano plus violoncelle pour moi et violon pour Rup. Rugby et des balades à cheval de temps en temps.

\- Tu aimes lire ? Visiter les musées ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien, j'y connecte tous ses éléments ensemble, tu m'as l'air d'être toi aussi un bourgeois. Même si tu n'as pas le côté… comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, snob. Je suppose également que la plupart de tes camarades de classe ont un profil similaire.

\- Oui, à part quelques boursiers.

\- Qui, s'ils profitent de l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvent, feront eu aussi partie de la bourgeoisie d'ici deux décennies et réaliseront les rêves que leurs parents ont pour eux. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu as peut-être l'aspiration de ne pas être un bourgeois, Gustave, mais il n'empêche que tu en es un. Et cela sera le cas tant que tu dépendras de tes parents. Même après, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te déclarer bourgeois. On ne se débarrasse pas de ses origines en un claquement de doigts.

\- Oui mais il y a tellement d'inégalité dans la société ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être rattaché à la classe de l'exploitant !

\- Tu sais c'est quoi l'avantage d'être dans la classe de « l'exploitant », Gustave ? C'est que tu peux choisir si tu veux exploiter ou non les gens. Tu as assez de ressources pour ne pas dépendre d'autrui. Ces mêmes ressources que tu peux utiliser pour aider les exploités à sortir de leur situation. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas contents. Ils savent qu'ils ne récupèrent pas assez compte tenu de l'ensemble des ressources disponibles.

\- Bah… qu'est-ce que je devrais faire alors ?

\- Ne renie pas ton éducation et ton héritage. D'abord parce que c'est une insulte à tes parents, à ta famille et aux sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour que tu puisses avoir la vie que tu as aujourd'hui. Ensuite parce qu'ils te permettront d'aider les autres, de leur donner accès à ce que l'argent leur à refuser.

\- Okay…Ouai, bonne idée ! Merci Drago !

\- Mais de rien.

Drago reprit son repas tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, il releva la tête et vit toute la famille Granger le regarder avec admiration, ce qui le fit rougir un chouilla.

Lors du trajet retour, Hermione donne un éclairage à la situation.

Oh, Drago. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Gus a tout juste 14 ans mais cela faisait déjà plus de 2 ans qu'il nous bassinait avec ses histoires de lutte des classes et personne n'arrivait à discuter avec lui sur le sujet. Oh, merci, merci, merci ! fit Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

 _« Si ça me met dans tes bonnes grâces et celle de ta famille_  » pensa Drago en rougissant comme une tomate. Heureusement, le manque de lumière dans la voiture cacha sa gène aux yeux de sa promise.

 

_**SAMEDI 26** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Pour le repas de Boxing Day, c'est chez la famille de Jane qu'ils se rendirent. La famille maternelle d'Hermione était plus réduite. Juste les grands-parents (Henry et Frances), ses sœurs Catherine et Mary ainsi que la famille de Catherine : son mari Edward et leur 2 fils, Edward Jr et Thomas. Et le même manège que la veille, avec les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses, se fit.

\- Alors ? Que penses-tu de ta semaine dans le monde moldu ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ah ah ! Oh que oui ! Tu aurais pu ne pas survivre à l'attaque de la cafetière !

\- Eh ! Je te ferrais savoir que votre électroménager a été inventé par…par…

\- Par…?

\- Par un moldu n'ayant aucune pitié pour les pauvres reclus et ermite tels que moi ! répondit Drago avec un air supérieur exagéré, faisant rire Hermione aux éclats. Ravi de voir que je te fais rire, Granger. Mais ça va être à ton tour de souffrir, maintenant !

\- J'ai un avantage sur toi, Drago. Cela fait déjà 6 ans que je vis dans le monde magique. Peut-être pas dans les mêmes proportion que toi mais il n'empêche…

\- Oh que oui ! Tu ne connais que la vie à Poudlard !

\- Je passe mes vacances avec les Weasley !

\- Sans être méchant…Enfin, plutôt sans être trop méchant, les Weasley ne sont pas le meilleur exemple de famille sorcière. Tout d'abord car qu'ils ont renoncé à suivre les traditions magiques et que toutes personnes les suivant sont automatiquement, à leur yeux, des mages noirs en puissance. Cela leur a fait manquer de nombreuses opportunités professionnelles au fils des siècles et explique partiellement leur situation financière actuelle. Situation qui ne leur permettrait pas de réaliser les rituels de Yule, Samain & co en famille à cause du prix élevé des bougies et offrandes que nous devons utiliser, si jamais l'envie leur en prenait. Et comme la législation actuelle ne permet plus les grands rassemblements festifs d'autrefois en forêt qui permettaient de cotiser, si je puis dire, pour les frais de cérémonie… Après, je veux bien reconnaître que ma famille puisse être leur extrême inverse mais il y a bien un juste milieu quelque part.


	20. Hermione chez les Sang-purs

_**DIMANCHE 27** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Lucius et Narcissa transplanèrent dans le jardin des Granger le 27 décembre en milieu d'après-midi pour récupérer Drago et Hermione. Au plus grand dam du jeune homme, des preuves photographiques de ses déboires avec l'électroménager moldu furent remises à sa mère, dont les yeux brillaient de malice. Une fois au manoir, Lucius mit la main sur les photos puis demanda à son fils de le rejoindre dans son bureau pendant que Narcissa amener Hermione dans ses appartements pour son séjour.

\- Fils, comment s'est passé ce séjour chez les Granger ? Comment est la vie en tant que moldu ?

\- En toute honnêteté, Père… Ce séjour m'a ouvert les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Les moldus ne nous sont pas inférieurs. Sur certains aspects, la magie nous donne un avantage mais sur d'autres, ils ont poussé la recherche assez loin. Apparemment, ils sont capables d'envoyer des hommes dans l'espace et sur la Lune !

\- Tu m'en diras tant, dit Lucius, époustouflé. Et dans la vie de tous les jours ?

\- Oh, ils ont pleins d'appareil pour remplacer les elfes de maison, bien que certains moldus peuvent faire appel à des entreprises de nettoyage pour faire le ménage chez eux. Ils ont un appareil pour faire chauffer l'eau, un autre qui chauffe l'eau et en même temps peut faire du café ou du thé, un appareil pour laver la vaisselle et un autre pour le linge, un appareil pour faire du jus… Et ça, ce n'est que la cuisine. Mais le plus étonnant, à mon avis, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait avec la radio et la télé.

\- Télé ?

\- Oui. Une invention qui associe des images à la radio. Les programmes diffusés peuvent être en direct ou en différé. Et le panel de programme est beaucoup plus développé que pour la radio !

Pendant que Lucius écoutait son fils s'extasiait sur le monde moldu, son esprit était déjà en train de calculer combien cela pourrait rapporter d'adapter ces innovation au monde magique.

* * *

 

Environ 1h plus tard, Lucius faisait visiter le manoir et les jardins à Hermione. Il aurait préféré que sa femme s'en occupe mais Narcissa lui avait gentiment fait remarquer que la jeune sorcière passerait la majeure partie de son temps libre avant les festivités du 31 en sa présence, et qu'il s'agirait de sa seule véritable opportunité pour en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille.

Indépendamment du fait qu'Hermione soit la meilleure amie de Lord Potter-Black, lui-même promis au… supérieur Lucius, ce dernier n'avait rien contre la jeune fille. Néanmoins, voir son fils unique finir avec une née-moldue lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Les études sur l'influence du sang de bourbe dans une lignée sang-pur n'étaient pas concluantes donc en attendant, il avait été parti du « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ». Si les circonstances avaient différentes en bien des points et si Drago avait eu un frère pour prendre sa suite si besoin… Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Comme le lui avait fait remarquer Severus, Hermione était une jeune fille très intelligente et avide de connaissances qui pourraient ouvrir des perspectives à sa famille, lui permettant de rester en haut du panier.

Le manoir était constitué de 3 niveaux complets et d'un 4e niveau partiel, correspondant au toit et aux tourelles. Le rez-de-chaussée était appelé l'étage de réception car on y trouvait un vestibule (salle de transplanage), une grande pièce à vivre (le grand boudoir), un bureau assez conséquent (le bureau de Lucius), et deux grandes salles qui étaient vides la majeure partie de l'année à l'exception d'œuvres d'art en tout genre (salle de réception et salle de bal). Sans compter l'accès aux jardins.

Le 1er étage était occupé à moitié par la bibliothèque principale ainsi que la bibliothèque privée de Lucius (entendre, bureau non officiel), le petit salon, la salle à manger de famille et quelques chambres pour invités de second ordre. Le 2e étage correspondait aux appartements privés de la famille et des amis proches. Quant au 3e et aux tourelles, il s'agissait de salles spécialisées telle que deux laboratoires de potions, une immense salle de duel, une salle de rituel (déguisée comme étant un débarras lors de descente d'aurors) ainsi que d'une salle d'astronomie.

Les jardins n'étaient pas bien intéressants en fin d'année et seules les serres pouvaient être d'un intérêt quelconque. Cependant, une contenait uniquement des ingrédients de potions (plus ou moins légaux) et l'autre était le Havre de paix de Narcissa. Sachant que sa femme se ferait une joie d'initier leur future bru aux arts floraux, Lucius fit l'impasse sur les extérieurs. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire lors de la visite en elle-même mais alors qu'ils redescendaient vers le petit salon :

\- Pourquoi il y a-t-il un petit salon et un salon de réception ? Pareil pour les salles à manger ? Pourquoi avez-vous deux bureaux ? Si j'invite des amis, ils seront logés au premier ou au deuxième étage ? Est-ce que leur location sera influencée par mon statut dans la famille ou pas ? Comment déterminez-vous à quel étage quelqu'un logera ?

_Que de questions !_

\- Avant de vous répondre, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai deux bureaux.

\- Vous avez un bureau au rez-de-chaussée et la bibliothèque au premier, je ne vois pas quel intérêt pour une bibliothèque privative, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

\- Bien vu. En réalité, la bibliothèque privative abrite les archives familiales. Je suis le seul qui puisse y accéder à tout moment. Si Drago souhaite consulter le journal d'un de ses ancêtres, je dois personnellement le faire entrer à chaque fois.

\- C'est donc une pièce parfaite pour un moment de solitude interrompu.

\- Tout à fait. Quant à l'existence de plusieurs salons et salle à manger, premièrement il y a les dimensions de chaque duo de pièce. Me voyez-vous organiser le bal de fin d'année, auquel participeront plus d'une cinquantaine de personne, dans la salle à manger de famille ?

\- Non, pouffa Hermione

\- Deuxièmement, la possibilité d'avoir deux set de pièces est un signe domestique de richesse et de statut social. Cela démontre que la famille a la possibilité de séparer sa sphère intime de sa sphère publique. Les personnes extérieures à la famille Malfoy qui viennent à loger au 2e étage sont considérés en tout point comme faisant partie de la famille ou sont des invités de… très grande importance. Le professeur Rogue est de ces personnes dans la mesure où il est le parrain de Drago. A… quels amis faisiez-vous référence ?

\- Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Enfin, je veux dire Lord Potter-Black.

\- Le nom de naissance de Narcissa était Black. En tant que chef de sa maison d'origine, le jeune Harry est considéré  _de facto_  comme membre de la famille.

\- Donc deuxième étage.

\- Quant à Mr. Weasley… je préférerais ne pas l'avoir sous mon toit pour une durée telle que son logement en ces murs soit nécessaire. Malgré la… rivalité entre nos deux famille, il ne vous sera pas demander de rompre vos liens d'amitié, sauf cas extrême.

\- Quelle est l'origine de cette rivalité ? Bien que je pourrais rester amie avec Ron, je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que ma future appartenance à la famille Malfoy est loin de le réjouir et que cela risque de ressortir lors de ses mauvais jours.

\- Qu'avez-vous compris de cette querelle depuis votre entrée à Poudlard, Hermione ?

\- Eh bien, Lucius… Si je me contente des réparties verbales entre Drago et Ron : les Malfoy n'aiment pas les Weasley à cause de leur grand fascination pour le monde moldu, ainsi que de leur tendance à avoir une famille nombreuse malgré leurs faibles moyens financiers. Quant aux Weasley, il semblerait qu'ils soient jaloux de la fortune des Malfoy, dont ils auraient bien besoin, je dois l'avouer. Sans compter le fait que vos deux familles se sont trouvés dans des camps opposés dans… les conflits des précédentes décennies.

\- Vous commencez à maîtriser la langue de bois, c'est bien. Ce que vous m'avez décrit n'est que le pied du géant.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi.

\- Lors de l'instauration du statut du secret, des événements ont eu lieu dans la famille Malfoy qui, s'ils n'avaient été, aurait fait de moi un cousin parmi tant d'autres pour un Arthur Weasley qui serait Lord Malfoy.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation et arriva rapidement à une conclusion.

\- Si je comprends bien ce que vous venez de dire, lors de l'instauration du code international du secret au 16e siècle, l'héritier Malfoy a été renié et sa descendance directe porte le nom de Weasley.

\- Vous comprenez vite. Effectivement, Robert Malfoy, fils aîné et héritier de Richard Malfoy et frère de Brutus Malfoy, a été renié après avoir mis une des dames de compagnie de sa mère dans une situation compromettante. La jeune fille était moldue et issue d'une famille récemment désargentée qui comptait sur une belle union pour se refaire. Robert Malfoy a choisi de prendre ses responsabilités. En temps normal, tout à son honneur mais il s'avère que ses parents étaient en négociation avec une éminente famille de notre communauté pour une union et qu'il a pris sa décision sans en informer ses parents. Pour sauver la face mais aussi préserver la fortune familiale face à gouffre financier que la famille Weasley semblait déjà représenter à cet époque, Robert fut renié par ses 2 parents et n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre le nom de sa femme. Bien évidemment aigri, il décida de renoncer aux principes de la famille Malfoy. Paradoxalement, Robert ne sut fructifier le peu de patrimoine dont il disposait en nom propre et la famille Weasley tomba en quelque générations dans la situation financière que nous lui connaissons. De plus, il était…disons très intrigué par le monde moldu bien sa culture et celle de sa descendante à toujours laissé à désirer en la matière, ce qui est fortement étonnant. Paradoxalement, Alice Weasley est la dernière moldue de leur arbre généalogique. Aucune des unions Weasley qui ont suivi ne s'est faite avec une personne ne pouvant prouver 2 générations magiques autant du côté du père que de la mère. Au minimum.

\- Même en admettant que votre avis soit biaisé, cela fait des Weasley une famille de sang-mêlés hypocrites. Ou du moins, Ron. Je me souviens d'un jour en deuxième année… Drago m'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. On a eu une discussion sur le sujet et Ron a eu cette phrase  _« Ma famille est sang-pur même si, en remontant très loin, on doit trouver un moldu ou deux. Il a bien fallu que la magie apparaisse dans la famille à un moment donné »_.

\- En faisant l'impasse sur les unions d'Arthur et de son père, il faut en moyenne 4 générations avant de trouver un être non-magique dans leur généalogie.

\- Vous êtes bien informé, Lucius. Je veux bien admettre qu'ils soient des cousins éloignés…

\- Il est important de garder une trace de sa généalogie. On ne se sait jamais quand cela peut s'avérer utile. En l'occurrence, l'intérêt, pour ce qui est devenu par la force des choses la branche principale de la famille, était d'éviter une alliance qui permettrait à la descendance de Robert de reprendre ses droits initiaux. Pendant la première dizaine de générations, il y avait une crainte qu'une telle alliance leur permette d'imposer leur vision du monde au reste de la famille.

\- Un chef de famille peut imposer le respect ou non de pratiques magiques ?

\- Un chef de famille à tout pouvoir au sein de sa lignée donc techniquement, oui. Cependant, il est coutume qu'un chef de famille laisse les branches secondaires s'organiser comme elles le souhaitent, du moment qu'elles ne vont pas ouvertement et officiellement à l'encontre de la position officielle de la famille et que quelques rites standards soient effectués aux moments opportuns.

Après la visite, Lucius et Hermione retrouvèrent Narcissa et Drago dans le petit salon. Plus tard, après le diner et quelques parties d'échec sorcier, la jeune fille se retrouva dans sa chambre, pensive.

La famille Weasley était un mélange d'hypocrisie et de contradiction. Certes, les Weasley ne cachaient pas leurs possibles ascendances moldues mais quand cela les arrangeait, ils se désignaient comme sang-purs. Sans compter leurs connaissances plus que superficielles sur le monde moldu. Arthur Weasley était un homme sympathique et droit, même si un peu soumis, mais son rapport au monde moldu était (involontairement) condescendant. Hormis la voiture volante, il se contentait de récupérer des objets moldus pour les trafiquer sans chercher à connaître leur utilité première. Plus d'une fois, Harry et elle avaient été gênés par ses réactions à propos du dernier encombrant non-magique qu'il avait récupéré. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait démonté cette bicyclette et installé le guidon sur le toit de la grange, tel une girouette. Il fallait également avouer que le retard culturel du cours d'étude des moldus n'aidait pas.

Alors que le sommeil l'appelait doucement, Hermione eu une pensée bizarre. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre l'idéologie des mangemorts.

_**LUNDI 28** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Le lendemain, Narcissa estima qu'il était temps d'aller acheter la robe d'Hermione pour le bal de fin d'année Comme le thème de la soirée était relatif à la nature et à ses habitants (elfes, fées…), Lady Malfoy estima que le quartier magique gallois serait là où elle trouverait son bonheur. Ainsi donc, Hermione et Narcissa circulaient dans le quartier marchand magique de Cardiff, PentrefHud (soit littéralement village magique en gallois). Et Hermione fut étonnée de découvrir qu'il ne ressemblait à rien au Chemin de Traverse mais plus à l'Avenue Céleste.

\- Narcissa, pourquoi…, demanda Hermione pendant les essayages de robes

\- PentrefHud semble plus avenant que le Chemin de Traverse ? Cette histoire nécessite une tasse de thé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient assises en terrasse vitrée d'une brasserie un peu chic.

\- D'un point de vue politique, le développement du monde magique s'est fait en miroir du monde moldu sur beaucoup de points. PentrefHud et Pré-au-Lard sont des vestiges de l'époque de l'Alliance Britannique magique, avant que nous ne devenions Britannia en 1800. Chaque pays avait son propre gouvernement, ses propres médias et districts commerciaux. Avec l'unification, le première ministre de l'époque, Artemisia Lufkin, a décidé que Londres, en tant que capitale, devait regrouper toutes les professions centrales de notre communauté. Les hôpitaux régionaux, voués à être fermés, ont été racheté par des particuliers et sont devenus des cliniques privées. Les médias ont tous été rachetés par la Gazette. Les fabricants de baguettes se sont officiellement reconvertit.

\- Pourquoi les fabricants de baguette se sont reconvertis ?

\- Avant même l'unification, Ollivander était déjà le plus gros vendeur. Ses baguettes sont produites en série, ce qui lui permet d'avoir un stock important et de vendre ses baguettes à un prix raisonnable. Les autres fabricants ont gardé une manufacture traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire que la baguette est fabriquée à la demande, sur-mesure. On teste le sorcier pour le cœur et le bois, avait de fabriqué la baguette. De fait, la baguette est plus chère. Le problème étant que la taille du bois dépend de la taille du sorcier. Un même sorcier demandant une baguette sur mesure n'aura pas la même longueur de baguette suivant s'il vient à 11 ans ou à 20 ans, puisque qu'il aura grandi entre temps. Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait se refaire faire une baguette ou, du moins, se refaire tailler un corps de baguette une fois la croissance terminée. Autre inconvénient, en grandissant, on évolue mentalement et la baguette des 11 ans n'est pas forcément celle des 20 ans. Après, il y a également le processus d'inscription de la baguette au Ministère pour y faire attacher la Marque qui surveille l'utilisation de la baguette pour les mineurs qui est assez fastidieux alors que cela est fait automatiquement chez Ollivander.

\- Intéressant, je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'on puisse avoir une baguette faite sur mesure. Mais attendez… vous avez dit reconversion officielle ?

\- Oui. Ils continuent de faire des baguettes sur mesures mais il faut avoir les moyens pour se payer de telles baguettes. Dans la famille Malfoy, il est tradition d'offrir une baguette de ce genre à la fin des études des membres de la famille mais aussi aux conjoints qui n'en disposent pas déjà. Quand tu auras épousé Drago, il t'emmènera chez un de ces fabricants de baguettes pour t'en faire construire une.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il était interdit d'avoir deux baguettes, sauf à ce que la première soit détruite.

\- Oh, cette loi. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas faire long feu encore très longtemps. Sachez, Hermione, qu'il y a déjà une faille à cette loi. Nous gardons les baguettes de nos ancêtres et souvent, nous avons un degré plus ou moins élevé de compatibilité magique avec elles. Et ces baguettes sont légalement considérés comme des d'héritages et non comme une baguette propre. Ces fabricants de baguettes les déclarent comme des baguettes de cérémonies, qui doivent en principe être utilisées pour célébrer mariages, baptêmes ou encore funérailles magiques. Donc deuxième faille. D'autant plus que les traditions veuillent que chaque époux ait sa baguette de cérémonie, pareil pour les parrains et marraines.

_**MARDI 29** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Hermione était assise dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire un long parchemin. Narcissa lui avait donné la liste des invités au Bal du 31 pour qu'elle puisse la mémoriser. Certains lui disaient quelque chose étant donné ses camarades de classe : Nott, Croupton, Flint, Carrow… D'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus : Selwyn, Fawley, Shafiq…

\- Je vois que tu es de corvée de mémorisation, rigola Drago

\- Je ne vois pas comment je peux mémoriser tous ces noms. En fait si, je peux mémoriser les noms mais pas les prénoms. Certaines familles vont avoir pas moins de 7 membres au bal !

\- Les bals de la famille Malfoy attirent toujours du monde.

\- A ce propos… C'est un bal pour toute la société sorcière ou juste quelques initiés ?

\- Initiés ?

Hermione le regarda avec un regard appuyé.

\- Oh, je vois. Bal pour des initiés.

\- Et… est-ce qu'Il sera là ?

\- Sans aucun doute. Mon père est un de ses principaux conseillers.

\- Et…Est-ce que je risque quelque chose ?

\- Non, tu ne risques rien. Pas qu'on m'ait dit quoi que ce soit sur le sujet mais c'est logique à mon avis. Dumbledore connait les allégeances de mon père et de ma famille dans sa globalité, ça serait mettre une cible inutilement sur notre dos de Sa part que de te faire…du mal. De plus, il est… également assujetti à la loi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que son lié soit au courant de sa véritable identité, il devra garder un minimum les apparences.

Hermione regarda Drago avec de gros yeux ronds.

\- Il est assujetti à la loi ?

\- Comme tout sorcier célibataire.

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé à lui en tant qu'autre chose que le grand méchant.

\- Pareil pour moi. Pas le côté grand méchant mais plus le fait que je ne l'ai jamais imaginé comme étant une personne intéressée par... une vie domestique, si l'on puisse dire. D'après mon père, il est… plus que satisfait de la personne avec qui il est lié. Qui sera d'ailleurs présente.

\- …Tant mieux pour lui ? fit tentativement Hermione, provocant un fou rire chez le blond.

\- Besoin d'aide avec la liste ? demanda Drago une fois calmé.

\- Je crois bien, oui… Pourquoi le nouveau nom de famille de Théodore est Croupton ?

\- Nous sommes une société à tendance patriarcale, donc hors cas particulier type les futurs enfants de Daphné Greengrass, un enfant pour le nom de son père mais il est reconnu conjointement par ses deux parents. Quand tu es renié par ton père comme Théodore, tu perds tout droit sur le nom et l'héritage qui est lié. Cependant, une femme ne cesse jamais de faire partie de sa famille de naissance même une fois mariée et ses enfants sont considérés comme faisant partis de la famille. Pas exactement dans la même capacité que les enfants nés par lignée masculine mais tu vois l'idée.

\- Donc si ton père te retire le droit de porter son nom, il ne te reste plus qu'à porter celui de ta mère.

\- Voilà. Néanmoins, dans tous les cas de déshéritement que j'ai étudié, la famille maternelle a également renié l'individu concerné et la personne ne retrouve sans nom de famille. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'arrière-grand-mère des Weasley : les Black et les Yaxley l'ont renié, faisant d'elle Cedrella Sans-Nom. Théodore a de la chance : il n'y a plus aucun membre vivant de la famille Croupton avec la capacité de le renié, lui laissant le champ libre pour reprendre le nom et le patrimoine qui va avec.

\- A ce propos, quand il a fait pour reprendre le patrimoine ? Barthemius Croupton Senior et Junior sont tous deux morts durant notre 4e année.

\- Comme Gringotts a accès à toutes les généalogies magiques ainsi qu'aux règles de succession des différentes grandes familles, ils savent s'il y a des héritiers potentiels ou pas. Ils sont chargés de geler le compte à l'exception des bénéfices financiers et commerciaux en attendant que soit un héritier vienne réclamer le patrimoine, ou qu'ils disparaissent, permettant à la banque et au Ministère de mettre la main sur le contenu des coffres concernés.

\- Oh, donc les gobelins savaient que Théodore avait des droits sur l'héritage Croupton du fait de sa mère et ont juste attendu que lui ou sa descendance soit en mesure de le réclamer.

\- C'est ça, oui.

\- … Tous les personnes qui sont présentes sont des… mangemorts ?

\- Non. Certains en sont, d'autres sont justes des soutiens passifs, on va dire. Une bonne partie d'entre eux viennent de l'étranger et pas uniquement en Europe. Le ratio va être approximativement de 1 mangemorts pour 5 soutiens passifs. Pas de quoi t'inquiéter. De toute façon, ils savent qu'il ne faut pas te toucher sauf à vouloir affronter la colère de mon père. Et la colère de mon père est la pire chose qui puisse arriver, après celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ma tante Bellatrix.

_**MERCREDI 30** _ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

La veille du bal fut relativement calme. Hermione suivi Narcissa comme une ombre durant les préparatifs :

 _Mise en place des décoration :_  sachant que le thème du bal était « La Nature », cela comprenait principalement le fait de transformer visuellement le parquet en gazon, d'installer des plantes et fleurs en provenance des serres

 _Choix de la vaisselle :_  Hermione ne voyait toujours pas en quoi le service à fleur bleue en faïence de Gien était mieux adapté que le service floral en porcelaine de Chine.

 _Choix de l'argenterie :_  En plus du service classique aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy, il y avait également le choix avec le service aux armoiries croisées Malfoy/Black spécialement créé pour le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa mais aussi ceux créés pour les précédentes unions dans la famille. Soit un peu plus d'une trentaine de services différents. Sans compter la quinzaine de services sans armoiries en argent, ivoires et autres matériaux précieux et semi-précieux. Finalement, le choix se porta sur un service argent et ivoire sculpté.

 _Menus :_  il avait été choisi depuis un moment déjà mais Hermione eu le malheur de se demander à voix haute pourquoi il n'était pas plus lié au thème de la soirée. Quand Narcissa la regarda avec des yeux ronds, la jeune fille rougit et avoua qu'elle le trouvait trop sophistiqué sachant que le thème tournait autour du naturel. Résultat des courses, elle avait dû restée assisse pendant presque 2h avec sa future belle-mère pour simplifier le menu.

 _Plan de table :_  Comme de coutume, Lucius et Narcissa étaient à chaque extrémité de la table et les invités étaient placés de manière à alterner homme et femme. Elle découvrit qu'elle était placée entre Corban Yaxley et le fiancé du Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom. Super compagnie.

En somme, une journée sans stress.

_**JEUDI 31**_ **_DÉCEMBRE_ **

Alors qu'Hermione était en train de finir de se préparer pour le bal, elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir fit savoir à quiconque se trouvait derrière la porte que la voie était libre, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe de soirée avant de sortir de son dressing.

\- Drago ?

\- Oh, Hermione. Tu…tu es…magnifique.

\- Effectivement, elle avait une robe dans les tons bleus tirant sur un violet lilas. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient nattés en couronnes et parsemés de lilas et de bleuets.

\- Merci, tu es pas mal non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habillé.

\- Ah.

Hermione se rendit alors compte que son lié semblait très nerveux. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et il se tordait les mains. Une attitude tout sauf Malfoyenne.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- …

\- Malfoy !

\- Il est là. Et Il veut te voir.

\- Il ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Elle avait oublié à qui Lucius Malfoy devait son allégeance et ce que cette personne représentait pour la communauté sorcière britannique. Et ce qu'elle représentait pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Il avait fort à parier qu'il chercherait à lui soutirer des informations sur Harry et/ou L'Ordre et/ou Dumbledore. Si elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur les deux derniers, elle était une source de premier choix concernant l'ennemi n°1 des mangemorts. Elle savait même plus de chose que Ron, le premier ami.

Oh par Merlin ! Voldemort était un legimens expérimenté. Elle s'était entraînée tant bien que mal à l'occlumensie en même temps qu'Harry mais elle ne ferait jamais le poids ! Même si elle ne disait rien, il n'avait qu'à farfouiller dans son esprit pour obtenir toutes les informations qu'il voulait ! Elle pouvait trahir Harry sans le vouloir !

Et puis, Voldemort n'était pas connu pour ses discussions autour d'un thé mais plutôt pour des séances de torture qui faisaient passer celles de Bellatrix comme une retenue avec Rusard. Aller-t-il lui faire subir le Doloris ? Un autre sortilège de magie noire ?

Pendant que ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, Hermione ne remarqua pas le fait que ses mains commençaient à trembler et qu'elle avait perdu plusieurs teintes de couleur. Drago, lui s'en était rendu compte, et se précipita pour prendre sa liée dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Il ne te tuera pas ni te fera subir quelque chose qui laisserait des séquelles. J'en suis sûr. Enfin…je pense. Dumbledore et ses sbires savent que tu vas passer une partie des vacances ici. Ça serait pointer une cible sur le dos de mon père inutilement.

\- Il n'est pas connu pour être des plus rationnels, non plus.

\- Je ne saurais te dire. Je l'ai très peu vu et rien que son aura magique me donne envie d'aller me terrer dans un coin.

\- Quel chevalier servant !

\- Ne me confond pas avec Potter, veux-tu ?

Un petit rire faible traversa les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Viens je t'accompagne.

\- Et quelques instants plus tard, Drago frappait à la porte d'un bureau secondaire dont elle n'avait pas remarqué l'existence lors du tour de Lucius.

\- Entrez, fit une voix qu'Hermione reconnue sans pour autant l'associer à un visage, qui n'était pas la face de serpent du redouté mage noir.

\- Mon Seigneur. Voici ma liée.

\- Merci Drago. Laisse-nous.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Et ainsi, Hermione se trouva seule avec Lord Voldemort, assis sur une chaise qui faisait dos à la porte.

\- Ah, Hermione Granger. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, fit Voldemort en tournant la chaise pour lui faire face.

Et là, Hermione compris pourquoi elle reconnaissait la voix tout en sachant qu'elle ne correspondait pas à la voix serpentine de l'ennemi juré de Dumbledore et de son meilleur ami.

En face d'elle, se trouvait Lord Thomas Gaunt, fiancé dudit meilleur ami. Thomas dont le diminutif peut être Tom, comme dans Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je suis Voldemort.

Son meilleur ami était fiancé à l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et cherchait à le rayer de la surface de la Terre depuis qu'il était bébé.

Attendez…

Elle savait que le contrat d'Harry mentionnait les rites traditionnels. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dû se retrouver seul quelque part avec suffisamment d'intimité avec Lord Gau…Volde… avec Lui ! Et ça ne pouvait décidemment pas être le QG de l'Ordre. Donc il avait dû aller cher…Lui.

Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre ni d'Harry ni de Ron durant les vacances. Si pour le rouquin, cela ne l'étonnait guère, tellement devait-il être occupé à dormir et manger, cela commençait à l'inquiéter concernant le brun…

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry ! Ça se trouve il l'avait torturé puis tué !

Alors Hermione, pour une fois guidée par son instinct Gryffondor, sorti sa baguette et commença à jeter sort après sort à son vis-à-vis, qui eut tout juste le temps de se mettre à terre puis d'ériger un bouclier.

\- Miss Granger…Attendez…Mais écoutez-moi…Miss… Harry est en vie et en parfaite santé !

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

\- Parce que…Oh et puis zut… Fichus Gryffondor…Moi, Thomas Elvis Jedusor-Gaunt, jure sur ma magie n'avoir amener aucun mal sur la personne d'Henry James Potter-Black depuis la date du 23 décembre dernier, ainsi soit-il !

\- Pour preuve de sa bonne volonté, le bouclier de Tom resta intact. Hermione fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'il disait la vérité. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

\- Satisfaite ? Asseyez-vous, nous serons beaucoup plus confortables pour parler.

\- Pour parler de quoi ?

\- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'Harry n'est pas au courant de mon identité ? Il l'est depuis notre rencontre devant le Ministre.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Vous êtes intelligente, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous donner la moitié des éléments pour que vous arriviez aux bonnes conclusion de vous-même. Pour répondre à vos questions informulées et non, je n'utilise pas la légimencie sur vous, Harry parle juste beaucoup de vous. Lui et moi avons convenu d'un accord bien avant toute cette histoire de loi.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a trois ans, lors de ma résurrection.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes. Son cerveau calculait tout que cela impliquait.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous dire comment Harry a réussi à cacher la vérité à tout le monde.

\- Il a failli être réparti à Serpentard. Mais dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait passer cette loi d'union.

\- Ah, c'est ce qui se dit chez Dumbledore ? Non, Hermione, je ne suis pas responsable pour l'instauration de la loi d'union. Je n'avais nullement besoin de cela pour faire du Sauveur du monde sorcier mon époux. Si jamais vous arrivez à consulter le compte-rendu de la session du Magenmagot où la loi a été voté, vous découvrirez que tous les sièges détenus par les familles de mes mangemorts ont voté contre. En revanche, on ne peut pas dire autant de certains amis de Dumbledore tels qu'Elphias Doge.

\- Mais pourquoi ils voteraient une telle loi ? Certes, certains sang-purs ont reniés les membres de leur famille qui étaient couplés avec des sang-mêlés ou des nés-moldus, ce qui signifiera la fin de certaines lignées d'ici quelques années…

\- C'est une possibilité car cela signifierait que d'ici une ou deux générations, la notions de sang-purs telle qu'elle est communément connue ne sera plus d'actualité, même s'ils existeront toujours d'un point de vue légal.

\- Point de vue légal ?

\- Oui. Un enfant né de deux parents sorciers est un sang-pur d'un point de vue légal. Ainsi, Harry est juridiquement un sang-pur même si biologiquement sang-mêlé.

\- D'accord… Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une raison suffisante. Quelle était la raison utilisée pour la dernière loi d'union ?

\- Baisse significative de la population après la lutte contre le mage noir de l'époque.

Hermione regarda Tom avec un regard entendu.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tant de dégâts que cela, souffla Tom. Pratiquement 40% de la population magique européenne avait été rayée de la carte à l'époque de la précédent loi et la Commission Européenne de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers a décidé d'instaurer une loi d'union pour le continent européen. Depuis que je suis en activité, moins de 5% de la population européenne y est passée. Certes, on se rapproche plus des 20% quand on regarde la population britannique mais tout de même. En réalité, il se trouve juste que depuis les années 1950, les familles sorcières font de moins en moins d'enfants, entre les conséquences de la consanguinité chez les sang-pur d'un côté et les sang-mêlés ou nés-moldus qui s'abstiennent pour la plupart de faire plus de 2 ou 3 enfants de l'autre. En ce sens, la famille Weasley devrait recevoir une médaille pour participation au renouvellement de la population

\- Dans ce cas, la loi d'union n'est pas logique ou plutôt pas complète car même si les couples sont faits de façon qu'aucun problème de compatibilité biologique ou magique ne les empêche de procréer, il n'est nullement fait mention d'un nombre minimum d'enfants. Rien n'empêche les couples de ne faire qu'un enfant, voire pas du tout, ce qui ne règle pas le problème !

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Avec le fait que les supporters de Dumbledore aient voté pour alors qu'ils cherchent à faire disparaitre toutes les pratiques et traditions pour lesquels les sang-purs se battent, on se retrouve avec un morceau de loi sans contenance.

Hermione et Tom restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants.

\- Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant de parler droit avec vous, mais je doute que vous m'ayez fait venir ici pour cela.

\- C'est vrai. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous assurer que vous ne risquez rien de moi ou de mes troupes. Si jamais vous êtes amené à vous retrouver avec l'Ordre face à mes hommes, les ordres sont de vous stupéfier et/ou de vous « kidnapper ». Ah, et aussi pour éviter que vous m'attaquiez comme tout à l'heure devant tout le monde. Harry ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut plus me tuer qu'il ne peut pas me jeter quelques sorts douloureux.

\- Donc Harry va bien.

\- Parfaitement bien. Vous pourrez même vous en assurer en personne lors du bal. Je demanderais juste une chose. N'informez pas Drago de ma relation avec Harry. A l'heure actuelle, seuls Lucius, Narcissa et Severus sont au courant et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry ou moi-même en fasse l'annonce ce soir.

* * *

 

Un peu moins de 2h après son entretien avec Lord Gaunt/Voldemort, Hermione était aux côtés du reste de la famille Malfoy pour accueillir les invités. Elle voulait avoir la preuve visuelle que son meilleur ami se portait bien. Pendant la première demi-heure, elle stressa donc un petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'entre deux invités, Lucius déclara que le fiancé du Lord était sur le domaine.

Une fois tous les invités arrivés, Drago lui tendit le bras puis la guida dans un coin de la salle, où tous les jeunes de leur génération s'étaient rassemblés. Elle retrouva donc Théodore Croupton et Tracy Davis, Gregory Goyle et Lavande Brown, Vincent Goyle et sa (très) jeune fiancée slave, Marcus Flint et autres anciens élèves principalement de Serpentard mais aussi quelques Serdaigles. Elle discuta principalement avec Lavande et Tracy, qui avaient l'air à peine plus mal à l'aise qu'elle, tout en scannant la foule dans l'espoir de trouver son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'elle regardait les personnes derrières ses deux interlocutrices, elle vit Lavande écarquillé les yeux. Se disant que Lord Gaunt/Voldemort venait d'apparaître en mode Face de Serpent, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de lâcher un petit cri quand elle entendit une voix familière à son oreille :

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un, Hermione ?

\- Harry ! répondit-elle en se jetant au coup de son meilleur ami, qui l'encercla de ses bras.

\- Ravi de savoir que je t'ai manqué, rigola le jeune homme

\- Tu m'excuseras de m'être un petit peu inquiété, le réprimanda-t-elle

\- Ah, tu as parlé à Tom.

\- Oui, j'ai parlé à Tom, rétorqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago, parti cherché des verres de punch, revint. Comme Lavande, il écarquilla les yeux tout en blanchissant.

\- Pott… Lord Potter-Black ? fit-il tentativement

\- Ah, Drago. Appelle-moi Harry. Après tout, nous sommes cousins et tu vas épouser la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur pour moi.

\- D'accord… Où est Lord Gaunt ?

\- Oh, Tom est quelque part dans la salle, en train de parler politique. J'ai décidé d'attendre la fin de Poudlard avant de me lancer officiellement dans la fosse au lion.

\- Fosse au lion ?

\- Expression moldue.

\- Si tu le dis.

Pendant 15 minutes, Harry discuta avec Hermione, Lavande et Tracy. Puis subitement, Lavande écarquilla les yeux et pâlit comme jamais. Il en était de même pour tous les autres jeunes se tenant autour d'eux. Hermione se doutait de qui devait se tenir derrière elle et Harry et sous quelle forme. Ce dernier devait le savoir également car il se tourna comme si de rien n'était et, à la vue serpentine de Lord Voldemort, annonça avec un grand enthousiasme et sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Face de Serpent ! Comment ça va ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1707 : Création du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne.  
> 1800 : Création du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d’Irlande.  
> Pour le monde magique, les évènements de 1916 à 1937 relatif à l’indépendance de l’Irlande n’existent pas. Il y a donc 2 entités moldues pour 1 entité magique.


	21. Bonnes révélations

Comme prévu, Tom et Harry ne quittèrent guère le lit conjugal. Bien qu’ils ne consultassent nullement l’ouvrage, le Kamasutra magique fut testé en long, en large et en travers en quelques jours. Aucune salle ne fut pas épargnée par leurs torrides ébats. Pas même la cuisine. Les elfes du château en étaient traumatisés.

Quand le 31 décembre arriva, Tom songea sérieusement à ne pas honorer le bal de Lucius de sa présence et de celle d’Harry. Mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme voulait absolument y aller. Pire, il voulait qu’il consacre la journée en question à son rôle de mage noir :

\- Victoire par négligence, ce n’est pas une victoire.

Ironique, non ?

Il se relocalisa dans son bureau au Manoir Jedusor, juste pour se soustraire à la tentation qu’était son époux. Il lut tous les rapports laissés par ses troupes, renvoyant des réponses si nécessaires. Celui lui prit deux bonnes heures. Puis il se décida à appeler Bellatrix pour qu’elle lui fasse son rapport.

\- Maître.

\- Bellatrix. Ta mission ?

\- Comme vous le pensiez, il y a une faille dans le Fidelius. A vrai dire, la sécurité de leur QG est minable. Il n’y a aucun sort de détection ou de surveillance dans le quartier ni même dans la maison. J’ai d’ailleurs pu y entrer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. L’avantage à ce que la plupart des membres de l’Ordre soient ignorants des traditions magiques, c’est que personne n’a pensé à demander à Harry Potter de supprimer l’accès de certaines personnes. A ce propos, toutes mes félicitations pour vos noces, Maître.

\- Merci mais comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Vous êtes présent sur la tapisserie familiale.

Face au regard légèrement inquiet de son seigneur, Bellatrix se fit un devoir de le rassurer.

\- Seuls les Black de sang peuvent entrer de manière autonome dans la pièce. Toute autre personne doit y être invitée par le chef de famille ou l’héritier.

\- Ta nièce fait partie de l’Ordre et Harry m’a confirmée que ta sœur avait été réintégrée à la famille.

\- Aucune inquiétude, Maître. La transmission de droits sur la maison Black ne peut se faire qu’en voie masculine, ou d’une femme Black à son fils. D’après les règles familiales, Nymphadora est externe à la famille, même avec Andromeda réintégrée. Elle ne peut entrer dans la pièce qu’avec Harry. Cependant, ma sœur pourrait y entrer d’elle-même, si jamais elle venait à visiter la maison. Ce dont je doute fortement, vu qu’elle ne fait pas partie de l’Ordre. Du moins, officiellement.

\- Certes mais il y a toujours un risque que l’information de mon union avec Harry tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Il sera difficile à Harry d’expliquer pourquoi il est déjà marié à une personne qu’il n’a officiellement rencontrée il y a seulement 3 mois. Déjà qu’il aura droit à des remarques à la suite de nos fiançailles… Je lui demanderais de restreindre l’accès à cette pièce. Qu’as-tu d’autre à me dire ?

\- Nous avons appliqué un sort de surveillance sur la maison, qui doit être renouvelé toutes les 24h. Il permet de lister par heures toutes les personnes présentes. De plus, j’ai demandé à Kreattur d’écouter aux portes lorsqu’il y a des réunions. Depuis que vous m’avez donné la mission, il n’y a eu aucune réunion bien qu’il soit possible que Dumbledore soit passé dans la matinée suivant vos fiançailles. Les seuls résidents actuels sont la famille de traites et le loup.

\- Merci, Bellatrix.

\- Je suis là pour servir.

* * *

 

Tom arriva au Manoir Malfoy deux bonnes heures avant le début des festivités. Il devait s’entretenir avec Lucius sur les mesures de sécurité mise en place pour protéger Harry en attendant qu’il ne le présente officiellement comme son époux et consort. Il en profita pour demander à s’entretenir avec la fiancée de Drago.

Mais après avoir été pris par surprise par une Gryffondor pur jus, son égo en avait pris un coup.

 _« Tu devrais avoir l’habitude »_ , lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Dumbledore. _« Après tout, c’est qui est incapable de tuer un gamin de 1 ans ? Qui s’est ensuite transformer en Gryffondor de 11 ans, 12 ans, 14 ans… »_

Harry ne comptait pas ! Tout simplement parce que sa « chance innée » était en fait un instinct de préservation totalement Serpentard.

* * *

Harry arriva au Manoir Malfoy non pas par l’entrée principale comme le faisait le reste des invités, mais par le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. Il y trouva un mot de Lucius, l’informant qu’un sortilège de désillusion indexé sur sa personne avait été installé. Concrètement, toute personne au courant pour lui et Tom, ainsi que la véritable identité de ce dernier, n’était pas affectée. Pour les autres, il était un invité lambda auquel aucune attention ne serait portée avant l’annonce officielle, sauf à ce qu’il s’adresse directement à eux. De plus, bien que la soirée elle-même ne soit pas sous le sceau du secret, c’était le cas de la liste d’invités et du déroulement de la soirée. Ainsi, aucun risque qu’un camarade de classe cafte sa présence et son intime affiliation à Voldemort à la rentrée.

A l’heure actuelle, seules 4 personnes étaient au courant de la vérité : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Rogue et sa mère, Lady Eileen Prince. Mais d’ici la fin du bal, plusieurs centaines de personnes seraient au courant de son secret, dont quelques camarades de classe et sa meilleure amie. A vrai dire, Harry redoutait un peu la réaction de cette dernière. Il la trouva dans un coin de la salle de réception où se trouvait la plupart des invités de leur génération. Elle semblait jetée régulièrement des coups d’œil à l’assemblée, comme si…

\- Tu cherches quelqu’un, Hermione ?  
\- Harry ! répondit-elle en se jetant au coup de son meilleur ami, qui l’encercla de ses bras.  
\- Ravi de savoir que je t’ai manqué, rigola le jeune homme  
\- Tu m’excuseras de m’être un petit peu inquiétée, le réprimanda-t-elle  
\- Ah… Tu as parlé à Tom.  
\- Oui, j’ai parlé à Tom, rétorqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Soudainement, Harry ne s’inquiétait plus pour lui mais pour son époux. Leur lien mental était comme d’habitude mais cela ne ferait aucun mal de vérifier visuellement un peu plus tard.

\- Pott… Lord Potter-Black ? entendit Harry derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Ah, Drago. Appelle-moi Harry. Après tout, nous sommes cousins et tu vas épouser la personne qui se rapproche le plus d’une sœur pour moi.  
\- D’accord… Où est Lord Gaunt ?  
\- Oh, Tom est quelque part dans la salle, en train de parler politique. J’ai décidé d’attendre la fin de Poudlard avant de me lancer officiellement dans la fosse au lion.  
\- Fosse au lion ?  
\- Expression moldue.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Pendant 15 minutes, Harry discuta avec Hermione, Lavande et Tracy. Puis subitement, Lavande écarquilla les yeux et pâlit comme jamais. Il en était de même pour tous les autres jeunes se tenant autour d’eux. Harry n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui devait se trouver derrière lui. Et sous quelle forme. Et comme le jeune sorcier trouvait la soirée un peu trop guindée à son gout, il se retourna et, avec un grand sourire :

\- Face de Serpent ! Comment ça va ?

Harry entendit parfaitement les cri d’exclamation de Lavande, Tracy et tous les autres jeunes qui étaient avec eux. Il entendit également Hermione retenir avec difficultés son rire. Et son sourire s’agrandit quand Tom arqua un sourcil inexistant sous la forme de Voldemort.

\- Harry Potter…, fut la réponse d’une voix menaçante  
\- Ah, Voldychou… tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tu ne me fais pas peur. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si j’allais mourir ce soir. D’un, tes tentatives de meurtres et de tortures ne fonctionnement jamais avec moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Sans compter que je doute que Narcissa aimerait que son gazon magique soit taché de mon sang. C’est du parquet en dessous ? Et puis, cela serait sans compter les difficultés dans lesquelles se trouverait mon Tommy d’amour. Il est de notoriété publique que nous sommes jeunes fiancés et tout le monde se doute plus ou moins que je passe le reste des vacances scolaires en sa présence…

En guise de réponse, Tom se pinça l’arête du nez en marmonnant dans un mélange de différentes langues.

\- Grandes portes. Vingt minutes, fit-il en Fourchelangue

Puis partit en continuant à marmonner.

Hermione ne tint plus et éclata de rire. Tout le groupe de jeune la regarda avec un air éberlué.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’en plus de ne pas avoir de manière, les sang-de-bourbe avaient également des tendances suicidaires, commenta Marcus Flint. Cela fichtrement plus facile de se débarrasser de vous.

L’instant d’après, Marcus Flint avait les baguettes de Drago et Harry à la gorge.

\- Héritier Flint, je vois qu’il te manque toujours un cerveau, commenta à son tour Harry  
\- Et que ton souhait le plus cher est de devenir muet, rajouta Drago.  
\- EXCUSE-TOI ! s’exclamèrent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes  
\- Euh…Mmm… Veuillez excuser mes paroles, Miss Granger. Elles n’étaient pas convenables pour une discussion en société.  
\- Excuses acceptées, réussi à répondre Hermione, les larmes aux yeux après son fou rire.

Drago et Harry rangèrent en même temps leurs baguettes et lancèrent un regard noir à Marcus.

\- Je vais me chercher un verre. Qui en veut ? demanda Harry

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête et il se dirigea alors la partie bar, où il tomba sur Severus.

\- Professeur.  
\- Lord Potter. Et sans une écorchure. Ravi d’apprendre que la populace en présence semble être dotée d’un minimum d’intelligence.  
\- Drago et moi-même étions à deux doigts d’ensorceler Marcus Flint après des propos malheureux de sa part envers Hermione.  
\- Il a toujours des exceptions à la re… commença Severus.

Surpris par la perte de voix de son interlocuteur, Harry se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa cousine (ou plutôt tante, compte tenu de la différence d’âge ?) Bellatrix. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux dans pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Bellatrix s’agenouilla en portant sa main droite au cœur :

\- Pater Familias.

Même s’il se doutait que Bellatrix devait être au courant de sa position comme chef de la famille Black, il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’elle serait aussi compréhensive. Ce qui voulait dire que d’une façon ou d’une autre, elle savait pour Tom et lui avant même l’annonce officielle. Il allait falloir qu’il éclaircisse ce point.

\- Une Black ne se met jamais à genoux. Sauf dans l’intimité conjugale, mais ça, c’est autre chose. Ah Ah !  
\- Que vous, Potter, que vous. Marmonna Severus en secouant la tête. Si vous voulez bien m’excusez, il y a une trop grande concentration de folie Black à mon goût dans les environs. Ajouta-t-il plus clairement avant de s’éloigner avec son verre.

Bellatrix pinça les joues d’Harry,

\- Mais il est trop mignon ! Bébé Potter est un parfait petit sorcier noir ! Un parfait Black ! Oui, parfait en tout !

Puis partie avec son rire habituel de dégénérée.

Cela confirma à Harry que la sorcière était complétement folle à lier mais également très lucide quand il le fallait. Ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus dangereuse que ce que pouvait penser l’Ordre du Poulet rôti.

Mais ça, ce n’était plus son problème.

Harry retourna auprès du groupe de jeunes avec les verres demandés. Une fois le sien fini, il s’excusa et se dirigea vers les grandes portes comme demandé par Tom. Celles-ci étant entrouvertes, il se glissa entre. Juste après, les portes claquèrent et il se retrouva emprisonner dans une paire de bras.

\- Je devrais te punir pour ton manque de resssspect, Harry chéri, lui susurra Tom avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille.  
\- Oh oui, mon Seigneur ! Punissez-moi ! gémit le jeune homme en réponse, se plaquant contre lui

En réponse, Tom grogna, parsema le cou du jeune homme de léger baisers et pressa avec force son postérieur. Il eut pour réponse un gémissement indécent.

\- Bien que te dévoyer avec autant de personnes de l’autre côté des portes soit excitant, nous avons une annonce à faire.

\- D’accord… soupira Harry

Tom rigola légèrement, puis plus ouvertement face au regard noir que son consort lui lança. Il frappa un coup sur la porte et celle-ci s’ouvrit. Harry se rendit alors compte qu’une estrade avec un dais épais bleu nuit était apparu entre temps. Tom lui fit un baisemain et s’avança sur l’estrade. Harry regarda l’assistance et en déduisit par le manque de regard curieux à son égard, qu’un dais devait également être présent sur le fond de l’estrade, mais avec un sortilège de vue à sens unique appliqué de son côté.

\- Mes amis…, déclara Tom

L’instant d’après, le silence se fit dans la pièce et tout le monde se tourna vers lui et s’approcha de l’estrade.

\- Mes amis, je suis ravi de tous vous voir réunis ici. Je savais que le moment venu, vous viendriez tous à mon appel. Même si je dois avouer que les talents d’hôtesses de Lady Malfoy peuvent y être pour quelque chose.

Rire dans l’assemblée

\- Notre cause a traversé une période sombre. Mais vous avez su en tirer profit, chacun à votre manière. Et aujourd’hui, je peux vous assurer que la victoire est à portée de main. Nos adversaires, ici en Britannia, ont essayé de nous affaiblir avec leur loi de mariage. Mais ils seront pris au dépourvu quand nous passerons à la seconde phase de notre plan.

L’assistance fit bruyamment part de son approbation.

\- Cependant, ce plan sera juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Non, la victoire est déjà nôtre. Depuis 3 ans déjà, quand je suis revu parmi vous, j’ai conclu un accord avec une personne du clan adverse. Mais cette personne m’a apporté beaucoup plus. Elle m’a apporté l’amour. Aussi, ai-je été quelque peu désagréable avec certains d’entre vous quand la loi du Ministère s’est mise en travers de notre relation. Je vous en demande pardon. Mais aujourd’hui, j’ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ma relation sentimentale est désormais sanctionnée par le Ministère lui-même. Notre Ministre était d’ailleurs présent lors de l’annonce de nos fiançailles.

En même temps qu’il disait cette phrase, le physique de Tom changea. Il passa de l’apparence serpentine de Voldemort à celle humaine de Tom Gaunt. Plusieurs personnes dans l’assistance exprimèrent leur surprise assez bruyamment.

\- En revanche, il ne l’a pas été pour la célébration de notre union. Mais que cela ne tienne, nous avons l’intention d’organiser une somptueuse cérémonie d’ici la fin de l’année qui s’annonce pour célébrer notre victoire et de l’invité aux festivités. N’est-ce pas, Harry ?

Tom tendit la main derrière lui et Harry s’avança pour la prendre puis se tenir à ses côtés. Il sonda la foule pour voir les réactions. Bien évidemment, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Eileen, Bellatrix et Hermione ne semblaient pas étonnés. Les autres membres de l’assistance avaient des regards plus estomaqués les uns que les autres. Les meilleurs étaient : Drago (bouche pendante), Marcus Flint (au bord de l’évanouissement), Lavande Brown (combinaison entre envie de vomir et celle d’en savoir en plus sur un ragot croustillant).

\- Mes amis, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon époux. Lord Henry James Potter, chef des familles Potter, Black et Gryffondor, et désormais Consort Gaunt et Serpentard.

\- Tom, voyons. Tu sais très bien qu’ils me connaissent que sous le nom du Garçon-qui-a-survécut, plaisanta Harry.

\- Ils devront désormais te connaître sous le nom de Garçon-qui-a-survécut-pour-m’aimer.

Et pour accentuer ses paroles, Tom pris Harry dans ses bras et l’embrassa passionnément, devant une foule en délire.

* * *

 

Après le discours, ils descendirent de l’estrade et furent aussitôt assailli de personnes souhaitant leur communiqué des vœux de félicité, ou remercier Harry de leur apporter la victoire. Au bout de 20 minutes, Narcissa annonce le dîner et Harry se retrouva assis avec la plupart de la jeune génération autour de lui.

Hermione ricanait sous cape face aux faces mélangeant déconfiture, effroi et émerveillement.

\- Où est Marcus ? demanda Harry comme si de rien n’était.  
\- Eh bien…commença Tracy. Je l’ai vu se dirigeant vers les sanitaires en se tenant contre le mur après le discours. Je pense que savoir qu’il a insulté la future belle-sœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû déranger son estomac.  
\- Estomac bien délicat, pour un Serpentard, rigola Harry  
\- Comment ? demanda subitement Drago, en face de lui  
\- Comment quoi ? répondit Harry  
\- Comment… CA ! fit Drago en faisant des grands gestes vers l’une des extrémités de table, où Tom était assis à proximité de Lucius  
\- Oh, ça… Disons que je suis un reptile avec une peau de lion.  
\- Et qui est au courant ?  
\- Remus Lupin. Sinon, je ne l’ai annoncé à personne d’autre. Après, Luna Lovegood a une tendance à savoir tout et n’importe quoi mais elle sait être muette comme une tombe. Et bien évidemment, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore connait pertinemment l’identité de Tom bien qu’il ignore ma véritable allégeance. Et avec lui, potentiellement un ou deux haut gradé de L’Ordre du Phoenix, type Maugrey, McGonagall ou Shackelbolt.  
\- Mais si c’est vrai, pourquoi ne te dit-il rien ?  
\- Il semble persuader que Tom va laisser passer des informations importantes en ma présence qui lui seront utiles.  
\- Et comment compte-t-il récupérer ses informations auprès de toi sans te mettre dans la confidence ?  
\- Je n’ai pas cherché aussi loin et à vrai dire, je m’en contrefiche. Mais je sais que Dumbledore est un legimens accompli, sans compter le fait qu’il a l’art et la manière de faire délier les langues sans en avoir l’air.

* * *

Environ 2 heures plus tard, le repas était terminé et le bal annoncé. Harry ne se fit pas prier d’octroyer sa première dance à Tom. Sa 2e fut à Hermione, sa 3e à Narcissa, sa 4e à Bellatrix, sa 5e à Eileen et toutes celles qui suivirent de nouveau à Tom. Durant l’une d’entre, Harry se rappela qu’il voulait questionner son époux.

\- Bellatrix m’a approché. Avant l’annonce. Ce qui veux dire qu’elle était déjà au courant pour nous deux. Tu m’expliques ?  
\- J’ai envoyé Bellatrix surveiller Square Grimmauld le 24. Apparemment, une fois la faille du Fidelius passée, il n’y a aucune mesure de sécurité sur la maison. De fait, Dumbledore, n’a pas pensé qu’il te faudrait officiellement restreindre l’accès à la maison aux membres restant de la famille Black.  
\- Elle a donc pu entrer, elle a fouiné et dû voir la tapisserie.  
\- A ce propos, pourrais-tu interdire l’accès à la pièce où se trouve la tapisserie à Andromeda Tonks. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas membre de l’Ordre du Phoenix, elle est la seule personne dont l’allégeance ne m’est pas due qui puisse y entrer sans ton expresse autorisation.  
\- Très bien. Au fait, quel est ce plan dont je n’ai pas entendu parler ?  
\- Avec qui Lord Croupton est actuellement en train de discuter ? fit Tom après quelques instants  
\- Son père biologique. Et la discussion à l’air d’être plus que cordiale, répondit Harry après avoir parcouru l’assemblée du regard.  
\- Maintenant, penses aux différences liées à la loi entre Lord Croupton et disons…Drago.  
\- Théodore a été renié par son père pour avoir été lié à une sang-mêlée tandis que Drago n’a rien perdu bien qu’Hermione soit née-moldue.  
\- Continue  
\- Euh… Théodore a pu récupérer le titre de déshérence de sa lignée maternelle, ce que Drago n’aurait pu faire vu que je suis Lord Black... C’est cela le plan ? demanda Harry face à le hochement de tête positif de Tom. Ressusciter d’anciennes familles éteintes et les titres qui vont avec ? Mais Lord Nott n’a pas d’autres enfants et risque pas d’en avoir de sitôt. Tu ne gagnerait rien sur la tête de Théodore.  
\- Les lois magiques disent qu’une personne ayant été exclue de sa famille peut y être réintégrée dans un délai minimum de 6 mois à 1 an, suivant la raison évoquée initialement pour l’éviction.

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent face à la compréhension.

\- Si je comprends bien… Toutes les enfants qui ont la possibilité de relever un titre disparu ET qui sont liés avec des personnes à la classification officiellement problématique par rapport aux opinions de leurs parents, sont reniés. Ainsi, ils peuvent relever nom et titre de la branche maternelle et dans 1 an, ils sont réintégrés dans leur famille d’origine. Mais ils gardent le titre récupéré. Ce qui veut dire…  
\- Que dans 1 an, Théodore Croupton sera réaccueilli dans la famille Nott par son père. Il sera alors Lord Croupton et héritier Nott…  
\- Et le jour venu, il sera Lord Croupton-Nott. Mais dès maintenant, le camp des Ténèbres a gagné des voix supplémentaires sur sa tête et de tous les autres qui ont pu faire une telle manœuvre. Et si je calcule bien…Le camp des Ténèbres est officieusement majoritaire au Magenmagot. Ce qui veut dire que Lucius n’attend que ton signal pour revendiquer le siège de Chef Sorcier. Tom, tu es un génie ! s’exclama Harry avant de l’embrasser fougueusement, à la grande surprise du mage noir.

Quand Harry en eu fini avec sa bouche, il s’éloigna en sautillant vers le bar, semblant chanter quelque chose ressemblant à _« J’ai épousé un génie ! Lalalère »_. Tom le regarda avec tendresse, le rouge aux joues.

Tout lui souriait désormais.

La guerre, la politique, l’amour.

C’était le meilleur des anniversaires.

 


	22. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: mention/suggestion de viol !

Comme dévoilé par Bellatrix, aucune réunion de l'Ordre n'eut lieu à la suite des fiançailles d'Harry. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que Dumbledore ne se vit pas interroger sur le sujet à plusieurs reprises.

Alastor lui demanda si les vérifications habituelles avaient été faite concernant Tom Gaunt i.e. son passé, sa famille, ses relations et j'en passe. Car à défaut d'être officiellement membre de L'Ordre, il ne peut en ignorer encore longtemps l'existence. Sans compter qu'il était désormais primordial qu'il soit protégé dans le cadre des protections autour d'Harry. L'ancien auror avait volonté d'éviter une répétition des évènements du département des Mystères, sous quelques formes que ce soit. Quand Albus lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de la situation en elle-même, il répondit :

\- Je m'en balance la jambe en bois. Potter et Gaunt sont voués à être mariés par l'autorité du Ministère. Alors que cela soit maintenant ou dans 3 ans… De toute façon, même si j'avais une opinion sur la question, je doute que Potter y prêterait grande attention. Alors autant m'épargner l'effort.

Plus tard, ce fut Minerva qui décida de jouer les grands-tantes inquiètes dans son bureau. Au grand dam du directeur.

\- Pas que Lord Gaunt ne soit pas respectable et tout le tralala, mais ne devrions-nous pas nous inquiéter, Albus ? Le pauvre enfant ne le connait que depuis 3 mois et accepte déjà sa demande en mariage.

\- Alastor m'a fait remarquer qu'avec une union inévitable du fait de la loi d'union, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose qu'elle survienne maintenant ou à la fin des délais impartis.

\- Albus, vous savez très bien qu'une fois sa tête sortie de l'effort contre Vous-Savez-Qui, Alastor est déconnecté de la réalité à un point que cela en devient parfois inquiétant. Non, je pense que quelqu'un devrait parler à Harry. Je crains qu'avec la disparition de Sirius cet été, il fasse inconsciemment une sorte de transfert ou quelque chose dans le genre sur Lord Gaunt. Ça serait très malsain pour leur relation, surtout que l'on ne sait toujours pas si les unions issues de cette loi pour divorcer dans le futur. Harry a tellement souffert déjà dans sa courte vie.

\- Notre Harry est fort. Vous vous inquiétez un peu trop, Minerva ma chère.

\- Si vous le dites…

Minerva ayant officieusement changé de camp, son but initial était de venir mesurer la température. Depuis qu'elle savait la vérité concernant Harry et Tom, elle se doutait qu'un tel événement surviendrait avant que le jeune homme n'ait fini sa scolarité. Elle voulait juste savoir comment Albus, grand manipulateur qu'il était, prenait la chose. Apparemment pas très bien mais il ne semblait pas vouloir changer les grandes lignes de son plan (quel qu'il soit), juste ajuster quelques points de précision. Une information qui serait bien utile à Tom.

Une fois la sorcière partie de son bureau, Albus était sûr d'avoir eu la pire conversation au sujet d'Harry après Molly Weasley (ses oreilles en bourdonnaient encore). Mais c'était sans compter Kingsley, qui était au fait de la vérité.

\- Albus, que faisons-nous ?

\- Que faisons-nous à propos de quoi ?

\- A propos d'Harry ! Avez-vous oublié qu'il vient de se fiancer avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Non, Albus n'avait pas oublié. Mais son esprit avait négligé de lui rappeler que Kingsley était au courant de la véritable identité de Lord Thomas Gaunt.

\- Je ne sais pas Kingsley. Je doute que révéler la véritable identité de son fiancé à Harry nous aide de quelques manières que ce soit. Harry est un Gryffondor, ne l'oubliait pas. Il a tendance à agir avant de penser et je doute qu'une telle confrontation avec Voldemort ait une issue positive pour qui que ce soit. Sans compter que s'il est déjà ce point sous la coupe de Tom, il peut ne croire aucune déclaration de notre part.

\- Mais que faire ? Vous-Savez-Qui est désormais à ça de gagner la guerre ! fit Kingsley en mimant avec ses doigts. Une fois marié, Harry ne pourra plus rien contre lui.

\- Mais Tom ne pourra rien contre Harry non plus. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue ceci. Et Harry sera toujours en mesure de s'attaquer aux Mangemorts.

\- Et Vous-Savez-Qui de s'attaquer à L'Ordre ou aux citoyens lambdas, cracha Kingsley

\- Kingsley mon cher… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Nous devons faire avec ce que nous avons.

Heureusement pour Albus, Kingsley reçu un patronus du service des aurors et reparti aussi sec pour le Ministère, l'empêchant de répondre à cette question qui était, bien entendu, rhétorique.

Mais il était vrai que ces fiançailles étaient inquiétantes, aussi bien par les identités des fiancés que son timing. Sans compter que question sécurité, Harry l'avait mis dans de beaux draps. Hors des murs de Poudlard, le jeune homme était suivi en permanence. Rien que sa venue au Bal du Ministère était inquiétante en elle-même. Molly aurait dû le retenir, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait invité, au nom d'Harry, la famille Weasley à passer les vacances au QG.

Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec le jeune homme.

* * *

La fin des vacances arriva et avec elle, le retour à Poudlard. Albus passa gentiment un savon à Molly concernant son inaptitude à surveiller Harry et lui demanda pour une fois, de déposer Ron et Ginny en avance à la gare. Tom était intelligent et quoi que soit son plan concernant Harry, il ne le mettrait pas en action maintenant, au risque de fragiliser la position de son identité alternative. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il laissera Harry revenir à Poudlard et que ce dernier montera dans le Poudlard Express. Et Albus voulait savoir exactement ce qui se passera de l'arrivée du jeune homme au départ du train.

Ron et Ginny furent dans un wagon à 10h15, un record pour la famille Weasley. Mais rendons à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin : Kreattur fut d'une aide précieuse, empilant toutes les affaires des rouquins aux pieds de leurs lits pour qu'ils puissent boucler leurs valises rapidement. Pourquoi ne fit-il carrément pas les valises, demanderez-vous ? Kreattur servait la maison Black, pas des traites à leur sang. Comme cela faisait déjà 5 fois que les rouquins passaient leurs vacances dans la résidence londonienne, il connaissait leurs petits travers d'organisation. A savoir, une tendance à faire les valises à la dernière minute, le matin même du départ. Et ce que Kreattur voulait le plus au monde, c'était de les voir débarrasser le plancher afin de désinfecter la maison. Donc il leur servait leurs affaires sur un plateau mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Donc le programme des deux jeunes Weasley était de sonder le quai pendant 45 minutes à tout cassé. Ils étaient dans un wagon pas tout à fait au milieu du train qui leur donnait une vue panoramique sur le quai, ainsi que sur l'accès au côté moldu, le point de transplanage et l'accès au réseau de cheminette.

Vers 10h30, Hermione arriva en compagnie des Malfoy. En bon gentleman, Drago l'aida à bord du wagon puis l'escorta jusqu'au compartiment de Ron et Ginny. Il ignora totalement les deux roux avant de partir à la recherche de ses propres amis.

\- Alors comment était vos vacances ? demanda Hermione

\- On a nettoyé le QG et fait nos devoirs, répondit Ginny

\- Mais on a déjà nettoyé le QG. Sans compter que Remus y vit dont fait un minimum de maintenance. Et puis, il y a Kreattur

\- Ouai mais tu connais Maman…

\- Tu savais qu'Harry s'est fiancé ? interrompit soudainement Ron

\- Oui, je sais. Je l'ai même vu au Bal de fin d'année organisé par les parents de Drago.

\- Ah un bal de mangemort ! Gaunt est avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je paris qu'il y était !

\- Il n'est rien arrivé à Harry, je peux te l'assurer. Pareil pour moi. Donc ça ne peut que dire que ce n'était pas une fête de mangemorts, hein ? De plus, je n'ai vu aucun reptile.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répondre, un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre sur la plateforme.

Il était 10h50 et Harry venait enfin d'arriver, dans les bras de Tom.

Les deux rouquins collèrent pratiquement leur tête à la vivre afin de voir de plus près ce qui se passait. A côté d'eux, Hermione secoua la tête d'un air résigné. De là où elle était assise, elle pouvait très bien voir ce qu'Harry et Tom faisaient. A savoir se dire au revoir.

Après un dernier baiser qui fit frissonner Hermione de là où elle était, Tom libéra Harry qui se dirigea vers le train. Quand il vit les deux Weasley à la fenêtre, il les salua et accéléra le pas vers le wagon. Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans le compartiment. Il s'installa sur la même banquette d'Hermione, côté fenêtre, afin de pouvoir continuer ses adieux avec Tom.

Quand le train eu quitté la gare, Harry soupira légèrement puis se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Hey ! C'était comment les vacances ?

Ron le regardait avec des yeux ronds mélangeant incrédulité et dégout. Quant à Ginny, son regard suintait le désespoir.

\- Génial, répondit Hermione. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te parler de mes vacances lors du bal. C'est parfait, vous serez au courant en même temps. Alors, Drago s'est bien adapté au monde moldu…

Et Hermione fit ainsi la discussion pendant presque une bonne heure. Quand elle eut fini, Ginny avait enfin repris ses esprits.

\- Au fait, Harry. Tu as laissé tes affaires au QG. Je crois que Maman va tenter de te les env…

Ginny fut interrompu par un « pop ! » sonore et l'apparition d'un certain elfe de maison et d'une valise.

\- Kreattur est venu apporter la valise de Lord Black, déclara l'elfe en faisant léviter ladite valise vers le porte-bagage.

\- Merci, Kreattur. Répondit Harry

L'elfe s'inclina et reparti avec un deuxième « pop ! ».

\- Tu disais, Ginny ?

Pendant ce temps, au Square Grimmauld :

\- Arthur, les affaires d'Harry ont disparu !

Pendant que la matriarche Weasley s'égosillait à propos d'une mallette d'écolier qui n'était plus là où elle était censée être (d'après elle), Kreattur ricanait discrètement mais diaboliquement dans le grenier.

Sorcière idiote.

* * *

En arrivant au village, Ginny ressenti une désagréable sensation. Comme si elle était attirée vers un endroit précis. Comme la sensation semblait la diriger vers le château, elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Cependant, une fois dans le château et plus exactement dans la Grande Salle :

\- Ginny ? Tu vas où ? demanda Ron à sa sœur

La jeune fille sembla alors se rendre compte du chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle avait atteint la table des Serpentard et semblait à deux doigts de longer le mur comme si…

Comme si elle se dirigeait vers là où était assis Severus Rogue à la table des professeurs.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se précipita pour rattraper le trio. Cependant, son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard en biais avant de croiser le regard de leur professeur de potions. Celui hocha discrètement la tête.

La clause de proximité s'était activée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans soucis. Ginny ressentit toujours cette pulsion à aller vers Rogue durant le dîner mais décida de l'ignorer. La pulsion s'accentua après alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Tour Gryffondor mais elle n'en eu que faire.

Une demi-heure après son arrivée dans la salle commune et alors qu'elle songeait à aller se coucher, le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée.

\- Miss Weasley, venez avec moi s'il vous plait.

Ginny suivit sa directrice sous les regards étonnés de la plupart de ses camarades. Elle-même se demandait pourquoi demander une discussion aussi alors que le couvre-feu était dans moins de 10 minutes. Il ne pouvait s'agir de ses parents ou de ses autres frères car Ron aurait également été appelé.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

\- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous ne vous doutez vraiment pas, Miss Weasley ?

\- Non. Je sais juste qu'il n'est rien arrivé à ma famille car vous auriez demandé à Ron de se joindre à nous.

Effectivement, bien que votre famille ait joué un rôle dans ce qui amène notre discussion.

\- Madame ?

\- Vous n'avez rien ressenti de particulier en descendant du train ?

Ginny regarda la sorcière avec de grands yeux ronds. Minerva ne sut si c'était de surprise à ou d'autre chose.

\- Je pense que vous savez que vous êtes liée au professeur Rogue dans le cadre de la loi d'union. Pas la peine de nier, tout le monde ici est déjà au courant. Nous savons également que vous, ou du moins vos parents, n'ont pas été très coopératifs concernant l'établissement du contrat de fiançailles. Mais ce qui nous…vous concerne aujourd'hui, ce sont les conséquences de leurs actes. En décidant de personnellement ignorer les diverses débouchées de la loi et en vous entrainant avec eux, vos parents ont permis l'activation d'une clause particulière de la loi qui ne s'applique qu'aux couples ayant optés pour la signature d'un contrat de promesse et de fiançailles.

Face au visage figé de Ginny, Minerva continua après un soupir.

\- La clause en question est une clause de proximité, qui s'active quand la magie de la loi et du contrat détecte que l'un des membres du couple chercher à… se dérober. Vous me suivez, Miss Weasley ?

Ginny était toujours figée, même si Minerva constata que sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins… La clause vous pousse à être proche du professeur Rogue, afin que vous puissiez apprendre à vous connaître. C'est la sensation que vous, mais aussi Severus, ressentez en ce moment. Le Ministère est au courant et a informé l'école dans la soirée. Il est nécessaire, afin de satisfaire la magie de la clause… que vous emménagiez dans les cachots. Vous serez dans les appartement de Severus. Rassurez-vous, vous aurez votre espace personnel. Et vous serez toujours membre de la maison Gryffondor. Bien évidemment, vous connaissez l'étendue du moulin à parole de l'école, tout le monde sera au courant d'ici demain midi. Je suis vraiment désolée, Ginevra. Vos parents vous ont mis dans une situation bien délicate. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'Arthur et Molly…

Le cerveau de Ginny avait parfaitement enregistré ce que le professeur de métamorphose disait. Mais la jeune fille était dans une sorte d'état de choc, de fait, la signification ainsi que l'implication de ses paroles n'avaient pas atteint tous les neurones concernés. Elle fonctionnait tout bonnement en mode automatique.

Aussi, quand la jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une chambre avec des murs de pierre et sans décoration, elle paniqua pendant quelques instants, le temps que les informations de la veille fassent leur chemin. Une fois que cela fut fait, la jeune fille fut à peine calmée.

A l'instar de l'annonce des fiançailles d'Harry, sa situation actuelle l'éloignait de son rêve et l'embourbait un peu plus dans le cauchemar dessiné par le Ministère.

Comment faire pour se sortir de là ? Pendant les vacances, sa mère lui avait avoué que la famille s'était vue infligée une sanction financière dans un premier temps pour l'histoire du contrat avant que son père soit suspendu sans paie pour la journée de rencontre. Ils étaient dans le collimateur du Ministère et au moindre problème supplémentaire avec la loi…BAM ! Son père, le gagneur de pain, perdrait son emploi et toute la famille (ou, moins, les parents, Ron et elle) serait dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. Apparemment, Percy et les jumeaux étaient au courant de la situation à la suite de la journée de rencontre et s'étaient ouvertement dissociés de la famille sur ce point. Pas que cela soit étonnant en provenance de Percy mais les jumeaux, eux qui avait plus qu'enfreint le règlement à l'école… Ginny ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Autant qu'elle sache, Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas au courant mais son père avait été très remonté quand il avait découvert le pot aux mandragores, donc il pouvait très bien les avoir mis au courant entre temps. Ce ne serait-ce que pour demander de l'argent pour payer les cadeaux de Noël.

Ginny regarda sa montre : 7h55. Le petit déjeuner avait débuté il y a dix minutes. Pas qu'elle était pressée de se rendre dans la Grande Salle avec ce qui lui arrivait. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas cours le lundi matin. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit de l'autre côté, ce qui voulait dire que la voie était libre. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue était un lève-tôt (et aussi un couche-tard, vu le nombre de personnes qu'il chopait régulièrement après le couvre-feu) et qu'il restait dans la Grande Salle durant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner, sauf à ce qu'il est cours après et dans ce cas, il partait cinq minutes avant la fin. Mais Ginny voulait tout de même vérifier.

Confiante, elle sortit tranquillement de la chambre… pour tomber sur la personne qu'elle souhaitait éviter, assise sur le canapé.

\- Ah, Ginevra. Assieds-toi, fit Rogue en lui désignant un fauteuil de la main.

Ginny ne bougea.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et sache qu'aucune des portes de cet appartement donnant sur l'extérieur ne s'ouvriront avant que nous ayons discuté. Ou du moins, que j'ai dit ce que j'ai à dire.

Ne voyant aucun échappatoire, Ginny se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Elle croisa les bras tel un enfant boudeur et regarda son lié.

\- Bah parlez.

\- Aucun de nous n'ait ravi que les désaccords entre nos deux familles concernant la loi d'union aient débouché sur cette situation. Mais nous allons devoir faire avec. Je vais juste énoncer quelques règles. Je veux que tu sois ici au maximum 5 minutes avant le couvre-feu. Pour information, sache qu'il faut exactement 8 minutes pour faire le trajet d'ici à la Tour Gryffondor. Tu n'invites personne ici. Tu prendras tes repas dans la Grande Salle comme d'habitude sauf les dimanches, que tu passeras ici, avec moi. Il serait ridicule d'aggraver la situation vis-à-vis de la clause. J'espère également que tes devoirs seront faits en temps et en heure et d'une qualité suffisante. Je ne te donnerais aucun passe-droit. Cependant, si tu as besoin d'aide, je te l'offrirais volontiers. Des questions ?

Ginny se contenta de souffler avec colère.

\- Une dernière chose. Dans l'intimité de ce logement, nous nous appellerons par nos prénoms : Severus et Ginevra. Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour les surnoms et autres diminutifs. Bien évidemment, à l'extérieur, je redeviens le Professeur Rogue et toi Miss Weasley. Est-ce bien compris ?

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer par vocalise.

\- Ah, j'oubliais. Je veux des réponses verbales.

\- C'est bien compris et je n'ai aucune question. Severus.

Ce dernier décida de ne pas relever, pour cette fois, le ton sur lequel lui parlait sa liée.

\- Tu peux aller prendre rejoindre tes amis.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Ginny ouvrait déjà la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain de son retour à Poudlard, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur à sa grande non-surprise. Hormis la lettre qu'il avait laissé à Remus et Hermione qu'il avait croisé au bal des Malfoy, il n'avait contacté personne pour leur dire qu'il était en parfaite santé (à l'exception de quelques suçons et d'un anus délicieusement meurtri). En même temps, personne n'avait cherché à le contacter non plus et ils ne pouvaient mettre la responsabilité sur les barrières autour du château Serpentard. Tom disposait de l'équivalent magique d'une boite postale à Gringotts et tous les jours, les elfes de maison vérifiaient l'arrivée de courrier. Sachant qu'il était légalement son mari, son courrier aurait également atterri au même endroit. Mais rien du tout, hormis une lettre de Remus disant  _« Félicitation. Aurais-je l'honneur de t'amener jusqu'à l'autel ? »_ , ce à quoi il avait bien évidemment répondu par la positive.

En début de matinée, tout le monde voulait avoir des détails croustillants sur ses fiançailles mais en fin de journée, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, tout le monde ne parlait que du fait que Ginny avait dû emménager dans les cachots. Harry n'avait pas de réelle opinion sur le sujet, les deux protagonistes étant tous deux à plaindre pour des raisons différentes. Il espérait juste que Ginny ne resterait pas butée sur sa position actuelle, au risque de se retrouver face à la part la plus sombre de Rogue, celle qui justifiait son appartenance aux mangemorts.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, Harry dû une nouvelle fois faire face aux habituelles question (du Thé ? Bonbon au citron ?) qu'il en venait à se demander s'il ne dosait pas le tout de véritaserum…

Bonne question… Il fallait qu'il obtienne des précisions de Severus.

Harry renforça ses barrières d'occlumens juste au moment où Dumbledore s'attaqua à la raison de sa convocation :

\- Nous nous sommes faits beaucoup de souci pour toi, Harry.

\- Comment ?

\- Je disais, que nous nous sommes inquiétés. Quand tu n'es pas revenu à Square Grimmauld après la soirée du Ministère. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas que tu y serais présent.

\- En tant que chef des maisons Potter et Black, pas que cela signifie grand-chose vu que l'une d'entre elle se limite à ma personne et l'autre à 3 femmes mariées, j'ai reçu une invitation. Et je me suis dit que cela serait bien utile de rencontrer la plupart des hauts fonctionnaires mais aussi les autres Lords et Ladies du Magenmagot. Certes, les discussions étaient plutôt à sens unique…

\- Je comprends l'intérêt que tu puisses trouver à la bureaucratie ministérielle mais tu dois encore finir ta scolarité…

\- Professeur, il s'agit de ma dernière année. Juste les ASPIC avant de devoir trouver un job ou de manager à temps plein mon héritage. Commencer doucement à construire mon carnet d'adresse n'est pas si terrible.

\- Oui, oui. Mais Molly s'est fait un sang d'encre. Tu as été un très mauvais hôte à Noël, Harry.

\- J'adore les Weasley, professeur, n'en doutez pas. Mais ils se sont en quelques sorte invités pour Noël. Je suis profondément touché qu'ils aient voulu éviter que je passe les festivités seul après les évènements de cet été mais…

\- Mais quoi, Harry ?

\- Mais à l'exception des quelques réunions que vous auriez pu organiser, je souhaitais être seul. J'avais un programme, même si la demande de Tom l'a quelque peu chamboulé. Depuis que Fudge m'a dévoilé mon héritage, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. J'avais prévu de faire des visites à Gringotts, éventuellement dans les résidences dont j'ai hérité en plus de Square Grimmauld. Non vraiment, c'était sympa de leur part mais ils n'étaient pas ma priorité.

\- Comme tu sembles avoir passer la majeure partie de tes vacances avec Lord Gaunt, je doute que tu aies pu suivre ton programme. Félicitation d'ailleurs.

\- Merci. Oh si, j'ai pu faire la plupart des choses que j'avais prévu, sauf consulter la bibliothèque à Square Grimmauld en profondeur. Mais la bibliothèque au Manoir Gaunt a amplement fait l'affaire.

\- Oh, je suis ravi que tu aies pu tout de même suivre ton programme malgré cet heureux imprévu. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander…

\- Vous demandez quoi, professeur ?

\- N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Lord Gaunt et toi ne vous connaissez que depuis 3 mois environ et la loi du Ministère vous laissez encore 9 mois pour les fiançailles, sans compter les 2 ans avant le mariage.

\- Eh bien, pour avoir consulter avec Hermione les textes de la loi ainsi que les autres législations concernant le mariage… J'ai été assez étonné de découvrir que le divorce n'existait pas en tant que tel. Certes, il y a possibilité de faire annuler le mariage pour certains critères bien précis mais la procédure semble tellement fastidieuse que je me demande combien de personnes vont jusqu'au bout. En fin de compte, la seule véritable date limite est celle concernant le mariage, dans la mesure où la loi fiance automatiquement tous les couples. Il s'agit juste d'une manière de donner un peu de normalité à des couples qui n'ont pas été formé naturellement.

\- Je comprends et partage ton point de vue mon garçon mais… Accepter ce niveau d'intimité à ton âge et avec un total inconnu…

\- Professeur…Vous savez quelque chose sur Tom ?

Harry fit une danse de la joie intérieure pour se complimenter de son jeu d'acteur. Il venait de tendre une perche à Dumbledore et il voulait voir si celui-ci allait la prendre ou non.

\- Non, mon garçon. Je ne sais rien sur Lord Gaunt qui soit inquiétant. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Rangeons la perche, les amis.

\- Merci directeur mais ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi. Sachant que je vais passer la majeure partie de l'année ici, je pense que célébrer les fiançailles maintenant ou en septembre reviendrait au même. Et puis, j'arrive à tirer parti des situations les plus compliquées parce que je suis un survivant. Le survivant. Ahah.

\- Ahah, ta blague est bien bonne, Harry. Bien, maintenant que tu as apaisé mon vieil esprit grincheux, je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps. Je doute que tu arriverais à tirer parti d'une retenue avec le professeur Rogue si tu te balades après le couvre-feu.

\- Effectivement, il y a des limites. Bonne soirée, directeur.

\- Bonne soirée, Harry, mon garçon.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent pour le couple Severus/Ginny ne furent pas de tout repos. La jeune fille s'arrangeait pour être hors des cachots le plus tôt possible et n'être de retour que 5 minutes pile poil avant le couvre-feu, avant de s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre. Au moins, Severus était sûr qu'elle avait se heures de sommeil par nuit. Comme prévu, elle passait les dimanches dans les cachots mais cela demanda un peu d'intervention de la part de Severus pour que cela se passe correctement.

Le premier dimanche, elle se leva avant Severus (un exploit), prit son petit-déjeuner seule puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour s'atteler à ses devoirs. Elle sortit pour le déjeuner puis retourna s'enfermer. Au dîner, Severus lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient censés utiliser le dimanche pour passer du temps ensemble et que cela été difficilement réalisable s'ils étaient dans des pièces différentes. Il reçut également une beuglante de sa future belle-mère, lui interdisant de s'approcher de sa fille ou même de lui adresser la parole, y compris en classe ou dans les couloirs.

Le deuxième dimanche, Ginny se leva (ou du moins, sortie de sa chambre) après que Severus eut fini son petit-déjeuner. Elle mangea seule puis disparu 1h dans sa chambre avant de ressortir et s'installer avec de quoi travailler sur ses devoirs de la semaine. Comme elle semblait travailler et Severus, pour sa propre santé mentale, décida de fonctionner dans son sens, il ne lui posa pas énormément de questions. Juste quels devoirs elle avait à faire et le sujet (toujours 2-3 matières qui lui prenait la majeure partie de la journée), lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide (non) et mentionné qu'il disposait de livres utiles dans sa bibliothèque personnelle (pas qu'elle s'en soit approcher).

Le troisième dimanche, même manège. Severus ne dit rien mais ayant très bien compris le manège de la jeune rouquine, cela commençait à l'agacer. Il mentionna juste le fait que sa mère souhaitait la rencontrer et qu'elle passerait dans deux semaines au plus tôt. Il obtint  _« Qu'elle prenne son temps. Je ne suis pas pressée. »_  comme réponse.

Le quatrième dimanche, Severus en avait ras le bol. La pression due à la clause de proximité s'était fortement amoindrie mais elle était toujours présente, montrant bien que la magie n'était pas totalement satisfaite. Le matin, il laissa Ginny à son programme habituel. Mais à midi :

\- Pas que te voir te consacrer autant à tes études me déplaise, mais concentrer son travail sur une seule et même journée n'est pas une bonne organisation et ne présage pas un résultat maximal pour chaque devoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire des notes que j'obtiens à mes devoirs ?

\- En étant promis l'un à n'autre par la loi d'union, nos actions et comportements mutuels ont un impact sur l'image et la réputation de l'autre, bien que mes actions aient beaucoup moins d'impact sur toi que la situation inverse. Sans compter que le fait que le jour en question soit le jour où nous sommes censés discuter est quelque peu… dérangeant pour ne pas dire insultant.

\- Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai envie de devenir Mrs Severus Rogue ? Que je rêve d'avoir un Serpentard comme mari ?...

\- Donc le problème est que je suis un ancien élève et le directeur de la maison Serpentard ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé le choixpeau me mettre à Serdaigle il y a toutes ces années…, ricana Severus

\- … Que j'ai envie d'être mariée à un homme qui à l'âge d'être mon père ? NON ! Je voulais un jeune garçon de mon âge, beau, riche, Gryffondor bien qu'un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle aurait pu faire l'affaire.

\- Quelqu'un comme Harry Potter ?

\- Oui. Harry aurait été parfait. Il ressemble tellement à son père et j'ai les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, nous aurions été...

\- Les nouveaux James et Lily Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Mr Potter a envie de suivre la voie de son père ? Que savez-vous de James Potter ?

\- Tous les fils veulent ressembler à leur père ! Et mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était un auror et que dans Vous-Savez-Qui est venu les attaquer, il s'est battu vaillamment pour protéger sa famille !

\- Tous les fils ne veulent pas ressembler à leur père. Je doute que tous vos frères aient voulu ressembler à votre géniteur. Personnellement, JE ne veux pas ressembler à mon père et je sais que Mr Potter a honte de son père sur certains points. Mais si vous vous arrêtez à ce que vous ont dit vos parents, qui n'ont étudié qu'une seule année en même temps que James et Lily Potter…

\- Pourquoi mentiraient-ils ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas dit qu'ils mentent… Juste qu'ils ont une vision très restreinte. Après tout, vos parents ont rejoint l'Ordre juste au moment où les Potter se sont cachés dont je doute qu'ils aient eu de nombreuses occasions de bavarder. Et si j'en crois la rapidité avec laquelle l'actuel Mr Potter s'est fiancé, je doute qu'il ait été réellement intéressé par la gente féminine. Qu'il ne t'en en déplaise.

\- Harry a été ensorcelé ! Jamais il ne rêverait de s'abaisser devant un autre homme, comme jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant vous.

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit Severus d'une voix dangereuse en se levant de table

Ginny prit subitement peur alors qu'il s'approchait doucement d'elle. Soudainement, il tourna la chaise de la jeune fille de manière que le dossier soit contre le mur et appuya ses mais au mur, de chaque côté de la tête de rouquine.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ginevra, de m'avoir éclairé sur les raisons entourant… le manque de considération de tes parents concernant la loi. Merci également de m'avoir éclairé sur tes aspirations de vie. Je t'annonce tout de suite que tu ne pourras dilapider l'argent de mes ancêtres. Quand bien même tu serais veuve avec enfant à charge, ton accès au patrimoine Prince sera énormément limité. Et en parlant d'enfants…

L'instant d'après, Severus était à genoux devant Ginny. Il lui avait écarté les jambes et comme elle portait une robe, il avait une vue parfaite sur sa lingerie.

\- Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'ont fait lire notre contrat de promesse mais le franchissement de chaque étape dépend totalement de mon bon vouloir. J'étais prêt à aller à ton rythme mais tu as fait preuve de tellement de mauvaises volonté ces dernières semaines, susurra-t-il en faisant descendre la culotte en toile.

\- S'il vous plait…

\- Et puis, en tant que directeur de Serpentard, j'ai découvert certaines de tes activités nocturnes… et moins nocturnes des années passées. Tu as beau craché officiellement sur mes serpents mais tu les laisse sans aucun remords se faufiler entre tes cuisses. Je pense qu'il est grand temp que j'ai un aperçu de Slutty Ginny… Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue-Prince, héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble famille Prince, souhaite unir ma vie à Ginevra Molly Weasley et la présenter, avec la bénédiction de la magie Mère, comme ma future épouse.

Et juste après, Severus plongea la tête entre les cuisses de Ginny et elle cria.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se redressait et se léchait les lèvres.

\- Humm… Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi certains élèves faisaient la queue pour  _sortir_  avec toi, Ginny.

Il se releva et arrangea ses vêtements, y compris son pantalon dont il ferma la fermeture. Ginny le regarda horrifiée. Elle aperçut même une longue trace blanche sur la jambe gauche du pantalon. Suivant son regard, Severus aperçu la tâche et passe le doigt dessus, en récoltant un petit peu.

\- Tu veux ? fit-il d'un ton sarcastique à sa fiancée

En guise de réponse, Ginny se leva et tenta de sortir de la cuisine mais trébucha à cause de sa culotte, restée sur ses chevilles. Elle s'en débarrassa de quelques coups de jambes avant de ramper jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, se redresser et courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Severus haussa des épaules et d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaitre toute trace blanche et autre de sa personne. Il avait des personnes à informer de ses fraiches fiançailles. A commencer par sa mère.

Ginny était recroquevillée sur son lit, tremblant comme une feuille.

En soi, elle n'était pas étonnée que Rogue l'ait violée. Car ce qui venait de se dérouler dans la cuisine était tout bonnement et simplement un viol, indépendamment du fait qu'il ne sera légalement pas considéré comme tel du fait du contrat de fiançailles. Elle n'était pas étonnée car il était un Serpentard et un mangemort de surcroit. Ces gens-là n'ont pas de morale ou, pire, une morale inversée. Elle était cependant étonnée qu'il ait agit sachant qu'il avait une position à maintenir dans l'Ordre du Phoenix d'un côté, et qu'ils étaient à Poudlard avec Dumbledore à portée de main de l'autre. Elle s'était plus attendue à une attaque de sa part durant les vacances de Pâques, pendant lesquelles cette fichue clause de proximité l'aurait sans doute obligé d'aller en vacances dans une résidence mangemort quelconque en sa possession, sans aucune aide à proximité.

Au-delà du choc lié à l'acte lui-même, Ginny tremblait car elle était révulsée par sa réaction durant l'acte. Elle avait joui. Son corps avait aimé la danse des lèvres et de la langue de Rogue sur et en elle. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce salaup le savait. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait présenter son doigt couvert de sperme. Sans compter qu'étant au courant de ses exploits sexuels au sein des 4 maisons, il savait qu'elle était plutôt douée pour donner des fellations.

Ginny balança un oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant de rage. Que faire ?

Elle pouvait bien sûr se plaindre à McGonagall ou à Dumbledore, envoyer une lettre à sa mère mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait à la situation ? D'un point de vue légal, il n'avait rien fait de mal, et elle était officiellement sa fiancée. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris à cœur les interventions de Dumbledore à une époque où les choses auraient encore pu être bougées alors maintenant…

Ginny se força à se lever et se dirigea vers son bureau. Même si cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa situation, elle devait informer sa mère. Avec un peu de chance, elle obtiendrait de Dumbledore de convaincre Rogue de garder ses mains dans ses poches jusqu'au moment où elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'épouser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des fanfictions crossover Harry Potter x Marvel à me proposer ? C'est mon nouveau dada. J'aime bien le couple Harry/Loki.


	23. Dean Shackelbolt

Dean était à quelques mètres de la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Seamus et Daphné étaient avec lui et le regardaient avec patience.

Knightley Shackelbolt avait répondu à sa lettre et lui avait proposer de se rencontrer. Il avait dit oui. Et maintenant, alors qu’il devait utiliser la cheminée de sa directrice de maison pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait la trouille.

\- Rappelle-moi, Dean, commença Daphné. C’est bien toi qui a pris contact avec lui ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C’est bien toi qui lui a fait savoir que tu voudrais avoir une relation avec lui ?  
\- Encore oui.  
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, expliques-nous pourquoi cela fait dix minutes que tu sembles figé dans ce couloir ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Parce qu’il a peur, répondit à sa place Seamus. Il a peur que la raison pour laquelle sa mère a été abandonnée soit toute autre que la possibilité évoquée par tes parents, Daphné. Il a également peur que son géniteur n’en ai globalement rien à faire d’avoir une descendance illégitime qui court le Chemin de Traverse. Il a peur qu’il veuille le voir juste pour lui dire qu’il ne veut pas de lui dans sa vie et celle de sa famille et qu’il cherche juste à acheter son silence.  
\- Merci, mec. Tu me rassures vachement.  
\- Bah quoi ? Indépendamment de ce que tout le monde ici espère pour toi, cela reste une possibilité. Le nombre de riches moldus qui ne sont pas capable ni de garder leur zigounette dans leurs pantalons ni de lui mettre une capuche et qui utilisent leur fortune pour faire du _damage control_ par la suite, il y en a des tonnes ! Et pour certains, cela finit quand même dans les journaux. Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu’il y ait la même chose ici, commenta Seamus en se tournant vers Daphné, qui hocha la tête.  
\- De toute façon, rester à sécher devant le bureau de la vieille McGo ne changera rien à la situation. Alors vas-y et tu nous raconteras ce soir.

C’est ainsi que poussé par son meilleur ami et sa promise, Dean s’avança vers son destin.

* * *

Queenie n’avait toujours pas digérer le fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas divorcer. Ou du moins, qu’elle ne pouvait pas divorcer en emportant la moitié de la fortune de son mari. Elle avait continué à harceler son père pour lui demander des explications, ne voulant se contenter des dires de son frère, mais le patriarche M’Bayye faisait la sourde oreille. Ou l’aveugle, vu qu’elle envoyait des lettres.

Elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle ne pouvait faire payer à son mari l’existence de son bâtard sans se dévoiler d’une manière ou d’une autre. Si elle s’attaquait à l’enfant, Knight saurait tout de suite l’identité du responsable. Et comme les dernières révélations ne lui permettait plus de savoir ce qui était encore ou non valable dans leur contrat d’union, elle ne voulait se risquer à attaquer son époux et se mettre la magie familiale à dos. Et il n’y avait aucun intérêt à s’attaquer aux autres membres de la famille.

Autres membres de la famille… Peut-être que finalement, Queenie pouvait trouver une solution intéressante à son problème.

* * *

Comme beaucoup de nés-moldu ou de sang-mêlés, Dean fut très surpris de l’existence de l’Avenue Céleste. Et du Boul’Hippo aussi. Parce que c’était au Magic Midland Grand Hôtel que Knightley lui demanda de le rencontrer. Et Dean compris à la vue du décor que oui, son géniteur avait de l’argent pour payer une salle privée dans un tel endroit. Certes, il s’en était douté avec cette histoire de Lord & Co mais disons que l’idée n’avait pas encore fait totalement son chemin.

Alors que le réceptionniste l’accompagnait vers la salle privée, de nouvelles questions firent leur apparition dans la tête de Dean.

Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais donner de l’argent à sa mère ? Car avant l’arrivée de Nate quand Dean avait 4-5 ans, Shonda avait parfois eu un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts en tant que mère célibataire.

Pourquoi avoir entamé une relation avec une femme alors qu’il était marié et pas en mesure de divorcer ? Ce n’était juste pour personne, que cela soit Shonda (et Dean par extension) ou la famille officielle.

Avait-il eu un jour l’intention de prendre contact avec lui ? Ou aurait-il découvert son identité à une éventuelle lecture de testament ?

Cependant, une fois face à son père et alors qu’il recherchait des points communs sur son visage, Dean sut qu’il ne pourrait poser la plupart de ses questions aujourd’hui. Car face à lui, il voyait un homme à la fois heureux et désespéré.

\- Dean…

\- Euh…bonjour.

Père et fils restèrent muet pendant plusieurs minutes. Ne tenant plus, Knightley fit un geste de sa baguette et un énorme ouvrage fit son apparition devant lui.

\- C’est un livre qui retrace toute la généalogie Shackelbolt, avec des anecdotes et ce genre de chose... Ceci est une copie qui s’actualisera d’elle-même… Je me suis dit que cela pourrait t’intéresser.

En prenant le livre entre les mains, Dean eu les larmes aux yeux. Même s’il avait encore des questions, tous ses doutes concernant son géniteur venaient de s’effacer avec ce livre.

L’instant d’après, Knightley pouvait serrer son deuxième fils dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis 17 ans.

* * *

Khosatsana n’aimait pas sa belle-mère. A vrai dire, elle la détestait.

Quand Kingsley l’avait présentée à sa famille il y a quelques années de cela, tout le monde avait été sympathique, Queenie y compris. Cependant, elle découvrit par la suite que sa future belle-mère avait commandé une enquête sur elle et sa famille avant de tenter d’en utiliser les résultats pour la sortir de la vie de son fils. A savoir, le fait que Khosatsana était la dernière d’une fratrie de 5 filles et que son père était le fils cadet d’un fils cadet. En gros, elle n’était pas suffisamment bien placée dans sa propre famille pour que les Shackelbolt puissent en retirer un avantage et sa génétique ne semblait pas favorable à la mise au monde rapide d’un héritier mâle. Heureusement, Knightley semblait n’en avoir cure, arguant que sa famille n’était pas dans une position où sécuriser des alliances politiques était d’une grande importance et que si besoin, les règles de succession seraient changées pour permettre à une femme de prendre la tête de la famille. Depuis, Queenie n’avait eu de cesse de lui faire sentir qu’en ce qui la concernait, elle n’était pas la bienvenue. Rajouter à cela le fait qu’avec Kings, ils avaient décidé d’attendre avant de fonder et une famille, et elle était Grindelwald réincarné pour Queenie. Aussi, quand celle-ci vient la voir avec un magnifique masque d’amabilité, Khosatsana su tout de suite qu’elle faisait partie, d’une manière ou d’une autre, du nouveau plan tordu de sa marâtre. Et elle avait la mauvaise impression que cela concernant son beau-frère caché.

* * *

 - Alors, cette première rencontre avec ton paternel ? demanda Seamus à son meilleur ami

\- Eh bien…

\- Tu t’es inquiété pour rien, répondit à sa place Daphné, un sourire entendu aux lèvres

\- Bah… oui.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on te disait ce matin ? fit Seamus en donnant un coup de coude à Dean

\- Roh, ça va. Je ne pense pas qu’on aura la relation père-fils qu’on aurait eu en temps normal. Il réalise que Nate a été mon père jusqu’à présent et refuse de lui prendre cette place, il est trop tard pour cela. Néanmoins, je pense qu’on pourra assez rapidement se considérer comme faisant partie de la même famille. Au mieux, je pense qu’on aura une sorte de relation oncle-neveu, le moment venu.

\- Heureux ? demanda Daphné

\- Heureux. Je sais enfin d’où je viens. D’ailleurs, il m’a même donné un livre sur les Shackelbolt !

* * *

Ces derniers temps, Kingsley rentrait tard à la maison. Le nombre de raids de la part des Mangemorts avait drastiquement chuté, donc ce n’était pas son poste officiel d’auror qui l’occupait. Non, Dumbledore lui demandait de faire beaucoup d’opérations non-officielles depuis qu’Harry Potter était lié au mage noir. Mais elles n’en étaient pas moins dangereuses que les interventions officielles, si ce n’est pire… Khosatsana décida d’attendre son époux pour lui parler. La conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Queenie avait été, pour une fois enrichissante. Elle partageait son point de vue, même si ce n’était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Sana ? Que fais-tu encore débout, mon ange ? demanda Kingsley en entrant dans la chambre  
\- J’ai à te parler, Kings. Et vu que tu rentres tard ces derniers temps…  
\- Je suis désolé, répondit l’auror en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit, à côté de sa femme.  
\- Je sais… Ta mère est venue me parler, aujourd’hui.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a encore dit ?  
\- Cela va t’étonner mais je partage son avis. Du moins, sa conclusion officielle.

Kingsley lui demande de poursuivre en hochant un sourcil.

Tu es un auror expérimenté. Sur les cas les plus graves, tu fais partie des premières personnes réquisitionnées. Tu es également affectée sur les opérations les plus sensibles, qui sont également les plus dangereusement. Avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu rentres de plus en plus tard. Tu fais des heures supp’ dont je ne suis même pa- s sûre qu’elles soient convenablement rémunérées.  
\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?  
\- Ces trois dernières années, tu as passé plus de temps à Ste-Mangouste que sur le reste de ta carrière. Que cela soit pour toi ou ton coéquipier. J’ai peur, Kingsley. J’ai peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose de grave et qu’hormis mes souvenirs, il ne me reste rien me connectant à toi. Je sais qu’on avait décidé d’attendre encore un peu mais…Je veux un bébé.  
\- Eh bien…Ce n’est pas comme si ne n’était pas dans l’ère du temps avec la loi du Ministère. Mais en quoi ma mère a réussi à t’influencer sur le sujet. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était le seul sujet sur lequel elle souhaite influencer depuis notre mariage.  
\- Elle ne l’a pas dit comme cela mais je pense que couplé à mes propres arguments, la découverte du fils caché de ton père lui fait craindre pour sa position dans la famille. De vous deux, tu es actuellement le seul à porter le nom de Shackelbolt. Même si Dean est reconnu par Knight, il n’empêche que la loi d’union le lie à l’héritière Greengrass et que son nom aura la précédence. Que cela soit parce qu’elle est la future chef de famille et Dean un cadet aujourd’hui ou parce que la noblesse de la famille Greengrass est plus ancienne que la nôtre si Dean venait à devenir le premier héritier demain. Dans le pire des cas, le nom Shackelbolt pourrait disparaitre dans 2 à 3 générations et le titre fusionné avec celui des Greengrass. Et nous connaissons la vision de ta mère sur cette grande thématique qu’est l’héritage, les traditions et tout le tralala…  
\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que ma mère est venue te réclamer un petit-enfant officiellement sous-couvert de la dangerosité de mon métier mais officieusement parce qu’elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de voir le petit frère qu’elle a refusé de me donner succéder à Papa si quelque chose m’arrivait. Et c’est juste une coïncidence que tu aies déjà eu une opinion sur la question.  
\- Oui…  
\- Chérie, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?  
\- Je sais à quel point ton métier te passionne et je ne voulais pas que tu mettes en danger ta carrière en levant le pied pour faire plaisir à ton hormonale de femme.  
\- Hormonale ou pas, tu es ma priorité. Notre famille est ma priorité. Et de toute façon, il est plus que temps que nous l’agrandissions.

 


	24. Représentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je vais vous raconter un peu ma vie depuis la dernière mise à jour. J'ai fini mes examens du 2e semestre (pas bien difficile vu que j'en avais qu'un seul) et j'ai commencé à travailler sur mon mémoire. Mon principal défi est de trouver une entreprise, française ou britannique, pour y effectuer mes recherches. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.
> 
> Mon père organise une cousinade donc environ 20 personnes de 6-80 ans en provenance des 4 coins de la planète vont squatter pendant 10 jours en juillet. Je le pilote à distance pour les courses, j'ai fait les recherches tarifaires pour les musées (mes tantes sont assez choquées de la non-existence d'un tarif senior hors carte Améthyste) et location de voitures etc. Mon père veut que j'arrive en avance pour l'aider avec les derniers détails. Je vous laisse imaginer le clash organisationnel avec mon mémoire, même si je sais que je vais m'en tirer.  
> J'ai aussi des objectifs de développement personnel (poids, communication etc.) et de recherche d'emploi mais ça, c'est du moyen-long terme donc moins de stress ahah. Ou pas.
> 
> Sinon, j'ai initialement voulu poster le chapitre le vendredi 11 mai, juste après le choc causé par Infinity War. (Pour ceux d'entre vous qu'ils l'ont vu, je ne me suis toujours pas remise des 5 premières minutes de film. En particulier de mort n°2, si vous voyez de qui je parle. Sans parler de la fin. Heureusement que les fanfic existent, thérapie à moindre coût XD.) Sauf que je n'avais pas totalement fini le chapitre et mon père est arrivé le lendemain pour 10 jours. Je n'ai fini le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir rien fait du tout lundi (pour me reposer d'une semaine à gambader en Ecosse), et utiliser mardi et mercredi pour travailler un peu intensément sur ma revue littéraire et mes questionnaires.  
> En théorie (je dis bien, en théorie), le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps à écrire car cela fait 10 chapitres que je le visualise dans ma tête, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi j'ai eu du mal avec les autres.

Albus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas comment cette histoire de loi d'union avait pu partir autant de travers. Elphias Doge, son ami de 50 ans, venait de quitter sa cheminée après lui avoir rapporter des nouvelles assez préoccupantes.

Tout d'abord, Arthur avait découvert la gestion par Molly des couples de la famille à la suite de sa suspension. Cette dernière, sous la pression conjugale, avait avoué à son mari la part que les conseils d'Albus avaient joué dans ses prises de décision, à la plus grande consternation et indisposition de ce dernier. Résultat des courses, Arthur lui interdisait tout contact direct avec la famille Weasley en dehors des affaires de l'Ordre et ou de la scolarité de leurs derniers enfants. Mais tout était dans le mot direct. Molly n'avait qu'à contacter un membre de l'Ordre pour lui transmettre des informations. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait en contacter Elphias. Mais il devait avouer qu'il se serait bien passé.

A croire qu'il perdait tous ses pions d'une manière ou d'une autre : Harry, Miss Granger, les Weasley et maintenant Severus, qui semblait suivre de bas instinct sang-purs. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Kingsley ? En attendant, il pouvait toujours essayer d'interférer, en arguant que le comportement de Severus avait des conséquences sur la vie scolaire de Miss Weasley pour contourner la décision d'Arthur. C'était pour cela qu'il avait convoqué son ancien élève et collègue, qui venait d'entrer.

\- Directeur ?

\- Severus, asseyez-vous mon cher.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- On m'a rapporté une nouvelle très grave concernant votre comportement vis-à-vis de Miss Weasley.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Albus. Etes-vous le représentant officiel de la famille Weasley ?

\- Non mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Cela en fait partie. Si vous n'êtes pas le représentant officiel de la famille Weasley, je ne discuterais aucunement de ma relation avec Ginevra avec vous, qui ne concerne que sa famille et la mienne. Néanmoins, je vous suis gré de me rappeler qu'il semblerait bon d'informer la famille Weasley que la maison Prince ne souhaite pas voir ses affaires de famille dévoiler à n'importe qui. Maintenant si vous permettez, Albus. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée

Et Severus quitta le bureau.

Albus était quelque vert. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il tentait de faire abolir la loi, ou plutôt tradition codifiée, que venait de lui opposer Severus. Mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué car elle était utile à trop de monde, toute obédience politique confondue. Son but était de faire abolir l'ensemble des traditions sang-purs, se mettre à les utiliser relèverait de l'hypocrisie la plus totale mais en même temps, il était au pied du mur.

La principale difficulté restait à en communiquer l'idée à Arthur puis obtenir son accord.

* * *

Une fois de retour à son poste, Arthur travailla double pour compenser l'argent qui avait manqué à Noël et alourdi la dette familiale. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, à la fin du mois, de voir que son relevé de compte démontrait un montant beaucoup plus bas que d'ordinaire. En regardant plus en détail, il se rendit compte que ses heures supp' avaient bien été payées mais que le montant des allocations familiales était presque inexistant.

Le premier réflexe d'Arthur fut de prendre une feuille de papier pour écrire une lettre au département des familles au Ministère. Puis il se rappela tout ce que Molly lui avait caché ces derniers temps et se décida à parler en premier lieu à sa femme avant de se ridiculiser encore plus encore auprès de son employeur.

\- Molly ?

\- Oui, Arthur ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer le montant sur cette ligne ? demanda-t-il en lui montant la ligne des allocations

Molly blanchit

\- Disons que…

\- Disons que quoi ?

\- Disons que j'ai oublié d'informer le Ministère concernant la situation des enfants.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que Bill est majeur. Et comme ils n'ont jamais rien remarqué…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Elphias Doge circulait dans les couloirs du Ministère, prêchant la bonne parole dumbledorienne. Cependant, les gens n'y étaient pas très réceptifs ces derniers temps, faisant remarquer qu'Albus n'était pas allé à l'encontre d'une loi dont l'essence allait à l'encontre de sa ligne politique. Elphias accusa le coup sur ceux dont les familles avaient des difficultés relationnelles à la suite de la loi. Alors qu'il s'orientait vers le département de justice magique, il aperçut Perceval, le 3e fils d'Arthur Weasley, en train de parler avec son ancienne compagne, Pénélope Deauclaire, de manière tout à fait décontractée. Au-delà de savoir les deux ex en bons termes, Elphias se dit que leur discussion pouvait leur être utile, à Albus et lui. Après tout, les deux jeunes gens occupaient des postes assez intéressants au sein du système légal et administratif magique.

Un sortilège de camouflage plus tard et Elphias s'approchait du duo.

\- Perce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien avec Audrey ?

\- Tout va bien. Nous allons déjeuner avec Père la semaine prochaine.

\- Il était temps.

\- C'est vrai. Cependant, je préfère encore lui épargner la personnalité de mère… Et de ton côté ?

\- Richard est agréable, bien qu'il souhaite limiter au maximum ses interactions avec ma famille moldue. Percy, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Si tu insistes. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de la suspension de mon père. Il a repris le travail le mois dernier et les sanctions financières ont été levées. Cependant, il a fait une découverte assez… déroutante même si cela n'est pas le meilleur mot pour décrire la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a découvert ?

\- Il a découvert que ma mère, à qui il avait laissé la gestion administrative de la famille, a sciemment oublié de mettre à jour la situation familiale auprès du Ministère à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous finissait Poudlard. Comme tu sais, l'Administration n'a pas toujours été des plus performante bien qu'elle se soit fortement améliorée avec la loi d'union.

\- Tu veux dire que ta mère a usé de la faille des services familiaux pour toucher plus d'allocations familiales ?

\- Tout à fait. Mon père, naïf et confiant comme il est, n'a jamais regardé ses relevés de compte en profondeur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a nullement été fait mention de rembourser le trop-perçu cependant…

\- Cependant ?

\- Le train de vie de la famille reposait pour beaucoup sur les allocations. Apparemment, leur montant total équivalait au salaire de Père. Sachant qu'elles ont été réduites par cinq septièmes, le salaire de Père seul n'est pas suffisant pour payer les divers emprunts qu'ils ont à la banque.

\- Combien d'emprunt ont-ils ?

\- Ils ont dû en faire un pour agrandir la maison quand je suis né, un autre après l'arrivée de Ron puis encore avec Ginny. De plus, une partie de chacune de nos scolarités a été payé également par ce type de financement. Autant te dire que la maison est plus qu'hypothéquée et que si mes parents venaient à disparaitre aujourd'hui, chacun de nous aurait une dette équivalente à un achat immobilier à honorer.

Elphias ne resta pour entendre la réponse de Miss Deauclaire et retourna vers l'aile du Magenmagot. De son bureau, il passa un appel de cheminée vers Poudlard.

* * *

Une semaine après cette conversation, une réunion de l'Ordre eu lieu. Elphias lui-même devait avouer qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus inutiles, vu aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu depuis que les résultats de la loi avaient été annoncés. Ils avaient depuis longtemps la liste des personnes couplées avec des mangemorts ou des collatéraux, et elles étaient toutes sous surveillance. Aucune information intéressante n'avait été signalée depuis.

Alors que Molly faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine (oui, les réunions avaient toujours lieu autour de l'heure du dîner, donc il y avait toujours quelques membres qui mangeaient au frais du propriétaire) juste avant la réunion, Elphias s'approcha après avoir circonscrit Arthur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Molly, j'ai appris que vous aviez des difficultés financières avec Arthur.

\- Oui… Le Ministère a mis à jour notre dossier familial et cela a réduit le montant des allocations. Or nous les utilisions principalement pour payer les différents crédits que nous avons…

\- Vos enfants ne peuvent vous aider ? Je pense surtout aux aînés.

\- Non…ces ingrats ont tous répondu que leur père et moi, nous nous étions mis dans cette situation de notre propre chef et qu'ils n'avaient pas à hypothéquer leurs futurs pour nous sortir de l'embarras. De toute façon, je doute que le montant de leur aide aurait été suffisant.

\- Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Mais je pense avoir une solution pour vous.

\- Vraiment, Elphias ?

\- Oui. Ceci, fit-il en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de sa cape, est un accord de représentation. Mon nom est marqué dessus mais il s'agit d'un sort pour masquer celui d'Albus. Je sais qu'Arthur ne veut pas qu'il intervienne dans vos affaires de famille mais il a le pouvoir de tout arranger. Et cela de manière beaucoup plus rapide et efficace que moi. Ainsi, il pourrait, par exemple, contacter les futures belles-familles de vos enfants assujettis à la loi pour obtenir de l'aide. Au-delà de ce petit problème de gallions, cela vous permettra de ne pas être mis en infériorité face à certaines personnes ou familles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois très bien, Elphias. Merci, je tâcherais de faire signer le parchemin à Arthur dans la semaine, répondit-elle en le rangeant dans son tablier.

* * *

Arthur revint dépité de la banque. Les gobelins refusaient de renégocier le montant des mensualités, arguant qu'autant qu'ils étaient concernés, la situation de la famille s'était améliorée (mois d'enfants à charge couplé à quelques substantielles augmentations au fil des ans), qu'Arthur était donc en théorie capable de payer des mensualités plus élevées et que ce n'était pas leur faute s'il avait pris en compte des prestations sociales dont la vocation avait toujours été temporaire.

Il était perplexe quant à la réaction que ses 5 aînés concernant une aide financière. Certes, la force des choses faisait que certains d'entre eux avaient vocation à avoir une famille à charge plus tôt que prévu mais il pensait avoir inculqué des valeurs d'entraide et de partage à tous. Oui, la situation actuelle était fortement due à des erreurs passées de sa part couplées au récent comportement de leur mère mais il n'empêche que leurs réponses lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

\- Que dise les gobelins ? demanda Molly en le voyant de retour.

\- Ils refusent de baisser les mensualités dans la mesure où le montant fixé des mensualités ne reposent pas sur une évaluation officielle des capacités de remboursements et qu'autant que les données communiquées par le Ministre soient concernées, la situation globale de la famille s'est améliorée du fait de notre désormais faible nombre d'enfants à charge sans compter les quelques augmentations que j'ai eu.

\- Oh…Je pense avoir peut-être une idée.

Arthur haussa les sourcils. Les dernières « idées » de Molly les avaient poussées dans leur situation actuelle.

\- La loi d'union a étendu les termes de la loi d'entraide familiale. Techniquement parlant, nous pouvons demander un soutien financier de la part des futures belles-familles des enfants.

\- Je doute que la plupart d'entre elles y soient réceptives et tu te doutes pourquoi.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à l'usage d'un représentant. De nos connaissances, Elphias Doge est l'un des seuls qui a la stature adéquate. J'ai…j'ai même écrit un brouillon pour un possible contrat, fit Molly en lui tendant le parchemin ensorcelé d'Elphias.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- D'accord mon chéri. Le dîner sera prêt dans 20 minutes.

Arthur fut assez étonné de la proposition de sa femme. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était bien plus censée que ses actions des derniers mois. Ensuite parce qu'elle reposait sur une tradition sang-pur codifiée par la loi et que malgré leur ancienne bourgeoisie, les Prewett étaient connus pour être tout sauf des traditionnalistes même du plus faible degré. Lui-même, bien qu'aillant une mère née Black, estimait que ses connaissances des traditions étaient proches du néant. Il ne connaissait celle-ci que parce qu'il y était parfois confronté dans le cadre de son travail.

Si l'idée de Molly avait du bon, le recours à Elphias Doge le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans l'Ordre du Phoenix, jamais il n'aurait interagi avec lui. Certes, il avait toujours connu le nom de Doge du fait du Magenmagot et du nombre d'affaires où il avait dû représenter son département devant le tribunal magique mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. En vérité, même avec leur participation respective au sein de l'Ordre, il ne pouvait dire qu'il connaissait Elphias Doge. Un grand ami d'Albus dont le grand âge ne lui permettait pas de fournir une grande contribution à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout au mieux, il faisait du soutien moral pour le reste du groupe…

Arthur savait maintenant pourquoi avoir Elphias comme représentant le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce dernier était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour Albus et le choisir revenait à choisir Albus, dont il se contenterait de rapporter la ligne de conduite. Arthur avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et il avait une idée sur qui pouvait le renseigner.

Quelques jours plus tard, Molly demanda à Arthur sa décision concernant le recours à un représentant. Ce dernier, les pensées dispersées, se contenta de répondre que la famille ferait effectivement appel à un représentant. Ravie, Molly envoya un peu plus tard une lettre à Elphias pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à annoncer la nouvelle à Albus.

* * *

Eileen Prince passait en revue son courrier quand elle tomba sur une lettre qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

En effet, bien qu'elle ait peu vu l'écriture en question sur les 40 dernières années, il lui était impossible d'oublier l'écriture de son ancien directeur d'école, le « grand » Albus Dumbledore.

Une fois le double des vérifications magiques habituelles effectué, elle se pressa de lire la lettre. A moitié étonnée par son contenu, elle reposa la lettre et chercha minutieusement dans le tas de lettres encore intacts une missive particulière, qu'elle trouva au milieu de la pile. Cependant, le contenu de cette deuxième lettre ne correspondait pas à certains éléments clés de la lettre de Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, les éléments clés de la lettre de Dumbledore contredisaient ceux de cette seconde lettre.

Voulant connaître le fond de l'histoire, Lady Prince se décida à passer quelques appels de cheminée.

* * *

\- Severus, entre, fit Tom en lui présentant un siège face à son bureau. Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

\- Mon Seigneur, vous vous souvenez comment Molly Weasley a financièrement et légalement mis sa famille en difficulté ?

\- Oui car elle attendait que ce vieux citronné de Dumbledore fasse usage de son influence pour satisfaire ses espérances matrimoniales concernant ses enfants.

\- Effectivement. Il s'avérerait que quand la vérité fut révélée, Arthur Weasley a formellement et magiquement interdit à sa femme d'interagir avec Dumbledore en dehors des affaires de l'Ordre ou de la scolarité de leurs deux derniers rejetons. Cependant, une faille a été trouvée en usant d'Elphias Doge comme hibou.

Tom haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin. Elphias Doge avait effectivement un physique de hibou, en particulier quand il portait son grand manteau de fourrure.

\- Il a été récemment découvert que Molly avait « oublié » de déclarer la fin de la scolarité de ses aînés à l'Administration, conservant par la même occasion les allocations familiales correspondantes. Pour donner suite aux sanctions, le dossier de la famille Weasley a été actualisé. Or, il semblerait qu'Arthur Weasley, lors de ses nombreuses souscriptions de crédit, n'a jamais fait d'évaluation officielle de ses capacités de financement et a toujours fourni un montant que les gobelins considèrent comme arbitraire. Un montant dont le calcul était fait en prenant en compte lesdites allocations…

Tom commença à ricaner. Il allait adorer la chute, il en était sûr.

\- …Avec un mois où les mensualités de crédit n'ont pu être payé, Arthur se retrouve avec un taux d'emprunt plus important ainsi que des mensualités dont le montant est trop lourd pour la famille. Bien évidemment, les gobelins n'ont rien voulu négocier puisque d'après leurs calculs, la situation de la famille s'est améliorée à la suite des départs des aînés et les augmentations qu'Arthur a pu connaître dans sa ridicule carrière. Les aînés ont refusé d'aider leur parents…D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dumbledore a eu vent de cette histoire. Et comme je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune autorité pour se mêler de ma relation avec Miss Weasley sauf à être le représentant de la famille, il a décidé d'avoir recours à cette tradition.

\- L'hypocrite.

\- Du fait de la demande de non-ingérence d'Arthur, il a demandé à Elphias Doge d'approcher les Weasley à ce sujet, contrat clé en main et en se proposant comme représentant. Arthur a semble-t-il était conquis par la proposition mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il est fort probable que le contrat présenté par Doge fusse ensorcelé, son nom cachant celui de Dumbledore. Et je ne sais comment, ils en sont arrivés à croire qu'Arthur avait signé le contrat truqué et Dumbledore s'est permit de contacter à ma mère en tant que représentant. Cependant, Arthur eu la bonne idée d'envoyer une lettre au préalable pour informer de l'existence d'un représentant, qui n'est cependant ni Doge ni Dumbledore.

\- Qui est le représentant ? Quel type de requête a-t-il envoyé à Eileen ?

\- Lord Richard Shafiq, un cousin issu de germain de Lord Shakelbolt. Une requête où, se basant sur la loi d'union et la loi d'entraide familiale, il réclame une assistance monétaire pour la famille Weasley.

Tom éclata de rire, au point qu'il en pleura presque. Sourire aux lèvres, Severus conclu son histoire.

\- Mère a lui a renvoyé une lettre, enregistrée au Ministère, dans laquelle elle l'informe que suites à ses nombreuses et injustifiables interférences dans les affaires de la famille, elle refuse toute interaction avec quiconque qui recourra à ses services de représentant.

\- Je doute que Dumbledore soit ravi quand il apprendra la nouvelle. Les Shacklebolt, hormis l'héritier actuel, sont réputés pour osciller entre neutralité et opinions blanches, les laissant plutôt en dehors de sa sphère d'influence.

* * *

Molly ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Arthur lui avait confirmé que la famille aurait recours à un représentant un il y a une semaine et elle en avait automatiquement déduit qu'il avait signé le contrat d'Elphias. Cependant, ce dernier était passé dans l'après-midi pour l'informer qu'une requête envoyée par Albus en leur nom avait été rejeté sous le prétexte qu'il n'était pas le représentant de la famille Weasley. Ce qui n'était pas logique. Elphias et lui étaient les seules personnes de la connaissance d'Arthur ayant le calibre pour assumer ce rôle.

Molly attendit d'être à table avec son mari pour aborder le sujet.

\- Arthur chéri… Tu as signé le contrat de représentation d'Elphias ?

\- Hum ? Non, je ne l'ai pas signé. L'idée est très intéressante et pertinente mais je préfère ne pas avoir recours à Elphias comme représentant.

\- Pourquoi ? Et qui peux-tu choisir d'autre ? Nous ne connaissons personne d'autres qui a les compétences pour ce type de responsabilité.

\- Elphias est un ami de longue date d'Albus et je suis sûr que tu peux te douter de pourquoi je ne souhaite lui donner de nouveau accès à nos affaires de famille. Alors j'ai demandé à Kingsley s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait nous rendre ce service. Un de ses cousins sera notre représentant. De surcroît, Lord Shafiq est le lié de Pénélope, l'ancienne amie de Percy. Rien qu'au nom de cette forte amitié, nous pouvons espérer que Lors Shafiq sera un bon représentant.

\- Oh, très bien.

Molly changea de sujet en demandant à son mari de lui raconter sa journée de travail. Elle ne connaissait rien de la famille Shafiq, qui était assez discrète. Tout au mieux la famille était neutre, s'étant matrimonialement alliée aussi bien au Black et Malfoy qu'au Bones ou Shackelbolt, faisant de son chef la personne tout à fait appropriée pour traiter avec aussi bien des nés-moldu comme les Mellowy que des sang-purs tels les Patil et surtout les Prince. Néanmoins, le fait qu'un parfait inconnu soit au courant et gère ses affaires de famille mettait Molly plus que mal à l'aise. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un minimum poussé son mari à faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'Ordre et donc à la sphère d'influence d'Albus. Elle espérait juste que cela porterait ses fruits.


End file.
